Harry Potter and the Light Brigade: Redux
by Naitch03
Summary: Three months after the events in 'Dawn of the Phoenix', Dumbledore comes to the Watchers Council seeking their help. In exchange, he will see that Dawn and Miriam both complete their magical education at Hogwarts. But as the Council races to Hogwarts, Har
1. Preface & Prologue:Just Close Your Eyes

**Harry Potter and the Light Brigade (Redux)**

**Preface**

Oops.

What more can I say? I loved this story. It was my baby, my pride and joy. It was inspired by what I considered, at the time, to be one of the best stories I've ever read on written by an author I still consider, to this day, to be one of the best writers on the net. I had a nice little outline written down in my notebook, and I had the whole story mapped out in my mind. And then two things happened-

1) I read 'Phantom's and Slayers', and got my idea for the Buffy/Star War's crossover that's taken over my mind.

2) Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince came out, and with it certain facts that obliterated things I wanted to do in my story (Snape. 'Nuff said).

After HBP came out, I really lost the fire I had for this story. One of my greatest failings as an author is my absolute need to keep everything up-to-date. So when HBP came out, I found myself suddenly in a crisis where absolutely nothing I had planned would keep in with continuity. Never mind the fact my story is a crossover.

But when 'Goblet of Fire' was released, my desire to finish this story suddenly came flaring back to life. Hell, I already had one chapter almost completed when I went on hiatus, and it didn't take long to finish it up. But after I did that, and posted it, I ran into one small problem-

I completely forgot what I had already written. I had no idea where I was, or where I was going. Well, that not true- I knew where I was going; but things had changed so much in my mind that it didn't gel with what had come before.

But this presented me with a unique opportunity. A chance to go back to the beginning, so to speak, and tidy things up. There were several scenes in the story that I wasn't completely happy with, so now I have a chance to go back and improve on them. And most importantly, I'll be putting together a more comprehensive outline to help me on my way.

This story will not be abandoned. I will finish it, as I will also finish my Star Wars stories. I thank you all for reading, and hope you give this story a chance, one more time.

-Andrew Niehaus

The Nature Boy

Stylin' and Profylin' Since 1980

**Harry Potter and The Light Brigade- Redux**

**By Andrew 'Naitch' Niehaus**

**Disclaimer: Rowling owns Harry Potter, Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I own the Horsemen. Give 'em a chance, you might like them…**

**Summary**: As Dawn recovers from her time under Voldemort's control, Dumbledore approaches the new Council with a plea for assistance. Meanwhile, Ron has to deal with bloody visions, Miriam will be forced to face her past, and Draco will be forced to make a choice that could impact more than just his own life. As Voldemort closes in, The Council, the Horsemen, and the Golden Trio will have to do all they can to defeat the growing forces of darkness…

**Sequel to 'Dawn of the Phoenix'. I promise, I'm not going to re-write that one. At least, not yet…**

**Ships**: Harry/Ginny, Dawn/Draco, Ron/Hermione…. Ships, ships everywhere, but not a'one for me…

**A/N:** Most of these chapters originally began with a song, but due to the rules over at I got rid of the lyrics. Some chapters will have a theme song, whose title and artist I will post at the end of the chapter.

**TIMELINE**:

WORDS OF WARNING: I seriously screwed with the space-time continuum here, but as this is my story and with it I am God, that was my prerogative.

Buffy: 1 Year after Season 7. Buffy and Dawn went to Rome, Dawn had her Sophomore year of schooling there. Dawn is now 16-17 and a Junior.

Angel- Post season 5- WESLEY SURVIVED! He's my favorite character next to Spike, so he lives. Illyria is still there, but Fred's soul wasn't destroyed and she can switch back and forth between personas at will. Wesley isn't depressed, Gunn's still a lawyer, and Cordy is still dead. Oh, and Spike's around.

Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel are both properties of Mutant Enemy and Joss Wheedon. Harry Potter and all related characters are the property of J.K. Rowling. Miriam Kirk, Ann Kirk, the witches of Trinity, Calista, Selene Winters, the Horsemen and any related characters that you don't recognize are the sole property of me, myself, and I.

* * *

**Prologue:**

**Just Close Your Eyes

* * *

**

All was quiet on the mid-western front.

With so many Slayers congregated into one area, it was bound to happen. Inevitably there were days when there was no action to be found, and so all the Slayers took the night off to relax and catch up on much-needed sleep. Almost everybody took advantage of this rare opportunity to skive off work.

Well, almost everybody.

Dawn Summers crept through the silent halls of the main building towards the linguistics department as she had been doing every night since she returned home. As the co-head of the department, it wasn't at all unusual for her to head down there. But at two thirty in the morning….

Well, only so much of it was dedication.

Dawn Summers had just been through hell. Not literal hell, that experience was reserved for Angel, Buffy and almost for Spike. No, her hell was much more personal. Her hell was her father kidnapping her and then him having his associates inject her with drugs that made her feel like her blood was boiling. Her hell was the witch Calista forcing dark magic into her body, unlocking the hidden power within her. Her hell was an evil force violating her mind, forcing her to kill Agent Miller from the FBI. Her hell was knowing that that same evil presence forced her into trying to kill her friends, her family, her Slayer…

Dawn pushed those thoughts from her mind as she made her way into her department, where she found Wesley hunched over a book.

"Up again, Dawn?" he asked without looking up. The girl shrugged.

"Couldn't sleep," she replied with a shrug.

"The doctor offered to give you something to help you sleep," Wesley offered. Dawn stiffened slightly.

"I've had enough doctors giving me drugs," she said with difficulty, sitting down. "What are you working on?"

"We just got this in last Friday," Wesley replied, sliding the book over to her. "Giles thinks it may be a book of prophecies, perhaps one of the missing codex's…"

"Chicken soup," Dawn interrupted, causing Wes to falter in his explanation.

"Excuse me?" he asked. Dawn gave him a wan smile, and then gestured to the page she was reading effortlessly.

"It's a recipe for chicken soup. The next page is cream of broccoli. It's an ancient Sumerian recipe book." Dawn noticed the look on her colleague's face. "Wes, how long have you been working on this?"

"Well, er…." he stuttered, lowering his head in embarrassment. "Since it came in."

Dawn blinked. "You've been translating an Ancient Sumerian cookbook for almost a week?" Wesley nodded. "How much did you have done?" Then she noticed the embarrassed look on the Watcher's face. "You haven't got any of it, have you?"

"No wonder the old Council sacked me!" he cried in despair as he banged his head against the tabletop. Dawn patted his back affectionately.

"Don't worry, Wes. I won't tell anyone." The young woman then grabbed a few books from the 'Just Delivered' box and, handing one to Wesley, sat back down and began to read.

As they started to read (Wesley made sure he did NOT pick up any more ancient Sumerian books), the Watcher glanced over to his colleague. Her face was drawn and pale and there were dark circles under her eyes. He knew that she had been down here almost every night since she had been released from the medical wing and it concerned him. Because while it was nice to see her throwing herself into her job once more, he knew it was only a way for her to avoid other things.

"So... have you seen her lately?"

Dawn stiffened in her chair. "No," she replied, her voice devoid of any emotion. "I haven't had the time."

Wes peered over his glasses at the young brunette. "Dawn, there is always time…"

"Not for me. I got my training in the morning with Giles for Watcher's certification, training with Miriam in the afternoon on how to control my Vestica abilities and then I come here at night to catch up on all the translations I missed while I was…" Dawn trailed off and Wes took the opportunity to interject.

"Dawn, nobody expects you to just pick up where you left off. You just went through a traumatic experience and I of all people know how that can affect someone."

"Have you ever taken the single most important thing away from your friend? Because that's what I did to Vi. I paralyzed her, Wes. She can't be a Slayer anymore because I took that away from her."

"And I kidnapped Connor from Angel," Wes retorted. "And as a result, he was taken from me, sent into a hell dimension and came back a very disturbed teenager. Me taking away Angel's chance to be a father is much like you hurting Vi - we were both tricked and forced to do terrible things by something - or someone - more powerful than ourselves. But Angel forgave me, Dawn. We became friends once more and are still friends today. And I know for a fact that Vi has already forgiven you."

"How could you know that?"

"Because I took the time to go visit her, which is something her _Watcher_ should be doing right now."

Dawn stared at him for a moment before finally shaking her head. "I…I just can't. Not now."

"But maybe soon?" Wes pressed slightly.

Dawn gave him a small smile. "Maybe soon." There conversation ended, the two went back to work.

They worked in silence for the next couple of hours, occasionally glancing at each other's notes that they had jotted down. As she worked, Dawn's mind would wander and reflect upon the twisted turn of events that had irrevocably changed her. She had gone from a relatively normal girl, not to mention a trusted Watcher, to an outsider in her own home. And she wondered if she would ever feel normal, or trusted, again.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sighed heavily as he read the letter again. In it, Harry described the dream he had had, which had revealed Lupin's captivity and torture at the hands of Lord Voldemort. Even worse, Voldemort now had the entire prophecy and would waste no time in trying to eliminate the one and only person who could stop him

And if that wasn't bad enough, The Order had found evidence of the Dark Lord recruiting demons of all shapes and species. The only conclusion he could draw was that he was raising an army; an army he intended on unleashing upon Harry, his school, and eventually the Wizarding World.

"What am I to do, Fawkes?" the elder Wizard asked of his companion, the bright red Phoenix that sat perched on his shoulder. The bird trilled in response.

"Yes, he has indeed become more powerful," he replied to the bird. "I fear that another duel with him will be the end of me. But more than that, I fear for my students. Especially Harry."

Fawkes trilled again in response, and Dumbledore tilted his head to the side in contemplation. "You are right. The students need to learn how to better defend themselves. They will need to be prepared if or when the Death Eaters attack. But who…"

Fawkes trilled softly, as if whispering a secret. Dumbledore frowned for a moment, and then smiled.

"Of course! Brilliant idea, Fawkes. And with any luck, I will be able to kill to birds with one stone. No offense, of course," the Headmaster hastily added, causing the Phoenix to trill once more as he flew off of the wizard's shoulder and landed on his perch a few feet away.

"I will go at once. Surely with Rupert in charge, they will see how much we need their help. And hopefully they will be able to give it." With that, Dumbledore rose and strode purposefully towards the fireplace. He picked up a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace.

"Now, let's see…where is the new headquarters again? Ah!" he exclaimed, and then threw down the powder at his feet. "American Watcher's Council, Chicago!" he exclaimed, and then disappeared in a burst of flames.

**To be continued

* * *

**

Song: Just Close Your Eyes  
Waterproof Blonde


	2. Chapter 1: Woke Up This Morning

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all affiliated characters belong to JK Rowling. Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel and all affiliated characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. Andrew Kirk, the Horsemen and all affiliated characters are the sole property of the author of this story, which would be me.

**Chapter 1 **

**Woke Up This Morning

* * *

**

It was a sunny day in Chicago as Andrew Kirk pulled into the headquarters of the Watcher's Council. The birds were singing, the wind was blowing gently through the trees and Kirk was in a good mood; for he knew one thing for certain:

He was getting lucky tonight.

The young captain was whistling to himself as he got out of his car and walked onto the former campus of the University of Illinois - Chicago. His destination was the new offices of the Homeland Security Services, which was now housed in the main administration building.

Only in his late twenties - 27 to be exact - Andrew Kirk wasn't who most people would expect to be running a company like HSS, which did more than just private investigating. Indeed, most of their cases and income were from high-profile, high danger government contracts, mostly involving breaking up drug rings and taking down smugglers of various items, from drugs to guns to art. But young as he was Andrew Kirk was a hardened warrior, having fought the scum of the earth for nearly eight years. Add to that the fact that he was nearly impossible to kill, thanks to the power that resided in him - the power of Helena Le Fey, one third of the mystical entity known as trinity - and you got someone who could always manage to pull off any kind of job no matter how big or small.

Kirk entered the admin building and gave a quick wave to Janet, the Council's secretary, as he jogged up the escalator to the second floor of the building. He turned left at the top and walked past the Security offices as he headed to his new HQ.

"Damnit, Al…this was supposed to be done yesterday!"

"I know that, Mikey, but these things take time!"

"Call me Mikey one more time, and I swear…"

Kirk groaned inwardly, but kept the smile on his face as he entered the office. "Hey guys, what's up?" he asked casually as he walked around the new office, admiring the craftsmanship put into the desks, bookcases and various other furniture.

"I was just explaining to MIKEY here that it's going to take time to get your computers up and running, especially since you required such high-grade equipment to run your network," Xander explained as he glared a hole into Mike Collins with his one good eye. "Plus, the fact that you won't let Willow set it up…"

"We can't allow that, Xander. Security clearance issues," Kirk explained as he sat down behind one of the desks and propped up his feet. "These are good desks. Where did you get them?"

"I made them," Xander replied with more than a little pride in his voice. Kirk was surprised.

"YOU made this? ALL of these?" he asked, looking around to the six desks that were set up around the nearly finished office. Xander nodded. "Damn, you do good work."

"I try… and sometimes succeed."

"Captain, if you're done playing Queer Eye, we got the little matter of us not being able to do anything due to the fact that we CAN'T ACCESS ANY OF OUR FILES!" Mike exclaimed, as Xander sighed in frustration. "If we can't access our files, we can't work our cases..." Kirk held up his hands to placate his friend.

"Look, Mike. We can't control the fact that our old offices were destroyed. We can't control the fact that all of the government equipment needed for us to hook into the network is slowing everything down. Tis' the nature of bureaucracy. All we can do now is wait it out and try to take some new cases in the meantime. And stop chewing out Xander - if you want to yell at anyone, yell at Doc. He's the one with the severe case of paranoia."

"It's not paranoia if they're really out to get you," Xander deadpanned. Kirk looked at the young carpenter over his glasses.

"On second thought, go ahead and yell at Xander. Meanwhile I will be celebrating my anniversary with my wife."

"What are you doin' tonight?" Mike asked with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"His wife," Xander replied, picking up his cue. Kirk shook his head.

"A gentleman never kisses and tells, Mikey. Bye!" He waved as he exited the offices and headed towards the skywalk that would lead to the Council's apartments.

* * *

­­­ 

In the Council's training rooms meanwhile, Dawn was busy practicing her Tai Chi movements as her new friend and mentor, Miriam Kirk, eyed her charge warily. She had experienced first hand what the girl in front of her was capable of. Hell, in the past she had DONE most of the things that the girl had been forced to do. Only, she had done it all willingly. Once upon a time she had been known as Raven Winters, deadly assassin and daughter of the feared witch Selene Winters. Selene had raised Miriam deep in the dark arts, training her in all manners of killing - both magical and otherwise. It was a life that she had thrived on, but a life she had secretly hated. She spent years dreaming of a way to get out of the life, but it wasn't until she came upon a young, inexperienced witch named Ann Nikols- and, by proxy, her boyfriend Andrew Kirk - that she finally started to believe she had found a way. It had taken a lot of effort, and nearly killed the lot of them, but in the end Miriam had been free; and Raven had been a distant memory.

But Miriam still remembered all of the things she had done and she saw in this girl her salvation. If she could teach her how to hone her abilities, how to stay on the side of light and not stray into the darkness than perhaps she could redeem herself in some small way.

But now, as she watched Dawn practice her movements, she wondered if she would have to save her from the darkness or if she would have to save her from herself.

"So," she started conversationally, "How are the translations coming?"

"Slow, but steady," Dawn replied evenly, never breaking her movements.

"And how are you sleeping? Any problems?" she continued, already knowing the answer.

"Fine," The other girl replied shortly, her movements jerking for a moment before steadying. Seeing this, Miriam pressed on.

"And how's Vi doing?"

Dawns movements jerked to a sudden halt and then she turned and glared at the other girl. "Why bother asking me when you obviously know the answer?" Dawn demanded. Miriam looked back sympathetically.

"She misses you, you know. You are her Watcher!" she exclaimed as Dawn went to leave the room and blocked her from leaving. Dawn glared back with unshed tears in her eyes.

"I WAS her Watcher, and I betrayed her!" she cried out. "I put her in the infirmary with a broken back! I paralyzed her!" Tears were openly flowing down her face now, though she brought her voice back down. "I took away her life. Why should she want to see me?"

"Because she is your friend," Miriam replied evenly, putting her hands on Dawn's shoulders to comfort her. "Because she knows it wasn't you, even if you refuse to believe that, despite EVERYBODY telling you…"

"I know it wasn't me, Mir," Dawn said with a sigh. "But I can't help but feel guilty anyways."

Miriam smiled. "If you didn't feel guilty, I'd worry. It's that guilt that makes you a good person." Miriam gave her an encouraging smile. "Now, why don't we both get back to the movements? I think we can both use some centering."

Dawn agreed and they moved back to the center of the room and started back into the Tai Chi movements. The last thought Miriam had before she cleared her mind was how much she would enjoy making this Voldemort suffer if she ever found him.

* * *

Ever since his offices (which included his home) were destroyed, Kirk and his family had been staying in one of the Council's unfinished apartments. While it had supposed to have been temporary, Ann had taken it upon herself to make the place their own as she recovered from her own experience that fateful night three months ago. 

"Honey, I'm home!" Kirk yelled joyfully as he entered their apartment. He shrugged off his backpack and started pulling things from it as he felt his wife enter the entry hall.

"Give me pressies!" she demanded playfully as she stood at the end of the hall, with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. She was dressed in a simple, yet beautiful sundress and her long, black hair was spilling down over her shoulders. Her face was still smooth and elegant, despite everything she had gone through in her life.

Born in Russia near the end of the Cold War, Ann's mother had died giving birth to her. This left her to be raised by her father, who had worked as a scientist for the KGB. Early on in her life, Ann had started displaying extraordinary skills - the ability to move objects without touching them, being able to tell if someone was lying judging by their emotional state and, by the time she was five, Ann was able to read people's minds. A natural telepath, her father had told her once. Very rare and very special. So special, in fact, that when his supervisors learned of her extraordinary abilities they had ordered him to try and duplicate the effects by any means necessary. All they saw was the creation of a new super-spy; all her father saw was the torture of his little girl.

Not much can make a man turn his back on his country, but the thought of his little Anna being treated as a lab rat forced Dr. Nikolovich to make a call to the American Embassy. A short time later, a Special Ops team was dispatched to retrieve the Doctor and his daughter.

But they were too late.

In the end, only Anna Nikolovich was extracted from the USSR. The terrified young child was taken back to America, where she was placed under the care of Dr. Robert Harrison who cared for her and eventually adopted her. The same Dr. Harrison eventually brought her to St.Louis and, in turn, into Andrew Kirk's life. And that same Dr. Harrison became both Andrew's father-in-law, and boss when Kirk went to work for the man he called 'Doc.'

Now, eight years later, he and Ann were celebrating their second anniversary together as an officially married couple. Kirk smirked back at his beautiful raven-haired wife.

"Really, what a demanding woman you are. Makes me wonder why I married you."

"Mind blowing sex?" she replied. Kirk shook his head.

"No, couldn't be that…." His grin widened as he took in the glare she had thrown his way. "Oh, come on baby! Don't be like that!" He pulled out a bouquet of roses and held them out to her as he kneeled on one knee. "Happy Anniversary."

Ann Kirk raised an eyebrow. "Only flowers? What, are we in high school again?" she teased as she took the flowers and smelled them.

"Ah, but in high school I never got you this!" Kirk exclaimed as he held up a box of chocolates for her inspection. Her grin widened.

"Ooh! Godiva!" she grabbed the box and hugged it to her chest. "My precious…" she whispered as she set the box of chocolates and the flowers down on a table. Ann then turned around to help her husband up, and let out a gasp when she saw what else he was holding.

In a small box was a beautiful platinum ring. On top was a large emerald, surrounded by three small diamonds on each side.

"Happy anniversary, Annie," Kirk said sincerely as Ann took the ring. Kirk took it out of the box and slipped it on her other ring finger. With tears in her eyes, Ann leaned down and kissed her husband, then pulled back and beamed at him. Kirk beamed as well and then grimaced.

"Now, could you help me up? My knee is killing me!"

Ann chuckled as she pulled up her husband up into another kiss. Kirk kissed back eagerly and then suddenly pulled away.

"Now, what did you get me?" he asked. Ann smirked as she walked into the other room, and retuned with two boxes.

"Well, first I got YOU some chocolate…" she said as she handed the first box over to Kirk. He opened it and smiled - chocolate donuts, his favorite. "Ooh! Police food! How did you know?" Kirk eagerly picked up one of the delicious snacks. "Mmmm… donuts…." he said in his best Homer voice. Ann laughed and then smacked his arm.

"I also got you this, though if you like the donuts enough I guess I could return it…" Kirk quickly tossed the donut back in the box and put it on the small table beside his wife's candies, then snatched the other box from her hands.

"Mine!" he said childishly as he opened the box. His breath caught when he was what was in it. Ann smiled as she took in her husbands' obvious approval.

"It's a genuine Colt 1911-A semi-automatic pistol, and was actually used in World War two, if the shop owner wasn't mistaken."

"Oh, baby… its beautiful!" Kirk exclaimed as he picked up the gun, running his hands over the barrel. "This was always my favorite gun… as reliable back then as the Glock is today. Thank you!" he set the gun back in its box and then walked into the den where he set the box down on the table besides the couch. He noticed the fire roaring in the fireplace.

"Uh…honey, why is the fire going?" he asked, as Ann sauntered into the room.

"Because - it's romantic!" she replied as she started to unbutton her shirt.

"It's August," Kirk replied with a raised eyebrow, causing Ann to stop her ministrations on her shirt.

"You know, you really know how to kill a moo-opph!" Kirk cut her off as he swept her off her feet, crushing her mouth in a kiss. Gently, he laid her down on the couch and started kissing along her jaw.

"Still killing the mood?" he muttered as Ann moaned.

"No…definitely not…" Ann replied as Andrew started kissing down her neck. She turned her head to give him better access, and stared at the fire-

Which was now green.

"That's….odd…" Ann forced out as Andrew reached her shoulder.

"What's odd?" he muttered as he started to push the shirt off of her shoulder.

"The fire's gre-" she started to say, but she was cut off as the fire suddenly exploded. Ann screamed and Kirk, operating on instincts, grabbed the Colt from the box, slammed the clip home, and readied the weapon as a figure seemed to step out of the fire. And what a figure it was.

He was tall, clad in blue robes with stars and half moons all over them. He had a white beard that was tucked into his belt, small half moon glasses and was topped off with a tall pointed hat.

Albus Dumbledore took in the sight in front of him - a man holding a muggle weapon at his as he lay on top of a half-clothed woman, who stared at him aghast.

"Terribly sorry for the interruption but is this The Watcher's Council?"

Ann looked to Andrew, who looked back at her. Together, they both looked back at the strange figure in front of them.

"Yes," they answered in unison. Albus sighed in relief.

"Oh, good. Thought I had the wrong address for a second. Is Rupert Giles in? I have a matter of some urgency that I need to speak with him about."

The couple looked at each other again.

"Giles?" Kirk wondered. "Yeah! He's in. I mean, I think he's in."

"He's in," Ann replied, her voice trembling slightly.

"We should get him."

"**I** should get him."

"Yeah, you should get him."

"And you'll wait here."

"Brilliant plan! Glad I thought of it!"

"Great. And while you're thinking, do you think you could get up so I could get Giles?"

"Huh? Oh! Right." Kirk managed to move over onto his side, the old .45 never leaving the amused form of Dumbledore while Ann scooted out from under him. She stood up and hastily straightened her clothes.

Then just as she went to excuse herself, Dumbledore added, "And could you ask him to bring the two young women that are with him? This will concern then as well." Ann nodded as she went to get Rupert.

"So," Kirk started, trying to break the awkward silence that had fallen, "you got a name? Or should I just call you Santa Clause?"

* * *

Giles watched as Miriam and Dawn went through their Tai Chi exercises. Slowly they finished up, and with one last deep breath, Dawn opened her eyes. 

"Hey Giles!" the young woman said, giving the elder Watcher a wave. Giles chuckled.

"Dawn, Miriam." He bowed his head slightly at the other young woman, who bowed her head in return.

" 'Sup, Mr. G?" Miriam asked as she went and grabbed two towels. She tossed one to Dawn who deftly caught it with one hand. "Here for a progress report?"

"Actually, I just wanted to see how you both were faring and if the facilities are meeting your requirements. But while I'm here, I'll take a progress report."

"Well, the facilities are great and Dawn if a fast learner," Miriam stated, causing Dawn to beam. "But she still isn't sleeping well and the other Slayer's attitudes aren't helping matters either." This caused Dawn to scowl.

"You can't blame them for acting the way they are. I DID cripple one of their friends. And as for my sleep or lack thereof I don't think that's anybody's business."

"It IS our business Dawn if it's detrimental to your health. And if you don't get enough rest…" Giles started. Dawn cut him off.

"Buffy can live off of two hours of sleep a night, Giles."

"But you are not Buffy, nor are you a Slayer," Giles pointed out.

"No, but _I am _made from Buffy who is _the _Slayer."

"It doesn't matter, Dawn," Miriam said as she got up. "You're also a witch and you need rest to properly balance yourself."

"Isn't that what these exercises are for?" Dawn retorted. Miriam shook her head, her raven-black hair swishing around her face.

"No, these are meant to help _keep_ you balanced. They are _not_ meant to be a substitute for sleep."

"I'm sure the doctor can give you something…" Giles started to say, but trailed off when he saw the steely look in the young woman's face. "Or not," he added weakly.

"Look…" Dawn started, but was interrupted by Ann popping her head into the room.

"Giles!" she exclaimed. "Just the man I was looking for!"

"Really? Why?" the Watcher asked.

"Because some weird old guy just popped out of our fireplace asking for you. And at a very inopportune moment, I might add," Ann said with a pout.

Giles' eyebrows shot up. "Out of the fireplace? Did he give you a name?"

Ann shook her head. "I didn't stay around for introductions but he looked a lot like father time. And he said he had urgent…business…" Ann trailed off as Giles bolted out of the room. "Okay. Hey… and he said you two should join them. Main conference room in five, got it?" the two girls nodded and Ann left. Miriam then turned to Dawn.

"Well, this should be interesting."

* * *

The two men sat in silence for several minutes as Ann went to get Giles. Andrew had put his gun down and offered a seat to the man he had learned was called Albus Dumbledore.

_Odd name…_ he had thought. They sat in silence for a bit longer before Andrew grabbed a jar of Hershey's kisses out of the candy dish on the table. After pausing and looking at his 'guest' for a moment, he held out his hand.

"Hershey's kiss?" he asked. Dumbledore smiled and took the offered candy.

"Yes, thank you," the old man replied, carefully unwrapping the chocolate treat and popping it into his mouth. "Delightful!" he exclaimed softly as he chewed the candy, causing Kirk to chuckle softly.

Suddenly Giles burst into the room and Dumbledore rose.

"Ah, Rupert!" he exclaimed, reaching out his arm to shake his former student's hand.

"Professor, what can I do for you?" the Watcher asked. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Please, Rupert. You may call me Albus, seeing as you are no longer a student."

Giles nodded. "Of course Albus. But really, what are you doing here? Are you well?"

Dumbledore's face turned grave. "I am well, Rupert. But I am afraid our world is not. I have come to ask for your help in a most desperate matter." Dumbledore looked Giles straight in his eyes. "Voldemort has returned."

There was a beat of silence as Giles confirmed his worst fears

Then Kirk spoke up.

"He left?"

To be continued…

**A/N**: this story takes place three months after the events in 'Dawn of the Phoenix.' While you don't need to read that story to follow this one, it is HIGHLY recommended so you know what is going on with certain characters, and who other new characters are.


	3. Chapter 2: The Job

Harry Potter and the Light Brigade

A/N: This chapter is heavy on the exposition, but I couldn't see a way to cut it down. And at 18 pages and over 5,600 words, this has become the longest chapter I've ever written. Just a note to everybody - not all of my chapters will be this long, I promise.

And now, on with the show…

**Chapter 2**

**The Job**

* * *

The senior board members had congregated in the boardroom in record time, leaving Miriam, Dawn and Ann to arrive last. As Miriam neared the boardroom though, she began to feel something she hadn't felt for a long time - a powerful magical signature. Sure, she felt Willow and the Slayers themselves all put out a unique magical signature. But this was unlike anything she had sensed since her mother had her working in London's magical community years ago.

And the closer she got to the boardroom, the stronger she felt it.

"I have to get to the HSS offices, Mir," Ann said, giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek. Before she pulled away, she leaned into her ear. "Everything will be okay, sweetie. Trust me," she whispered. And then she turned and walked away. Miriam's eyes narrowed in confusion for a moment before she turned slightly to face her friend.

"Dawn," she whispered to her friend, "I want you to stay close to Buffy and I in there, 'kay?"

"Okay," Dawn replied uncertainly, the single syllable stretched out.

"And if anything happens, flame out as soon as you can. Think of somewhere safe and don't leave till one of us comes and gets you."

"Mir, what's..." Dawn started, but Miriam had already opened the door and walked in.

As soon as she stepped into the room, she saw what had set off her senses. For sitting at the opposite end of the table was a Wizard. The young woman eyed him warily as he smiled upon them, his eyes twinkling.

"Ah, Ms Summers and Ms Winters," Kirk's hand went instinctively to his gun, but Miriam sent a mental message to her father telling him to let it play it out. "I'm glad that you could both join us."

Miriam gave the Wizard a tight smile. "I haven't gone by the name of Winters for nearly ten years, Gandalf. And if you think you're taking either one of us to Azkaban, you are sorely mistaken." Dawn stiffened up at the mention of the Wizarding prison, but 'Gandalf' just chuckled.

"My dear, I assure you - all of you - that I am not here to take you anywhere against your will. I am quite aware of both of your situations and I have a proposal that may prove beneficial to you both. But first, I must get to the matter at hand."

Miriam nodded curtly as she took a seat next to Dawn, who in turn had sat next to Buffy at the head of the table, opposite of Dumbledore. Giles sat next to her at the head.

"Before we begin, Albus, allow me to introduce everyone. Next to me is Buffy Summers, the head Slayer. You seem to know, or know about, Dawn and Miriam. Next to them is Charles Gunn, our legal counsel; Alexander Harris, Combat Training supervisor, Chief Architect and head of Building Operations; Willow Rosenberg, head of our Mysticism and Magic's department, as well as the head of a small coven of witches and Witch-slayers; Kennedy Baxter, Head of Security; Angel, Co-Head Trainer; Faith Lehane, the other Co-Head Trainer, Wesley Wyndham-Pryce, head of our library and Ancient Translations department; and leaning against the wall is Andrew Kirk, whom you've met. Mr. Kirk runs his detective agency out of the Council buildings and also has a vested interesting maintaining Dawn's safety, for which we are grateful."

"Doing what I can with what I got, boss," Kirk quipped.

Giles frowned for a moment, and then nodded. He turned back to everybody else. "Everyone, this is Albus Dumbledore. He is the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in England."

"There are _schools_!" Buffy and Willow both exclaimed.

"Yes. And I was rather puzzled as to why you never received a letter from the Salem Academy, Ms. Rosenberg," Dumbledore said, pale eyes twinkling thoughtfully towards the redheaded woman sitting with her mouth still agape. "Although, in retrospect, I assume that it had something to do with the Hellmouth."

"Could I, dunno, go now?" she asked hopefully. Dumbledore chuckled.

"I'm afraid not, Ms. Rosenberg. For one, you are too old. Another reason is that you couldn't go to Hogwarts to learn if you agreed to do what I'm about to ask of you."

"And what's that?" Xander asked, always the pragmatist.

"Teach," Dumbledore responded, causing Faith to spit out the coffee she had just sipped. Wesley sniggered until Faith shot him a dark look, which caused him to shut up.

"What do you mean, teach?" the Slayer asked, using the sleeve of her blouse to wipe up the splattered coffee.

Dumbledore smiled for a moment before his face turned grave. "The first thing you must be aware of is that our world is at war. A dark wizard has risen and his followers are wreaking havoc upon the Wizarding and Muggle world alike."

"Muggle?" Xander asked.

"Non-magical folk," Giles, Wesley, Miriam and Kirk answered at the same time, before exchanging a bemused look between them. Dumbledore gave another small smile and continued.

"I suppose I should tell you a little bit about this dark wizard. And to do that, I must start at the beginning. Years ago he was a student of mine; one of the brightest I had ever taught. His name was Tom Riddle, and his story was a sad one indeed.

"You see, before he was born his father abandoned his mother when he found out that she was a witch. His mother died in childbirth, causing him to be raised in a muggle orphanage. His life was both hard and cruel - he was continually abused and neglected at the orphanage due to his being 'strange.'

"Then one day he received his first Hogwarts letter. The home was only too happy to let him go - at least he wasn't around to cause any more trouble. At Hogwarts he flourished; earning top marks in all of his classes and proving himself to be one of the cleverest wizards that Hogwarts had ever seen, until recently.

"But Tom didn't just spend his time studying about magic at Hogwarts; he delved deep into his roots, into his family's past. He discovered that he was a direct descendent of Salazar Slytherin, one of the four founders of Hogwarts. Salazar believed that only pure-blooded students should be allowed to attend Hogwarts. Due to his past with muggles, Tom agreed whole heartedly with Salazar. Salazar had even built a hidden chamber in the school, which held a creature - a Basilisk - which had the sole purpose of seeking out and eliminating half-bloods and Muggle-borns from the school. The student opened the chamber briefly, but was forced to close it when the school was almost forced to close down after the death of a student. He sealed the chamber and framed another student, who was expelled and had his wand snapped - a very serious thing to happen in the Wizarding world.

"Now, while he was at school and after he left, the student had devoted all of his energies to finding a way to eliminate the half-bloods and Muggle-borns from the Wizarding world, thus securing pure-blood dominance first in our world and then in the world at large. Finally, when he felt he was ready, he struck.

"The first thing he did was eliminate his only link to the Muggle world - his father. For years he searched for the man who had abandoned him and his mother. Finally, he had found him, along with his muggle grandparents in their manor. He went one night and killed them all with the killing curse."

Dawn flinched at the mention of the curse; her mind flashed back to that night not three months ago when she was confronted with Agent Miller outside the flaming ruins of the HSS.

* * *

"_FREEZE!"_

_Agent Frank Miller was standing at the end of the street, his Berretta aimed directly at Dawn. He was walking slowly towards the small group, never dropping his guard. Dawn rolled her eyes. "Not this shrub," she muttered under her breath. Kirk's anxiety level rose._

"_Miller, get out of here," he yelled at the FBI agent. "Get out of here NOW!"_

"_Shut up, Kirk!" Miller yelled back, still advancing. He was about twenty feet away now. "She just admitted that she blew up the building! She works for the Council! If you think for a moment that I can't get a warrant out of this, you are crazy. Now both of you get your hands up, NOW!"_

_Kirk looked at Miller, then back at Dawn. The girl had a wicked grin on her face, and his stomach dropped as he realized what she was about to do._

"_Dawn, DON'T!" he yelled, but it was too late. Dawn had raised her hands. The girl winked at Kirk, then looked back at Miller, who was only five feet away._

"_Avada Kedavra," she intoned, the words a soft caress of power. A bright green sphere of energy shot forth from her hands. Agent Miller didn't even have time to be surprised as the bolt of mystical energy struck him in the chest. He never knew what hit him. He slumped to the ground, eyes open but unseeing._

_Dead._

* * *

Dawn shuddered at the memory and then forced it to the back of her mind. She tried to focus on the meeting again. Dumbledore continued in the background, his voice slowly filtering through her most painful memories.

"Tom felt that by eliminating his Muggle relatives, he took his final step into achieving a pure-blood status. And that night he eliminated not only his namesake, but his name as well. He ceased being Tom Marvolo Riddle and became Lord Voldemort."

Instantly there was commotion at the table - both Giles and Wesley flinched at the name; Miriam hissed; Dawn whimpered and Buffy put a reassuring arm around her. Angel sat back in his chair and steeped his hands clearly thinking about something in his past. At last, it was Kirk who spoke.

"Tall guy, dark hair, grey eyes?" he asked Dumbledore. "Acted like his shit smelled sweeter than everybody else's?"

"He used to look like that," Dumbledore conceded. "And I dare say that was an accurate, if not crude, description of his attitude. It _was_ him that was responsible for young Ms. Summers, wasn't it." The last part was more a statement than a question. Buffy nodded. "I was afraid of that. I had hoped the intelligence I had received was wrong."

"Well, it wasn't," Miriam stated. "I taunted that bastard. I fought him. What he did to Dawn in the Dreamscape…" she trailed off.

"But I don't understand, Albus," Giles interrupted Miriam, the younger girl sending the Watcher a relieved glance. "V-Voldemort was killed nearly sixteen years ago when he attacked the Potters."

"He was injured, yes," Dumbledore stated, holding up his hand to stop Giles. "His body was destroyed but he was not killed - just severely weakened. This is where Harry comes in.

"Nearly sixteen years ago, James and Lilly Potter were forced to go into hiding with their one-year-old son, Harry. Their location was betrayed."

"By Sirius Black, right?" Wesley asked, his face scrunched up in thought. But Dumbledore shook his head.

"No. Peter Pettigrew betrayed the Potters to Voldemort and then framed Sirius and faked his death. Voldemort was after the Potters due to a prophecy he had heard. Rather, a prophecy he had only heard a part of.

'_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Borne to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…'_

"Having only heard the first part, Voldemort was determined to eliminate the threat to his power. That determination proved to be his undoing, however. He attacked the Potters, killing James first. He tried to kill Harry, but Lily sacrificed herself to save him. And indeed it was that sacrifice that saved his life. For in spilling her own blood to protect her son, she finished an ancient magic bind that cause his next killing curse to rebound off of Harry and onto himself. The result weakened him so much that he was forced into hiding, existing as little more than a vapor of hate and malice for fourteen years. It also left Harry with a scar on his forehead at the spot where the killing curse struck him. He is, to this day, the only person ever to survive being hit by that curse."

"Damn," Faith muttered.

"Harry was sent to Muggle relatives to be raised, for his protection," Dumbledore continued. "When he turned eleven, he was accepted into Hogwarts. Since that time, Harry has faced Voldemort, or various incarnations of Voldemort, no less than four times."

"And he's _survived?_" Wesley stated, shock evident in his voice.

"Just barely," Dumbledore responded. "And each time he's had help. A group of friends who have stood by him no matter how dark the times have gotten. Something I believe he shares in common with you." He looked at Buffy, Willow and Xander in turn. The three smiled and Willow blushed slightly. "But lately, there have been complications."

"What sort of complications?" Buffy asked. Dumbledore took a deep breath and continued.

"At the end of last year, Harry was tricked by Voldemort into breaking into the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic. Voldemort had sent Harry a vision of him torturing Harry's Godfather Sirius and Harry went to save him. Several of his friends also went with him at their insistence. The vision, though, turned out to be an elaborate ruse to lure Harry into the Department of Mysteries to retrieve the prophecy I spoke of earlier. In the ensuing battle, Sirius, who had come with myself and several other to save the children was killed and all of Harry's friends were hurt. His two best friends were hurt the worst and spent several weeks in the Hospital wing. As a result of this, Harry has begun to push his friends away in a misguided attempt to protect them."

"And without his friends?" Giles began.

"Harry won't be able to defeat Moldy-wart, right?" Buffy continued, directing her question towards Dumbledore. Albus nodded.

"Harry's greatest weapon against Voldemort is the love he has for his friends. By pushing them away, and isolating himself, he is making himself more vulnerable to the Dark Lord."

"So where do we come in?" Willow asked, somewhat hesitantly. Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling behind his glasses.

"I believe that you could help Harry see the error of his ways along with helping him learn what he needs to defeat Voldemort. You each possess certain qualities and skills that I would like to teach my students, the most of which is wandless magic and Wicca. Furthermore, I have several open positions to fill and not a lot of time or volunteers to fill them. The biggest position is the Defense Against the Dark Arts position, which I believe Ms. Rosenberg would be aptly suited for. Other open positions are the Muggle Studies and History of Magic."

"What happened to Professor Binns?" Wesley asked

"He's currently taking a year off to take a well-earned vacation. Said something about going to the Bahamas and 'tanning the old ecto-plasm.'"

"Professor Binns is a ghost," Wesley explained. Kirk chortled.

"Talk about equal-opportunity employment," he said appreciatively.

"And, if you agree, I also wanted to create a Muggle Defense class to teach our student how to defend themselves without their wands."

"That'd be a good class for a Slayer," Buffy mused, exchanging a glance with Faith. The other Slayer shrugged.

"Of course, I wouldn't think about asking you to do this without offering you something in return," Albus continued. "You would be paid teachers wages and would, of course, have room and board at the school. There are additional things I would like to offer, however. And I want to stress that these are not contingent on you agreeing to help us."

"What would those be?" Buffy asked. Dumbledore looked at Dawn.

"I am aware that Ms. Summers is being trained by Ms. Winters. And while I have no doubt that she is a capable teacher; she is still learning the craft herself."

"What are you proposing, Professor?"

"I am offering to enroll both Dawn and Miriam into Hogwarts of course."

There was dead silence around the table, until finally Miriam spoke.

"No offense, oh great and powerful Oz, but are you completely _whacked_?"

"Miriam…" Kirk warned, but Miriam ignored him.

"No, pops. Look," she looked from her father back to Dumbledore, "It's not that I don't trust you. But let's face it - all modesty aside, I was once one of the deadliest assassins in or out of the Wizarding World thanks to that bitch who gave birth to me. I know that there was a price on my head at one point and there probably still is. Add to that the fact that Dawn was forced to perform several of the Unforgivables during her mental incarceration - curses that warrant an automatic life sentence to Azkaban. So what's to stop your government from grabbing us up the moment we set foot into that school? Or the Alley, where we will have to buy supplies? You gonna be looking out for us then?

"I have many allies that I would have watching over you while in London. While at Hogwarts you would be directly under my protection. As for your status in the Wizarding world, that is no longer the Ministry's concern, since both of you are employed by the Watcher's Council."

"Can I just say 'huh'?"

"It's a legal thing, Xander," Gunn stated as he leaned forward over the table and steeped his fingers. "Nearly twenty years ago there was a Slayer who was also a witch. This was a very rare phenomenon - it hadn't happened in a couple of hundred years. By the time she was activated the girl had already started Hogwarts, if I'm not mistaken."

"You are correct, Mr. Gunn."

"So? What's this have to do with Dawn?" Buffy demanded. Dawn placed a placating hand on her sister's elbow, but Buffy refused to break eye contact with the elder Wizard.

"Well, while this girl - Abigail Prewett, I believe was her name - was the Slayer, Voldemort was at the height of his power. It was in the mid '60s and the Council had decided that Voldemort and his henchmen were a clear and present danger to the world at large. So they directed Abigail and her Watcher to go after them all.

"She had a good run; managing to take down several Death Eaters until she and her Watcher were captured. They tortured her Watcher to death and then started on her. She managed to escape though and she made her way to the closest safe haven she could get to - the Ministry of Magic. And this is where things get ugly."

"The Ministry maintained that Abigail died shortly after she arrived and nothing they did could help. The Council requested her body be turned back over to them - and the request was refused," Giles continued. "The Ministry said it wanted to study the Slayer's body in hopes of creating a new bread of super-soldiers. There was a big political battle with both sides putting pressure on each other. It was only after a young, up-and-coming Watcher by the name of Quentin Travers threatened to expose the Wizarding World that they relented and returned her body to the Council - though several organs had already been removed."

"Why all of the fuss?" Buffy asked. "I thought the old Council just considered the Slayer to be cannon fodder."

"That is true. However, Abigail was known in the Wizarding World. She still maintained contact with her family who were a fairly prominent pure-blooded family at the time. And finally, she was the oldest living Slayer in existence, until you. Indeed, looking back on her, I see Abigail Prewett as the prototype of you, Buffy." Giles nodded at his Slayer. "And since she maintained contact with her family, her family made sure the Council would turn her body back over to them for a proper burial."

"After all this had happened, The Council and The Ministry put together an accord; rules and regulations outlining the Council's role in the Wizarding World. And in this it states that the Ministry cannot interfere with official Council business; including personnel, operations against so-called 'Dark Creatures', or threats that are recognized to be large enough to endanger the whole world. This also means that if we take in so called 'Dark Creatures', be it for study, intelligence gathering or rehabilitation the Ministry cannot interfere in any way," Gunn concluded, his last words a sharp snap.

Dawn blinked. "So as long as the Council employs Miriam and me, we're untouchable?"

"Like Elliot Ness," Xander replied with a grin.

"Cool."

"I trust that puts at least some of your concerns at ease?" Albus asked Miriam, who reluctantly nodded. "Good. Now, there were two other things I would like to do for you. The first being getting Mr. Harris a new eye, if he would like one."

The offer completely threw Xander off-guard. "Y-you could do that? Get me a new eye, I mean?"

"Yes," Albus replied simply. "St. Mungo's has a wide variety of magical eyes that could replace your old one. A good colleague of mine has one and swears by it. Though he has been thinking of upgrading…"

"Wait – a _magical _eye?"

"Why yes. The newest models are charmed to look just like your other eye so nobody would know the difference. They can see in any direction, through walls, doors… I'm sure we could have them put in vampire detector - that could give you a tremendous advantage as well as to your Slayer."

Xander was floored. The loss of his eye to the insane preacher Caleb had been truly traumatizing to the young carpenter. He had spent days on end wishing (but never out loud) to get his eye back. But now that he had the chance - he found that he was scared. "Could I think about it?" he asked nervously.

"Of course! And I'm sure St. Mungo's would be only too happy to provide some informative materials to you to help with your decision.

"And that brings me to the last thing I would like to help you with. I am aware that one of your Slayers was seriously injured during the assault on the Council last month. I believe that St. Mungo's could be beneficial to her recovery as well."

There was a pause around the table as everybody took that in.

"Do you think that they could heal her back? That they could help her walk again?" Dawn asked tentatively, her eyes open widening hopefully. Albus smiled at the girl.

"Wizard Healers have many more means at their disposal in healing patients than Muggle doctors. I believe that a few months under their care could very well heal her injuries."

"And you would do all of this, even if we turn you down?" Buffy asked, arching her eyebrow as she leaned back in her chair.

"That is correct."

"Why?"

"Because, much like you, I believe in doing the right thing," he responded. "I also believe that, in the end, The Watcher's Council will be forced to take a role in this conflict should I fail. And I would like you to have as many healthy people as you can to see the battle through."

Buffy paused to consider, but before she had even had a chance Dawn spoke up.

"I'm in."

Everyone turned to look at Dawn. Buffy was the first to speak.

"Dawn, are you sure… you're talking about going to school in a war zone…"

"And is that any better than going to school over a Hellmouth?" Dawn leaned forward and looked directly at her sister. "Look, I know it might get dangerous. But it's no more danger than I've been in all my life - my _real_ life, not just the stuff the monks put in our heads. Plus, there's this -" To demonstrate, Dawn lifted up her hand, her palm facing upwards, and a bright green ball of energy formed there. "I've got this magic now, Buffy. Miriam's started teaching me but there is so much that I still don't know about it. And I want to know. I _have _to know. Where it comes from, why it only manifested after Calista…" Dawn trailed off, her face looking to be lost in thought. Then she shook her head and continued. "If they can teach me, then I want to learn. And what's more, I want to _help_. This Voldemort is a threat to me, to everyone. He needs to be stopped. Tell me you don't agree."

Buffy looked like she was about to argue, but then Miriam spoke up.

"If she goes, I go." All eyes now turned to her, and she shrugged and smiled. "Sounds like fun. Or a disaster. Either way, it should be entertaining."

"I agree that we should be involved in any way possible, Buffy," Giles added. "This is the world we're talking about saving here. I believe that saving the world is your specialty."

"And curse," Buffy mumbled under her breath.

Giles leaned across the table. "I also believe we should send at least two Slayers to teach the Muggle Defense course. That way, you will have back-up if anything should happen."

"I'll go," Kennedy volunteered. Buffy shook her head.

"No, I want Faith on this one."

Kennedy scowled slightly. "I can handle this job, Buffy."

Buffy smiled. "I know you could, Ken. And I know you want to be close to Willow. But there is a reason I want Faith with me. For one, we've done the team thing together longer than I have with you, so we'll be able to read each other better. Also, I need you here to train the other girls."

Kennedy was taken aback by that. "W-what? You want me…"

"To train the girls," Buffy concluded. "I've been thinking about giving you a school of your own for a while now. Consider this your final test. You train the girls… get them prepared for the fight ahead. You do a good job, and maybe we'll keep you as head trainer here. Deal?"

Kennedy smiled and nodded her head eagerly. "Deal!" Then she looked over to Willow, who had a sad smile on her face and her enthusiasm dampened considerably. Dumbledore noticed this.

"If it would help, I believe we can make a permanent Floo connection between the Council and Hogwarts so that you can visit you partner regularly." Both Kennedy and Willow smiled eagerly at that.

"Alright, let's go over the details…"

While Buffy was going over the details, Kirk stood leaning against the wall, his face slack and eyes slightly glazed over. He was no longer listening to the conversation; instead, he was busy having a conversation of his own.

* * *

FLASH

Kirk sat at the head of the Council's boardroom table, his feet propped up on it. And directly across from him stood a woman. She was pretty, with long legs, a nice body and slightly bushy brown hair pulled back into a pony tail. She was dressed in a smart business suit and stood clasping her hands behind her back.

"Congratulations, Mr. Kirk," the woman said in a light British accent, a smile on her face. "We've decided to promote you."

Kirk rolled his eyes and jumped up from his seat, crossing his arms. "Knock it off, Harvey," he said, annoyed. "What's up with the conference call?"

'Harvey' frowned. "Would you _please _stop calling me by that name?" she snapped, exasperated. "My name is Helena. NOT Harvey."

Kirk grinned. "I told you once and I'll tell you a hundred times more: invisible sidekicks that only I see are called Harvey. Now what do you want?"

"I want to talk to you about your role in this."

"I have no role. It's a Council matter."

"It's more than that and you know it, Andrew," Helena replied. "Dawn is involved. And she's a target. She needs to be protected."

"And she will be!" Kirk replied heatedly. "She'll have a Watcher, two Slayers, the most powerful witch in the western hemisphere, Miriam, who holds Dana's essence in her, and a very inventive carpenter. What more could she need?"

"She needs someone who will be willing to do things all of those others won't."

"Have you _seen_ the way Wesley acts?" Kirk asked her as he stared incredulously at the woman in front of him. Helena's face remained firm however and Kirk shook his head. "Let me get this straight," he said as he started to walk around her. "For seven years, you've ridden my ass for the things I've done in the service. And now you want me to tag along so I can do those things again? Why?"

"Because Dawn could quite possibly be The Key to victory for either side. Pun intended," Helena responded. After a moment, realization dawned on Kirk's face at the implications of that statement. "Good, you understand. Now understand this - those people you just mentioned would protect Dawn with their lives, but only you would be able to do things to protect her that the others would find too...distasteful... to do. I don't want you to," Helena added quietly. "But if it was necessary, I know that you would. And that, at least, is some small comfort."

Kirk shook his head. "You are truly unbelievable, Harv."

Helena gave a sad smile. "I know, Kirk."

FLASH

* * *

Buffy was talking strategy with Giles as Dumbledore looked on when Kirk suddenly spoke up.

"I'm coming, too."

There was a moment of dead silence in the room and then Miriam spoke.

"Uh, dad?"

"Yes honey?"

"What do you mean, 'you're going'?"

"Exactly what I said. I'm going."

Miriam shook her head, and then looked back at her father. "Dad, you're talking about going to a magical world,"

Kirk nodded.

"To teach magical kids at a magical school," she added with a knowing look. Kirk nodded again. There was a beat and then Miriam shouted, "You _hate_ magic!"

"No, I loathe magic… but that's not the issue," Kirk pointed out.

"Mr. Kirk," Giles started, "I'm not entirely sure I understand. Both you and Miriam have made your distaste for all things magical clear several times now. And while I know you've promised to protect Dawn, I'm quite sure you wouldn't have to go with this team."

Kirk pushed off the wall and moved to stand beside the two girls. "Mr. Giles, you hired me to find and retrieve young Ms. Summers, which I did. And then I promised Ms. Summers the slightly elder that I would look out for Dawn's safety, which I continue to do. Which is also why I'll be going on this little expedition."

"You don't think we can keep her safe?" Faith asked with an incredulous look on her face.

"Oh, I think you can protect her," Kirk replied, "But I think it would be prudent to have all the protection you can, given the circumstances."

"_What_ circumstances?"

Kirk stared at them for a moment and then started to laugh. "You've got… some of the brightest mind on the planet, and none of you have figured it out yet!"

"Why don't you enlighten us, then?" Giles said quietly, his frustration building.

"Alright, I will. Why was Dawn kidnapped?"

"Pfft. That's easy," Faith said as she waved her hand. "To get the Scythe, so the big bad could turn the Slayers into a zombie army."

"That's what I thought at first as well, but something didn't add up. Admittedly, it took me a while to see it. But once I did, it all made sense."

"_What_ made sense?" Buffy demanded, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"I'd like to know myself," Dawn mumbled under her breath.

"Ok, it goes a little somethin' like this," Kirk responded, turning to Buffy. "Buffy, when we were out looking for Dawn, we came across a rather large group of demons. These demons were being recruited by a guy in a black cloak with a sliver mask."

"That sounds like a Death Eater - one of Voldemort's followers," Dumbledore added hastily at the look of confusion on some of the Council member's faces.

"Judging from the info we got from the vampire, combined with what we know now, we can assume that Voldemort's gathering an army. An army of demons, vampires, and other such nastiness."

Buffy nodded in agreement. "Okay, go on."

"Now, Voldemort's probably gathering all his troops in one central location, either for training or to keep them close at hand until it's time to strike. Now Dumbledore, you said that Voldemort will want to go after Harry but he can't do it while he's at his Aunt's house, correct?"

"That's correct. The ancient blood magic makes Harry untouchable while he remains there, magic that connects him through his mother's remaining relative."

"So, in order for Voldemort to carry out a successful strike on Harry he needs to be somewhere that he's more vulnerable which you say will be the school."

"Yes."

"What does this have to do with Dawn?" Giles demanded. Kirk shook a finger at him.

"Patience, Mon Capìtan. I'm getting to that." He then turned back to Dumbledore. "Now, I'm assuming that your school isn't all that defenseless. You must have spells, wards and shields of all kinds up around it."

"Again, that's correct. And we are working on ways of strengthening them as we speak."

"So, I'm assuming one can't just apparate in there or take an unauthorized portkey, correct?"

Dumbledore was surprised at the young captain's knowledge of his people's methods of travel but didn't let that surprise show on his face. "That is correct. We have also shut the Floo lines in and out of the school except for the one in my office. And that line is secure."

"Good, good," Kirk said off-handedly, nodding his head. He paused for a moment and then turned and looked directly at Dumbledore. "What about portals?"

There was a sudden silence in the room as Kirk's statement, which was punctuated by a dull thud as Dawn's head thunked down onto the table.

"Hank knew…" Buffy whispered to herself, and then repeated it to Giles. "Giles, Hank knew about Dawn. He knew she was The Key. And if he knew…"

"Then Voldemort knows," Giles finished calmly.

"Which means that Dawn's a target, whether it is here or at the school. And that means I'm going."

"What would you do if you came?" Dumbledore inquired, looking at the young captain curiously.

"Willow's teaching Wiccan magic and Buffy and Faith will be teaching the kids how to fight. I'm fairly talented with wandless magic and I can work with Willow to incorporate both of those lessons. The better they can integrate physical defense in with magical, the better off they will be," he responded, and then turned back to Buffy. "Look, I know I'm not a member of the Council. But I gave my word to protect Dawn and that's exactly what I intend to do. Plus, where she goes," Kirk pointed at his daughter, "I go."

Kirk turned back to Dumbledore with a slight smirk on his face. His eyes, however, were set like steel and gave no room for negotiations. "So what do you say, teacher? Can I go on the field trip?"

Dumbledore considered everything carefully for a moment and then turned to Buffy. "I find this arrangement acceptable. I will arrange transport for you in one week."

And with that, the Council officially became involved in the War against Voldemort. _And now_, Dumbledore thought, _things were about to get very interesting._

To Be Continued...

Next chapter - We go back to London as Harry arrives at Grimmauld Place. What will happen when he comes face to face with Dumbledore, his friends and Snape? Next chapter coming soon!


	4. Chapter 3: Numb

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. If they did, would I be in debt? I think not, my friends.

A/N: Remember, this takes place after OotP and before HBP

**Chapter 3 **

**Numb

* * *

**

It was just another day at 12 Grimmauld Place for Ron Weasley. It had been the same routine since the beginning of the summer - get up, start cleaning, take a few breaks here and there for breakfast, lunch and dinner and then go to sleep. Get up the next day, repeat. It made for long, arduous days. But there were several advantageous to the routine - for one the house was now almost completely livable. The other good thing was that, by the time he went to bed, he was usually too exhausted to have the dreams.

Ever since the battle at the Ministry Ron had been plagued with dreams of death. Whose death it was, when it happened… theses things he couldn't seem to figure out. He didn't think that it was his own death, but at the same time it felt too real not to be. For a time, he had wondered if maybe he was having visions of the future but he dismissed this idea outright. After two years of Divination with Trelawney the one thing he could say he learned for sure was that 'reading the future' was a crock.

He should probably talk to someone about the dreams, he knew. But he couldn't, not now at any rate. Harry was due to arrive today and he didn't want any word of this getting back to him. He already had enough on his mind, Ron knew. He could tell from the few letters he had sent them, each one shorter than the last. Both Hermione and he knew what was happening - Harry was pushing them away. He was probably doing it in some noble effort to spare them from any further harm. But he was determined that he would stand by his best friend no matter what and Harry would find it difficult to push them away now that he would be arriving today.

But at the moment Ron stood under the shower, washing off all of the dirt and grime that had accumulated from the day of cleaning. As he scrubbed down, he started thinking about ways he and Hermione could get their friend to open back up. If they could only make him see that he wasn't alone…

FLASH

_Suddenly he found himself on the ground in some sort of clearing. He felt the unyielding pain of the Cruciatus curse flow through his body, felt the blood dripping down over his eyes. His head snapped to the side, and laying on the ground a little ways away was another person, his dark hair matted to his had, blood still seeping out of a deep wound in his neck. He heard someone say 'Crucio!' again and screamed in agony…_

And then he burst through the glass shower door, landing with a thud onto the cold tile floor in the bathroom at 12 Grimmauld place.

_It was just a vision. _Ron thought to himself_. But they were NEVER that vivid before…_

"RON!" a voice cried from outside the door. "Are you okay in there? I heard a crash…"

"I'm okay, 'Mione." Ron rasped, wincing as he pulled himself up. He gave himself a quick once-over, and saw the numerous tiny cuts the glass had given him as he had fallen through the door and a long gash on his hand where he had inadvertently struck it. "Just slipped, that's all."

"Do you need any help? Are you hurt?"

"Just a few cuts, don't worry about it. I'll be out in a minute, Okay? Just do me a favor - go tell Mum that she's going to need to repair the shower door, since I'm not allowed to."

There was a moment of silence outside of the door. "If you're sure…"

"I'm _sure_, Hermione. Just go tell Mum and let me get dressed!"

He heard Hermione give a small 'humph!" of exasperation as she stalked down the corridor to find Mrs. Weasley and he winced again. Not in pain this time, but in aggravation with himself. He hadn't meant to upset her…

Ron slowly pulled himself to his feet and grabbed a towel from off the rack. Carefully, he started to dry himself off, gently wiping the remaining glass shards from his body onto the floor. He wrapped his hand in a small hand towel to staunch the bleeding from the deep cut there and then proceeded to get his clothes on. As he opened the door, he resolved himself to do two things - first, to get his mom to heal his hand and secondly, to talk to Hermione about his visions. If anybody could help him figure out what they meant, it was her.

* * *

As night fell, the heavens themselves opened up in a tremendous rainstorm. This was the weather that greeted Harry as he and his guard pulled up Grimmauld Place. Tonks parked their borrowed Ministry car between 11 and 13 Grimmauld Place and then turned to look at Harry who was nestled between the Weasley twins in the back seat.

"Are you ready, Harry?" she asked, a worried look on her face. She had noticed he was strangely quiet, which worried her. Harry just grunted as he moved over George (or was it Fred?) and opened the door.

"Yeah, I'm ready," he said as he stepped out into the rain. Mad Eye grumbled about how careless Harry was being as he quickly got out of the passenger side of the vehicle and soon Tonks and the Weasleys joined him.

Harry walked into 12 Grimmauld Place flanked by his guard, dripping wet. As he stepped inside, he was greeted with a warm hug and a drying charm from Mrs. Weasley and greetings from Ron and Hermione who were perched at the top of the stairs. Ron, he noticed, sported a small bandage on his hand and Harry idly wondered briefly if something had attacked him while cleaning. He hugged Mrs. Weasley awkwardly but chose to ignore his friends for the moment.

"Oh, you poor dear," she said, shaking her head. "It looks like they haven't been feeding you enough, as usual. Well, we can fix you something later if you like, but you are supposed to join in the meeting now, I'm afraid."

Harry was puzzled. "What meeting?"

"The Order meeting, dear," Mrs. Weasley replied, obviously unhappy that Harry would dare be summoned to such a dangerous feat. "Professor Dumbledore has requested your presence tonight."

Reluctantly, Mrs. Weasley led Harry towards the door that led into the kitchen. With one last glance behind her at the children gathered on the stairs, she opened the door and led Harry into the kitchen with the rest of the guard following him.

Already seated inside was Professor Dumbledore along with Kingsley Shacklebolt, an older woman with dark hair the bore a strong resemblance to Tonks, Arthur Weasley, Professor McGonagall, and-

Snape.

As soon as Harry spied the Potions Professor, he had a sneer on his face that could have rivaled anything Professor Snape had given him through five years of Potions. Snape glared right back, his obvious dislike of Harry openly showing. Harry felt a boiling rage build up inside of him - if only Snape had actually _taught_ him Occlumency, Sirius might still be alive…

Dumbledore took note of the rising tension in the room and spoke. "Please, Harry. Have a seat." As Harry sat down, he threw one last sneer at Snape before turning a cold gaze onto the elderly Headmaster.

"Well, this is new," Harry stated, his voice almost devoid of all emotion. "Are you going to actually _tell_ me something in advance this time?"

"Mr. Potter!" Professor McGonagall admonished, but Dumbledore raised his hand to head her off.

"It is all right, Minerva. Harry has every right to be angry with me. Which is the reason he is here tonight." He turned back to Harry and gave him a small smile. "It's my attempt to not make any more foolish mistakes. I want you to know that I am willing to tell you things. In fact, I will be telling you things tonight that will affect all of us in the coming year. However, you have to understand that before I can tell you anything vital, you must first master Occlumency."

Harry's eyes narrowed at that last statement and then spoke. "I understand you not wanting me to pass anything onto Voldemort unintentionally. However, if you think I'll continue Occlumency lessons with HIM-" Harry jabbed his finger in Snape's direction, "Then sir, with all due respect, you are beyond deluded."

"Why, you arrogant little…" Snape started, but Harry cut him off.

"Oh, shut up, you great berk. I wasn't talking to you."

"Harry, please keep a civil tongue," Dumbledore interjected, not without sharpness. "I will be teaching you Occlumency, not Professor Snape. But that will not be the only thing you will be taught." Dumbledore then turned and addressed the rest of the gathered group.

"As you all know, earlier this summer Harry informed me of a vision that Voldemort had sent him. The vision revealed that Voldemort had captured Remus Lupin and after many weeks of torture had successfully retrieved the prophecy we had tried to keep from him from Lupin's own mind. The vision also showed Voldemort killing Remus." He paused and bowed his head in respect, tiredness showing in his face. After a moment, he continued. "Upon learning that the prophecy had fallen into Voldemort's hands, I contacted a group in America for assistance. Thankfully they have agreed to become allies in our fight and will be sending a small delegation within the week to take over several teaching positions within Hogwarts. With their help, we shall be able to better prepare the students for the fight to come."

"Which positions?" Snape asked, the tension evident in his voice.

"Muggle Studies, History of Magic, Defense Against the Dark Arts…"

Snape closed his eyes and exhaled in frustration. Meanwhile, Harry's eyes danced with mirth as he smirked at the potions professor.

"Maybe next year, Snape," Harry said in a sing-song voice. The Potions master just glared at the young Wizard.

"Also," Dumbledore continued, sending the two feuding Wizards a sharp look, "two will be teaching a Muggle Defense course."

"Who are these allies, Albus?" Minerva asked.

"The Watcher's Council."

Excited chatter erupted around the table at that revelation.

"But I thought the Council was in London?" Professor McGonagall said.

"But I thought the Council was DESTROYED," Snape countered in his assertively calm tone.

"You're bringing in Willow, aren't you?" the woman who looked like Tonks asked. Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes, Andromeda." _So this was Tonk's mum,_ Harry thought briefly as Dumbledore continued. "Ms. Rosenberg has graciously accepted the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts. And the Muggle Defense course will be taught by a pair of Slayers…"

"Wait, Professor," Harry interrupted, confused. "Hermione told me once about the myth of the Slayers. And if I remember correctly, there was only one per generation."

"And Miss Granger is correct - or rather, was correct," Dumbledore replied, pleased that Harry was no longer snarling or raising his tone in anger. "And you are right, Severus - the Council in London _was_ destroyed. Two years ago, as a matter of fact. However, a new Council was formed and has their head office is in the United States. They are now undertaking the task of training all of the new Slayers. All several hundred of them."

"Several… hundred!" Moody gasped. "How…"

"Willow," Andromeda breathed, turning back to Dumbledore. "Willow did it, didn't she?"

Dumbledore smiled and nodded. "Yes, she did. She has a great propensity for wandless magic. Which is why I want you to train with her, Harry. Along with the rest of the group. I will be setting up extra training sessions for you - both in wandless magic and muggle defense. We know that your wand is ineffective against Voldemort since they share cores. Hopefully, Ms. Rosenberg and her colleagues will be able to teach you things that you can use against the Dark Lord."

Harry nodded - it really was a good idea.

"Also, I'd like it if you continued with the DA."

Harry's face screwed up in confusion. "But…why? We only started the DA so we could learn how to defend ourselves against the Dark Arts because Umbridge refused to teach us. If you've hired competent teachers…"

"Oh, they are competent." Dumbledore assured. "However, they will be concentrating mostly on wandless magic. I need someone to help teach the students more…traditional magic. Someone knowledgeable, someone I can trust. You proved last year that you are the best one to do this."

Harry scoffed. "Because of me, I led five of my classmates into a trap and they were almost killed by Death Eaters."

"And because of what you taught them, they all survived. And several of the most deadly Death Eaters were captured and imprisoned."

"And Sirius was killed." Even speaking about caused his chest to clench rather painfully.

Dumbledore sighed. "Yes, he was. He died in battle, because of Voldemort. Voldemort, not you, Harry. You must understand that."

Harry sighed and shook his and sighed. He really didn't want to have this conversation now. "Fine. Whatever. Are we done, sir? I'm rather tired."

"There are just a few more matters to discuss, Harry. Then you may go to bed." Dumbledore cleared his throat, and then produced some official looking papers from within his robes. "While Sirius was here, he took steps to ensure your future if anything should happen to him. He prepared a will, which I am now giving to you." Dumbledore handed over the papers to Harry, who took them numbly, and briefly glanced over them. He resolved to read them in full tomorrow but for now, he just wanted to go to sleep.

As he glanced at the papers, Dumbledore continued. "In it, he has left everything to you. The entire Black Family fortune will be available to you when you become of age. For now, he has left a sizeable trust which you may access now."

Harry glanced at the amount of the trust and was momentarily stunned. It was twice as much as the trust fund his own parents had left him. An idea then formed in his mind and he looked over to Dumbledore. "I don't need this money; I have enough. If you could, I'd like you to see that it's divided equally among those who went with me to the Ministry. Compensation for their injuries, if you will. And don't say a word, Mrs. Weasley," Harry turned to look at the older woman, who had been about to protest. Harry's face was a mask of resolve. "Both Ron and Ginny got hurt because they came with me and they deserve this. Take the money and get them new robes, books…whatever they need. I'm not backing down from this." Mrs. Weasley still looked like she was about to protest and then resigned her complaints and sat back.

Dumbledore smiled and nodded at Harry. "I will see to it first thing in the morning. There is one thing more. This house is among the possessions that Sirius has left to you. While Sirius was the master of this house, he allowed the Order to use it as a base. Now I must ask your permission for our continued residence in Grimmauld Place."

Harry sat back, stunned. "You need… my…why?"

"Some of the wards I have erected require the consent of the master of the house. Now that the master is you, I need your consent. If, however, you do not wish for us to remain here we will leave and seek a home someplace else."

"This is ridiculous," Snape said, dropping pale fists onto the table. "Why wouldn't the brat let us stay? We _are_ trying to defeat Voldemort, after all."

Harry's eyes narrowed at Snape's comment. Then, after a minute of thinking, he turned back to Dumbledore. "Of course you may stay here, Professor."

Dumbledore smiled. "Thank-"

"Provisionally."

There were assorted gasps at Harry's announcement. Snape looked astounded that Harry would make any kind of demands. Dumbledore sighed and then smiled tiredly. "Very well, Harry. Let us here the provisions."

Harry took a deep breath, preparing to do something he had never thought he would do - blackmail his headmaster.

"First and foremost, I know you can't tell me everything. Not even when I master Occlumency. But if there is something important that pertains to me or my friends, I want to know about it. No more secrets, no more hidden prophecies, ever. Understood?"

Dumbledore nodded in ascent.

"Secondly, I want Ron, Hermione and Ginny kept out of this." Everyone stared at him in disbelief. After all of the times he and his friends had tried to get involved and _did_ get involved… _now_ he wanted them kept out of it? "I mean it. I won't have them getting hurt anymore on my account."

"I might not be able to honor that, Harry. I wouldn't get them involved personally. But as you know, they have a habit of getting involved anyways."

"Do your best, then." Dumbledore nodded once more.

"There is one last thing. The Order will always be welcome to use Grimmauld Place as a base, a safe haven and a refuge." Harry then turned and fixed a steely gaze on Snape. "As long as Snape never again sets foot in this house."

There was a stunned silence at his announcement. Snape himself was gaping at the young man. "Y-You…you cannot be serious!"

"No, I can't be," Harry replied, grief and anger obvious in his voice, "Sirius died, leaving me this house. Which I'm now kicking you out of. So start the stepping and hit the bricks."

"Harry…" Dumbledore started, but a look from his student cut him off.

"The irony here is had Snape buried a grudge that should have died fifteen years ago with my father and actually _taught_ me Occlumency, then Voldemort would never have been able to send me that vision. Sirius would still be alive and right now you two would probably be verbally sparing with Professor Lupin trying to break it apart. Instead, Lupin is dead, Sirius is dead and as his named heir, I'm kicking you out of my house." A smirk formed on his face. "Kicked out by your favorite student. Humbling, ain't it?"

"Why you arrogant little bastard…"

"Bite me, _Snivellus._"

"Mr. Potter!" Dumbledore commanded, a steely tone in his voice, his eyes hard. Harry turned and directed the same look back at Dumbledore, not flinching under the glare of his headmaster. Once, that glare being directed at him would have sent shivers down his spine. But now with the knowledge of what was expected from him, it was no longer as intimidating as it once was. "These are my terms, Professor. Accept them or feel free to leave." Harry then tuned to Snape. "As for you, Order or not, you are not welcome here. Leave, before I ask Tonks or Auror Shacklebolt to arrest you for trespassing."

Snape opened his mouth to retort but Dumbledore held up a hand to stop him. "Severus, please go back to the school. I will join you in a few minutes."

Snape looked to Dumbledore, then stood up swiftly and departed the room, his eyes never leaving Harry's. "Surely, you do not mean—"

"I will see you at the school, Severus," Dumbledore said, an air of finality in his tone.

As Severus went to exit the room, Harry quipped, "Don't let the door hit you on the ass on the way out."

As Snape finally exited the room, Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "Must you have antagonized him so?"

"You think I treated him unfairly? Well, I have news for you, Professor. I just treated him ten times better than he has treated me in the past five years. And the fact that you actually had to ask me that question shows just how little you know about how Snape treats his students when he teaches if that what you call what he does. Now, is there anything else?"

Dumbledore sighed, and then a tired smile formed on his face. "One last thing. I'm pleased to inform you that your ban from Quidditch has been lifted. You may resume playing once school starts again and I will return your broom at once."

Harry got up to leave, but looked once more at the headmaster. "Keep the broom; I won't need it." Then he turned to face Professor McGonagall. "I'm quitting the team. Not much time, you know. Fate of the world on my shoulders and all of that." And with that, Harry left the room.

Through the closing door Dumbledore could see him walking up past his best friends without saying a word. Andromeda watched the young man until the door finally closed, then looked at Dumbledore.

"Now that is one angry young man," the elderly headmaster stated.

"You can see it too, can't you?" Andromeda asked. "The way he walks? The way he was behaving? The way he talked tonight? He's almost given up all hope. The only time he showed any true passion was when he was dealing with Severus. And you know very well that he had every right to act that way."

"You've seen this kind of behavior before?" Moody asked.

"Yes, with Ms. Rosenberg. Willow acted much in the same way when she came to the coven. What I'm worried about, though, is that Harry hasn't truly reached rock bottom yet. And I shudder to think what he could do if he does."

"So you think he could be dangerous?" Professor McGonagall asked. Andromeda shook her head.

"To others? I can't be sure. But to himself? Definitely. I'm afraid that without his friends standing by him the sheer weight of what expected of him will drive Harry to suicide before the year is out." Andromeda looked back to the closed door, seeing the defeated young man in her mind once more. "I can only hope that someone can break through to him."

* * *

Harry slowly trudged up the stairs past his friends as he made his way to his and Ron's room. Slowly he entered the room and grabbed his trunk.

"So, what happened? And why'd Snape look like he was about to…" Ron's questions were cut off as Harry walked right past him out of the room, dragging his trunk along behind him. "Uh, Harry? Where are you going?"

"I'll be staying up in Sirius' room with Buckbeak. Snape left in a huff because I kicked him out of my house."

"_Your_ house?" Hermione exclaimed. Harry nodded.

"That's right. This is _my _house. Sirius left it to me. And banning Snape from my house was a condition of letting Dumbledore and the Order continue to use it as headquarters."

"You placed _conditions _on _Dumbledore_?" Ron exclaimed, hardly believing his ears. Harry reached his new room and opened the door, sliding the trunk in before turning around to face his friends.

"Yes, I did. Now, I'm tired and want to go to bed. Is there anything else?"

Ron and Hermione seemed taken back by Harry's demeanor towards them so Ginny pressed on. "Just one thing. What's happening with the Order?"

Harry looked at his friends with sad eyes. While a part of him hated doing this, a larger part wanted to make sure that his friends wouldn't ever be hurt again.

"What happens with the Order, guys, is no longer your concern." And then he turned and walked back into the room, closing the door on his friends' shocked faces.

Song: **Numb**

**Linkin Park: Meteora**


	5. Chapter 4: Interlude: Guys and Dolls

**Chapter 4: Interlude: Guys and Dolls

* * *

**

**Malfoy Manor**

It was just another Tuesday night at Malfoy Manor Draco reflected as he sat out in the rose garden. The house elves were busy preparing the nightly feast, his mother was socializing with the other wives of the social elite and his dear father was deep in a meeting with the Dark Lord and his most devoted followers. The image of his father bending down and kissing that old fool's robes made him scoff.

"Careful there, Draco," a voice said from behind him. "You of all people know that the walls in this house have ears."

Draco smirked and turned to face his friend, fixing his steely grey eyes on the only other Slytherin he truly respected. "These walls have no ears, old friend. My dear father helped see to that. All of those privacy spells he taught me… and all of the others I've found since then."

"Ahh… so this is your own private sanctuary?"

"As private as I could get it. But then you showed up…" Draco gestured to the stone bench across from him and his friend sat down, leaning back against the stone column the seat was attached to.

"I was surprised that you weren't groveling with the rest of the minions, Malfoy."

"And I'm surprised that you still aren't groveling, Nott."

"I myself have had my fill of groveling tonight."

"Well, luckily for us, we mere children didn't _have _to take part in the meeting. Our time will come this Christmas break."

His friend sat there, his gaze calculating for a moment. "Do you ever think its odd, Draco?"

Draco's face screwed up in concentration. "What's odd?"

"That we, as Wizards, celebrate Christmas?" Nott replied, looking thoughtful. "We're not Christian. We don't go to church. The most religious we get is on Merlin's birthday and that is only because he was a great Wizard."

"You know Theodore… you're getting quite pensive in your old age. What were they talking about down there, anyways?"

"Same old, same old," Nott replied. "Status of the Dark Lord's new recruits, what Dumbledore's been up to, how to kill Saint Potter…"

"You know, I would find a dagger to the back would be most effective. But not the Dark Lord." Draco shook his head in annoyance. "No, he has to make a statement, has to get inventive. Bloody useless."

Nott raised an eyebrow. "Are you questioning the Dark Lord, Draco?"

Draco raised an eyebrow of his own. "Of course not, Theodore. Merely stating a fact." Draco paused, running a hand through his now shoulder-length hair, causing the platinum strands to fall back around his face. "So, who are the lucky new recruits?"

"The usual suspects. A couple of pure-blooded families who were on the fence joined tonight and preparations were made for the Christmas holidays where Parkinson, Crabb, Goyle, Zabini, you and myself are to take our oath."

Draco looked at his friend closely. "What aren't you telling me, Nott?"

"What do you mean, Draco?" Nott asked innocently.

"Cut the crap, Ted," Draco retorted sharply. "We've known each other since we were four. We've pitted our wits against one another since we were six…"

"Yes, but with you that was hardly a challenge…"

"And my father has taught me the basics of Legilimency, so I know you're hiding something. What's going on, Ted?"

Nott sighed heavily and then rose. He walked over to the railing that looked over the immense lands that Malfoy Manor. "How good are these wards of yours?"

Draco rose as well. "Nothing you say will leave this garden. I give you my word as a Malfoy."

Nott looked directly into Draco's grey eyes, looking for any hint of deception. To his surprise, he didn't find any. He smiled.

"I don't plan on joining."

Draco was silent for a moment, digesting that piece of information. Finally, he spoke. "Really? And how do you plan to manage _that_ small feat? One doesn't turn down the Dark Lord without suffering the consequences."

"It's quite simple, Dragon. We are to be inducted into the Death Eater ranks during Christmas holiday, right here at Malfoy Manor. And I fully intend on missing that party."

"How?"

"By staying at Hogwarts, of course. And requesting asylum from Dumbledore."

Draco's jaw dropped. "You're going to join with that old fool?"

"Of course not," Nott scoffed. "I don't intend on fighting for the side of light. But seriously Dragon, think about what the Dark Lord's doing. Mass genocide on a global scale is what his ultimate goal is. And while I agree that Mudbloods have no place in our society, I believe that there must be better ways to go about it than killing three quarter's of the world population."

"I agree," Draco said, startling Nott somewhat. "I don't know if you ever noticed, but I'm something of a coward. Never much cared for the sight of blood."

"So you agree that there are other methods available to us. Things like diplomacy…"

"Diplomacy won't work as long as the Dark Lord is in charge," Draco countered.

"We could _make_ it work!" Nott pressed on. "Think about it - two of the cleverest minds ever to come out of Slytherin, working towards the same goal peacefully…"

"Forget it, Nott. My place is here."

"But _why_? What's keeping you locked under the thumb of that…that madman?" Nott spluttered. Draco gave a sad smile in return.

"Unlike you, I have nothing else to look forward to at the end of the day."

Nott immediately stiffened. "I don't know what-"

"I know about Abbott, Ted," Draco said earnestly, before giving his friend a small smirk. "But seriously, a Slytherin dating a Hufflepuff? What were you thinking?"

"That I loved her," Nott replied at once. His voice was very quiet and he refused to look at him.

"Was that what you were thinking when you bedded her?"

"No, that's what I was thinking when I asked her to marry me."

There was a moment of stunned silence before Draco finally managed to sputter out a response. "You _what!_"

Nott smirked. "You heard me. We'll be married as soon as we graduate next year."

"If she survives. Nott, her and her family is a prime target for You-Know-Who! You of all people should know that!"

"How do you think we got together in the first place?"

"No!"

"Yes," Nott nodded with a grin. "It's amazing how much a woman's voice can change a person's line of reasoning, isn't it?"

Draco saw that Nott was looking at someone through the window to the dining room and turning to follow his stare he saw his mother chatting up Mrs. Parkinson. Draco gave a small nod in agreement and Nott looked at him slyly.

"Maybe we should find you a woman of your own?" he suggested. Draco just chuckled and turned back to his only true friend.

"Really, Ted. What kind of woman could put up with me for more than five minutes?"

* * *

**Watcher's Council Medical Wing**

Dawn stared at the door to the medical wing, just as she had stared at the door for the past eight hours. Though she knew she had to give Vi the good news - that she would soon walk again – and yet Dawn could not bring herself to enter. Her thoughts kept flashing back to that fateful day three months ago at the door to the vaults…

_**FLASHBACK **_

"_So, how's my favorite Slayer doing?" Dawn asked sarcastically. _

_Vi_ _was dumbfounded. "Dawn, what...how…. what's going on?"_

_Dawn chuckled darkly. "Always were a bit slow, weren't you, Vi?"_

"_Dawn, what's going on her…" Vi started, but was cut off as Dawn raised her hand and muttered "Crucio."_

_Vi_ _screamed in agony as the pain of the curse ripped through her body. She inadvertently slammed back against the wall behind her, falling to the ground twitching and screaming. Dawn smiled evilly._

"_That's right, Slayer-o-mine," she said. "Scream for me." Dawn held the torture curse on the fallen Slayer for a few minutes before suddenly lifting it. Dawn watched as Vi struggle to get to her feet._

"_D..Dawn_…_why…?." she struggled to get out. Dawn openly laughed._

"_You still don't get it, do you, Slayer. My lord will rule this world. And there will be no place in his new world for weak fools like you." And with that, Dawn brought her boot down on the middle of the Slayer's back as Vi tried to get up. She could hear the crunch as the vertebras in her back broke. Vi cried out weakly and then the pain was to much and she mercifully passed out. Dawn smirked as she gazed upon the broken form before her._

"_My charge, I'm so…disappointed."_

_**END FLASHBACK **_

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Dawn was shaken from her memories by Kirk's voice from across the hall. She opened her eyes to see the young captain leaning against the door to the infirmary. _When did he get here…_

"Just thinking about…"

"How you put Vi in there in the first place?" Dawn winced, yet Kirk pressed on. "What you fail to realize, Bird, is that it wasn't you that put her in there. It was Riddle …or your father... or Calista, take your pick. You were just a pawn. And you're only hurting Vi more by ignoring her."

"I am _not_ ignoring her!" Dawn protested. "I've just been to busy to come see her," she added weakly.

"Yeah, well you didn't look to busy sitting here for the past eight hours. Look…" Kirk walked over to Dawn, gently pulling her up and grasping her shoulders. "I could give you that old speech about duty, honor, friendship and sacrifice…but then you might think I was a nice guy." With a thought, Kirk opened the door. "And, as I keep trying to remind everybody, I'm an asshole. So get your butt in there and talk to your friend." And with a not-so-gentle push, Kirk shoved Dawn into the infirmary and shut the door. With a smile, he walked away.

Dawn stood frozen inside the infirmary, neither willing to go any further in or bolt back out the door. Making a split-second decision, she turned to leave when a voice stopped her.

"I was wondering when you'd come visit me, Watcher-mine."

Dawn closed her eyes and let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding and then turned back and walked over to Vi's bed.

"Sorry," Dawn mumbled as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "They've been keeping me busy, you know… training with my new powers, working on translations…"

"And you were beating yourself up about putting me in here?"

"Vi…" Dawn choked out, but before she could continue the Slayer put a silencing hand on her arm.

"No, listen to me Dawn. Buffy filled me in on what happened. I know what your father and that…witch…did to you. I know that someone else was controlling you…"

"I put you in here, Vi!" Dawn cried, a tear slipping off her eyelashes and trickling down her cheek.

"NO!" Vi replied forcefully, strengthening her grip on Dawn's arm. "This-Voldemort," she spat the name out, "did this. He put me in this bed." Then Vi looked directly into Dawn's eyes. "The only thing you've done to hurt me, Dawn, is to ignore me for the last three weeks."

"I couldn't – I - I just couldn't… it was all my fault…" Dawn whispered. Before she knew it, she was breaking down, sobbing helplessly on the girl whose condition she blamed only herself for. Vi shook her head, her gaze softening as tears of her own started to flow down her cheeks.

"I never blamed you, Dawn. You've always been more than a Watcher to me. You've been a friend. You, Buffy, Willow - you're all family to me. You all are the only family I have left. And you hurt me more by not seeing me than when you thought you paralyzed me. Can't you see that?"

"I'm so-"

"I know, Dawn. And I'm sorry that I couldn't stop that bastard from hurting you. I'm sorry that I won't get the chance to kill him, either."

Dawn gave a small smile. "Actually, you might still get that chance."

"Wha…" Vi gasped, a look of utter disbelief on her face.

"This guy contacted us yesterday and he made us a deal. He'll train me and Miriam, the girl who has been training me in our powers, and in return the Council will be going up against Voldemort. Apparently, he's amassing a demon army to take over this guy's world. And the best part is this - both you and Xander are being transferred to their hospital and they're going to heal you both."

"You mean…"

"That's right, Vi. You're going to walk again."

There were tears in Vi's eyes again - this time tears of joy. And as Dawn rearranged herself on the bed and grasped her Slayers' hand, she found that she could, for the first time, believe that everything would be okay.

_**TBC**_

**A/N:** I realized as I sat down to write the next chapter (with the Malfoy confrontation) that I had cut a very important scene out of Chapter 2. That scene would be the hospital scene between Dawn and Vi. One of the things I never really did in 'Dawn of the Phoenix', but had really wanted to do, was show the deep friendship between Dawn and Vi. I wanted to show their relationship to be akin to Buffy and Giles- where the Watcher truly cares for their charge, and doesn't just use them as a weapon. This scene was meant to show how deep of a friendship Dawn and Vi had formed before Dawn injured the Slayer, and also showed that Vi was mature enough to recognize that Dawn truly wasn't at fault. Again, I meant to put this in chapter two, but it was already long enough when I posted it.

Secondly, the scene between Draco and Nott was directly inspired by comments on JK Rowlings own website. In her 'Extra Stuff' section, she lists a bunch of things that she had cut out of her previous HP books, and one of those things was a conversation between Draco and Nott in the garden at Malfoy Manor. I really liked the idea and decided to adapt it for this story (and originally had Blaise in it as well, before it was confirmed he was a boy and that idea was shot to hell) and I had been looking for a place to put it. With the need to put in the Dawn scene, this seemed like a perfect place to start the foreshadowing on their relationship.


	6. Chapter 5: Pure Imagination

**Chapter 5: Pure Imagination.**

**Watcher's Council, Chicago**

**Friday

* * *

**

The term 'madhouse' didn't quite give justice to the scene that was taking place in the Kirk's small apartment at the Council on Friday morning. Various members of what Xander had dubbed 'the away team' were busy checking their bags to see if they had missed anything yelling at each other to hurry up and yelling at Giles and Kennedy for the hell of it. And off to the side, Andrew Kirk watched everybody running around with great amusement.

"It's like watching a bunch of chickens running around with their heads chopped off," Jason remarked.

"I wonder who I should feel sorrier for - Kennedy or the rest of the girls after Buffy and Faith leave," James added.

"I'm making sure the liquor cabinets are locked up tight," Mike appended.

Kirk chuckled, turning back to his team. "All right, you all know the drill. While I'm away, Dodge is in charge. James, you're second in command. Mike, you're the dumb muscle."

"So, business as usual then?" James quipped, causing Mike to scowl mockingly and swat his friend on the back of the head.

"Shut up, you limey bastard."

"Make me, you bloody mick."

"Really, gentlemen. Watch your fucking language," Kirk retorted.

"Goddamn right." Dodge added, laughing.

"Look, for all intents and purposes I'll be gone for the bulk of the year. So I'm counting on all of you to keep the business going. Plus, I want you to start re-establishing some of our old contacts. Specifically the Beta Team. Get Doc to make some discreet inquiries as well."

"You want back-up?" Jason asked.

"I want insurance. The Slayers are one thing but they still fight with swords and crossbows. I wouldn't mind a couple of M-16s or some P-90s on our side when the fight starts."

* * *

"And you know that we have the shipment coming in from the Indian branch of the Council next Thursday?" 

"_Yes_!" Giles exclaimed. "And the Pakistani shipment comes in on Tuesday. And the London shipment arrives on Saturday. I _know_ Wesley!" He pounded one fist on the table to prove the point, causing the vase and candy dish on the surface to rattle.

"I just want to make sure the linguistics department gets everything in order. With both Dawn and I leaving…"

"Wesley, I will be personally overseeing your department while you are away. Everything will be fine. Would you just trust me on this?"

"Of course I trust you, Giles," Wes sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I'm just nervous about going back."

"At least you can still go back, Wesley. They snapped my wand after the whole Eghyon mess." Giles' tone was bitter, but he managed to keep most of his feelings bottled.

"I doubt they could stop you from coming back, Rupert," Wesley consoled him gently. "Besides, when things get grim we'll probably need you in the fight. Magic and all."

"Well, hopefully it won't come to that," Giles said, even though he knew that when it came to the Slayers, they usually looked for the fight to come to _them._ "Though if it does, I can't wait to see how that ponce Fudge would react."

The two Watchers chuckled at that thought and then got back to business.

* * *

Buffy and Faith were both briefing Kennedy when Rona and Chao-Ahn entered the room, flanking their sister Slayer Jackie, who carried Vi in her arms. Very gently she set the injured Slayer down on the couch by the fire. Kirk stared at the couch wistfully and sighed, turning to his wife. 

"You know, it seems like only yesterday that we were making love on that sofa."

"It was only yesterday," Ann replied with a small smile. Meanwhile, she could hear Vi quietly ask Jackie if she could move her somewhere else. ("Why do I always end up sitting on something that people had sex on!") Ann turned back to her husband. "So, nine months?"

"Yeah, that's what it looks like. Though I should be back for holidays, if I can swing it. Giles said something about getting our rooms at the school hooked up to the Floo network," Kirk replied. "I hear you got a job as well?"

Ann sighed and nodded her head. "Yeah, I've got to go to Germany. I'm assisting in some new trade negotiations. Standard stuff." Ann looked over at her husband wistfully. "We haven't got to spend much time together recently, have we?"

Kirk smiled sadly. "No, we most certainly have not." He then took her hands in his and lifted them to his face, kissing her knuckles. "Of course, that just means we are going to have one hell of a reunion when we get back together."

"You better believe it, baby," Ann said as she kissed her husband on he lips. "In the meantime, you make sure to take care of our little girl."

"Always."

Suddenly, the fire flared green and two figures stepped out. One was a tall, bald black man with hoop earrings ("Wonder if Wood has a brother or something?" Faith muttered with a smirk) and the other man was tall and gangly with thinning red hair ("Relative of yours, Will?" Buffy asked her friend quietly).

"Hello!" the black man said in a booming voice. "I'm Kingsley Shacklebolt and this is Arthur Weasley. Professor Dumbledore sent us to pick you up."

"Delighted to meet - Oh! What a fascinating device!" Arthur exclaimed as he moved away from the group to the table beside the couch.

"It's a lamp." Kirk deadpanned.

"And it makes - arta-fishal light?"

"In theory," Kirk said conversationally. Ann leaned into her husband, struggling to hold in her laughter.

"These are your guides?" she asked incredulously. "Huh. You're even braver than I thought."

"Cute."

"I'll be taking Miss Vi here directly to St. Mungo's for evaluation and treatment," Kingsley continued. "Arthur here will escort you to The Leaky Cauldron and then around Diagon Alley to get your supplies. We have someone else waiting to greet you on the other side when you get through so don't worry too much about being strangers in a strange land."

"Will we be able to see Vi later?" Dawn asked.

Arthur nodded. "Of course. Mister Harris has an appointment at the hospital later in the day. You can all go visit her while he's in consultation."

Kingsley gently lifted the injured Slayer into his arms. "I'll take extra good care of her."

"We'll see you later, Vi," Rona said as Kingsley stepped over to the fireplace. "Good luck!"

"I'll see you soon, Slayer-mine." Dawn added, reaching over to take Vi's hand. Her Slayer smiled brightly at her, but there was a look of slight trepidation in her eyes.

"You better, Watcher-mine." Vi replied, squeezing Dawn's hand lightly. Kingsley stepped into the fire and, as Arthur threw in the floo powder for him, he bellowed "St. Mungo's, London!" and in a burst of green flames, they were gone.

Arthur clapped his hands together. "Right, then. Is everybody ready to go?"

"Everybody remember everything?" Buffy asked to the assembled group. "Toothbrush? Underwear? Weapons?"

"Check thrice," Willow replied.

"Good! Then here is what you need to do. Just grab your things and step into the fire, throw down a handful of Floo powder and state clearly 'The Leaky Cauldron, London'. Remember to annunciate – we wouldn't want you getting lost before you even arrived!"

"I'm more worried about being burned," Faith muttered. She was crouched down by the fire, examining the remains of the greenish ash falling through the fireplace.

"Now, who wants to go first?" The group collectively stepped back, save for Miriam who had been busy tying her shoe. "Excellent! Now, if you please."

Miriam looked around and, discovering she had been chosen, sighed. "You know, for a bunch of super-powered girls, you all are such wimps." Ignoring her father's comments about not being a girl, she resolutely grabbed her bags, took a pinch of powder and gave everybody a quick wave. "See you on the other side! The Leaky Cauldron, London!" Miriam then threw down the powder and in a bright green flash, she disappeared.

"Who's next?" Arthur asked, and one by one the team said their goodbyes and departed through the fireplace, until only Kirk remained. He turned to his wife and gave her a quick kiss.

"I'll call…or write… or do whatever they do to communicate as soon as I can, 'k?"

"'Kay," Ann replied, smiling softly. "I love you."

Kirk grinned. "I know." And with a wink, he stepped into the fire with his bags, threw down the powder, shouted the destination -

And he was gone.

* * *

**Private Room**

**The Leaky Cauldron**

**London

* * *

**

With a flash, Kirk stepped out of the fireplace in The Leaky Cauldron…

… and promptly fell face-first onto the floor.

"Only you could pull a flair-flop out of a fireplace, pop," Miriam said from her perch on the windowsill.

"Don't mind me," Kirk mumbled. "Harvey's just reminding me how much she _hates_ Floo travel."

The fire flared one last time and Arthur stepped out. "Is everybody here?" One quick look around told him only one was missing. "Where is she?"

"Where is who?" Buffy asked, frowning as she began a count of the heads around her.

"That would be me," a new voice said from the doorway. Everybody turned to look at the new person.

"Andi?"

The woman smiled. "Hello, Willow. It's wonderful to see you again."

Willow threw herself at woman, enveloping her in a hug. "Andi! It's so good to see you! What are you doing here? Are you our tour guide? Wait, you knew about all of this? And never told me! Why not!"

"Willow!" Andi laughed, clasping her arms. "Calm down! Take a breath! I never told you because you were not ready." Andi turned to everyone else in the room and nodded her head in greetings. "Andromeda Tonks. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"So…how do you know Will here?"

"Andi was a member of the Coven when I was…recovering," Willow answered delicately. "She wasn't an official member, though. Just passing through like me."

"Not quite, Willow," Andromeda countered, turning back to face the rest of the crowd. "I work as a Healer at St. Mungo's, the hospital young Mister Harris will be visiting shortly. I'm also their senior representative to the Ministry of Magic. When the Ministry learned that Willow was coming over they wanted someone on place that had the necessary skills to…contain her. Albus, on the other hand, just wanted to make sure that Willow could get the help she needed without any interference from the Ministry."

"So you volunteered," Buffy guessed and the Healer nodded.

"Exactly. I saw to it that any help I could give I would and at the same time sent back soothing reports to Cornelius. Everything worked out smoothly. And Willow, I never told you about the Wizarding World because, as I just said, at the time you were not ready to learn about it. However, you can be rest assured that I gave Rupert quite an earful about not getting you proper training. The man has become so adverse to magic that he won't help those who wish to learn. Now, enough chit-chat!" Andi said excitedly. "Miles to go, etcetera, etcetera. First, we must go to Gringotts for some funds. Then we shall get you some suitable attire…"

"Define 'suitable attire'," Kirk said, glancing down at his wardrobe.

"Why, wizarding robes, of course!" Arthur exclaimed happily while Kirk got a disgusted look on his face.

"Oh _hell_ no!"

"Oh _hell_ yes, Kirk," Buffy intervened moving to stand face to face with him. "You said that you'd follow _my_ orders. We'll need to fit in here which means we need to dress like them. And if I have to wear this stuff, you do too. Got it?"

Kirk stiffend as Miriam stifled a laugh.

"Yes ma'am," he grudgingly replied.

"Well, if there isn't anything else?" Arthur looked around and everybody shook their heads. "Alright then, let's go!"

The group followed their two guides out of the private room and down the stairs to the main dining room at the inn where they were given curious stares by the various people in attenedence. They were led out back, where they came face to face with -

A wall.

"So, is it a tiny city or something?" Xander joked. Kirk rolled his eyes.

"No, Xan. The Alley is behind the wall," he said edgily. Miriam noticed the twitch in his voice and turned to her father.

"You can feel it, can't you?" she asked. "There's magic in the air."

"Yeah," Kirk replied curtly, "it's putting me on edge." Clearing his throat, he added, "Behind that wall is everything I swore I'd never come into contact with willingly again. And yet hear I am." He shook his head. "I must be crazy."

Miriam smirked. "Yeah, well we like crazy. Ain't that right, Dawn?"

Dawn smiled and nodded. "Of course. _I_ was made from crazy, after all…"

"Hey!" Buffy shouted indignantly, playfully slapping her sister on the shoulder.

"Is everybody ready?" Andromeda asked and, as they all nodded yes, she pulled out her wand and tapped a specific pattern on the bricks. "Then welcome to Never-land, my friends."

"Hold your breath," Kirk started as the wall started to reform before their eyes. "Make a wish." The wall started to form an archway. "Count to three."

And then the archway was formed, and the group entered Diagon Alley.

* * *

The group slowly made their way down the alley towards Gringotts, as everybody gaped at the world around them. While the mood was somewhat somber due to the recent attacks, there were still people to be seen walking about in their colorful robes, making purchases in the various shops and generally carrying on with their lives. And then there was the magic in the air calling to the assorted witches and wizards like a song. For some, it was a song they hadn't heard in quite some time. For others, it was a song they had never heard before. 

Dawn took a moment to pause in the middle of the street, her head tilted back and eyes closed. She slowly spun around, feeling the magic course through her. Buffy noticed her sister's reaction.

"You doing ok, Dawnie?" she asked. Dawn's smile widened in response.

"God, Buffy. The magic around here… I've never felt magic this pure before. I've never felt _anything_ like this before." She paused, inhaling deeply. Even the air felt completely different. "But at the same time, it feels like I'm…"

"Like you're what?" Buffy pressed, curious.

Dawn looked at her sister, and gave her the first truly happy smile she had given in weeks.

"Like I'm home," she said simply as she rushed to catch up with the rest of the group, leaving a very confused and slightly sad Slayer in her wake.

Miriam, meanwhile, was staring at a bulletin board that had been set up near the entrance to the Alley. On it were dozens of 'Wanted' posters, including one of herself. Miriam couldn't help but feel both saddened and bemused at the photo of her younger self, taken as she snuck out of a Wizards home late one night. She felt her father come up behind her and gestured to the poster.

"I never looked better," she said with a small grin. Kirk burst into laughter before ripping the poster off of the board, folding it up and slipping it into his pocket.

"Well, _that_ one's going on the fridge," he joked, hoping to keep the mood light. He succeeded in getting a chuckle out of his daughter before gesturing to the group. "Let's hurry up and get back to them, alright?"

Miriam nodded and the two ran to catch up.

As Buffy ran to catch up herself, she heard Faith asked Wesley, "Yo, Wes! What are we doing for money here?"

"The Council had funds in a wide variety of places, Faith," the Watcher replied. "Giles gave me the key to the vault he had liberated in his little 'spree' during the conflict with the First. Seeing as we are the legitimate Council now we should have no problems accessing it."

"Good for you, what about us?" Kirk asked, pointing to himself and Miriam. "Do they convert normal money here?"

"No need," Miriam spoke up. "Our…relatives had a vault in Gringotts and made arrangements when they were forced to go underground. I just need to verify my heritage, and the Goblins will give me the key. Which you would know if you listened to that voice in your head," she added pointedly.

"I make it a habit of never listening to the voices in my head unless they tell me to stay home and clean the guns," Kirk replied jovially. "That being said, I'm just a steward, not a relative."

"Nonsense," Miriam retorted as they climbed the stairs to the bank. "You're my dad, you take care of me and so you're family. End of discussion."

"One last things, ladies," Wesley added before they entered the bank. "This institution is run by Goblins. You will see many strange creatures in this place, but they are most likely customers. So please, don't kill anything."

"But Giles told us never to slack off our duties," Faith protested, folding her arms.

"A whole hour without killing something," Buffy moaned dramatically, dropping her arm onto Faith's shoulder and pretending to stumble. "Oh, the mockery of our precious institution…"

Both Slayers exchanged a smirk before they called a race. Wesley merely slapped a hand over his eyes as both Slayers whipped by the Goblins and the other patrons before coming to stop at the front desk. "Giles was right," he murmured under his breath as the front doors closed in their faces. "The earth is _definitely_ doomed."

And yet, he followed them inside. They were waiting at the desk, stretched out luxuriously against it.

"See Wes? No blood!" Faith said, holding out her hands and gesturing around. Rolling his eyes, Wesley stalked past her and planted a key on the counter.

"Wesley Wyndham-Pryce. I'm here representing the Watcher's Council. I'm here to make a withdrawal."

"And I need to make one as well though I believe you are holding my key for me," Miriam added, slipping in next to Wesley. The Goblin gave Wesley a once over and then turned to the young witch.

"Name, please?"

Miriam straightened up unconsciously giving off a subtle air of both authority and aristocracy. "Miriam Winters, heiress of the Lady Dana DeWinters."

The goblin straightened up in surprise and then quickly turned to his assistant and whispered something in his ear. The assistant scurried off and the other goblin turned back to them.

"Griphook will get the key madam. And you may have it once your…identity is confirmed."

"You don't believe me?"

"It is not for me to decide," the goblin answered smoothly. "Though, if you are indeed the Lady DeWinters heiress, I am surprised that you have come to claim your vaults. Many people in the Wizarding World would claim that you are a dangerous magical creature."

"And they'd be right," Miriam replied easily and then turned her gaze onto the two shocked guides. "But they should also know that I'm only dangerous to Tom Riddle and his merry little band." Miriam then turned back to the goblin. "And it would be wise if this visit wasn't reported to certain Ministry officials."

"What visit?" the Goblin asked, nodding in thanks to his assistant who had just returned. He took the object Griphook was carrying and handed it over to Miriam. It was a small box, no bigger than an earring box and was made of plain wood. Miriam took the box with a nod and grasped it between her hands, concentrating. After a moment, she hissed in pain and the box opened, revealing the ancient looking key inside.

"I forgot how much that stings," she remarked as she took her key, careful to hide the blood on her hands. "Shall we be going?"

"What was that thing?" Dawn asked.

"A magical safety deposit box. Keyed into our family's blood. Only a direct descendent from either of our families could open it." The group filed into the cart and they were off.

The group arrived at the Council's vault, which was filled nearly to the brim with gold Galleons, silver Sickles, and bronze Knuts. They all (except Miriam and Kirk) loaded up on gold leaving the smaller change behind.

"You know, while this is cool and all," Buffy stated, examining a gold coin closely, "have you wizards ever heard of credit cards… ATM machines… checks?"

"Checks? Isn't that a game?" Arthur asked. Andromeda chuckled good naturedly as she slid back onto her seat on the cart.

"That would be _checkers_, Arthur. And no, my dear," Andromeda turned back to the Slayer sitting behind her, "I'm afraid wizarding banks are a bit behind the times."

"All this gold takes up too much room," Buffy complained. Dawn gave her a look.

"All that time you complained that we didn't have any money. Now we have money and you're still complaining?"

"It's what women do best," Kirk said offhandedly, and then realized that six very powerful women were glaring at him. "Alright then," he said, nervously clearing his throat, "shall we move on?"

The rest of their party reentered the cart and it zoomed down to the DeWinter's Vault.

"We requested vault number 3," Miriam remarked with a faraway look in her eyes, the sign that someone else was driving at the moment. "It was a pleasant surprise when we got it. They were already on the mid-hundreds when we got ours and to get one of the older vaults were quite rare."

"How did you swing it?" Faith asked curiously, squinting at the girl.

"The previous owner happened to be a dark Wizard with a penchant for torturing children," she said playfully. "We simply went to him and obtained his key."

"And he just gave it to you?"

"Well he _did_ swallow it first."

There was a moment of silence as the group pondered that statement. Suddenly, Xander spoke up. "You know, its stories like that that really make me miss Anya," he said wistfully.

"That makes two of us," Buffy assured him, patting his arm.

Deeper and deeper the cart flew until it reached the very bottom of the caves. It finally stopped in front of a massive door with the number '3' on it.

"Lamp, please," the Goblin said as he exited the cart. Buffy dutifully handed him the lamp and he waddled over to the vault door.

"Key, please," he asked again, and this time Miriam handed him her key. The goblin inserted it, and the door slowly creaked open. As it fully opened, the group stared in awe.

The insides of the vault were massive. _You could fit a small cottage in here. _Buffy marveled. Then she saw there would be no room for a cottage - the walls were lined with shelves full of books of varying sizes. There were old wooden chests on the ground and glass cases positioned around the room holding all different kinds of weapons. And in the middle of the room stood a pile of gold, silver and bronze that rivaled the considerable pile that was in the Council's vault.

Miriam, however, wasn't impressed. "Griphook, while I am happy to see that all of our family's possessions are here and have been well taken care of, I'm confused about the liquid assets." She looked over the pile speculatively. "This is considerably less than what should be in here."

"This isn't enough?" Kirk asked incredulously; he had never pegged Miriam as a materialist before.

"This represents a small portion of your liquid assets. The rest has been spread around, per your family's request. You own deciding stock in several stores in Diagon Alley, as well as the Muggle world. We have also spread out more of your liquid assets to the Bank of London so it will be easily accessible to you if you need it."

"How much?" Miriam asked curiously. Griphook passed her a slip of paper with a full list and total sum of her assets. Kirk glanced at the total and swore.

"Holy shit, we're rich."

"Thank you, Griphook. If you could wait outside for a few minutes my friends and I need to collect some of our assets. I would also like you to see that Dawn and Buffy Summers as well as Ann and Andrew Kirk are added to the account. I want them to have full access. That will be all."

Buffy and Dawn looked at the young girl in shock as she moved over to the corner of the room towards one of the cases.

"You didn't need to do that, Miriam," Buffy said in a hushed voice.

"Nonsense, Buffy. You're family."

"Well I, for one, am still getting used to being rich," Kirk said in a dazed tone.

"How does it feel, old man?" Miriam asked, thumping him on the back as she strolled past him.

"Not that much different. Though I _am_ looking forward to getting those 1865 Colt's now…"

"Speaking of guns," Miriam said, circling around her vault with a shrewd expression. "I think it's time to bring some of this stuff out of retirement." Spotting something in a glass case, she moved towards it and waved her hand in front of the padlock. The doors gracefully pulled open and she reached inside, removing one of two curved, foot-long blades that were elegantly etched with leaves and vines.

"These are true Elven blades," she said, holding one out and sliding her hand down the silver blade. "They were given to Dana by the Elves when she and her sisters visited their realm." Catching the awed look on Buffy's face, she grinned. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Elves are real?" Buffy asked, still struggling to get past that concept.

Miriam nodded. "Yes, but they don't exist in this realm anymore. Go on, give them a try." Miriam expertly tossed one of the blades to Buffy, who twirled it like it was an extension of herself.

"Light…well-balanced…" Buffy muttered as she flipped it back to Miriam, who caught it and slipped it back in its sheath.

"Please, feel free to take anything you wish. Wesley, Willow - I believe you'll enjoy the books on the shelf on the far left. Faith, Buffy- weapons are over here. Everyone else help yourself to whatever you'd like."

With a murmur of excited interest, the others began to spread out. Buffy and Faith immediately went for the glass-enclosed sword cabinet while Wesley and Willow headed directly for a set of ancient-looking shelves in an opposite corner groaning under the weight of hundreds of older books.

"Hey Dawn, come here for a second," Miriam called from the weapons corner. "I want to give you this." She handed over what appeared to be a small solid cylinder that was gripped and small enough to hold in one hand.

"What is that?" Dawn asked. Miriam smiled as she concentrated on the cylinder and suddenly a blade erupted out of the end. Dawn gasped in shock.

"This is the closest thing you'll ever get to a lightsaber, Dawn. The person who wields it can magically control the length of the blade. When you're done with it, you just will the blade back into the hilt for easy carrying and concealment." Miriam handed the hilt to Dawn. "Keep this on you at all times. I'll teach you how to use it, don't worry. But if people are going to be after you, I want you armed at all times, okay?"

"All right," Dawn responded, giving a short, bitter laugh. "I still remember a lot of the stuff that Riddle put in my head, including all of the fighting stuff along with what I've picked up from Buffy over the years. All you need me to do is show me how to turn it on."

* * *

The group continued in the vault for a few more minutes, everybody gathering a few more items before heading back to the cart. Once back in the main lobby, Andromeda pulled Wesley aside. 

"Wesley, what is going on here?" she demanded. Wesley decided to play dumb.

"To what are you referring?"

"Down in the vault. I can read auras, Wes. And Miriam's changed drastically while she was talking to the goblin. _Please_ tell me she wasn't who I thought it was."

"Depends on who you thought it was."

"Dana DeWinters."

"You would be correct, Andi."

"Oh, for Merlin's sake!" Andromeda exclaimed, trying to keep her voice down. "Do you mean to tell me that not only did that girl raise one of the most dangerous magical creatures in existence, but also that you brought her _here_! You _know_ what the Ministry's policy on the Trinity is!"

"The Ministry has been misinformed about the Trinity, Andi," Wesley countered quietly, throwing her a sharp look. "Trinity is not evil; nor is Miriam. She saved Dawn and for that she will always have the Council's gratitude as well as our protection. And for the sake of your sanity, I would suggest you not report this to the Ministry."

"Of course I won't. Do you realize what Cornelius would do if he found out? That much power in one girl…"

"Three."

Andromeda gasped. "Three?"

"Well, two females and one male who is currently serving as a steward. Trinity is made up of _three_ sentient entities, Andi. They were waiting for their descendants to raise them as the power was meant to be passed down to each generation."

Andi looked startled at this revelation. "Wesley, I want you to explain _exactly_ what Trinity is to me."

"Of course, Andi. But it will have to wait for night. Right now, we have some shopping to do."

* * *

A short while later the group found themselves in Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. All through the fitting, Kirk kept grumbling about 'wearing freaking pajamas to work'. It took all of Buffy's self control not to snicker at the Captain. 

Of course, Miriam had no problem laughing at her dad.

Shortly afterwards they were all dressed in their Wizarding robes (all save Wes and Kirk, who had stated plainly that they would only wear their robes at school). They then made their way to a shop called Ollivander's.

"This is where you two will get your wands," Andromeda told the girls as they stepped inside.

"Well, here are two young ladies that I never thought I'd have the pleasure of fitting out," a voice said from the back of the shop, startling Buffy and Faith enough for them to slip into fighting form.

"At ease, Ms. Summers. I mean you no harm."

Finally, the owner of the voice appeared from the back of the shop. Buffy saw that he was an older man barely taller than her, with thinning grey hair on his head.

"Ah, the younger Ms. Summers. And Ms. Winters. I never thought I'd see _you_ here."

Miriam stiffened slightly at the sound of her former surname. "I go by Kirk now, Mr. Ollivander."

"Of course. Please hold out your wand arms." Miriam immediately held out her right arm and Dawn followed suit shortly after. The elderly wand maker brought out two measuring tapes and set them to work

"Let's see now…ahh!" he exclaimed as the tapes finished measuring. "Let's see now, what wand for you, Ms. Summers…"

And so Ollivander started handing Dawn wands, each one producing more disastrous results than the last. From broken shelves to blasted windows, Dawn kept saying 'Sorry!' while Buffy stood by looking helpless and all the while Ollivander seemed to grow more excited. She even managed to set Miriam's new robes on fire ('This is for me kicking your ass, isn't it?' Miriam muttered while Dawn apologized profusely). Finally, Ollivander finally went to the back of the store and brought out a rather dusty box.

"Try this one, dear," he said, opening the box and holding it out. Dawn gingerly picked up the wand from the box. She seemed to glow for a moment as an invisible wind swept her hair back and power seemed to flow through her.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed. "What a rush!"

"Interesting," Ollivander said, obviously pleased with this selection. "Willow, eleven inches with a core of a dragon's heartstring. Excellent for transfigurations."

"Surprised it wasn't a phoenix feather in the core," Dawn remarked. Ollivander smiled.

"Perhaps you also have a special place in your heart for dragons." He then turned to Miriam. "Now, I believe I have just the wand for you."

He went back into the deepest part of his store and then returned a moment later.

"Yew, ten and a half inches with powdered basilisk's scales at the core."

Miriam didn't seem happy with that, but took the wand anyway. Almost at once she felt the rush of power flow through her and knew that this was the one for her. At her questioning gaze, Ollivander just smiled.

"I believe that wand belonged to someone you knew."

Miriam look puzzled for a moment, then smiled. She looked back at the wand with some awe and said "I can't believe it's still around."

"My family made sure to take very good care of it. If it hadn't been for Dana and her sisters, there would be no Ollivander's."

"How so?" Andromeda asked.

"Why, they saved my ancestors from a demon horde that was rampaging through England at the time. Along with a little girl…"

"Hope," Miriam said quietly, her voice tinged with a sadness that wasn't entirely her own.

"Yes," Mr. Ollivander said, clearing his throat and glancing around. "These wands shall serve you well, I think." The wand maker then turned to Kirk. "And I believe I'm holding something for you as well.

"As much as I'd…you know, _love_…to have a wand, I don't really need one. I got the wandless magic down pretty good."

"But there will be times when you will need a wand. And Helena would be most upset if you were to find her and not bring her wand."

Kirk sighed in defeat. "Fine. But can you...I don't know, put it in something? A staff, maybe? The wand by itself just seems too fragile for me."

Behind him, Miriam muttered, "For crying out loud… a _staff?_ The next thing you'll know, you'll have a beard and one of those pointed hats."

Ollivander nodded, eyeing the captain. "I know just the thing. Come back here in an hour and I'll have it ready for you."

"How much do we owe you?" Arthur asked, but Mr. Ollivander just shook his head.

"I couldn't possible charge you for Ms. Kirk's wand as it is a family heirloom. As for Ms. Summers, consider it a gift. On behalf of a grateful world for all of the good you and the Council have and will do."

Dawn smiled. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Now, off you go. I haven't had to make so many repairs since Mr. Potter came in here six years ago."

They all said their thanks as they filed out of the shop.

"Man, was that guy creepy or was it just me?" Faith asked.

"It definitely wasn't just you." Xander replied.

* * *

The group spent the next couple of hours wandering around the Alley, making their way through various shops. After a while they all split off into small groups and headed to different points of interest, with the intent of meeting up at the ice cream shop at 3 o'clock. 

Xander found himself wandering the alley with Kirk who was holding his brand new oak cane that housed Helena's wand.

"It's very stylish." Xander was saying, taking in the odd sights around him. "Very gentleman like."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Besides, there's a distinct lack of distinguished gentlemen around."

"Hey!" Xander exclaimed suddenly. "A joke shop!"

Kirk eyed the brightly decorated store named Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. The windows were all brightly lit in contrast to the surrounding stores more subdued tones with animated displays that showed off the various wares of the joke shop. In the right window hung a poster that immediately got the two Americans' attention:

WHY ARE YOU WORRYING ABOUT

YOU-KNOW-WHO?

YOU SHOULD BE WORRYING ABOUT

U-NO-POO--

THE CONSTIPATION SENSATION

THAT'S GRIPPING THE NATION!

Kirk grinned. "Oh, I_ love_ these guys already," he remarked. Xander nodded in agreement between dry snorts of laughter and then gestured to the doors.

"Let's have a look, shall we?"

The two Americans made their way into the crowded shop.

It was so packed with customers; neither of them could get near the shelves. They stared around, looking up at the boxes piled to the ceiling. Here were the Skiving Snackboxes - the most popular being something called a Nosebleed Nougat, whatever that was. There were bins full of trick wands, the cheapest merely turning into rubber chickens or pairs of briefs when waved and the most expensive beating the unwary user around the head and neck, and boxes of quills which came in Self-Inking, Spell-Checking and Smart-Answer varieties. A space cleared in the crowd and Xander and Andrew looked toward the counter, where a gaggle of delighted ten-year-olds was watching a tiny little wooden man slowly ascending the steps to a real set of gallows, both perched on a box that read: Reusable hangman - spell it or he'll swing!

"Sweet," Xander said appreciatively, looking around the shop in wonder. If he had had half of this stuff whilst back in Sunnydale… It was then he spied two redheaded twins heading their way with a tray of what appeared to be yellow snacks.

"Hello there!" one of the redheads said. "Care to try a sample?"

The other redhead held out a plate of the yellow sweets below their noses. "Canary Creams? They're our best seller."

"Go on-"

"Have one!"

Shrugging, Xander picked one of the yellow treats up and popped it into his mouth -

And promptly turned into a giant, yellow canary much to the delight of the crowd. Andrew, who hadn't been paying attention, was startled at the appearance of a giant bird besides him and brought up his cane in alarm before he realized who it was.

"Did you just change him into a bird?" he asked the twins incredulously.

"Yes we did!" one of the twins responded cheerfully.

"Canary Creams!" the second twin said, opening his arms to the crowd and raising his tone into a warm, booming tone. "Only seven sickles each!"

Andrew passed for a moment, then swung the cane up over his shoulder and grinned. "Sweet."

"There you - is that a giant bird?" Buffy said, entering the shop with Faith, the girls, Wesley and their escort.

"Actually, that's…"

With a loud 'POP', the feathers all molted and Xander stood there, a confused look on his face. Buffy stared wide-eyed at her friend even as Faith bit back a laugh. Dawn and Miriam looked at each other with a smile.

"Awesome," they said, giggling slightly.

"Fred and George!" Arthur said tiredly. "Do you always turn your customers into canaries?"

"Not all the time-"

"Just when we want-"

"An exceptional demonstration!"

Arthur sighed. "Everyone, this is Fred and this is George, two of my sons. Fred, George, these are the visitors Professor Dumbledore told us about."

"The new teachers? So are you scoping us out?" the one Buffy presumed was Fred asked.

"Trying to get a leg up so any future mischief makers won't succeed under your watch?" George added slyly.

"Though, I have to say that if all our teachers had been as good looking as you-"

"We probably wouldn't have minded getting caught on occasion."

"Oh, I like these two," Buffy remarked, shaking both of their hands in turn. "I'm Buffy. The bird man is Xander, that's Andrew and behind me is Faith. Oh, and that's Dawn and Miriam - they'll be attending as students."

"Well, hello gorgeous!" Fred said, taking Miriam's hand and kissing the back of it. "With a beautiful young woman like you going to Hogwarts, I'm almost sorry that I won't be going back."

Miriam gave the boy a bemused smirk. "Laying it on a bit thick, aren't you?"

"Too much?"

"Just a bit. But please, continue."

"You two graduated from Hogwarts?" Buffy asked. Fred and George exchanged bemused looks.

"Not exactly," Fred started playfully

"We had a small disagreement with the Hogwarts High Inquisitor on how the school should be run-" George added pensively

"So we left," Fred finished with a dramatic sigh.

"Rather spectacularly, from what I hear," Andromeda said appreciatively. "Something about turning a corridor into a swamp? And flying out on your brooms?"

"What can we say?"

"We love to make an exit!" George sighed.

They all chuckled at that and then talked for a few more minutes. Xander looked over to Wesley. "Where's Willow?" he asked the Watcher. Wesley glanced out the doors across the way to Florish and Blotts.

"She was at the bookstore. She said she'd be along in a few minutes."

Xander nodded, but then noticed Andrew's darkening look. He followed his line of sight and saw Willow standing just outside the bookstore conversing with a man with long, platinum-blonde hair.

"If you'll excuse me," Kirk said, his grip tightening around his cane, "I see someone I must speak with." He raised the head of his cane towards the doors, and they flew open. He then stalked out of the shop to speak to a man he had very much wanted to meet.

* * *

It was 3:15 by the time Willow was able to pull herself out of Flourish and Blotts, after spending two hours looking over their extensive collection of spell books, covering everything from mundane household tasks to advanced defensive spells. Willow couldn't help but wonder how Tara would have reacted in this place where magic was used for everything, considering she had always been adamant about not using magic for everyday things. She was so far in her musings that she didn't see the Wizard in her path until she slammed right into him. 

"Watch where you're going!' the Wizard snapped as Willow swiftly bent down to pick up the books she had dropped.

"Oh gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you standing…" Willow's voice trailed off as she got a good look at the man. He was tall, maybe a little over six feet, with long, platinum blonde hair falling down past his shoulders. He had a straight, pointed nose and a sneer that seemed permanently affixed to his face.

But what shocked her most about him was the aura of pure black magic he was giving off. Even a novice at reading auras could tell that this was a dark wizard.

The wizard himself was looking over Willow with a calculating gaze as if studying an insect.

"Do I know you?" he finally asked Willow in an aristocratic accent. "You seem familiar…"

"No!" Willow squeaked, then getting her voice under control, "No, you probably don't. First time in the Wizarding world and all…"

"A…Muggle born?" he sneered, his eyes casually glancing her up and down. "And an American Muggle-born at that. Interesting place for you to visit…"

"Well, I was just getting supplies and books! Lots and lots of books! You know, preparing for my classes this fall..."

"I see," the Wizard said in his condescending tone. "You seem a bit…old… to be studying at Hogwarts."

"Oh, I'm not studying. I'm teaching." She reached out her hand to the wizard warily. "Willow Rosenberg. One of the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers."

The Wizard's eyebrows shot up at the mention of her name. He knew all about Willow Rosenberg. She _had_ been one of the darkest witches in the world for a time, after all. Calling up all of his considerable charm, the man reached out and grasped her and gently lifted her knuckles to his lips.

"A pleasure to meet you, Ms. Rosenberg," he said, a placating smile befalling his face. "I'm Lucius Malfoy."

* * *

The others were still puzzled by Andrew's abrupt departure when Xander turned to Arthur. 

"Who is that?" he asked quietly, pointing to the blonde man that was currently talking to Willow. Arthur sneered, taking the young Muggle back as a sneer was the last thing he ever expected to see on the jovial man's face.

"That's Lucius Malfoy," Arthur explained with a slight growl. "He was one of the Death Eaters who were captured in the Ministry last year."

"How'd he get out?"

"He managed to convince Fudge that he had been put under the Imperious curse yet again. Then he made some _very _generous donations to Fudges 'stay in office' campaign."

"He had some interesting welcome home parties as well," Miriam piped in darkly.

"Yes, I heard he had," Arthur sighed, gazing fixedly through the window. "Unfortunately, we were never able to find anything illegal at them."

"Then you didn't go to the right party."

Arthur glanced over his shoulder at Miriam's face. She was positively glowering outside now while biting her lower lip.

_FLASHBACK_

_A young girl was strapped, spread-eagled, to a table in the room. She was bruised but most of them were covered up by the blood that was welling out of dozens of cuts that were all over her body. She was surrounded by nearly a dozen men all dressed in black, hooded cloaks and silver masks that hid their faces._

_All but the one who was busy raping her._

_Kirk's blood boiled at the sight as the man with his long, platinum blonde hair flailing about finished up on the young girl who couldn't be any older than 16. Finally finished, the man pulled up his pants._

"_Not bad - for a Mudblood," he said sarcastically as the girl pleaded to be let go. "Oh, don't worry, you'll be leaving soon." The man's grin widened as the hope that had flared in the girls eyes swiftly died as he pulled a wand out from its hiding place in the base of his cane._

"_No…" the girl whimpered, but the blonde man just smirked._

"_You know, you have such an affinity for that word - for a Mudblood whore. Avada Kedavra."_

_END FLASHBACK_

"Well, it looks like your father is going to say hello," George remarked. Miriam chuckled.

"Actually, he probably just going to kill the bastard," she replied. George looked up at his brother and both shrugged.

"We should sell tickets."

* * *

"So, what is an American witch doing teaching at one of Europe's most prestigious schools?" Lucius asked. "And what did you mean by one of the new DADA teachers?" 

"Professor Dumbledore asked me to come," Willow responded carefully. "And I'm teaching with a partner."

"Surely a powerful witch such as yourself, Muggle-born or not, doesn't need a partner."

"No, she really doesn't," a voice said from behind Lucius. "But I just thought it was too good an offer to pass up."

Lucius turned around to come face to face with yet another American in Diagon Alley.

"Lucius Malfoy," Kirk stated in a carefully neutral tone, his eyes sizing up the wizard. "It's so nice to put a name to a face, you know?"

"Indeed it is," Malfoy responded carefully in his iciest tone. "And what might your name be?"

Kirk smiled coldly at Malfoy and glanced over at Willow. "Darlin', they're waiting for you at the joke shop."

"Oh, alright," she said, warily looking between the two men. "Are you coming?"

"Oh, I'll be along," Kirk replied pleasantly, turning his eyes back onto Malfoy. "I just want to have a few…words…with Mr. Malfoy."

Willow made her way to the joke shop, where Andromeda immediately noticed her discomfort.

"Willow, are you alright?"

Willow shook her head slightly to clear it. "It's been a while since I've been around so much dark magic in one person," she remarked, shivering.

Andromeda looked over to the two figures of Kirk and Malfoy and nodded. "I know how you feel."

* * *

Meanwhile, Miriam noticed that Dawn's attention was not focused on the two men but on the young man that was standing near them. 

"Finally got sick of it, huh?" she quipped. Dawn however was silent. "Uh, earth to Dawn! What are you staring at?"

Miriam looked to where Dawn was staring and spied a fairly good looking guy about their age with platinum blond hair and grey eyes that were boring right back into Dawn's. Miriam smirked. "See something you like?"

"Hmm?" Dawn said distantly, her eyes never leaving the mystery guy. Miriam sighed wistfully.

"Young love. Gotta love it."

"So, I heard you were a Death Eater."

Lucius stiffened. "That is a lie. I was under the…"

"The Imperious curse, yes I heard," Kirk continued. "You know, I did some investigating on that curse this summer. Interesting curse, it is. For example, did you know that if someone were to be kept under it for a long period of time, it would have to be renewed almost daily? Of course, that's for a particularly strong-minded individual. Other folks could go weeks without having it renewed. Kind of like someone in your position, where you were in public far too much to have those 'daily doses.'"

"Are you calling me weak-minded?" Lucius demanded. Kirk all but laughed at the man's expression, with his quivering nostrils and his pale, docile face.

"Hey, you said it, not me," he replied with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. His jovial voice suddenly hardened. "So, what brings a respectable man like you out of hiding? I'd imaging you'd be worried about getting hit with the 'curse' again."

"Not that it's any of your business, but I was getting my son his school supplies."

"So, you have a son going to Hogwarts? How extraordinary!"

"Yes, I do. Draco!" he suddenly snapped, "Come here for a moment, son."

The young wizard reluctantly tore his eyes away from the mystery girl with the penetrating blue eyes and came to stand next to his father.

"Draco, meet one of your new Defense teachers, Mister…"

"Draco... Interesting name. Lucius, Draco... names like those make me wonder who lost the bet." Lucius scowled, and Kirk grinned wider. "Well, Mr. Malfoy, I want to assure you that I'll keep an _extra_ close eye on your son this year in case any of that weak-mindedness, as you put it, runs in the family."

"I don't take kindly to being insulted, Professor," Lucius sneered.

"And I don't take kindly to murdering rapists walking free, asshole," Kirk responded, getting in the Wizard's face.

"Father," Draco said slowly, glancing at his father. "What is he—"

But Lucius held his hand up to his son's face, his eyes narrowing into slits. "How dare-"

"Oh, stuff it, Lucy. I know what you did this summer." Kirk said, barely managing to control his anger. "And I swear that, before this little war is over, I'm going to kill you for it."

"Why wait?" Lucius replied, his grip tightening on the head of his cane. "Go ahead. Take your best shot. That just means that anything I do in retaliation will be justified."

Kirk was silent for a moment and the people who had stopped around the alley to watch held their collective breaths. After a few moments, Kirk stepped back and grinned.

"Not today. But soon, I promise." Kirk looked down at his cane, then at Malfoy's. "I see we had the same idea - a wand in a cane. Ollivander said that only the most distinguished gentlemen carried them." Suddenly, Kirk's foot lashed out at the cane, impacting near the top and snapping the cane in two. Due to how high up Kirk kicked, though, it also snapped Lucius' wand in two as well. Kirk grinned evilly at the elder Malfoy's outraged look as several of the people surrounding them gasped in shock.

"But, seeing as you're not much of a gentleman… and seeing as how I didn't feel like being cursed in the back…" he trailed off as he looked down at his watch. "Good lord, look at the time!" he exclaimed. "Well, gentlemen, I'd love to stay and chit-chat, but I have to go join my group again. Miles to go and all of that. Drake, Lucy." Kirk gave them a two fingered salute as he turned and walked away.

"I didn't get your name," Lucius ground out in what was possibly the most frigid voice Kirk had ever heard in a man. He simply turned around and smiled.

"I didn't give it. By the way, Lucy, I _love _the hair. It just screams… street urchin." He winked and walked away once more, leaving a fuming Lucius behind.

"Well…that was interesting." Draco said with only a hint of sarcasm. Lucius sneered.

"This may complicate matters. Plans were already in place…come, Draco. I need to make a fire call." He looked down at the remains of the wand he was now holding. "And I'll be needing a new wand."

* * *

Kirk walked back to the group, his face radiating a cold fury he had mostly hidden from the Wizard. He swiftly took a glass of Firewhisky that George had held out to him as he returned, finished it in one long gulp and then with a frustrated scream he threw the glass against the wall, shattering it. There was a shocked silence around the joke shop as the customers took in the scene. Buffy quirked an eyebrow. 

"Something vexing thee?"

"You know who that bastard is?" he managed to choke out with barely concealed rage.

"Yeah, Arthur and Andi filled us in."

"And you know what he did?" It was so painful to talk, but he had to choke it out. She was the one person who would understand why someone like Lucius didn't deserve to be amongst those that were, well, alive.

"And Miriam filled us in on that. He was the guy at the party, in the dreamscape?"

"That's right, Buffy. And I just let him walk away."

"Well, you couldn't exactly bust a cap in him in the middle of the street, now could you?"

"Would have been worth it."

"You couldn't do anything more now, Andrew."

"You didn't see that girl die, Buffy!" Kirk seethed and Buffy straightened up.

"I've seen plenty of girls die, Andrew." There was pain in her voice.

"Not like this one. Raped, tortured… hell, the killing was an afterthought!"

"Keep your voice down!" Buffy hissed, casting a furtive look around at the many people now giving them looks. "Listen to me. I don't condone killing on any level. Neither does the Council."

"Buffy…"

"_However_ you are technically not affiliated with either of us," Buffy continued. "And while you agreed to take my orders on this mission at the school, if you were to, say, meet Mr. Malformed on the battlefield…" Buffy looked him dead in the eye. "I expect it to be painful, understand?"

This time Kirk quirked an eyebrow. "Never thought I'd hear you say that."

"From what I hear, the guy's the next Voldemort," she replied quietly. "And I don't want to risk him coming after Dawn. So I'm telling you this. For now, you've got to toe the line. But when you get the chance," Buffy continued seriously, "you finish it."

Buffy walked away, laving Kirk to see the elder Slayer in a new light.

They all said goodbye to the twins, who gave Andrew another congratulatory glass of Firewhisky, and by 3:30 the group found themselves back in the Leaky Cauldron, waiting for the person who would escort Xander to Saint Mungo's.

"So, who's supposed to be taking me?" Xander asked Arthur as they nursed a couple of Butterbeer's which Xander had discovered he liked.

"Andromeda's daughter. She just goes by Tonks."

"What does she do?"

"She's an Auror."

"What's an Auror?" Xander asked curiously.

"The Aurors are like the Muggle police force or the American FBI," Andromeda explained. "They keep the peace, protect the citizens of the Wizarding World and bring down dark wizards." Her face darkened. "Lately, it seems to be mostly the latter."

"So, she's a cop?" Kirk said and Andromeda nodded.

"More or less," Andromeda agreed

There was a loud crash from the front door followed by a young woman apologizing profusely.

"And that would be her," she added with a twisted smile.

"Not one for undercover missions, I take it." Xander quipped.

"Sorry I'm late!" the young woman intoned as she made her way over to the table. Xander gave her a once over - a bit on the thin side, wearing jeans and a Weird Sisters t-shirt with a head of short, spiked purple hair. Tonks came over to the table and made to sit down-

Only to trip and land on Xander's lap.

"Oh, sorry!" she squeaked, mortified. Xander was blushing but still managed to retain some cool.

"That's all right, we don't mind at all," Buffy snorted, spraying Butterbeer everywhere, trying to hold back her laughter. Xander chuckled nervously and Andromeda smiled.

"Darling, this is the group that Albus told us about. Everyone, this is my daughter-"

"Tonks!" she said quickly. "Just call me Tonks." Andromeda let out an exasperated sigh.

"For Merlin's sake, dear. You have a name! You shouldn't be ashamed of it!"

Tonk's rolled her eyes. "I never asked for that horrible name, mother."

"Really, what's so horrible about Nymphadora?"

There were quite a few raised eyebrows at that, while Kirk muttered under his breath ("What, did _everybody_ in this world lose a bet!"). Tonks shot her mother a glare, but Xander intervened.

"Hey, it's nothing to be ashamed of!" he said. "Besides, my middle name is Lavelle, my best friend is named after a tree and then there's Buffy... so we really have no grounds to ridicule you on!"

"That's right," Buffy agreed. A moment later, what Xander had just said registered and she turned to him with an indignant "Hey!"

"Look, the reason I'm late is because I was hanging around the Ministry today seeing if anything had developed in our efforts against You-Know-Who that I could tell you all. What I found out was even more disturbing," Tonks said in a very serious voice, getting everyone's attention.

Buffy rolled her eyes when Tonks called Voldemort by his ridiculous nickname. "What's up?"

"Fudge has been in meetings all day," Tonks murmured in a low voice, leaning into the table while motioning for everyone else to do the same. "Many of his advisors were trying to convince him that he shouldn't follow the treaty set between the Council and the Ministry since the, and I quote, 'true Council' was destroyed. They want him to arrest those of you who are, and I quote again, 'dangerous magical creatures'."

"Well, I know that I'm on that list," Miriam muttered. "And probably Willow and Dawn. Who else do they want?"

Tonks looked at the young girl closely and then her eyes widened in surprise. "So it _is_ true... Professor Dumbledore is actually letting Raven into Hogwarts."

"So you heard of me? How… flattering."

"I still have a wanted poster featuring you and a substantial reward pinned over my desk."

"Really?" Miriam said with surprise. "You think I could get it framed? The one I got in the alley was a bit worn"

"Back to the problem at hand," Buffy said, trying to get back on track. "So you think he'll try to arrest us?"

"That's what I was waiting to find out," Tonks replied. "Shortly before I left, Fudge got a call from a very good friend of his - Lucius Malfoy."

"What a coincidence, we just ran into him earlier," Kirk said sarcastically.

"Dad, shhh," Miriam said, putting her hand on his arm; she wanted to hear what good old Malfoy had to say about them.

"Yes," Tonks agreed. "Apparently, he was deeply concerned about these dark creatures attending and teaching at Hogwarts. Fudge told him about the Council and the predicament he was in, but Lucius convinced him that to give into to some 'phony Watcher's Council' would seriously undermine his power in the Ministry. And if he were to apprehend you and showcase this to the Wizarding World, his power would be stabilized and he would be in a position to strike down this new Council without fear of reprisals."

"If he managed to get a hold of all of us it would put Giles in a very precarious position," Willow murmured, suddenly looking anxious.

To no one's surprise, Faith scoffed. "Yeah, that's a big if," she chortled. "Even if B and me weren't able to knock all of your magic cops on their asses, even if Wes and Kirk couldn't gun 'em down, even if Miriam and Dawn couldn't stick 'em with their blades, Willow would still be their raising the shields."

"Yes, well… the Minister's Senior Undersecretary should be arriving shortly to 'invite' you to a meeting with the Minister later today. Once you arrive at the Ministry, professional hit-wizards will attempt to take you into custody," Tonks explained, concluding with a shrug.

"Yeah, that'll happen over my dead body," Faith said darkly.

"Who here is hoping it won't come to that?" Dawn sighed.

"Fudge will also send hit-wizards over to St. Mungo's to apprehend the Slayer you sent there today, though he won't do that until you are in custody!" she added quickly, heading off any concerns. "However, before I came here I contacted Professor Dumbledore, who said he was going to contact Mr. Giles and arrange for a guard to be sent to St. Mungo's."

"Knowing how Rupert feels about the Wizarding world, I'm betting he'll send a squad of Slayers," Wesley said. Buffy looked over to the Watcher.

"He doesn't like this world much, does he?"

"He likes the world, just not the man running it," Wesley elaborated. Arthur stiffened as he spied someone entering the pub.

"Speaking of whose running it… here comes the Undersecretary now."

Buffy and the rest of the group turned to watch as the Undersecretary looked around the pub for the group and, once he spied them, start walking over to them. Buffy had to suppress a laugh as the relatively young man walked over with his chest puffed out, his chin pointing high in the air. He had an air of self importance about him that just screamed a pompous ass.

"Ahh!" The young man exclaimed as he reached their table. "I'm glad I caught you all here. Hello Tonks, Mrs. Tonks, Arthur."

Arthur stiffened even more at the greeting than turned to his companions. "Everybody, let me introduce the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic-"

"Percy Weasley," the young man stuck out his hand towards Kirk, who just looked at it with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah…listen, Peter…"

"It's Percy," he interrupted importantly.

"Whatever," Kirk continued, waving an impatient hand. "Anyways, just so you know, my father-in-law is a doctor. In case you ever want to get that stick removed from your a-"

"Andrew!" Buffy yelled, half annoyed and half amused.

Percy sputtered in indignation but managed to collect himself. "I was sent here by the Minister of Magic himself to inform you that he wishes to have a meeting with you. You are expected at his office no later than four o'clock."

"Uh, excuse me? Perry?" Buffy said, raising her hand to get his attention.

"It's Percy!" the Undersecretary scowled.

"Whatever. I'm just wondering… which one of us does he want to meet?" the Slayer gestured around the table. "Because we got quite a few people here."

Percy sighed in annoyance. "He wants to meet _all_ of you, of course!"

"So I'm guessing the good humor and pleasant attitude skipped your generation," Buffy mumbled, trying to hide her smile behind her hand.

"Well, I don't know… I mean, it's only a half hour away and we still have more shopping to do," Miriam reasoned. Percy scowled.

"The Minister is a busy man… he had to cancel several other important meetings to fit you in. You are expected to be there at 4:00, _so do not be late_." And with that, Percy turned around and, chin in the air, walked back out of the pub.

"Boy's going to hurt his neck carrying his head like that," Kirk muttered, causing snickers around the table. Arthur just sighed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my son."

"It's ok, Arthur," Andromeda put a comforting hand on his arm. "He'll come around eventually."

"I hope so."

"So…trap?" Buffy stated. They all nodded.

"Trap," Wesley agreed. "So what are we going to do?"

Dawn, who had been quiet during all of this, leaned in and said with a smile, "Well, I got an idea…"

**TBC**

Coming up next chapter:

We head back to Grimmauld Place, where Ginny confronts Harry about his attitude.

**Chapter 8:** The Council's group heads to the Ministry and the trap that awaits them. But who's getting trapped: The Council, or the Ministry?

**A/N:** Just a few quick things. About the wand cores: one thing I was very adamant on in this story was that there would be absolutely NO wands with a core of a Slayer's hair, or an ensouled vampire's blood, or any combination of those. I've read some really good stories that do that, and quite frankly I've always HATED it. However, the cores do mean something in the context of the story. First one to guess wins a guest role as a student (nothing big and it has to be for both Miriam and Dawn).

Also, you may have noticed a lack of real action. These first few chapters will do more to set up the story and the action will happen more at Hogwarts. Trust me, I got some great things planned for the Defense classes.

Finally, this story will be updated sporatically. I actually have a bunch of chapters in the pipeline, but I want more before I pick a regular schedual. And finally, I'm not sure I'm going to keep posting this over at TTH, if only because it'sa pain in the ass over there.


	7. Chapter 6: Interlude at Grimmauld Place

Disclaimer: If I owned any of the characters in this chapter, I wouldn't be in debt right now. Suffice to say that the incomparable JK Rowling owns them all, and I'm just borrowing them.

**Chapter 6:**

**Interlude at Grimmauld Place

* * *

**

It had been five days since Harry's arrival at the Order's headquarters and he had yet to leave the confines of Sirius' room. His friends had hoped that he would at least come down for meals, but when it became apparent that he would rather starve himself Mrs. Weasley began bringing his meals directly up to his room.

And so it was Saturday when Ginny, Ron and Hermione found themselves staring down the hall at the door where their friend had locked himself behind.

"He can't stay in there for the rest of the summer!" Ron exclaimed. Ginny quirked an eyebrow.

"Well, he's certainly off to a good start," she replied.

"We should go talk to him," Hermione stated, causing Ron to snort.

"'Mione, he's made it a point to _not_ talk to us all week," he pointed out. "More than that, he locked the bloody door! So _how_ would you go about starting a conversation with him?"

"Don't swear," Hermione answered automatically.

Ginny took one more look at the door, straightening her shoulders.

"Just leave it to me," she said as she walked towards Harry's room.

Ginny's crush for Harry was well known. From the first moment she had seen him at Kings Cross Station, Ginny had been smitten with the Boy-Who-Lived to the point where she couldn't even talk around him. Or do anything normally like eat or walk. It had only intensified when Harry had rescued her from the Chamber of Secrets in her first year.

But all good things must come to an end and by the end of her third year Ginny had come to realize two very important facts - there was a difference between the ideal Boy-Who-Lived that she had always envisioned - strong, confident, unstoppable; and the very real, very unsure and very vulnerable Harry Potter. The second thing was that to Harry, she would always be Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister and never anything more.

With considerable effort, she managed to finally put aside her crush and move on with her life at Hogwarts. She had started a relationship with Michael Corner and, when that fizzled out, started seeing Dean Thomas. She had always been on good terms with Dean, and their mutual love for Quidditch had given them a good common ground on which to build a relationship. And on top of that, she had finally started to form a friendship with her former crush himself, to the point where she used her own experiences as Riddle's victim to counsel Harry in one of his darker hours, along with going with him to the Ministry during the end of last term. That, among all other things, had finally cemented a place for her in his circle of friends.

Of course, what good is a circle of friends when you continually shut them out?

Ginny was nothing if not like her mother in temperament. Annoy her too much and you will feel her wrath. And Harry had done nothing but annoy her with his attitude for the past week. Today, she vowed to herself, it would stop. Ginny pulled out her wand as she approached the door and pointed it at the lock.

"Alohomora."

The lock clicked and she turned the knob, opening the door slightly. "Harry? Are you alive in here?" she asked, then gasped in surprise and shock when suddenly Harry appeared right in front of her.

To say he was a mess would be an understatement. His clothes were wrinkled and dirty; obviously he hadn't changed in a few days. His normally unkempt hair was even messier and looked almost as greasy as Snape's, and his glasses were cracked.

"You can't use magic outside of school, Ginny." His voice scratched out, having not been used at length in a few days. "They'll probably expel you now."

It took all of Ginny's considerable control to push the shock of his appearance out of her mind and concentrate on the problem at hand.

"Funny thing about an unplottable house, Harry." Ginny lifted her wand to his glass and muttered a quick repair charm, instantly fixing the broken glass. "The Ministry can't track magic to them, either. I can do whatever I want with magic here, short of blowing up the house."

"It'd be an improvement," Harry grunted as he moved to close the door. Before he could, Ginny pushed past him into the room. "Ginny! Wait!" Harry tried to stop her, but she was already in-

And face to face with Buckbeak, who reared up in surprise. "Pipe down, you over emotional eagle!" To Harry's utter shock, Buckbeak actually looked sheepish as he lay back down, sticking his head under his wing. Ginny saw his expression and huffed in annoyance.

"Really, Harry," she admonished. "Who do you think fed him before you got here?" Ginny walked over and gently stroked the hippogriff, while she took in her surroundings.

If she thought that Harry was a mess, the room he lived in was worse. Hippogriff droppings, ferret skeletons and old newspapers were strewn about Buckbeak's area, while old clothes, books and other junk was strewn about the rest of the room. School books and papers were spread all over the small desk in the corner.

_At least he's doing his homework. _Ginny thought._ Hermione will be pleased about that._

"So… how've you been?"

Harry shot her a look. "Peachy," he deadpanned.

"Harry…"

"Look, Ginny. I'm really not in the mood to talk right now-"

"Well, when will you be in the mood to talk, Harry!" Ginny exploded, causing Harry to jump back a little. "You hole yourself up in this dirty, dingy little room, you let yourself go to pot, you've barely eaten anything mum's brought up for you-"

"Well, I wasn't-"

"I'M NOT FINISHED TALKING!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione were still standing at the end of the hall, waiting for Harry to finally throw Ginny out. While Ron knew how persuasive his little sister could be, he didn't hold out much hope for her to talk Harry back into the world of the living. At least, he didn't until he heard the explosion of sound coming from the room.

"_I'M NOT FINISHED TALKING!"_

Ron flinched, almost feeling sorry for what Harry was about to go through. Hermione flinched as well.

"Do you think we should go in there and break it up?" she asked timidly, causing Ron to laugh.

"Hermione, you know how bad my temper can get?"

"Yes."

"And you've seen my mum when she gets worked up about something?"

"Yes," she replied again.

"Well, that doesn't even come close to what Ginny can do when she gets started. Believe me: right now, its better Harry than us."

* * *

"YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST PUSH US ALL AWAY! YOU COME HERE AND ORDER, **ORDER **PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE TO KEEP ALL OF US IN THE DARK! AND YOU MAKE NO CONSIDERATION FOR HOW WE FEEL ABOUT ALL OF THIS..."

It was taking all of Harry's willpower not to ball himself up in the corner to escape the youngest Weasley's wrath. Never before had he been witness to such a terrible display of frustration and anger. He would have rather faced down Voldemort completely starkers with Ron's old broken wand than be in the same room with her, the way her mood was. Hell, she had been going for five minutes straight and her voice hadn't wavered in the slightest.

He was almost able to convince himself that, if Voldemort and an angry Ginny ever ended up in the same room again, than Ginny Weasley would become the SECOND wizard he had ever feared.

Hell, he would bet even Dumbledore would be terrified.

"Ginny, you just-"

"HAROLD JAMES POTTER, I'M NOT FINISHED!"

* * *

Molly and Arthur were staring up at the ceiling in the study, listening to the thunderstorm that was their daughter as she raged upstairs.

"Do you think we should go up their and break them up?" Arthur asked his wife. Molly just started pointedly at him and he nodded.

"Of course, stupid idea."

* * *

Professor Dumbledore was arguably one of the most powerful wizards in the world. As a teacher and later a headmaster of one of the most prestigious wizarding school in the world, he had had the privilege of working with some of the most brilliant minds in the wizarding world. And in his considerable lifetime he had faced down countless threats to his world, from the Dark Wizard Grindelwald to Lord Voldemort himself.

So when he heard the youngest Weasley explode at Harry, he did the only sensible thing he could think of doing.

He flooed back to Hogwarts.

After all, one didn't live to his ripe old age by doing something stupid.

* * *

It had been ten long, agonizing minutes and finally Ginny was starting to wind down. "You sit around and brood all day, you try to push all of your friends away, even when the clearly tell you that they WANT to be there for you… you CAN'T do that to us, Harry! What's more, we won't LET you do that to us. Why won't you let us be there for you?"

"I can't!" came Harry's anguished reply.

"Well, why CAN'T you?"

"BECAUSE YOU'LL ALL DIE AND I'LL BE ALONE AGAIN!"

Now Ginny was the one who stood in shocked silence as the storm that was Harry was unleashed.

"Don't you understand, Ginny? Voldemort's coming after me and he won't stop until I'm dead. And he'll go after anyone and everyone who means something to me and he'll kill them. And it won't be a quick killing curse; there'll be days and days of torture before he finally puts you out of your misery. I can't do that, Gin. At least if I push you all away now, I'll know that you're safe…"

Ginny took a few moments to digest that, then slowly moved over to Harry and took his hands in hers. "Harry, we'd all be in danger anyways. Hermione is muggle-born, Ron and I are a part of one of the most vocal anti-Voldemort families in Great Britain. It doesn't matter whether or not we are friends with you, Harry. Tom will come after us anyways. And besides, it's not your decision to make."

"You don't understand…"

Ginny let out an aggravated scream. "Then MAKE me understand!"

"I have to kill him, Gin."

Ginny was taken aback by that statement. "What, is this a personal thing? He killed your family, so you have to kill him?"

"No, it's not personal. It's prophecy. More specifically, it's the prophecy from the Ministry."

Ginny looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I know what it said."

"How?"

"Dumbledore was present when it was made. It all boils down to this - a boy will be born at the end of July and Voldemort will mark him as his equal."

"Your scar," Ginny murmured. Harry nodded.

"I'll get powers he doesn't have. And in the end, we can only die by the others hand and neither of us can exist while the other lives. Do you understand what that means?"

"That means you DO have to kill him." A feminine voice that decidedly wasn't Ginny's answered. Harry spun around, only to come face to face with Ron and Hermione.

"We came to rescue you," Ron said simply, gesturing towards Ginny. Harry sighed and sank to the floor, holding his head in his hands.

"You weren't supposed to hear that."

"Yeah, well we heard it. Just another thing to deal with. Except you won't have to deal with it alone."

"Yes, I will," Harry said, though his determination was fading. Ginny sank down next to him. "You shouldn't have to be friends with a murderer."

Ginny sighed. "Harry, no matter how much you try, you won't be able to push us away. I know we've never been particularly close, but I still consider you a friend. Even when I was putting my elbow in butter dishes, you never judged me, never belittled me."

"I think I liked you better when you were putting your elbows in butter dishes," Harry mumbled.

"I went with you to the Ministry last year because I'm your friend, Harry. Us three," she gestured to herself, Ron and Hermione, "Luna, Neville… we're all your friends. We won't abandon you. And we won't judge you."

"You won't care if your best friend is a murderer?"

"Hell, Harry. I'd gut the bastard myself if I had half the chance," Ginny stated plainly, taking the other three aback. Ginny raised an eyebrow at them. "What? After what Tom did to me, I think I earned that right."

Harry looked at his two, no, _three_ best friends and gave a small smile. "I'm not going to get rid of you, am I?"

"Afraid not, mate," Ron replied.

"I'm not going anywhere," Hermione chimed in.

"We're with you to the end," Ginny added.

"You know, there is a good possibility that you all may get hurt or worse. The way Dumbledore described it, Voldemort's raising a demon army."

"Which he'll use to attack the school which, in that case, puts us in harm's way anyways," Ginny pointed out. "Better get cracking on some new DA lessons, Harry."

Harry scowled. "I think I _definitely _liked you better when you were putting your elbows into butter dishes."

"Come on, mate," Ron said, pulling Harry up as he rose. "You go get cleaned up and we'll clean up in here."

"All right," Harry said as he turned and walked out of the room towards the bathroom, grabbing some fresh clothes on his way out. At the door he paused. "I won't let you down," he said over his shoulder before continuing down the hall. After he left, the others started to clean up the room and Ginny tossed a ferret to Buckbeak in way of an apology. Only Hermione did nothing, standing in the middle of the room with a thoughtful look on her face.

"You know, Voldemort _will _attack the castle sometime this year, now that he knows Harry is the only thing standing between him and immortality."

"I realize this," Ron remarked and he applied cleaning charms to the pile of dirty clothes on the floor.

"Dumbledore will realize this too, which means he has some sort of plan."

"Yeah, and we're it," Ginny replied. "When Tom attacks the school, it'll be up to us to hold his army back while Harry ends his miserable existence."

"As long as he knows he isn't alone, I think he could actually do it," Hermione said as she started to straighten out his desk.

"Of course he'll do it." Ginny said, adding an impish grin "He IS the Boy-Who-Lived after all."

Ron groaned. "Yeah, well I gotta look on the bright side."

"And what's that?"

Ron grinned wolfishly. "Hopefully I'll get to take down the Ferret."

**TBC**

Coming up in chapter 8 - Part one of a two parter, as the Council arrives at the Ministry. But who will trap whom? Meanwhile, Tonks and Xander head to St. Mungo's.

Chapter 9 - Part two: The Council travels to Hogwarts, where we'll see sortings, reunions, and everybody's favorite pastime - Snape Bashing! Who on the Council does our favorite potions master have old ties to? Find out soon!

And Chapter 10 - Harry's journey and arrival at Hogwarts.

Remember, first person to figure out he significance of BOTH Dawn's and Miriam's wands gets a small part in the story! I thought I made it painfully obvious, but apparently I didn't...

**R/R:**

**Song**: Fade In/Fade Out

Palo Alto/ Daredevil Soundtrack


	8. Chapter 7: London Calling

**Chapter 7**

**London Calling: Departure for Hogwarts Part 1

* * *

**

Cornelius Fudge was not, by nature, a patient man. Nor was he one for surprises. That was why he insisted on a strictly set schedule each day - that way, he was never kept waiting and he was never surprised.

So the fact that those blasted 'false Council people', as he had come to call them, were now over half an hour late -

Well, it did not put him in the best of moods.

"You told me they would be here by four, Weasley!" he ground out. Percy shifted nervously beside him.

"I told them to be here at four!" he replied.

"Then where are they?"

"I don't know!"

Fudge hissed in impatience. And he wasn't the only impatient one, either. At the moment he had thirty of the Ministry's best Hit-Wizards arranged in strategic positions around the entry hall. It had been easy to set them up - since only four of them might be able to Apparate, they would most likely be entering from the guest entrance at the far end of the room, across from the fireplaces. That being known, he had set up the majority of his force with their wands trained on the entrance area.

But there was still the possibility that they could Apparate in. Thankfully, Apparation was only permitted at the set point, so Fudge had set up a smaller contingent of men to cover that area as well. All in all, it had only taken ten minutes to arrange his men. Then all they had to do was wait…

Unfortunately, they were still waiting.

But the waiting wouldn't be a problem, as long as they could apprehend the monsters before the new head of that false Watcher's Council found out about his-

"CORNELIUS!"

Damn.

Fudge winced as he turned around to see a fuming Rupert Giles storming towards him, followed by a serene looking Albus Dumbledore.

Giles wasted no time with pleasantries as he immediately grasped a hold of Fudge's jacket and slammed him back into the wall behind him.

"What do you think you're doing!" the Minister screeched out in panic as Giles's menacing face bore down on him. "You can't assault me! Guards-"

"Are a bit preoccupied at the moment," Giles snarled as he moved slightly to the left, so Fudge could see his Slayers cover the Hit-Wizards. "Now, I want to have a little chat with you, Minister. A little chat about you trying to ambush my envoy…"

"They are dangerous magical creatures!" Fudge bellowed. "Four of them have killed innocent people and lord knows what the rest of them have done! My colleagues and I agree that they are too dangerous to be allowed to roam freely…"

"They are under the protection of the Watcher's Council!" Giles yelled back. "The same institution that had a treaty with your ministry that outlines when, where and how we can take action in Wizarding matters!"

"You are not the true Council!" Fudge retorted. "The Watcher's Council would never have put such a disgrace as the head of the organization!"

"Yes, well they didn't have much choice after the rest of them were blown to hell by agents of the First Evil." Giles snapped. He then leaned in dangerously close, so that their noses were almost touching. "Know this, Cornelius. I AM the head of the Watcher's Council. I AM in charge of training and placement of hundreds of newly activated Slayers. And since Voldemort," Fudge flinched at the name (as did everybody else, causing Giles to roll his eyes) "Oh, for Merlin's sake, it's just a name! And a stupid name at that! As I was saying - seeing as Voldemort has launched an attack against the Council, which left one Slayer paralyzed and one of my finest up-and-coming Watchers mentally traumatized, myself and the rest of the Council's board has seen fit to invoke the rights given to us under the treaty that YOU signed all those years ago. My envoy WILL be teaching at Hogwarts, they WILL prepare the students in ways that you have refused to prepare them in and so help me if you interfere in any way, not only will I expose the Wizarding world to the muggles, I'll also put you in a muggle hospital, where you will have the pleasure of experiencing eating your meals through a tube. Do you understand me, Minister?" Fudge could only muster a small nod.

"Good," Giles continued in a satisfied voice. "And if you ever try to do something like this behind my back and expect me to go along with it, I'll forgo the hospital for the morgue." And with that, Giles swiveled on his heel and stalked back towards the elevators.

Dumbledore, with a twinkle in his eyes, gave Fudge a cordial nod. "Cornelius, I believe you have an appointment waiting for you in your office. Good day." And with that cryptic message, Dumbledore turned and followed Giles to the elevators.

* * *

It was a little after four when Xander and Tonks arrived at St. Mungo's. Tonks led the carpenter over to a bank of elevators near the front desk. As they walked past, he spied the directory:

**Ground Floor:**

(Cauldron explosion, wand-backfiring, broom crashes, etc.)

**First Floor: Creature-Induced Injuries**

(Bite stings, burns, embedded spiders, etc.)

**Second Floor: Magical Bugs**

(Contagious maladies, e.g., dragon pox, vanishing sickness, scrofungulus)

**Third Floor: Potions and Plant Poisoning**

(Rashes, regurgitation, uncontrollable giggling, etc.)

**Fourth Floor: Spell Damage**

(Unliftable jinxes, hexes, incorrectly applied charms, etc.)

**Fifth Floor: Visitor's Tearoom and Hospital Shop**

"We want to go to the fourth floor," Tonks informed him as she called for the lift. "The kind of charms that are required for the new magical eyes demand the best of the best, so they put the office up there."

Xander nodded and stepped into the lift when it arrived. As it started to rise, he looked over at the young Auror. "So, you're a cop?" He took in Tonk's confused expression and tried to elaborate. "A police officer?" Tonks face brightened with realization.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, letting out a small laugh. "A please-man, you mean? Yes, I'm something like that."

Xander let out a small laugh of his own at her name for the cops. "Not to sound rude, but aren't you a little…young?"

"Are you implying that I'm too young to do my job?" Tonks replied with a raised eyebrow, though Xander recognized a teasing tone in her voice.

"No! Of course not."

"Well, I've only been with the Auror Division for a year. But I went through three years of extensive training, not to mention I've been mentored by some of the best in the business. Plus I have -skills- that allow me to have great success in my job."

"Err…skills?" Xander blushed, his mind wandering to certain naughty places he knew it ought to not have. Tonks laughed at his obvious discomfort.

"I'm a metamorphmagus."

"A meta-whoda-whata?"

"A metamorphmagus. I can change my appearance at will. Handy ability to have when you need to disguise yourself in unfriendly territory. Ah," she exclaimed as the door opened. "This is our floor."

They both stepped out and Tonks led Xander towards the end of the hall. As they walked, Tonks glanced over at Xander. "Mind if I ask you a question now?"

"Shoot."

"Why?"

Xander stopped and turned to the Auror. "Why what?"

"Why do you fight?" Tonks elaborated. "No offense to you, but you are just a muggle. You have no magical talent to speak of and you've obviously been injured numerous times. So why do you fight?"

Xander only needed to ponder this question for a moment before he gave his answer.

"Ever since I was 16, ever since I met Buffy, I've known that there was this other world out there. I've known about the vampires and the demons. And you're right - I have lost a lot. I lost one of my best friends early on; I lost my ex-fiancée and I even lost my eye. But I couldn't know about this world, about this threat and NOT do something. I had to fight."

Tonks gave him a sincere smile. "You're a good man, Xander Harris. I'm glad to be working with you."

"Oh, you say that now," Xander joked back as they continued to walk to the healer's office. "But just you wait. In a few months, you won't be able to wait till I'm gone."

"I highly doubt that," Tonks said as they entered the office.

* * *

Cornelius Fudge did not know how his day could get any worse than it already was. Being manhandled by a disgraced excuse for a wizard like Rupert Giles, coupled with his best-of-the-best hit-wizards being nullified by a bunch of teenage girls. No, he realized, it couldn't get any worse.

Of course, that idea was shattered as soon as he opened his office door.

"CORNY!" a group of voiced chorused jovially.

"How are ya?" Kirk said as he leaned back in his chair, feet propped up on the Minister's desk. Fudge's eyes bugged out and he started sputtering in indignation. "Uh-oh, THAT'S never a good sign…"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING IN HERE!" he screamed, losing all pretense of acting professional.

Buffy gave him a look that clearly said she thought he was stupid. "You asked us to see you, remember? You sent Pauly over there-"

"It's Percy!"

"Whatever! You send dingbat here to tell us to meet you for a meeting at four o'clock. And we've been waiting here patiently since four o'clock."

"You know, being a politician and all, you should really learn how to keep your appointments," Willow added. "After all, who likes to vote for somebody that they can't count on showing up to meetings on time?"

"Especially meetings like this, where there are highly influential organizations involved, such as the Council," Wesley continued. "I'll assume that Mr. Giles has been in contact with you, Minister, about our role in this affair?"

Fudge, still sputtering, reluctantly nodded his head.

"Then I'll also assume that he told you the consequences of what would happen if you ever tried to pull a stunt like this again?"

"Yes," Fudge grated out.

Wesley nodded stiffly. "Good. I trust this kind of incident will not happen again. Do you have anything to add, Buffy?"

"Just this," the Slayer stalked up to Fudge menacingly, keeping her face neutral and her eyes locked on his. "Minister Fudge, I want you to know that The Council will do everything in its power to stop Voldemort and his Death Eaters. We will prepare the kids to defend themselves and the Wizarding World against his continued assault. We will arm them with the tools they will need to survive this war; that is my pledge to you. And now, I'll add another pledge - if you or _anybody_ in your organization even _thinks_ about going after Dawn, Miriam, after _any_ one of my girls-

"Or boys!" Kirk jibed.

"Or boys," Buffy conceded, "then I promise you, whatever Giles threatened to do will not compare with what I'll have done to you."

"I thought that a Slayer could not take a human life?" Percy pointed out.

"We don't," Buffy said.

"We won't," Faith added, glancing at her sister Slayer.

"But I will," Kirk said, all pretense of joviality lost as he rose from his seat and stood before the Minister. "I have no compunction about killing you, you pompous son of a bitch. And if you EVER threaten _my_ girls again, I'll make you WISH that it was Voldemort who got you first. Savvy?"

Fudge swallowed audibly at Kirk's menacing tone. "A-Are you threatening me?"

"You're damn right I am. Now, was there anything else you wanted to see us about?"

"No."

"Then we'll be on our way, Minister," Wesley said. "Good day."

Everybody filled out after that. Percy couldn't help but notice the small smirk on Dawn's face. Before he could ponder it further, Kirk was in front of him.

"You don't have to follow this idiot blindly, you know. Even you must realize that."

Percy raised his chin defiantly. "I chose to follow him because he is the duly elected leader of this government."

"I got news for you, son. Sometimes the people elect idiots. Why do you think I went to work in the private sector?" Kirk eyed the young man once more. "By the way - call your mother. You might have your disagreements now, but take it from someone who knows - you should never pass up a chance to make peace with your parents, especially in times of turmoil." With one last pat on the shoulder, Kirk exited the office, leaving a fuming Fudge and a befuddled Percy behind.

He stepped out into the hall and fell into step besides Dawn. Andromeda and Arthur were leading the group towards the fireplaces so they could floo over to St. Mungo's to see Xander and Vi. Dawn looked over to Kirk as they waited their turn to floo.

"Andrew, can I ask you something?'

"Shoot."

"Did you mean what you said?" she asked in a quiet voice. "Would you really kill him?"

"If he threatened you or Miriam, yes. That's why I'm here, Dawn - I do the things that none of you have the stomach for. I wouldn't take any pleasure in it," he added, "but I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe."

Dawn took a moment to digest this, seemingly accepting it she turned back to him.

"Can I ask you something else?"

"Alright."

"How did you think my plan went?"

Kirk grinned. "Part one worked perfectly," he said as he stepped into the fireplace. "Part two should be a blast. St. Mungo's!" he shouted, throwing down the floo powder. Just as he started to disappear into the fireplace, he heard a loud bang, followed by panicked shouting coming from the minister's office. His grin widened as he finally shot away from the Ministry and flooed towards St. Mungo's.

**TBC…**

Coming Soon:

Chapter 8 - Part two of the trip to Hogwarts, as the group visits Vi, takes a train, and where Snape confronts the ghosts of his past. Oh, and the sorting of our girls…

Chapter 9 - One month later, Harry and the gang take the trip to Hogwarts to start their sixth year.

Song: London Calling

The Clash


	9. Chapter 8: Little Green Bag

**Chapter 8**

**Departure for Hogwarts Part 2**

"**Little Green Bag"

* * *

**

A/N: Can anybody guess what scene in this chapter inspired the song?

A/N 2: _This denotes telepathic conversation_

The group arrived at St. Mungo's and headed for the information desk, where they were told that Vi had been moved up to the Fourth Floor.

"Apparently there was some nerve damage that needed to be fixed," the attendant said as he led them down the ward to the Slayer's bed.

"Nerve damage?" Buffy asked. The healer looked back at her.

"Yes, from prolonged exposure to the Cruciatus curse."

Buffy looked over to Dawn, who shuddered at the memories that the words invited. The group made their way to the end of the row, where Vi had been placed.

"Ms. Dames, you have some visitors." The healer turned back to Buffy. "Now, Ms. Dames may be a Slayer, but she still needs to rest. I'll give you all thirty minutes, no more."

"Yes, sir."

"Alright then," the healer said as he turned and walked back out of the ward.

Dawn sat down on the edge of the bed. "How are you doing, Vi?"

Vi smiled tiredly. "I'm doing alright. Mostly, they just ran tests on me today to see how extensive the damage was. Starting tomorrow they're going to start feeding me potions."

"Take my advice, Ms. Dames," Arthur spoke from the back, "when they give you the potions, gulp it down. The taste won't catch up to you as fast." Vi nodded in acknowledgement.

"So, how was your first day here?"

"Tiring," Vi replied with a sigh. "After the tests they moved me up here and I spent a good hour telling that idiot," she pointed to a blonde-haired figure slumbering in one of the other beds farther up in the room, "that I didn't want his autograph."

"Ah, Gilderoy Lockhart," Arthur explained. "He used to be a well-known author, as well as a liar, cheat and thief. He would write down stories of other people's accomplishments, take the credit and then obliviate the poor person."

"Obliviate?"

"He used a memory charm to erase and modify their memories."

Willow gave a small shudder of her own as she remembered her brushes with memory-alteration spells.

"So what happened to him?"

"My son's old wand, actually," Arthur chuckled. "It's a long story, really. But the short of it was that the he tried to perform a memory charm on Harry with Ron's wand. But the wand was partially snapped and the spell backfired onto him."

"All he remembers now is that he was famous - and he's still a pompous git."

Everybody soon settled into easy conversation as Dawn caught Vi up on what had been happening with the Ministry. Midway during the explanation, she realized that she and Miriam hadn't gotten their apparating licenses nor had she gotten herself registered as an animagus. She noted that to Andromeda, who chuckled in response.

"In light of everything that was going on, I thought it would be best if I rescheduled," she explained. "I sent an owl to Professor McGonagall; she'll be taking you on Wednesday."

A short time later, Arthur left to escort Xander and Tonks to the group so they could depart. They didn't have to wait long for him to make his entrance.

Thud.

"Ow!"

Tonks chuckled as Xander stepped slightly to the left past the door jam and walked into the ward. "Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up, Mystique!" Xander grumbled good-naturedly. "I'm not used to seeing out the left side of my head anymore…"

"Xander!" Buffy exclaimed as she rushed to give her old friend a hug. She pulled back slightly to look at his new eye. "It's a perfect match! Can't even tell it's fake!"

"Pretty cool, huh? It can zoom into distance nearly 500 yards away, it's got dark magic detectors built it and it's got x-ray vision!" Buffy's eyebrow shot up at that, causing Xander to chuckle. "Which you don't have to worry about. Anymore, at least. What I wouldn't have give to have this baby back in high school…"

Buffy slapped his arm playfully. "I'll let you off the hook for that one this time, Harris. Now come say hi and bye to Vi; we got to book."

The group made their way out of St. Mungo's onto the streets of London.

"So… where do we go from here?" Buffy asked their guides.

"We've sent your luggage ahead to The Leaky Cauldron while you were…in meeting with the Minister," Andromeda said. Her daughter giggled - Xander had filled her in on what they had planned for the Minister. "Now we'll head there and rest for the night and tomorrow we'll get you to King's Cross Station for the train ride to Hogwarts."

The group spent a restless night at The Leaky Cauldron, each member of the party anticipating the arrival for the next day for different reasons. For Dawn and Miriam, it was the opportunity that was being provided to them - a chance to learn about their powers at the premier magic school in Europe. For Buffy, Xander and Kirk it was the idea that the wisdom they possessed could be passed onto the children of the school and potentially save their lives. For Faith and Willow, it was the continued search for redemption that led them to this place. And for Wes…

Well, he was just looking forward to settling an old score.

* * *

The next day the group scrambled to get to King's Cross Station by eleven o'clock, which is not an easy proposition when you have two teenage girls. So it was 10:50 by the time they actually managed to get to the station.

"So, what platform has a train that goes to a magic school?" Kirk asked as they walked briskly through the station, pushing their luggage on several carts.

"Platform 9 ¾, of course," Tonks replied.

"Of… course," Xander replied uncertainly.

Soon the group came to the stone post that separated platforms 9 and 10. "Now, all you do is walk straight through the pillar," Arthur explained. "And that will take you to platform 9 ¾."

"You sure you're not just saying that to get a laugh?"

"It's a portal!" Dawn exclaimed. "I can see it!"

"You can see portals?" Buffy asked. Dawn just shrugged.

"Part of the deal, I guess."

"She's not far off of the mark," Andromeda explained. "But it's not a portal to another dimension, just to an area of the station that the Ministry has magically sealed off. That's why the Hogwarts Express runs on such a tight schedule - it takes precise timing for the train to enter and leave the station without colliding with other trains."

Tonks looked over at her mother. "Mom, have you been talking to Hermione again?"

"Well, there's not much else to do at headquarters these days…"

"It's ok, Buffy. Just follow me!" Dawn called out as she ran with her cart through the pillar.

"Whoa," Buffy said, wide-eyed. Willow chuckled.

"All the stuff we've seen and done, and that gets a 'whoa'?" Willow proceeded to follow Dawn through the barrier, then poked her head back out. "Well, don't just stand there! We got a train to catch!"

The rest of the group made their way through the barrier and found themselves on an opulent train platform that looked like it came out of the twenties. And smack dab in the middle of it was a gleaming steam engine.

"Now THAT'S a train," Kirk aid, not without awe. Arthur ushered them towards the train, where another red-headed figure was standing.

"Everyone, this is my son Charlie. Charlie will be taking over for Hagrid as Care of Magical Creatures teacher this year."

"How do you do?" he asked as he shook each of their hands in turn. Buffy looked him over - unmistakable red hair of his family, only a little taller than her and stockily built. His arms were covered in scars and his hands were rough. "We'll all have a chance to get to know one another on the train, but for now we have to board. The train will be leaving shortly."

"You'll probably be seeing us around during the year," Andromeda said. "Nevertheless, don't be afraid to write if you need anything."

"You better believe I'll write," Willow said as she gave the older woman a hug.

"That goes for you as well," Tonks said to Xander with a smile. "I want to know how that eye works out for you." Xander grinned back and nodded.

"You bet."

The train whistle blew and everybody scrambled the get themselves (and their baggage) on the train. The train was already moving out of the station when they piled their luggage into the luggage car. Charlie then led them to the dining car so they could sit, talk and eat.

"They don't actually use this car when the train runs students," he was explaining as they piled into the opulent dining car. "They have a snack cart that runs around to each compartment because it just isn't feasible to feed all of the kids like this. Plus, there is the welcoming feast when they arrive."

"So why do we get it?"

"I think Dumbledore figured you wouldn't have time for breakfast this morning, so he had the conductor hook it up."

He was right, of course. They had been so rushed that morning that they hadn't had any time to eat. They all sat down around the large central table and tucked into the brunch that had been set up for them.

"So…Charlie," Buffy started as she swallowed her eggs, "I noticed your arms were burned. What happened?"

"Oh, that?" Charlie pushed up the sleeves of his robes to show his old burns. "Kind of an unavoidable necessity in my line of work."

"What line is that?"

"Oh, I worked with dragons."

"They've got DRAGONS at Hogwarts?" Dawn said incredulously.

"Angel will be thrilled," Buffy said wistfully. "He never did get to kill that dragon last time…"

"Oh, no," Charlie chuckled. "Though Hagrid would love it if we did. No, I worked on a reservation up in Romania. And we don't kill them if we can help it," he added with a pointed look at the blonde Slayer, who gave him a meek smile in return.

Charlie spent the next several hours talking about his job in Romania, which led into an interesting story involving his brother Ron and his friends his first year.

"Ron was always a trouble-maker when he was younger. Of course, Fred and George were worse but they almost always managed to blame most of their stuff on Ron. And Ginny, well, she never got caught. Always the 'perfect little angel'," Charlie chuckled. "Always did envy her that."

"We met Fred and George," Xander said with a smile. "Very nice shop they have. Very…helpful."

Charlie looked over to Xander with a calculating look. "Do I want to know?"

"Depends. Do you want plausible deniability?"

The conversation soon turned to the school itself.

"So, I take it you went to Hogwarts yourself?" Miriam asked. When Charlie nodded, Miriam continued. "So, what house were you in?"

"Gryffindor. And no finer house to be in, let me tell you."

"Define 'houses' for us laymen who have virtually no clue what you are talking about," Faith said a confused look on her face.

Charlie chuckled. "Alright, it's like this. There are four houses in the school: there's Gryffindor, home of the brave; there's Ravenclaw, home of the clever; there's Hufflepuff, home of the loyal and hardworking; and there's Slytherin, home of the gits."

"He means home of the cunning, ruthless and sneaky," Miriam corrected.

"Yeah, and they're all gits. Well, mostly. You should be aware that Slytherin turns out more dark wizards than any other house, so you should keep a close eye on them in your classes. Though I may be a bit biased - there is a traditional rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin." Charlie turned to Miriam. "How is it you know so much about Hogwarts already? Do a little research?"

"No, my mom went to Hogwarts when she was younger," Miriam replied, the look on her face growing cold at the mention of her birth mother. "She was in Ravenclaw."

"Oh," Charlie said, not knowing how to interpret the vibe he was getting off of the younger girl. Soon the conversation started up again as Charlie talked about another dear love of his, Quidditch.

Before they knew it, they had arrived at the station at Hogsmeade.

"This is the last wizarding village left on the island," Charlie explained as they headed for carriages that would take them up to the school. When they saw what was pulling them, they all stopped short.

"What the HELL are those?" Kirk asked, his mouth slightly agape.

"You can see them?" Charlie asked quietly. Kirk nodded. "They're called thestrals. They're a kind of flying horse and have an excellent sense of direction." Charlie took in the looks on all of their faces. "Exactly how many of you can see them?"

Kirk turned back to everyone else. "Hands?"

Every member of the group raised their hands. Charlie looked taken aback, so Faith asked the question on everyone's mind.

"What's it matter if we can see them or not?"

"Well," Charlie started slowly, "the only people who can see them are the one's who have seen death."

There was a moment of silence before Kirk spoke up. "Well, that's a cheerful thought. Shall we?" They all piled into the carriages, and were soon on their way up to the castle.

Charlie had sat in the carriage with Xander, Kirk and Faith, while Buffy, Dawn, Miriam, Wesley and Willow took the other one. On the way up, Charlie turned to Kirk.

"May I ask you something?"

"You can ask me two of something, if you want."

"I understand why Buffy and Faith are here, as they're Slayers. Wesley is a former Head Boy, Xander has a unique outlook on a muggle life with a magical twist and even Willow is a powerful wandless witch."

"Yeah…"

"Well, to be blunt, I'm just wondering what you bring to the table."

Kirk sat back in the carriage and considered this for a moment. Then he looked at the young redhead and smiled.

"I bring much-needed sarcasm."

Faith let out a snort of laughter. Charlie shook his head and smiled. Xander got a sad grin on his face as he remembered the last person to bring the sarcasm to his little group.

_Sure wish you were here, Ahn, _he thought as they pulled up to the castle.

"Ah," Charlie said as the carriages came to a stop. "We're here."

Everybody got out of their carriages and looked up at the castle in wonder.

"Whaddya got in there… Dracula?"

Well, almost everybody…

"Dracula better not be in there or I'll have to kick his ass again."

Kirk looked over at Buffy in amusement. "You actually fought Dracula?"

"Yup."

Kirk paused for a minute. "Is there anything you HAVEN'T fought?"

Buffy considered this. "Umm…Frankenstein."

"Adam," Xander countered.

"The Wolfman?"

"Oz," Willow said, giggling slightly.

"Ooh! Frankenstein's Bride!" Buffy said proudly, but Xander shook his head.

"Remember Warren's robo-girlfriend? The destroyer of windows?"

"Funny, I thought that was the Bringers," Dawn quipped. Buffy sighed.

"I guess I've faced everything."

"Well, until you face Godzilla, you still got something to look forward to," Kirk said with a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. "Until then, let's go to work."

* * *

And so they started walking towards the doors - Buffy, Willow and Xander in the front, followed closely by Miriam, Dawn, Faith and Wesley, and Kirk and Charlie brought up the rear. Any further banter was cut off when the front doors opened and Professor Dumbledore appeared. He smiled warmly at the group.

"Welcome to Hogwarts."

The group made their way into the main hall of the school and stared around in wonder. A grand staircase stood curved down to the right of them, coming to a halt before a set of grand doors. Paintings lined the walls and the people in them craned their necks to get a better look at the new arrivals. There were suites of armor, stain-glassed windows and Buffy could only come to one conclusion.

"Man, Giles would feel right at home here."

Wes rolled his eyes. "I'll tell him you said that."

"I'll deny it."

Dumbledore chuckled at the banter. "I know you had a light brunch on the train, but I thought you may be hungry again. I've taken the liberty of having the house elves whip up a light dinner for all of you."

"If I remember correctly, the house elves definition of a light dinner is at least three courses."

"Four, I believe," Dumbledore conceded. "Before we eat, I'll introduce you to the staff. And after we eat, we'll sort the two of you into your houses." He looked at Dawn and Miriam as he said that. "Now, you may be sorted into different houses, but until school officially starts you will be staying with the rest of the Council." He clapped his hands and rubbed them together briskly. "Now, shall we go meet the rest of the staff?"

"Absolutely," Wes said. "I must say I've been looking forward to this," he added with a slight edge. Kirk raised an eyebrow - it didn't take a telepath to know that Wesley was planning something.

_Hey, Pops, _Miriam's voice sounded in his head, _you getting the feeling Wes knows something that we don't?_

Kirk's eye's narrowed as they headed towards the doors to the Great Hall. _Yeah, I'm getting that impression._

Dumbledore opened the doors and the group filled into the Great Hall. Everyone looked up at the enchanted ceiling in wonder.

"Now THAT is an enchantment!" Willow exclaimed staring up at the sky, which was showing dusk at the moment. Dumbledore smiled.

"It IS amazing, isn't it? I'm afraid that the wonder has worn off on me somewhat, though it is always refreshing to see the wonder in the faces of our new students. And teachers! Ah…" he turned back to his faculty as they came down from the head table to meet the group midway into the hall.

"Allow me to introduce everyone. This is Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor house. She's also the Deputy Headmistress, so if you have any questions fell free to ask her. Next we have Professor Filius Flitwick; Charms teacher and head of Ravenclaw house; Pomona Sprout, Herbology teacher and head of Hufflepuff House; Poppy Pomfrey, our school Healer; Professor Vector, Arithmancy teacher; Professor Sinistra, Astrology teacher; and our school caretaker Argus Filch. Professors Firenze and Trelawney couldn't be here tonight and our head of Slytherin house seems to be running late. Now," Dumbledore turned towards the Council and pointed them each out in turn, "this is Buffy Summers and Faith Lehane and they will be teaching the new Muggle Defense course. Willow Rosenberg and Andrew Kirk will be handling the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Mr. Xander Harris will be taking over Muggle Studies and Wesley Whyndam-Pryce will be taking over our History of Magic classes. And of course you all remember Charlie Weasley."

"How could I forget one of the best seekers that Gryffindor has ever seen?" Professor McGonagall smiled warmly at the redhead. "It's good to see you back and safe, Charles."

"It's good to be back, Professor. Though I have to admit I had ulterior motives for taking the job."

"Oh? And what might those be?"

Charlie gave a wicked smile. "I've wanted to play a game of Quidditch against Potter since I heard he made the team, Professor." McGonagall's smile fell slightly.

"Yes, well it will be a miracle if he plays this year at all. He tried to quit, you know. Doesn't know it yet, but I'm not going to let him."

"You shouldn't," Wesley spoke up, "In times of grief, it's best to keep one's mind occupied. You taught me that."

McGonagall smiled warmly once more and moved in to hug the Watcher, who returned it somewhat timidly. "How have you been, Wesley?"

"I've had a few…interesting years, Professor."

"Pfft," McGonagall waved her hand. "Please, we are all on the same faculty now. And speaking of which, here comes our Potion's Master."

Wesley stiffend up slightly, and he moved his hand under his jacket; you wouldn't have noticed unless you were looking for it.

Which Kirk and Miriam were.

"Ah, Severus! You're late!" Dumbledore exclaimed jovially. Everyone turned to face the new arrival - all except Wesley. He was tall and lanky, his black robes billowing out behind him as he walked briskly towards the group. He had long, greasy black hair and a permanent scowl etched on his face.

Dumbledore started in with the introductions. "Everyone, this is our Potions Master and head of Slytherin House, Severus Snape. Severus, this is Ms. Summers, Ms. Lehane, Ms. Rosenberg, Mr. Harris, Mr. Kirk, and Mr.-"

Dumbledore was cut off when Wesley suddenly whipped around, .45 Smith and Wesson in his hand cracking against Snape's skull. The impact drove him down to one knee and by the time he recovered enough to look up at his assailant, he was looking down the barrel of a gun.

"Wesley Whyndam-Pryce. And I've been waiting over ten years for this moment, SNIVELLUS."

The shocked silence was appropriately broken by some well-needed sarcasm from Kirk.

"Well, and now for something COMPLETLEY different…"

"WESLEY!" Both Buffy and Faith moved to disarm the Watcher, but Wesley calmly cocked the harmer back, causing the Slayer to stop.

"Move and he dies faster."

"Wesley, what are you doing?" Dumbledore demanded, the twinkle in his eye replaced by a cold steel.

"Seeing justice is done, Professor."

"And what did this shining example of humanity do to you, Wes?" Kirk asked in a bored tone as he hoped up onto one of the house tables, propping his feet up on the bench.

"He murdered my sister."

There were shocked gasps from almost all of the teachers. Snape's eyes never left Wesley's and Wesley never blinked.

"That was a long time ago, Pryce…" the Potions master started, but was cut off when Wesley pushed the gun painfully against his forehead.

"And that makes it all right!" the Watcher roared.

"No, it doesn't," Snape replied calmly. One didn't become a double agent against one of the most feared Dark Lords in history by flinching in the face of death, you know. "But I was a different person back then."

"Yeah, and you're such a shinny, happy person now," Kirk said offhandedly. "Let me guess, initiation kill? A little torture, a little murder and you get that fancy tattoo on your left forearm?"

Snape gasped in shock and Kirk knew he touched a nerve.

"How…"

"Did I know you are a Death Eater? Saw you at a welcome home party earlier this summer with your buddy Lucius. And while I would have no problem letting Wes here blow your brains out for what happened to that little girl Lucy had strapped to the table, I'm going to guess that, because you're here, you're a double agent. Am I right?" he asked Dumbledore, who nodded. "Of course I'm right. So, seeing as we are all on the same side, we all have to work together and the fact that I REALLY don't want to spend the rest of my night getting grease stains out of my clothes, why don't you give me the gun and go cool down?"

"I don't give a rat's ARSE what side he's on now! My sister's dead and nothing he does will ever bring her back!"

"And the information he provides us with help save numerous lives now. Would your sister want you to sacrifice that kind of information for some need for vengeance?" Dumbledore asked, not unkindly.

"Well, I'll never know, seeing as how he MURDERED her!"

"Wesley, for Christ's sake, there is more at stake here than revenge!" Buffy yelled. "If you don't stand down now, I swear to god I'm calling in a squad of Slayers to take you to the London brig!"

"I got a better idea," Kirk said as he hopped down from the table and walked calmly over to Wesley. "I could threaten you right now, Wes. Hell, I could drop your ass in about two seconds. But I'd rather not. You see, the way I see it, Sir Grease-a-lot here may have pulled the trigger, but the real person behind your sister's death is Voldemort." Snape hissed as Kirk said his name, which caused Kirk to thump his head in annoyance. "Shut up, you wuss. For some reason I'm trying to save your pathetic excuse of a life."

Kirk turned back to Wesley. "As I was saying before the peanut gallery interrupted, the person you really want is Voldemort." Snape wisely held his tongue this time. "So here's the deal: you give me the gun and you go and cool off. We all work in harmony together and we all help kill Tommy Boy. This Potter kid may need to do it, but I see no reason you can't take a couple of shot at him to slow him down. And for a limited time only, I'll even throw in the offer to help me annoy the crap out of Slime-ball here!"

Snape turned his glare onto the captain. "And what have I ever done to earn your wrath?"

Kirk eyed the man coldly. "You let that girl die."

"There was nothing I could do!" Snape argued.

"You could have gotten her out of there."

"And blown my cover!"

"The life of a child will always be more valuable than any kind of information you could provide as a spy." Kirk turned back to Wes and held out his hand. "What do you say, Wes? Want to turn that anger into something constructive? Or do I have to drop you right here, right now?"

Wes hesitated for a minute, struggling internally over what to do. Finally, with a heavy sigh, he set the safety on his weapon and pointed it up at the ceiling. Kirk cautiously reached over and took the weapon, the reached inside Wesley's coat and removed his other weapon.

"Nothing personal," he said as he ejected the clip and emptied the chambered round in the first gun. Without any further word, Wesley strode out of the great hall.

"I am SO sorry about that…" Buffy started, but Dumbledore waved her off.

"It's entirely my fault," the elder wizard sighed. "I should have realized there would be an old grudge there. I thought he had worked past it."

"Wes has a tendency to bottle things up," Faith explained, casting a glance after the Watcher.

Snape stood and brushed off his robes. "No harm done, Headmaster. Besides, I doubt that those muggle contraptions even work here-"

Snape was cut off as suddenly Kirk lifted the weapon and fired. The round missed his head by a half inch and impacted in the door behind him, but Snape's hand instinctively covered up his face to try and protect it from injury. When he finally lowered his hands, he could see the other teachers staring at Kirk in shock, as well as that same cold glint in his eye.

"Seems to work fine to me," he said as he ejected the clip and chambered round, slipping both into his pocket while he slipped the gun into his waistband. Then without a word, he moved to the table and sat down to eat.

Everybody tucked into a somewhat tense dinner. Charlie looked around and knew that if someone didn't break the ice soon, it would be a tense year.

"Okay, Xander, I can't resist," Charlie finally said. "What did my brothers do?"

"Oh, they didn't DO anything," Xander replied, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice. "They merely supplied the supplies."

"You heard about what happened at the Ministry with us, right?" Dawn asked, and Charlie nodded. "Well, we couldn't let that go unpunished, could we?"

"So Dawn put in a fire-call to Giles and told him what was happening."

"Oh, dear," McGonagall said with a small smile. "I remember how he could get when he was angry…"

"Did he go by 'Ripper' when he went here?" Xander asked. McGonagall chuckled.

"Oh, yes. I remember he gave the old Slughorn - the former head of Slytherin house - a hard time. It's too bad he had his wand snapped - he was a brilliant wizard."

"Well, setting Ripper loose on Fudge was only the first part of my plan. The second part happened with the help of Charlie's brothers."

"Oh?" Dumbledore said, the twinkle in his eyes belaying his surprised look. "And what did they do?"

"Well, before we went to the 'meeting', Xander remembered he saw their new joke shop in the Alley. So we went in and picked a few things up…"

"And left them in Fudges office," Buffy finished with a smirk. "We figure he'll be stumbling over new things for at least a week."

"I believe he found those - what were they called - ah, yes. He found the Fillibuster Fireworks right after we left," Faith added.

"So THAT'S what that explosion was…" Miriam grinned.

"How did you hide all of products?" Charlie asked. Buffy grinned.

"Willow here's gotten really good with cloaking spells."

Everybody laughed at the ingenuity of Dawn's plan and both Charlie and Dumbledore gave a silent sigh of relief that the storm seemed to have passed.

"Well, now that everyone's done with their meal," Dumbledore said a short time later. "Let us take care of one last piece of business before we retire for the evening. Professor McGonagall, did you bring the hat?"

"Of course, Albus," she said as she pulled a ragged looking hat out from under the table.

"This is the sorting hat," the witch explained to the girls as she motioned them over. "When I call you, you will sit down here and I will place the hat on your head."

"So THAT'S where it goes…" Miriam quipped, but drew silent at a stern stare from McGonagall. "The hat will tell you which house you belong in - Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin. Ms. Summers, why don't you go first?"

Dawn chuckled nervously as she sat down on the chair. "Yeah, why don't I?"

McGonagall placed the hat on her head. Suddenly, a slit near the brim opened up.

"Hmm… interesting…" It said out loud, causing Dawn to yelp in surprise.

"Dude…it's a talking hat." Kirk noted

"Very observant, Cap'n." Faith retorted.

_Very interesting…great power lies within you... a great, ancient power…_

"Yeah, well let's keep that between us," Dawn said out loud, drawing curious stares.

_My dear, all of this IS between us, _the hat replied_ I am speaking directly in your mind._

_Oh._

_Now, where shall I place you… No shortness of cunning, if that trick you played is any indication… hardworking and loyal, too. Very intelligent, you would do well in Ravenclaw._

_So, where will I go?_

_Well, you have a great fear in you, my dear Key. But you have shown courage by coming here and facing that fear. Therefore, you shall go in-_

"Gryffindor!"

Professor McGonagall smiled. "Welcome to my house, Ms. Summers. I will get you more acquainted with it tomorrow. For now and until school starts, however, you will be staying with the rest of the Council. Now, Ms. Kirk…"

"Once more unto the breach, dear friends…" Miriam mutters as she took the seat and McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

_Well now, another Winters… hadn't expected another of your line here. You're mother was in Ravenclaw…quite intelligent…_

"Wasn't that intelligent - didn't even know when to duck," she replied out loud.

Many eyebrows were raised at that comment, save one - Kirk, who chuckled.

_Yes, well…this is interesting, you've a little bit of your father here as well._

Miriam blinked.

_What?_

_Yes…both were powerful wizards…intelligent, cunning, ruthless in their convictions… yes, you would do well in the house of your father…_

"Slytherin!" the hat called out. After a moment of silence, Miriam summed up what just about everyone was feeling.

"Well…shit."

**TBC…

* * *

**

More A/N: And I got a special suprise for everybody tomorrow. Not Harry Potter related, but still...

I'm sure everyboy has heard JK Rowlings remarks about book seven now. Two characters that were going to live die, and one who was going to die lives. I hope in my heart of hearts that she spares Ron and Hermione, for if they die, where's the satisfaction in defeating Voldemort? Likewise, I hope Ginny lives. And I'm starting to think that either Draco or Snape will be spared in the end.

So, who do you think is going to buy it in book seven?


	10. Chapter 9: Reflections

**Chapter 9**

"People who don't care about anything will never understand the people who do."

"Yeah, but we won't care."

-Angel and Hamilton, 'Not Fade Away'

**Reflections

* * *

**

Previously on Harry Potter and the Light Brigade:

_**Well now, another Winters… hadn't expected another of your line here. You're mother was in Ravenclaw…quite intelligent…**_

"**_Wasn't that intelligent - didn't even know when to duck." She replied out loud._**

_Many eyebrows were raised at that comment, save one - Kirk, who chuckled._

**_Yes, well…this is interesting… you've a little bit of your father here as well._**

_Miriam blinked._

_**What?**_

_**Yes…both were powerful wizards…intelligent, cunning, ruthless in their convictions… yes, you would do well in the house of your father…**_

"_Slytherin!" the hat called out. After a moment of silence, Miriam summed up what just about everyone was feeling._

"_Well…shit."

* * *

_

_And now, the continuation..._

Everybody stared in silence at Miriam, who had a look of shock and disdain on her face.

"Well honey," Kirk said with a smile, "if it makes you feel better, I don't think you're a slimy git."

Miriam looked up at her dad in annoyance and then turned that look on McGonagall.

"Can I demand a recount or something?" she demanded

The deputy headmistress shook her head.

"I'm afraid not, Ms. Kirk," she replied. "Once the hat has made a decision, it is final."

"Oh, come on!" Miriam yelled. "The hat put me there because of some agenda! This was more rigged than Florida!"

"I'm sorry, but the decision is final," McGonagall replied sternly. Miriam's jaw snapped shut in an obvious attempt to control her temper. "In the meantime, I will show you all to your quarters. Ms. Kirk and Ms. Summers, as I said you will both be staying with the Council until school starts officially. Tomorrow both I and Professor Snape will show you around your houses and then we will show you all around he school and its grounds. On Wednesday we will take you to the Ministry for registration and licensing and then you will come back here and take placement tests. Are there any questions?" When nobody said anything, she nodded her head. "Alright then. If you would follow me…"

The group silently followed Professor McGonagall up through a maze of staircases (including one death-defying leap from Buffy when the staircase she was on started to move on her) and down slew of corridors until they reached a locked door.

"This is the third floor corridor. Both your rooms and the new Muggle Defense classroom will be down this corridor. If you get lost and need to find it, just ask one of the paintings and they'll show you the way." With a wave of her wand, she unlocked the door and they all proceeded through it. As they walked down the hall, Charlie looked over to his former head of house.

"Wasn't this where Professor Dumbledore hid the Sorcerer's Stone a few years ago?"

McGonagall looked over at Charlie with surprise, smiling.

"I see that Ronald had kept you abreast of his goings on at school?"

Charlie laughed quietly. "Just the fun stuff."

"Well, Dumbledore set up the Muggle Defense room at the end of the hall. You can look at it tomorrow; I believe it will meet with your approval. In the meantime, here are your new rooms."

McGonagall led them to a painting halfway down the hall, which portrayed three very familiar looking witches - familiar to Kirk, Miriam and Dawn, anyways.

"We never looked so good…" Miriam stated, looking up to the faces of Trinity. Dana, Gwen and Helena smiled back down on them.

"Speak for yourself. I look a damn sight better," Kirk stated.

"Just keep telling yourself that, dear. Someday you may believe it," Helena said, grinning cheekily back down on him. Kirk shook his head and sighed in disgust.

"Great, she's just as annoying there as she is in my head…"

"The password is 'lost souls.'"

"Very well, you may enter. And - good to see you, dears," Gwen said to the group and to Dawn and Miriam specifically. The painting swung open and McGonagall entered.

"This is your common room," McGonagall explained as she entered the Council's quarters. "Your rooms are located up those two sets of stairs. We have set it up much in the same way that the house dormitories are set up - women on the left, men on the right."

They entered the room and looked around. The common room was elegantly decorated in dark burgundy carpeting and upholstery, coupled with dark oak tables and bookshelves.

"I suggest you all settle into your rooms now as you'll have a busy day tomorrow."

"What about Wes?" Faith asked suddenly. "How will he find his room? Hell, how do _we_ find _him_?"

"I believe you will find him down by the lake. That's where he used to go to think."

McGonagall smiled. "Well, I'll let you all get some rest. Good night."

Dawn, who had been quiet since the sorting, suddenly spoke up. "Well, I'm going up to my room." Silently she made her way up the staircase to find her room. Miriam looked after her in concern.

"Yeah, I think I'll go, too," she said finally, following Dawn up the stairs.

* * *

Miriam found Dawn sitting on the edge of a bed in a room on the first landing. Miriam knocked on the door frame.

"Mind if I come in?" she asked the brunette, who nodded in acceptance. Miriam entered the room and sat down next to Dawn. "Something vexing thee? You've been awfully quite since that farce of a sorting…"

"Do we have to hate each other now?" Dawn said suddenly, causing Miriam to come up short.

"Huh?"

"I mean, we're in different houses," Dawn said slowly. "Rival houses, with hundreds of years of tradition dictating that each house hate each other." Dawn looked up from the floor and looked to Miriam with fear in her eyes. "Does that mean I have to hate you, too?"

Miriam blinked, groaning as she flopped back onto the bed. "I swear I'm going to BURN that hat…" Miriam pulled herself back up and took Dawn's hands in her own.

"Look, Dawn… we haven't known each other all that long, but I'd like to think that in the short time we have known each other, we've become friends."

"You're my best friend," Dawn said quietly, not meeting Miriam's eyes. "You and Vi. Probably the only friends I have, besides the Scoobies."

"Yeah, well… you're probably the only friend I've got," Miriam countered. "And I'm not about to throw that friendship away 'cause some stupid hat with an agenda said we had to be in rival houses. Look…" Miriam cupped Dawn's chin in her hand and brought her head up. "Look at me, Dawn! Listen, my pappy always told me-"

"Your 'pappy'?" Dawn said with a raised eyebrow.

"Shush, I'm explaining my daddy's wisdom and stuff. Now, where was I?"

"Your _pappy_ always told you…"

"Always told me that, when it comes to traditions, there is only one thing that you should do." Miriam looked Dawn dead in the eye.

Miriam smirked. "Fuck 'em."

The two girls burst out into laughter, both believing for the first time since the sorting that everything would work out.

* * *

Kirk and gone up to his room to grab one of his cases and then came back down to the common room to sit by the fire. He ran his hand reverently over the case in his lap before finally undoing the latches on the side of it and lifted the lid. He smiled as he brought out one of his most prized possessions-

His guitar.

He pulled it out, tuned it up a bit and then started strumming the strings.

"_Take my love, take my land, take me where I cannot stand…"_

"Kirk, do us all a favor-" Faith said as she walked past him, slapping him playfully on the side of the head as she passed to the door. "Don't sing."

Kirk stared after her for a moment and then turned to Buffy, who had just come down the stairs after her.

"I didn't even get the chance to insult her back," he pouted. "So, where is she off to?"

"I talked her into going to talk to Wes," Buffy replied as she sat down across from him on the sofa. Kirk raised an eyebrow.

"You sent _Faith_ to talk to Wes? _There's_ an interesting choice…"

"Faith knows Wesley better than I do," Buffy argued calmly. "She's worked with him. Plus, I think she needs to do this. It will help her in dealing with the younger girls back home."

Kirk inclined his head in a show of acceptance. His smiled faded as he looked to the ground. "Buffy, I need you to do something for me."

"What?"

"You remember when I apprehended Dawn?"

"Yeah," Buffy answered unsurely.

"You remember the rifle you used?"

"How could I forget?"

_**FLASH**_

"_What the hell is that?" Buffy demanded as Kirk pulled out the rifle and checked the settings on the side._

"_This is a heavily modified P-90," Kirk explained as he pulled out what appeared to be a silver ammo clip and slid it into its spot on top of the rifle, slamming it in place. "And when I say heavily modified, I mean HEAVILY. The gun has been altered to serve as a high-tech stun gun. The ammo clip I just put in is a heavy duty, highly experimental rechargeable battery. The gun emits a highly-charge energy blast that disrupts the neural pathways in the brain, knocking the recipient out cold. It was designed for and tested on me, so I know there are no lasting ill effects, other than a hangover which, I assume, Dawn would prefer over her current state."_

"_You are going to shoot MY sister with that thing?" Buffy asked, eyeing the rifle. Kirk nodded. "Is it ready to go?" Kirk checked the setting on the modified P-90 once more._

"_Yeah, it's ready. Let's-"_

_Kirk never got to finish his statement as Buffy suddenly grabbed the receptionists chair she had been holding on to and swung it around, smashing it into Kirk's head and knocking him down. Quickly she scooped up the pulse rifle and sprinted towards the door that led down to the vaults._

_**--Flash Forward—**_

"_So, big sis came to kill me, did she? Dad's not going to be happy about that."_

"_Dad's dead, Dawn," Buffy replied. "He can't hurt either one of us anymore."_

_The smile on Dawn's face slid off, only to be replaced by a look of anger. "You're lying."_

"_She's really not, Dawn," Lisa said as she came into view behind Buffy. "Let us help you."_

_Dawn looked at her sister and then her gaze slid down at the still writhing from of Miriam. An evil smile came upon her lips._

"_Then your friend will join him. Ava-"_

_Dawn never finished the curse as Buffy deftly brought the P-90 up and fired. The bolt of white energy slammed into Dawn, sending her crashing back against the wall behind her. The torture curse finally broken, Miriam collapsed into an unconscious heap. As Dawn struggled to get back up, Buffy, with tears in her eyes, fired once more. Dawn went down, out cold._

_**-FLASH—**_

"I told you that the weapon was developed for me," Kirk continued, breaking Buffy's reverie. "The reason for that is that, at times, I have the tendency of becoming uncontrollable. Ruthless. Savage. In the heat of a battle, I will kill every living thing on the field, regardless of any injury to my person. That's why Doc developed that gun."

"To take you down, without killing you," Buffy said slowly. Kirk nodded.

"It was part of the training Doc put me through. After my graduation, I was an emotional wreck. Doc took advantage of that and turned me into his personal soldier. Part of the conditioning he put me through was to bring my mind to a place where nothing could hurt me, where I felt nothing - no pain and no remorse. When I lose it, I could kill Miriam or Dawn and not have a moment of regret until after I came down. Now, I haven't gone to that place in a long time. And I should be alright around the kids. Nothing they do could possibly provoke me into losing control. But I want your word, that if something happens and I lose control…"

"You want me to stop you," Buffy said, realization dawning in her. "Why me? Why now?"

Kirk chuckled nervously. "While…parts of me have lived in magical areas, I have not. I underestimated how it would make me feel. To Harvey, its home. To me, it's a might unsettlin'. And I'm worried that, if there is a battle, I might lose control. As for why you?" Kirk looked the Slayer dead in the eye. "I don't want my daughter to kill again."

"So you'd rather I did?"

"No, but if you take me down, I have confidence I'd wake up again. It might take a few months…" Kirk gave Buffy a cheeky grin. "Despite all appearances to the contrary, I don't have a death wish."

Buffy sighed and stretched back on the couch and then got up and headed for the stairs to her room. Before climbing the stairs, she stopped and said over her shoulder "You got my word that I won't let you hurt anybody." Then she disappeared up the stairs as Kirk started strumming on his guitar again.

"_I don't care, I'm still free, 'cause you can't take the sky from me…"

* * *

_

Faith found Wesley just where McGonagall said he'd be - down by the edge of the lake.

"Hey, Wes," she said as she came up behind him. "You okay now?"

Wes was silent for a moment before he finally spoke. "Did you know that my sister was supposed to become a Watcher?"

Faith, not knowing what to say, finally settled on, "Uh, no Wes. I didn't know that."

"She was. She was quite brilliant, much smarter than me."

"I didn't think that was possible."

Wes chuckled. "Yes, well…it was always a bit of a rivalry between us - who could do better in school. She was three years ahead of me here. She made head girl and graduated top of her class. Then she went on to the Watcher's Academy. Me, I was planning on joining the Royal Navy - do my part for Queen and Country, you know?"

Faith was surprised. "You weren't going to be a Watcher?" Wes shook his head.

"No," he replied earnestly. "Cathy - my sister - was always a better candidate for Watcher so she got the honor. Frankly, I was relieved. I never wanted that responsibility. I'd rather have been just another soldier than a leader..." Wes shook himself out of his reverie. "She was in her first year of Watcher Academy. She had gone out one night with some friends and decided to leave early. She walked home alone… the second thing they teach you in Watcher's Academy is never to go walking around town at night alone. She was ambushed by Death Eaters…"

"And they killed her," Faith finished. Wes shook his head.

"They…took liberties with her, first. Then they continued to torture her until she was barely alive and not coherent at all. She died in the hospital two weeks later."

Faith was silent as she took that in. After a moment, Wes continued.

"After that, all my hopes and dreams for the future were dashed as my father told me that I would be entering Watcher Academy after Hogwarts. I dedicated myself to my studies. Dedicated myself to becoming the perfect Watcher." He laughed bitterly. "We both saw how well THAT worked out. Sacked after my first assignment." Wes turned to Faith. "The thing is… I never wanted to be a Watcher. That was my sister's destiny. And when she died and that mantel was forced on me - I hated her. I hated her for dying and forcing me into a life I never wanted." In a small voice he added, "Does that make me a bad person?"

Faith stood stunned for a moment, reeling in the revelations Wesley had just provided. Then, without though, Faith wrapped her arms around him in a hug. His head dropped to her shoulder as he started to cry and Faith patted his back, feeling more awkward and uncomfortable by the second.

"It doesn't make you a bad person, Wes. It just makes you human. Sure, you say you hated her. But I think you just hated the fact that she was gone, not her." After a moment, Wesley stepped back, his face flush with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry to cry on your shoulder like this, Faith…"

"Pfft. Forget about it. I'm actually kind of flattered that you would, what with our history…"

"You've changed since then, Faith-"

"That's right, I changed," Faith said suddenly. "I was a bad person, but I changed. So did Miriam. Hell, everybody in this group has done stuff in the past that was bad - even Buffy! But we all changed, for the better. Now, I know this Snape guy hurt your family, but Kirk was right - he's just the trigger man, Voldemort is the guy who ordered the hit."

"So you're saying I need to bury the hatchet and work with him? Believe that he's a changed man?" Wes challenged. Faith shrugged.

"Believe what you want. Believe whatever it takes to make this work. But please, Wes. Work though this. We need you here. And I need my Watcher."

Wes studied the face of the Slayer before him for a moment and couldn't help but marvel on how much it had matured since he had first seen it. He saw wisdom in her eyes, a wisdom that comes from loss and regret. He also saw the compassion shining through, begging him to stay with them. Finally, Wesley smiled.

"I'll try," he promised. Faith let out a sigh of relief.

"Good. Cause I need someone here to keep me from killing Buffy on occasion." They both chuckled, the tension in the air released. Faith swung her arm up and over Wesley's shoulders, guiding him back towards the castle.

"Come on, Wes. Let's get back to the gang."

* * *

The night Ginny Weasley set Harry Potter straight, he looked at himself in the mirror in the bathroom at Grimmauld place, and did not like what he saw at all.

His face was drawn and complexion was sallow; his hair had grown long and greasy from lack of care. He could count his ribs. He seemed to have a permanent scowl etched on his face.

He looked like Snape. Which the mirror helpfully pointed out to him.

It was all he could do to keep himself from smashing the mirror. He quickly got into the shower and, after cleaning his body, thoroughly washed and rinsed his hair.

After his shower, Harry went and found Ms. Weasley in the kitchen.

"Uh…Ms. Weasley? Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Of course, Harry. Come and sit down, I'll fix you something to eat."

"That's-" Harry started to say 'That's okay', but then remembered counting his ribs in the mirror. Harry smiled back and amended his statement. "That'd be nice."

Harry sat at the kitchen table as Mrs. Weasley fixed him up a quick dinner. After a few minutes, she set the plate in front of Harry and sat down across from him. Harry tucked into the meal and was surprised to realize how hungry he actually was. He ate in silence for a few minutes before pushing his now-empty plate to the side and looked up at Molly.

"First off, I wanted to apologize for my behavior the last few days…" he started, but Molly waved him off.

"No need to apologize, Harry. I know exactly what you're going through. I went through the same thing during the first war - my entire family was wiped out by Death Eaters, you know."

Harry nodded. "Your maiden name is Prewett, right? I remember Moody talking about the Prewett brothers who were killed by Death Eaters."

Molly smiled sadly. "Yes. They were both members of the Order. The sad thing was that the war was almost over when they were killed. And my sister…" Molly gave a shudder, but forced a smile back onto her face. "But never mind that. You needn't apologize, Harry. I understand."

"Well, nevertheless I do. I've treated you and your family horribly…"

"Along with Professor Dumbledore?"

Harry's expression cooled. "I've treated him with as much respect and trust as he's treated me. But I don't want to discuss that. What I do want to discuss," Harry fingered his hair, "is a hair cut - and a new wardrobe. I dare say I have enough money to buy some new clothes, now. I need for you to arrange for me to go to muggle London this week."

He raised his hand to cut off her protest. "I know I can't go into Diagon Alley, as it's too risky. I know that Order members will have to accompany me if I leave the house. That's why I'm asking you to set it up. I want to go and get clothes that actually fit me, Mrs. Weasley. Ginny told me that I couldn't face Voldemort like I am right now and she was right. I need to grow, both magically and as a person. New clothes are just one step. Also, are the healers at St. Mungo's able to fix eyesight?"

Molly shook her head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well, muggles have this surgery called laser-correction, which they use to fix eyes so a person doesn't need to wear glasses anymore. And I was thinking while I was in the shower - there were times where I've lost my glasses and it's hampered me greatly. In a duel, if I lose my glasses, I won't be able to see who I'm trying to hex. If I could get my eye's fixed…"

"I see where you're going with this," Molly cut him off. "I'll ask Andromeda - Tonks' mother. She works at St. Mungo's as a healer, maybe she knows someone. As for going to London…" she chewed her lip for a moment before responding, "I'll contact Dumbledore tonight to arrange something. But as far as a haircut, I can do that right here."

Harry smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Mrs. Weasley."

Molly smiled warmly in return. "Don't mention it, dear. Now sit right there, I need to get a few items and I'll be right back."

* * *

The same day that the Council was arriving at Hogwarts, Harry was walking down the hall at Grimmauld place, his hair trimmed to just above his neck and a little more color in his cheeks. He had put on a little weight and it was becoming harder to count each of his ribs. Today, Andromeda Tonks would be arriving to work on his eyes and hopefully Dumbledore would send word about his London trip. He found himself whistling as he walked down the hall.

"Well, you're in a good mood today, Potter," Ginny drawled as she leaned against the doorway to hers and Hermione's room. Harry smiled back at her.

"It's shaping up to be a good day. Gin. Hopefully I'll be getting some new clothes today."

Ginny laughed. "You're the only guy know that would get excited about shopping for clothes." They walked down the hall and down the stairs into the entrance hall, where Andromeda was just entering through the front door.

"Hello, Harry. You ready for our appointment?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Harry replied, then added in a nervous voice, "This won't hurt to much, will it?"

Andromeda chuckled. "Oh, this won't hurt me a bit."

Harry nodded his head. "Good." Then he stopped and looked at her suspiciously. "Wait…"

Ginny chuckled. "Well, I'll just leave the two of you alone, then…"

Harry and Andromeda headed into the kitchen, where they found Mrs. Weasley sitting with Mad-Eye Moody. Moody's eye swirled to look at Harry before the rest of his head did - something that Harry still found unsettling.

"Potter," Moody growled. "Glad you're here. I was just telling Molly about what Dumbledore decided or this London trip…"

A small feeling of dread settled in Harry's stomach. He knew what was coming. "Oh? And what did the Headmaster decide?"

Moody chose to ignore Harry's derisive tone. "He agrees with you that you and the rest of the kids can't go into Diagon Alley - Arthur and Bill will be picking up your school supplies."

"And London?" Harry said in a low tone.

Moody shook his head. "He thinks it's too dangerous. Any Death Eaters find out about it-"

"They won't."

"_If_ they do," Moody continued over Harry, "you'll be targeted and killed in no time. Dumbledore thinks you should remain here."

Harry paused, his face emotionless. "Is that what he thinks? Well, let me tell you what I think. I think I'll be going to London on Wednesday. I think I should be going with a few adults and order members. I think that, if Professor Dumbledore doesn't like that, then I'll have to sneak out at night under my invisibility cloak. And if he doesn't like that, then I think he can find a new place to hang his hat, 'cause he won't be welcome here."

"You can't keep hanging that eviction notice over his head, Potter!" Moody growled angrily. "He's only trying to protect you!"

"I'll keep it hanging as long as I have to, Moody," Harry replied evenly. "And if he wants to keep me safe, I'd recommend he get some guards. Because I AM getting some new clothes before school. Anything else? No? Excellent."

Before Moody could continue to argue, there was a blood-curdling shriek from the upstairs hallway.

"MUDBLOOD FILTH! DISGUSTING HALF-BREEDS! DESECRATING MY NOBLE HOUS WITH YOUR FOUL STENCH…YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN THAT BLOOD-TRAITOR OF A SON, MAY HIS SOUL ROT IN HELL!"

Harry's face twisted into anger and he stalked quickly out of the kitchen towards the painting of Mrs. Black. Andromeda, Molly and Moody all followed on his heels. All four of them arrived to see Hermione and Ron struggling to get the heavy curtains back over the still-screaming painting of the Black matriarch.

"I'm sorry, Harry!" Ron screamed over the painting. "I tripped and stumbled right into her..."

"Get back, guys. And SHUT UP, YOU OLD HAG!" Harry yelled at the painting as he whipped out his wand. The painting eyed him with a smug look in her eye.

"You know that magic doesn't work on me, you filthy half-blood!"

"You're right. Magic doesn't work on your painting." He lowered his wand slightly so the tip was no longer pointed at the painting, but at the wall slightly underneath it. "_Reducto_!" he roared, and the wall beneath the painting exploded in a shower of plaster and wood.

"Harry!" Hermione and Molly both yelled, while the painting continued to yell obscenities at him.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU FLITHY MUGLE-LOVER-"

"_REDUCTO_!" Harry roared again, blasting the wall to the left of the painting. Another blast took care of the wall to the right.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" Mrs. Black yelled again. Harry grinned.

"Just a little spring cleaning. _Reducto_!" he yelled again, blasting the wall just above the painting. Without anything left to support it, Mrs. Black's portrait crashed to the ground with authority, taking a large chuck of the wall with it. While the others stared on in stunned amazement, Harry turned back to Andromeda and smiled. "Now, how about we go work on my eyes?" he said as he turned and walked back down the stairs towards the kitchen. Before he turned at the bottom of the stairs he called back, "Oh, and Ron? Could you wrap that thing up and store it in the attic? Thanks." And with that, he turned the corner and headed back into the kitchen, leaving a group of stunned adults and teenagers behind.

* * *

**TBC-**


	11. Chapter 10: Setting the Stage

WARNING: There is an objectionable word in the conversation between Snape and Kirk. And if you know movies, you'll be able to figure out why.

Disclaimer: You already know I don't own any of this. Move along.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Setting the Stage**

Tuesday dawned at Hogwarts and the Council group made there way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Everybody took there places at the staff table; Dumbledore had even added temporary chairs for Dawn and Miriam.

Soon, the entire staff was eating breakfast and chatting amicably amongst one another.

Well, almost everybody.

"Well good morning, grumpy!" Kirk sang as Snape sat down in the only available seat- the one right next to the Captain. Snape scowled and then reluctantly took the seat.

Buffy looked at Snape and then back at Wesley, who was steadfastly staring at his plate. Gently she nudged him. Wesley stiffened, knowing what she wanted him to do. After the third nudge, he finally sighed.

"Good morning, Professor Snape," he said monotonously.

Snape sneered. "Good morning, Professor Wyndham-Pryce. Kill anybody today?"

Wesley looked back at Snape with narrowed eyes. "Day's not over yet."

Buffy choked slightly on her pumpkin juice as Kirk chuckled.

"Ah, Sevie. It's nice to see such a warm, caring person will be the head of my daughter's house. A piece of advice, though - try to take a kinder attitude with her. Piss her off and you wouldn't like the consequences."

"Your concern for my welfare is touching, Mr. Kirk."

"Just trying to be part of the team."

"I can almost understand why Albus hired Ms. Rosenberg, but I still don't see what a Yankee cowboy such as yourself knows about defending anything against the Dark Arts."

Kirk's eyes narrowed. "I find your lack of faith disturbing, Professor."

"You have me at a loss, Mr. Kirk. You know all about me, but who are you? Just another American who saw too many movies as a child? Another orphan of a bankrupt culture who thinks he's John Wayne? Rambo? Marshall Dillon?"

"Was always kinda partial to Roy Rogers actually. I really dig those sequined shirts."

"Do you really think you have a chance against the Dark Lord, Mister Cowboy?"

"Yippee-ki-yay, mother-fucker."

McGonagall cleared her throat. "There has been a slight change in plans. Due to an unscheduled trip by Mr. Potter, we will need to take you to the Ministry today."

"When do we leave?" Dawn asked.

"Right after breakfast," McGonagall replied. "While we are gone, the rest of the Council will be shown their classrooms. When we return, Severus and myself will show you to your respective house dorms. After that, the day is yours. Any questions?"

"When do we start testing?" Miriam asked.

"We will begin testing tomorrow. Now, eat up. You have a busy day ahead of you."

* * *

At nine o'clock Professor McGonagall led Dawn and Miriam through the Floo network back to the Ministry of Magic. 

"This way, you two," the professor said as she led them to the security desk, where they had their wands tagged for their visit. They took the elevator down to Level 6.

"Level 6, Department of Magical Transport, incorporating the Floo Network Authority, Broom Regulatory Control, Portkey Office, and Apparation Test Center," the elevator intoned as they stepped off.

"This way, girls," McGonagall said as she led them down the hall to a door marked 'Apparation Test Center'.

They entered the office and came to the head tester's desk.

"May I help you?" the tester asked McGonagall, who nodded in return.

"I've brought Ms. Kirk and Ms. Summers here for their apparating licenses."

The tester, whose name plaque read 'Heather Howald', looked down at her schedule book and frowned. "They aren't on the schedule today…"

"We had a slight change of plans and Professor Dumbledore told me to bring them here today. I hope that won't be a problem…"

"Oh, no," she assured her. "We could fit them in right now, as a matter of fact." She winked at the professor. "My family owes Professor Dumbledore quite a bit for some…assistance…. his friends provided them with a few weeks ago."

Minerva smiled warmly at the girl. "I'm glad his…friends…were able to see your family to safety, Ms. Howald."

Ms. Howald nodded and then stood. "If you two would follow me…" She turned and walked through the door. Dawn and Miriam glanced at each other and then proceeded behind her.

They entered a large room with a domed ceiling. On the ground were two circles, about ten feet apart.

"The test is quite simple," Ms. Howald explained. "One at a time, you will stand in this circle here," she pointed to the circle closest to the door, "then apparate to that circle over there." She pointed to the circle on the other side of the room. "You will do this several times. The first time you will have a clear line of site. Subsequent times I will form barriers between the circles and you will have to visualize the target in your mind. The final test will be to apparate to a point in Victoria Park that has been shielded from Muggles. I'll provide you with a map for reference. Understand?" Both girls nodded. "Excellent. Which one of you shall go first?"

Miriam stepped forward. "Well, I might as well get this over with. Step in the circle?"

"Yes." Miriam stepped in and looked over to the other circle. "Now, withdraw your wand and apparate."

"Actually, I do things a bit differently." And then she shimmered out of existence and a moment later shimmered back in at the other circle. With only a moment's hesitation, she shimmered back to the original circle.

Ms. Howald stood dumbfounded. "W-what was THAT?" she demanded.

"It's how I apparate," Miriam replied. "The visuals are different for most, but most Vesticas don't require a wand to teleport."

"Bloody hell!" Ms. Howald shouted. "They never told me you were mages!"

"It's not something we like to advertise," Dawn explained, "the less people who know, the better."

Ms. Howald looked at the two girls. "How long have you been apparating like that?"

"Since I was seven," Miriam replied.

"Only a few months," Dawn said.

"And you have both apparated long distance?"

"Regularly."

"I apparated across Chicago a few times."

Ms. Howald considered the two teens for a few moments, before shaking her head with a smile. "I knew Dumbledore would do anything to defeat You-Know-Who, but I never imagined he'd find mages…" She walked over to a small table that was set up in the corner and, with a flick of her wand, created two new apparating licenses. She quickly signed both.

"Normally, I'd never do this. But for Professor Dumbledore…" she handed the licenses over to the two girls. "My family owes him their lives. Him and the Order."

Miriam smiled and nodded at the woman. "Thank you for your discretion."

Ms. Howald smiled. "Don't mention it. Literally. I could get fired for this…"

"Don't worry, your secrets safe with us," Dawn said as Ms. Howald ushered the two girls back to an awaiting McGonagall.

"One last stop," she told the students as she led them back to the elevator. They made there way up to the second level, and the Aurors office.

"This should be fun..." Miriam muttered as they entered the offices. Activity seemed to stop as the two girls entered, followed by McGonagall. Miriam smirked and gave a wave.

"Hi, boys. Been looking for me?"

Half a dozen Aurors sprung to their feet, their wands drawn and pointed at the two girls. Dawn gave a whimper of fear, but Miriam continued to smile. "Now, now. I'm not here to play. Dawn here just needs to be registered as an animagus and then we'll be out of your hair."

"You're not going anywhere, Raven!" one of the Aurors shouted. Miriam rolled her eyes.

"Haven't gone by that name for a while, sunshine. And in case you missed the bulletin, I've been cleared. Now put your little sticks away and let us pass."

"Despite her rather rude tone, she has a point," McGonagall added. "These girls are not to be harmed. Now put that away, Dawlish," she said harshly, and the Auror called Dawlish sheepishly put his wand away and sat back down, doing his best not to meet her eyes.

"Wotcher, ladies!"

McGonagall looked up from the now-cowling Dawlish and smiled. "Good morning, Tonks. How is everything?"

Dawn and Miriam looked over to see Tonks make her way over to them. Today she wore faded, ripped jeans, a Weird Sisters t-shirt and her hair was spiked and purple.

"Oh, everything's fine." Then the spiky-haired woman leaned in close to McGonagall, "Though Harry's really giving everybody a run for their money. At least he's not wasting away anymore…" she added in a quieter tone, more to herself than to Minerva.

"I'm assuming Harry's the reason we're here today?" Dawn asked. Tonks nodded.

"Yeah. But let's not talk about that here," she added quickly before drawing herself up. "Now, if you'll just follow me, we'll get you registered."

The small group made there way to an office at the back of the department. Tonks knocked on the door and a voiced yelled out "Enter!"

The four of them entered the small office that housed the Animagus Registration wizard- a bloke named Mr. Hart.

"Wotcher, Hart!"

"Tonks," the wizard nodded in greetings. "What do you have for me today?"

"I have a young lady that needs to register herself with you, Hart."

Hart looked over the four ladies. "Well, seeing as you," he pointed to Tonks, "are a metamorphmagus and you," he pointed to McGonagall, "are already registered, that would leave one of you two." He pointed to Miriam and Dawn. "So, which one of you is it?"

Dawn stepped forward. "Me, sir."

Hart looked her over briefly, before withdrawing a form and quill from his desk drawer. Silently he dipped his quill into his inkpot and started filling the form out. After a moment, he looked up at Dawn.

"What's your full name?"

"Dawn Marie Summers."

"Age?"

"17."

Hart quirked an eyebrow. "Kind of young to be doing such advanced magic," he stated pompously. Dawn stiffened at his tone.

"Compared of some of the other stuff I've done, it's practically mundane," she drawled in response. Hart gave a small 'harrumph.'

"Animagus form?"

"Phoenix." As soon as she said that, Hart looked up sharply. His eyes narrowed.

"Don't you mean an owl? Or perhaps a hawk?"

Dawn let out an exasperated breath. "No, I meant a Phoenix. I DO know my mystical creatures, you know."

Hart shook his head. "It's not possible. No witch or wizard since Merlin has ever become a mystical creature. Now, if you're done wasting my time…"

Harts voice choked out as Dawn was engulfed by green flames and in a flash, Dawn was gone, replaced by a brilliant dark green Phoenix. Harts mouth was opening and closing like a fish out of water, while both Tonks and McGonagall said 'Sweet Merlin!' at the same time. Dawn flew a circle around the room before landing on Miriam's shoulder.

"That's my girl!" Miriam said proudly, as Dawn gave her an affectionate peck on the cheek. After a moment, she flew back to where she had been standing and transformed back into her human self, with her arms crossed and a smug look on her face.

"Any questions?"

"How….what….how…" Hart stammered, still in shock. Dawn shook her head.

"Wish I knew." Was all she said.

Soon afterward, the ladies headed out of the Aurors offices. Before they could get to the lift, however, they were stopped by someone's screaming.

"You there! Stop right this instant!"

The three ladies swung around to face - a clown. Floppy red shoes, polka-dotted suite, white painted face with a red ball nose.

It took them a moment to realize it was Cornelius Fudge.

Fudge stomped towards the three, his feet waddling with the effort to pick up the shoes. "I demand that, whatever you did to my office, you undo it at once!" He stopped right in front of them and put his hands on his hips. "Ever since you left my office, it's been chaos!" he huffed. "My robes keep turning into pastel colors! Memos from every department keep dive-bombing me! My quills are tap-dancing on my desk and this morning, my coffee did this!" he gestured at his outfit. "Merlin! My new undersecretary was turned into a parrot that kept repeating 'Fudge is a wanker!" Percy was so mortified that he called into work for two days after he turned back! I demand that you undo what you did to my office this instant!" he finished, stomping in time with the last three words.

After a moment, Miriam, Dawn and McGonagall burst out laughing.

"Don't worry, Minister! I'm sure it'll wear off - in a week or two!" Dawn shot back with glee in her voice and then grabbed onto McGonagall and flamed out. Miriam smirked.

"Oh, and Fudge? Incoming!" she said as she shimmered out, leaving Fudge to wonder what she meant-

Until a memo dive bombed him and stuck into his bushy purple hair.

"Welcome to your new Muggle Defense room!" Charlie said, waving his arm with a flourish as he led Buffy, Faith, Kirk, Willow, Xander and Wesley into the newly created classroom. Buffy looked around in awe.

On the far side there was a line of large windows that let the sunlight in to naturally light the room. The floor was covered in practice mats so the students wouldn't hurt themselves. On one end of the room, a large chalkboard was hung and on the other side was a weapons cabinet that spanned the entire wall. Buffy walked over to the case and saw that there was a place for every weapon they had brought, along with several other weapons that were already in the case.

"Is this case secure?" Buffy asked Charlie, who nodded.

"There is an unbreakable charm on the glass, as well as several advanced locking charms of Professor Dumbledore's design. Any of the teacher can access it with their wands; all any of you have to do is place your hand on the glass and state your name."

"Hey, there's a place for the Scythe!" Faith exclaimed, and then chuckled. "Man, if there are spies for Voldie, you'd better believe they'd be pissed to see THAT hanging in there."

"So close, yet so far away," Xander agreed. Willow nodded.

"And utterly useless to them now."

"Think we should floo Kennedy and have her send it over?" Buffy asked innocently. Faith nodded.

"Damn right."

Charlie led them out of the third floor corridor and continued to show them the most necessary sites - the Dungeons, where the different houses were located, the History of Magic and Muggle Studies classrooms. Finally they came to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. While they were looking around, they were joined by Dumbledore and a returning McGonagall, Miriam and Dawn.

Kirk and Willow were wandering around the room, frowning. Neither of them liked the layout - long tables lined up three across and nine deep that each seated two people. The teacher's desk was up in font, just off to the side of the small staircase that led up to the teacher's office. Tall windows to on the left let in plenty of light, but the stone wall to the right was covered in old, faded posters depicting several dark creatures and their weaknesses. Most of them were inaccurate.

"Silver doesn't work against vampires!" Buffy huffed indignantly as she tore down the poster.

"It worked for Blade!" Xander exclaimed and then he blanched. "I've been spending WAY to much time with Andrew…"

"You've always been a comic book geek, sweetie," Willow commented offhandedly. Then turned to face Dumbledore. "This won't suit our needs. Mind if I change it around?"

"By all means, Ms. Rosenberg. Feel free to make any changes you see fit."

Willow closed her eyes and took a few deep, cleansing breaths. She started murmuring Latin words under her breath and slightly waving her hands around, as if she was drawing designs in thin air. All present could feel the magic building up around them and suddenly, the room started to shimmer like a mirage. There was a bright flash and as suddenly as the shimmering had started, it stopped. Everyone looked around in amazement.

The room was now more like a college amphitheater. Nine tiers, each holding ten desks that sat one person each, led down to the main floor where the teacher's desk now stood in front of the windows. The main floor itself was big enough for demonstrations and had a dueling platform laid into the floor itself.

"Good heavens!" McGonagall murmured to herself, in shock at Willows' seeming casual use of such power.

"Very impressive, Ms. Rosenberg," Dumbledore said. "I trust this will be more to your liking?"

"Yeah, this should work. Right, Kirk?"

"You could have changed the color of the walls," he complained jovially, earning a dual slap on the back of his head from both Willow and Buffy. "Ow!"

Dawn followed Professor McGonagall up to Gryffindor tower. After giving the password to the Fat Lady, the two stepped into the common room.

"This is Gryffindor tower," McGonagall explained as Dawn looked around. "During the school term, you will be dorming with the fifth year girls."

"Why not the sixth years?" Dawn asked.

"For one reason, there was no room in the sixth year dorm. And while we could have enlarged the room to hold you, we had an opening in the fifth year dorms. One of our students will not be returning."

"Was she killed?" Dawn asked silently. McGonagall shook her head.

"No, but with the war on, some families have decided to pull their children from the school."

"That's one reason. What's the other?"

McGonagall smiled. "The other reason is that we though you would hit it off nicely with Miss Weasley. She, too, had an experience with Voldemort possessing her and using her to do terrible deeds. And while she has appeared to recover from this ordeal, I though it would be good for the two of you to meet."

"Sounds like a plan."

"This is the common room. You will spend most of your free time in here, doing homework or relaxing. Though I doubt that you'll have much free time, with your schedule."

"That bad, huh?"

"You will have a lot on your plate, as you Americans like to say. On top of your classes, you will be having additional lessons with Professor Rosenberg and Ms. Kirk. And speaking of Ms. Kirk…" McGonagall turned to Dawn. "I don't want to dictate what friends you keep. But I should warn you that there will be people who will not…appreciate…your friendship with Ms. Kirk."

"Because she's a Slytherin," Dawn responded neutrally. McGonagall nodded. "Well Professor, I don't care what other people think and neither does she. We have been, are and will be friends. Houses be damned." Dawn suddenly blushed, realizing she had just cursed in front of a Professor. "Uh, sorry Professor."

McGonagall gave a small smile. "Think nothing of it, Ms. Summers. And I applaud your tenacity - it's a credit to this house. Now, do you have any questions?"

+

"Welcome to the Slytherin common room," Snape said smoothly as he led Miriam into the large, cold room. Miriam looked at her surroundings disdainfully - high ceilings, tall, thin windows that let in not enough light, the large fireplace that sat idle for the moment. Several small tables, surrounded by high backed wood chairs dotted the room; green felt couches sat in front and to the sides of the fireplace. Above the fireplace was one of the few pieces of decoration in the room - the Slytherin coat of arms, which consisted of a shield with a serpent on it, with two swords crisscrossed behind it.

"Dark, dank, cold…yup, feels like home to me!" Miriam quipped, sarcasm dripping off her voice. "Look, I know you like to emulate Dracula, but even HE lives in better conditions than this."

Snapes' lip curled up in a sneer. "You are a member of Slytherin house. Many generations came before you and found the accommodations perfectly agreeable."

"Yeah, and let's look how THEY turned out-" she started ticking off her fingers, "Death Eater, Death Eater, Death Eater, Dark Lord…okay, one or two end up decent. Look how you turned out! Just a ball of sunshine, you are."

Snape stalked over to Miriam and stopped inches from her. He stared dead in her eyes. "I will tolerate that kind of lip from Wyndham-Pryce or your father," he spat, "but I will NOT tolerate it from you. I am your professor and more importantly, your head of house! And you WILL treat me with respect!"

Miriam started back at the Potion's Master, her face expressionless. "Listen Professor… I, more than anybody here, know EXACTLY what you are going through. I've done things in my past that I'm not proud of and I spend every day trying to atone for them. I give you my word that I will never try to use your past as a way to mock or annoy you."

"And what were you just doing?" Snape asked, crossing his arms.

Miriam smirked. "I was making fun of you because you have the personality of a Dementor. I may have done bad things, but at least I still know how to laugh. Look, all I'm saying is - treat me with some respect and I'll show you the same courtesy. Deal?"

Snape nodded. "Very well. As I was saying, this is the Slytherin common room. You will spend what little free time you have here, desperately studying to try and pass the classes you will no doubt be failing."

Miriam's eyes narrowed. "I think we need to define 'respect' here, Snapey."

"Prove to me that you can do well in your classes, Miss Kirk. THEN we can talk about respect. You will be staying in the Slytherin Head Girl room, since it won't be in use this year."

"I get my own room?"

"For your safety, I assure you. The fact that you are an American will no doubt ostracize you from your housemates and you are no doubt determined to maintain your friendship with Miss Summers."

Miriam drew herself up, crossing her arms defiantly. "You're damn right we're staying friends." Snape sighed.

"Miss Kirk…Miriam…you should know that the house rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor is - intense. They will not take your friendship lightly. In fact, I would assume that some will do anything in their power to sever your ties with Miss Summers."

"Let them try," she said defiantly.

"Also, there will be those that will be against any Slytherin being friends with someone who is not a pureblood. Your own blood lineage will most likely come into play. Are you a pureblood?"

"I know I'm not a pureblood. I never knew my birth father, but I know for a fact that there is Elvin blood in my family tree." Snape nodded.

"I'd keep that to yourself. Letting that be known would only lead to increased animosity."

"Professor," Miriam started, "I was once one of the most feared assassins in this world. I invented new and exciting ways to kill people, things that are still remembered today. This was demonstrated when a dozen or so Aurors tried to arrest me at the Ministry today even after I had been exonerated. That being said, I think I can handle a few disgruntled students."

Snape looked at Miriam through narrowed eyes. "Let us hope so, Miss Kirk. Let us hope so."

**Wednesday**

**Grimmauld Place**

_It was a beautiful day for a picnic._

_Harry sat at the large picnic table that had been set up behind The Burrow and smiled as he looked around the crowded table. Molly and Arthur sat at the head of the table, naturally. Harry noticed that Arthur's hair was thinning out even more and Molly hair was slowly but surely going blonde. Off to the right of Molly was an empty seat that was reserved for Bill and next to that seat sat Bill's wife Fleur. She sat next to Charlie, who was sitting next to a blonde that Harry didn't recognize for some reason. They must have been together, however, since the blonde was bouncing a small, red-headed baby on her lap._

_Sitting off to the left of Arthur were Fred and George with their wives, Angelina and Katie; Neville was there, sitting next to another blonde that he couldn't place. An older gentleman sat next to her, bouncing two kids on his knees as he complained good-naturedly to the brunette beside him how bad his knees were getting._

_Harry sat next to Ginny at the far end of the table, next to Ron and Hermione and saw their children running around the garden with several other children. Professor Lupin was there, sitting next to a rather busty brunette and next to him was Sirius, who was sitting next to a redhead himself. For a moment, he thought back to everything he had been through in his life, all the pain, all of the suffering-_

_And in that moment, he realized that it had been worth it._

"_Hey, Potter!" a voice called out to the left of him. He turned and saw a pretty brunette talking to the blonde across the table. He looked past the brunette-_

_And saw Draco Malfoy, warm smile on his face, passing a tiny baby girl with red hair and green eyes to him._

"_Wanna hold your daughter, now?"_

"Gahhh!" Harry screamed, bolting upright in his bed so fast that his head spun for a moment. He looked around frantically, trying to figure out where he was. After a moment, he realized he was still in Grimmauld Place. Harry glanced at the clock and saw it was only four in the morning. With a sigh, he got up and padded down to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

Harry entered the kitchen, not even noticing the other person sitting at the table.

"Mornin', mate," Ron said tiredly from the table. Harry yelped and dropped the glass he had gotten out of the cabinet. It was only his seeker reflexes that allowed him to grab it before it hit the ground. Ron grinned.

"Still got it, I see."

"What are you doing up this early?"

"Couldn't sleep. You?"

Harry rubbed his scar which, for once, wasn't bothering him. "Weird dream."

"Voldemort?"

Harry started, looking at Ron in shock. He had NEVER used Voldemort's name, especially in such a casual manner. Ron noticed Harry's look and shrugged.

"I've come to realize that there are a lot more scary things out there than some berk with a superiority complex."

Harry shook his head and grinned. "This is going to take some time to get used to. But no, it wasn't Voldemort. At least, I don't think so. Unless he's changing tactics and trying to weird me out…"

"What was the dream?" Ron asked.

"There was a picnic at The Burrow. Everybody was there, even a bunch of people I've never seen. Even Professor Lupin and Sirius…and everybody looked older, but that wasn't the weird part. The weird part was that Draco Malfoy was there… and was being _nice._"

Ron blinked. "Yeah, I think he's trying to drive you nuts." Ron shook his head to clear that image out and then turned back to Harry. "So, what's on the agenda today?"

"Going shopping for some new clothes. You?"

"Mum wants us to clean out the library today. Hermione will be in heaven."

Harry looked at Ron closely and for the first time noticed the bags under his eyes. "Ron, have you been sleeping at all?"

Ron was silent for a moment before answering. "I've been having bad dreams. Nothing about the Ministry!" he added quickly to ease Harry's mind. "But the dreams… they've been, well…disturbing. It's hard to get a good night's sleep." Ron gave a small chuckle and then looked at Harry. "Now I know how you felt all last year. Mate, I'm sorry I was EVER jealous of you."

Harry gave a small smile. "Don't worry about it."

They spent the next few hours catching up on what had been going on during the summer while Harry was stuck at the Dursley's. At about seven, they both parted and headed back to their rooms to get dressed.

Harry pulled the baggy grey sweatshirt over his head and then attempted to smooth down his wild hair. Conceding defeat, he moved to exit his room, when he saw Ginny standing at the door.

"You know, when you get back, we need to burn those," she said, indicating his clothes. Then she smiled. "Maybe we could have a small party to celebrate."

Harry chuckled. "You know, that's not such a bad idea," Harry replied. Today, he would be traveling into London to get some much needed new clothes. And unlike most men, he was excited with the idea, as he had never bought new clothes before. Harry grew thoughtful.

"I wonder who's going to escort me?"

"It won't be mum - she's having us reorganize the library today."

"Yeah, Ron told me this morning. Well, let's get downstairs, then."

Harry and Ginny headed downstairs, but stopped halfway down the stairs when they spotted someone by the front door.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Harry said in surprise. "What are you doing here, sir?"

Dumbledore was almost unrecognizable, dressed in a plain grey muggle-style suite and fedora, his long beard trimmed to just below his chin. He smiled, his eyes twinkling.

"Well, when I heard that you would be going into muggle London to buy some new clothes, I thought I'd take the opportunity to buy some new socks. I also thought I'd take the opportunity to drop these off." The Headmaster raised four letters. Harry could clearly make out an official Ministry seal on the bottom one.

"Are those…" he started nervously. Dumbledore chuckled and nodded.

"Your OWL scores. And Miss Weasley's Hogwarts letter."

"Harry!" Hermione screamed as she ran out of the Library. "You should see some of the books the Blacks have in there…" Hermione trailed off as she saw Dumbledore. "Professor Dumbledore?" she asked uncertainly.

"Yes, it is me, Miss Granger. I believe I have something that you might like?"

Hermione spied the letters and let out a little yelp of delight. Ron, who had just joined the group from the library, looked at the letters in apprehension.

"Is that what I think it is?"

Harry, after a moment, finally bit the bullet and opened the letter. There were two in the envelope - one from Professor McGonagall for course selection and one for the OWL results. Harry went right to his OWL letter.

_**Ordinary Wizarding Level Results**_

_Pass GradesFail Grades_

_Outstanding (O)Poor (P)_

_Exceeds Expectations (E)Dreadful (D)_

_Acceptable (A)Troll (T)_

_**Harry James Potter has achieved**_

_Astronomy : A_

_Care of Magical Creatures : E_

_Charms :E_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts : O_

_Divination : P_

_Herbology: E_

_History of Magic : D_

_Potions : O_

_Transfiguration : E_

_Total OWLS: 9_

Harry looked at his letter in stunned disbelief. _Nine_ OWLS? And he got an 'O' in Potions? Harry was so shocked that he said the first thing that came to his mind, despite being in the presence of the Headmaster.

"Bloody Hell!"

It took him a moment to realize that Ron had let loose the exact same exclamation at the same time he had. Hermione whirled around to face him, wincing slightly at the pain in her side.

"How many, Ron?"

Ron looked up, disbelief showing in his tired eyes. "I got eight! Eight OWLS!"

"Well done, mate!" Harry said with a smile. Ginny grinned and shook her head, not believing it herself.

"What did you get, Hermione?"

Hermione suddenly looked nervous. "I…oh…I dunno…."

"Give me that!" Ron said, snatching the letter from her hand.

"RON!" she screamed, trying and failing to get the letter back as he opened it. She stilled as he pulled out the letter and read through it with a frown. His frown deepened and suddenly she couldn't keep silent anymore. "Is it really that horrible?"

"Hermione..." he started slowly, "exactly WHY did you take the OWLS for Muggle Studies and Divination? You aren't taking those classes!"

"Well, I DID take them my third year and I thought I'd just sit in on the OWLS… I did terribly, didn't I?"

" 'Mione, you got FOURTEEN BLOODY OWLS!" he screamed excitedly, a huge grin breaking on his face. Hermione screamed in delight as she grabbed the letter from Ron's hand.

"Oh, I was so worried. Not about Muggle Studies, of course. But I only took a little of Divination, so I mostly made stuff up on that exam-" she stopped suddenly, alarmed that she had admitted that in front of the Headmaster, of all people. Dumbledore merely chuckled, while both Ron and Harry looked both surprised and impressed.

"You never ceased to amaze me, 'Mione," Ron remarked with a small smile. Hermione smiled back, somewhat shyly.

"I believe, Mr. Weasley, your mother would like to see those. Alas, she will have to wait for Harry's as we must depart now. Ready to go?" he asked the young man, who nodded in agreement. "Right then. Let's go!"

Dumbledore and Harry walked down the streets of London, looking everything like a grandfather and grandson out for an afternoon walk. Their conversation, however, was anything but ordinary.

"Have you given any thought to continuing the DA, Harry?"

Harry considered the question for a moment before answering. "I doubt that I would have the time, Professor. What with my classes and all the extra training…"

"Quidditch?" Dumbledore asked hopefully, but frowned when Harry answered

"No. No Quidditch," Harry smiled sadly. "Besides, after everything I put that group though last year, I doubt that they would follow me again."

"You underestimate yourself, Harry," Dumbledore said. "Those students that you taught would undoubtedly follow you again, for the simple fact that they learned something. Not since Professor Lupin have scores rated so highly in the DADA class." He smiled sadly. "He would have been proud of you. And speaking of proud of you, I was told by Mrs. Longbottom to convey her gratitude for, and I quote, 'making my grandson a true Longbottom at last.'"

"He always was, he just needed some positive reinforcement."

"Yes. I'm afraid she didn't take what happened to her son and daughter-in-law well and she took it out on Mr. Longbottom. Nevertheless, just looking at the progress he has made alone should convince you."

Harry regarded Dumbledore for a moment and then he sighed. "I'll consider it. Just let me get settle in at school first. Please," he added. Dumbledore smiled.

"Is it too much to hope that some of your anger at me has dissipated?"

"Some of it. I can't say I'm not upset over the secret keeping or living with the Dursley's, or trying to keep me locked up all of the time…. but I won't blow up at you about it anymore."

They walked in silence for a few moments before Dumbledore finally spoke up again.

"Sometimes I wonder…what would have happened if I had told Hagrid to give you to Sirius. At the time, I had thought he was the secret keeper. And even after the attack on Godric's Hollow, I though it was preposterous that he would ever give up Lily and James. It wasn't until the incident with Peter that I finally forced myself to believe it…" he trailed off at the unpleasant memories and then shook his head to clear it. "But back to the point. What would have happened if you had gone to live with Sirius? You would have grown up in a loving environment, to be sure. And, being raised as a Wizard, most of the disadvantages you had upon entering our world would not have been a factor."

"But I wouldn't have had the blood protection," Harry replied glumly. "That's why you sent me to the Dursley's, because of the blood connection."

"Yes, indeed it was. My primary concern was that Voldemort was not gone for good and even with him gone his Death Eaters would have come after you in an attempt at revenge. Still, an old man can't help but dream…I'm sorry I failed them."

Harry looked over to Dumbledore and was shocked by what he saw. The usually jovial face of the headmaster seemed even more aged than it had the last time he had been in his office. A single tear slid down his cheek. If Harry had to describe it, he'd say that it looked like Dumbledore had lost almost all hope.

It disturbed him, seeing the great and powerful Albus Dumbledore, one of the greatest wizards of all time who had defeated the Dark Lord Grindelwald and who had defied Voldemort on numerous occasions - looked defeated. A fire suddenly burned within him, a desire to bring hope back to the aged headmaster. To bring hope back to the sleepless Ron, the still-suffering Hermione, the ever-defiant Ginny. He resolved right then and there, that no matter what it took, no matter what kind of training he had to go through, no mater how much he sweat, suffered, or bled - he would find a way to defeat Voldemort once and for all.

"I'll beat him, sir. I promise."

Dumbledore glanced over at Harry and saw the determination in his eyes. The same look of determination he had seen in his own eyes the moment he knew he was going to defeat Grindelwald. Hope swelled in his chest and he smiled.

"I never doubted you, Harry. Myself, on occasion, but never you."

Harry smiled, one of the few genuine smiles he had given all summer. "Well then, let's go shopping, shall we? What do you say, Tonks?"

Dumbledore raised his eyebrow in surprise and they both heard a muttered curse from behind them. Harry heard the Auror sneak in to an alley they had just passed and in a moment Tonks reappeared, folding a shimmering invisibility cloak

"Wotcher Harry!" she smiled sheepishly as Dumbledore gave her a good natured, yet reproachful look over his half-moon glasses. "Uh…how'd you…."

"Known you were there?" Harry finished with a smile. "I heard you trip almost a dozen times since we exited the Underground. And then I heard Moody curse about it."

Tonks blushed. "Sorry, Headmaster."

There was a distinct 'Damn!' muttered somewhere behind them, though they couldn't see where.

"It's quite alright, Nymphadora. Would you care to join us? I dare say that, between the three of us, you have the most insight into present fashions."

Harry, Dumbledore and Tonks (and Moody, still under the invisibility cloak) spent the rest of the day rebuilding Harry's wardrobe (and Dumbledore's sock collection). After several hours and several shops later, the four made their way back to Grimmauld place. Before they went in, Harry stopped and turned to Dumbledore.

"Professor, can I ask a favor of you?"

Dumbledore quirked an eyebrow. "That depends on the favor, Harry."

"Well, it has to do with Ginny. She's really helped me out this summer, pulling me out of my depression and making me realize that I can't shut everybody out and such. I wanted to do something to thank her."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well, Ginny's going to be on the Quidditch team again this year, but her broom isn't up to spec. I've herd her complaining about it when everybody goes out back to fly and from what she says I don't think her broom will be up to scratch."

"So you want to get her a new broom?" Dumbledore asked. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, and since I can't go to Diagon Alley, I was wondering if you could get someone to go in my stead? I'd write Gringotts to allow whoever you ask to get the money directly out of my account…"

"It's no problem, Harry. I'll go myself, since I have some business in Diagon Alley today anyways. Do you have a broom in mind?"

"Nothing too expensive or she'd never accept it. Maybe a Nimbus 2002…"

"How about the new Slipstream?" Tonks asked. At Harry's questioning look, she continued. "It's a new model of broom that designed for chasers. Very fast, very maneuverable, but not as expensive as the Firebolt. Think a super-Nimbus."

"But Ginny's a Seeker," Harry countered. Tonks shrugged.

"Works for seekers, too."

"Then it's settled!" Dumbledore exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "I shall pick it up tonight and deliver it to her on her first day. Agreed?"

Harry smiled gratefully. "Sounds good to me."

The group made their way up to the house and entered, not worrying about being quiet since Harry had gotten rid of Mrs. Black. Harry was surprised when, as soon as he opened the door, dozens of voice yelled out "Surprise!"

Ron, Ginny, and the rest of the Weasleys stood in the middle of the hall with Hermione, Neville, Professor McGonagall and several Order members. A large banner hung across the hall read "Happy Birthday Harry!" Ron and Hermione ran and enveloped Harry in hug. Neville came up next and shook his hand awkwardly.

"Hope you don't mind that I came…Professor Dumbledore invited all the Order members and my Gran's a member…"

Harry smiled warmly at the other boy. "I'm glad you're here, Neville. I'm a bit overwhelmed, actually!" he exclaimed, looking around at everybody. Ginny smiled.

"Well, I told you we'd have a little party to burn those old clothes of yours...we just decided to celebrate your birthday as well."

Harry smiled at that. "Well then, what are we waiting for?" he asked her as he led the party into the main lounge. "Let's get burning."

**TBC**

Next chapter - Dawn and Miriam get placed, get gifts and meet the kids as Harry and company arrive at Hogwarts. Well see Draco vs. Miriam, Dawn talks with the trio and we have a special handicapped 2-on-1 match for our main event - Wesley and Kirk vs. Snape. Coming soon!

PS - I checked my OWL results with the ones in book seven - 7 out of 9 ain't bad. I decided to take out my old little plot idea of giving Dawn and Miriam copies of the Marauders Map, as it made little sense in the end.


	12. Chapter 11: A New Start

The Nature Boy Presents:

Harry Potter and the Light Brigade

Dislcaimer: see chapter 1

Special thanks to my beta, Fallenstar2

A/N: **This denotes telepathic conversation**

**Chapter 11- A New Start**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

The four weeks between their arrival and the end of August seemed to fly by for Dawn. As she sat in her room on the evening of September 1st, she used the time she had remaining until the other students arrived to reflect on what had been the longest and most fulfilling two months of her life.

**1st Week of Class…**

Miriam and Dawn had both been given the same testing schedule - Potions, followed by Transfiguration, Charms and Herbology. They also opted to take testing in Care of Magical Creatures ("Heck, I've helped kill most of them, probably!" Dawn remarked.), Ancient Runes ("Hell, I was around when most of these were still in use. Well, part of me, anyways…") and Arithmancy.

Potions had been an interesting experience. Despite Snape's pronouncement at the beginning of their session, both Dawn and Miriam found they had an aptitude for the subtleties of the class.

"Today we will be brewing several moderately complicated potions. Upon completion of these potions I shall grade them and we shall see exactly how dismally you shall perform during the year." Dawn and Miriam immediately set about making a blood-replenishing potion.

For Miriam, this was a cakewalk. Though she hated the training her 'mother' had put her though in her early childhood, one of the things she had excelled at was Potions making, specifically poisons. On top of that knowledge was the fact that Dana DeWinters, whose essence she now carried, had been a potions mistress of the highest order. She knew instinctually that she could make anything that Snape throw at her.

Dawn, on the other hand, had some problems at first. But as she carried on, she gradually began to think of potions making less like doing magic and more like high school chemistry, a subject she had excelled at in Rome. At the end of the allotted time, she turned in a nearly flawless potion.

Snape eyed the potions and then performed several tests on both with his wand. As he concluded the tests, he nodded in appreciation.

"Surprisingly well done, ladies. I would have no problem letting both of you into my NEWT-level class and I only accept the best. In the meantime, both of you will have two hours of remedial lessons with me Monday through Saturday so that you can be fully caught up with the class. Dismissed."

Transfiguration, on the other hand, proved to be a challenge to Dawn, while Miriam still managed to breeze through the material.

Dawn scowled at the toothpick that lay on her table and again waved her wand, attempting to transfigure it into a needle. Once again, she failed.

"This is ridiculous!" she groaned in exasperation. "I can turn into a big flamin' bird, but I can't turn a toothpick into a bloody needle!"

"Language, Ms. Summers!" Professor McGonagall admonished. "I'm sure you could do this; you just need time. And I dare say six days a week for the next four weeks should give you enough time. Now, try again."

The end of her first days of lessons came quicker than she had expected, due to an incident in their Charms placement. An incident that everyone, save Miriam, found somewhat amusing.

_Flashback_

Dawn was still giggling as she entered the Scoobies common room, a scowling Miriam following close behind.

"It's NOT funny, Dawn!"

"Are you kidding? It's freaking hilarious!" Dawn retorted, nearly collapsing onto the couch in a fit of laughter. Just then, Buffy, Willow and Kirk entered the room.

The teachers looked curiously at the two girls for a moment, before Buffy finally asked "Okay, what happened?"

Dawn started to explain, but stopped again when she burst into laughter again. Miriam rolled her eyes.

"Just a little incident in Charms that Dawn can't seem to LET GO OF!"

"You put Professor Flitwick in the medical wing, Mir!" Dawn retorted. "I'd hardly call it a 'little incident'!"

"Wait, you attacked a teacher?" Willow asked, dumbfounded.

"More importantly, you attacked the midget! Why not Snape?" Kirk asked, equally dumbfounded. That remark earned him a smack on the back of the head from Buffy. "Ow."

"All right, what happened?" the Slayer asked. Dawn finally managed to bring herself under control.

"Well, we were in Charms, working on the levitation charm. Something I managed to get on the first try," Dawn added emphasizing the 'I'. "Anyway, Mir here was having some problems getting it to work. But after a few tries, she finally managed it."

"That doesn't sound too bad," Buffy said cautiously.

"Well, she didn't get the feather to rise. Instead, she somehow managed to get Flitwicks' desk and chair."

"Oh, boy…"

"The good news was that he wasn't conscious when his chair smashed into the ceiling and Miriam managed to get him before he hit the floor."

"He wasn't conscious?" Buffy groaned.

"Yeah, because when the desk shot up, the edge of the desk caught him under the chin and knocked him out cold."

Buffy shook her head, her hand messaging her temples. Kirk just raised an eyebrow at his daughter, who huffed indignantly.

"Look, I suck at charms, okay!" she shouted. "Potions I can do. Transfiguration, no problem. But I was never good at charms! And neither was Dana!"

"Anyways, we took the Professor to see Madam Pomfrey. She said he'd be okay. And Professor Flitwick said he looked forward to seeing us in class tomorrow, though he did say that he'd be standing behind Miriam from now on."

_End flashback_

It was somewhat vindicating that there was finally something magical that she could do better than her friend, for whom magic seemed to come so naturally. Miriam didn't mind - if her own shortcoming helped bolster Dawn's confidence in her own abilities, then so much the better.

It was after dinner on their first day when Willow led Miriam and Dawn up to the Muggle Defense classroom.

"I talked this over with Professor Dumbledore and we decided that we will continue the lessons that Miriam and I were giving you at the Council in controlling your wandless magic. Every night at nine, you'll come down here."

"Make sure you're not followed," Miriam added. "Better to keep these sessions secret."

"Why bother sneaking out? I can just flame over."

Miriam shook her head. "I don't want you to port unless there is an emergency. Too many questions to answer if you're seen. Besides, I'm going to be giving you some additional training."

At Dawn's inquisitive face, Miriam continued. "Willow's going to train you in Wicca, show you several meditations and centering techniques to keep you balanced."

"And you?"

"And I will be teaching you everything I know, pretty much. You're a target, Dawn. People probably will be coming after you. So I am going to show you how to fight back. Stealth, tracking, new fighting techniques, weapons training…the works. Now, you've already got a head start, thanks to your sister. But she's taught you mostly defensive techniques. I'm going to teach you how to fight back."

"You're going to teach me how to be an assassin?"

"I'm going to teach you the tricks of the trade, yes. But unlike me, you have a choice in how to use these abilities. Understand?"

Dawn nodded.

"Good. Tonight, we're just going to practice your meditation teachings and Willow is going to show you some control exercises. Tomorrow, we'll start the good stuff.

And they had. The very next night, Miriam had Dawn bring the sword she had been given to their class.

_Flashback_

Dawn stood in the middle of the Muggle Defense room, the silver hilt of the sword resting comfortably in her hand. Miriam stood across from her, a similar hilt of silver, with a gold streak swirling around the hand grip, ending in a emerald encrusted in the very bottom-in her hand.

"Now, you know what you're holding, right?"

"Yeah, it's the sword you and Andrew gave me at the vault."

"Correct," Miriam replied. "But obviously, it's no ordinary sword. It's magical. What's more, it's attuned to you. You control it - how long the blade becomes, where it goes in combat, things like that."

"What do you mean its 'attuned' to me?" Dawn asked. In response, Miriam lifted the hilt of her sword into a ready position and, with a thought, extended the blade to its full length - about three feet.

"This sword was made by Dana, my ancestor. It was attuned to her magic and now it is attuned to me. The sword we gave you belonged to Helena and was attuned to her. It won't work as well for you as it worked for her since it isn't specifically attuned to you. However, since the Key's magic was created from the three of us, it should work well enough as a training sword."

"I don't understand."

"Dana, Helena and Guinevere - the witches of Trinity. Two thousand years ago, they created the Key out of their own magic to enable them to travel to the other realms. The key here, no pun intended, is that they used their magic to form what became your own. Therefore, you can wield Helena's sword with some degree of success. How much success depends on how fast you can learn."

"Will it be a problem that it's not attuned to me?"

"No. Actually, I prefer it this way. With a sword that is properly attuned, it feels like it is a part of you. With the proper training, you can parry another weapon with nary a thought, control the length of the blade and even deflect curses back onto the ones that sent them. We'll start your training on this sword and when I feel you're ready, I'll show you how to construct your own. Now, let's get started, shall we?"

_End Flashback_

Get started, indeed. Dawn thought. For the next four weeks, Dawn and Miriam sat there lessons, catching up to a sixth year level in Potions, Transfigurations, Herbology and Charms (Professor Flitwick, much to Dawn's amusement, made sure to stay out of Miriam's 'line of fire', as he began to call it.). Care of Magical Creatures was an interesting experience as both learned about magical creatures they had never even heard of before. Charlie, in return, got a chance to practice his teaching techniques. And every night at nine, Dawn made her way to the Muggle Defense classroom, where she honed the various stealth and fighting techniques that Miriam was teaching her. By September 1st, both girls were mostly caught up in their class work and were anxiously awaiting the arrival of the students.

**Grimmauld Place**

The four weeks between his birthday and the end of August seemed to fly by for Harry. Despite what he had discussed with Ginny, Harry decided not to burn all of his clothes, instead opting to keep wearing the ill-fitting rags until it was time to go back to school, thus surprising everybody.

In the meantime, Harry spent the rest of his break going over his school books, as well as several other he had received for his birthday from various Order members. Professor Dumbledore gave him a book on Occlumency and Legilimency for him to look through, while Tonks had provided him with her old Auror training manual. Moody gave him several books that dealt with old and rare curses and hexes that would be good in a fight. Ron and Ginny had pitched in to get him a new broom-tuning kit, citing that even if he didn't play Quidditch, a fast and well-tuned broom would come in handy in a getaway. Hermione, in a move that surprised almost everybody, didn't get him a book. Instead, she got him a foe glass, a portable dark detector that he could wear around his neck and a dragon-hide wand holster that strapped to his wrist. And the twins, of course, had given him a selection of their finest wares, with the promise that he'd put them to good use when school started.

After four weeks of studying, Harry was excited to be heading to King's Cross station to catch the Hogwarts Express back to what he considered his home.

"Oi, Potter!" a voice yelled from outside the bathroom that Harry had locked himself in while he changed. "You done yet? Even Ginny doesn't take this long- OW!" Harry chuckled to himself as he heard the unmistakable sound of someone, presumably Ginny, slap the back of her brother's head.

"I'll be right out!" Harry called back. "Just as soon as I figure out how to get these ruddy things in…" he muttered to himself as he once again tried to put his new contacts in. After several more minutes, he finally got them in. He sighed in relief as he stood back to look himself over in the mirror. His green eyes seemed to shine even more brilliantly now that they weren't hidden behind his glasses. His only regret was that Andromeda hadn't been able to fix his eyes completely. He was wearing a dark blue-knit turtleneck that fitted comfortably over his now filled-out frame and dark blue jeans, with dark trainers. His wand was tucked securely into the dragon-hide holster that was hidden just under his sleeve. The only thing that hadn't really changed was his wild black hair, though Harry finally conceded that taming his hair would never happen. Harry sighed again.

"Showtime," he whispered to himself as he turned out the lights and opened the door. He made his way down to the entry hall, where the two Weasley children were frantically running around looking for things they might have forgotten. Hermione is the first person to notice him and she gasped in surprise.

"Harry! You look-"

"Drop dead gorgeous!" Ginny finished. Then, realizing what she had said, turned a beet red and dashed out of the room. Harry sighed.

"You know, I really thought she got passed the whole blush-and-dash thing."

Ron chuckled. "Well, you got to admit, you DID surprise us, mate. I almost didn't recognize you myself."

"That's a good thing," Moody growled as he limped into the house. "Means anybody who's looking to take a shot at you on the way to the train might not recognize you."

"How are we getting there?" Harry asked.

"The Ministry has graciously provided cars for us," Arthur said as he entered the house. Harry rolled his eyes.

"How nice of Fudge. What did it cost us?"

"Surprisingly little," Arthur said with a chuckle. "Apparently someone booby-trapped the Ministers office with a variety of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. All I had to do to get the cars was to get Fred and George over there to clean them out."

There was a round of laughter at that. "If I ever find out who did it, I'll kiss them!" Ron exclaimed with a chuckle.

**King's Cross Station**

The four students and their entourage entered the train station with ten minutes to spare. They quickly made their way through the barrier and, after tearful hugs and goodbyes from Mrs. Weasley ("Do be careful this year, dears."), they made their way onto the train where they found the first available car. After a few moments, Ron and Hermione left to go to the Prefects meaning, leaving Harry with Ginny and a just-arrived Dean Thomas that had made his way into the car ("Blimey, Harry! I didn't even recognize you!") and sat down next to Ginny, where they proceeded to catch up on their summers. Harry felt an odd pang of jealousy as he watched the two interact and just as quickly as he felt it, he repressed it. _Wonder why I felt like that…_ he wondered. The train pulled out of the station and twenty minutes later Ron and Hermione made their way back to the car. As the door slid open again, revealing Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood.

"Hey everybo- HARRY!" Neville's eyes landed on Harry and the change in his appearance from his birthday to today shocked the young man. "Bloody hell, Harry! I hardly recognized you!"

"Don't swear, Neville," Hermione responded automatically, her head down in a book. Ron rolled his eyes and Hermione added, "And don't you roll your eyes at me, Ronald Weasley," without looking up. Harry chuckled.

"Yeah, it's surprising everybody, it seems. You should have heard Ginny's-"

"If you value your life, you won't finish that sentence Harry Potter," Ginny growled out. Dean smirked.

"I'd listen to her if I were you, Harry," he remarked. "You should have heard of some of the things that happened to Corner at the end of last year."

The seven students spent most of the trip talking amongst themselves and catching up on the latest gossip. But of course, no trip to Hogwarts would be complete without a visit from -

"Malfoy," Harry said in annoyance as he spied the pale, blond-haired boy who had just opened the door to their compartment. As usual, he was flanked by Crabbe and Goyle, who had their usual menacing and unintelligent looks on their faces. Malfoy looked over to Harry and his eyes widened subtly as he took in Harry's new appearance.

"Potter. You look - different."

The two boys stared at each other for a few moments. Finally, Harry got annoyed and tired to hurry the torment along.

"Well? What do you want?"

Malfoy stared at Harry for a moment longer and then sighed. "You know, every year we do this. The same thing, over and over again. I insult you, you insult me. I insult Granger, Weasel's head explodes, curses are exchanged, yadda, yadda, yadda. It's OLD. Not to mention boring. So why don't we skip all of the frivolous hoopla and just admit up front that I don't like you, you can't stand me, we'll never be best mates, Weasel will never have money and Granger will always want to shag me. All right?"

And with that, Malfoy turned back around and strode down the hall, leaving a group of dumbfounded students (including Crabbe and Goyle) in his wake. After a few minutes, Ron, who was too shocked by Malfoy's behavior to even get upset, looked to the two Slytherins and said in a sarcastic voice "Excuse me, boys, but I think your master's calling for you."

Without hesitation, both boys looked down to their left forearms, then back up to each other. Without a word, both turned and walked briskly away from the group. Ron looked to where they had been standing in disbelief.

"How thick can you get?" he asked no one in particular. Hermione just shrugged.

"Well, at least we know that there are two Death Eaters at Hogwarts for certain. I'm more interested in what was going on with Mal - I do NOT want to shag him!" she suddenly screeched, as that particular part of Draco's rant came back to her. Ron sniggered.

"I hope not. You must have better taste in men than that."

While the two bantered on, Harry just wondered at Malfoy's strange attitude.

**Hogwarts**

**Dawn**

Dawn sat on her bed and looked around at the bare room. She sighed as Buffy came in the room.

"All finished?" her sister asked. Dawn gave her a small smile and nodded.

"Yeah. The house elves moved the last of my stuff up to Gryffindor Tower a couple of hours ago. Just seeing if I left anything."

"Nervous?" Buffy asked as she sat down on the bed next to Dawn. The younger girl nodded.

"Yeah. And I didn't get much sleep last night, either."

Buffy smiled. "I'm guessing this wasn't a bad dream that kept you up?"

"Nope. First day jitters. I never sleep well before my first day."

"Well, I'm sure it will be fine. And, since it is your first day, I come bearing gifts."

Buffy pulled a small box out of her pocket and gave it to Dawn, who eagerly pulled off the ribbon and opened the top. Inside the box, nestled in cotton, was a gold pin showing a Phoenix in flight. Dawn smiled as she lifted up the pin and examined it. Buffy pulled out another, larger box from behind her.

"It'll go well with this."

Dawn pulled off the top to the larger box and inside saw a red sash with gold trim on the edges. "Oooh, this is ni-" her breath caught, however, as she pulled out the sash and saw what was underneath it - a framed photo of her, Buffy and their mother Joyce. Dawn felt a tear run down her cheek as she reverently picked up the photo. "Where did you find this?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"Willow. She's been working on a spell with Illyria to help us recover all of the books we lost when Sunnydale sunk. She's also using it to help us get back some of our stuff. Xander already made her promise to try and get his comic book collection," Buffy chuckled, but then her face turned serious. "Mom always made me feel better when I had a nightmare. I thought that maybe she could help you, too."

Dawn wiped the tears away and then gave Buffy a hug. "Thank you," she whispered as they hugged.

**Miriam**

Miriam was brushing her hair when the nock at her door came. "Are you decent?" a muffled voice asked.

"Never," Miriam replied. The door opened to reveal Kirk, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and holding a box. Her father smiled.

"Well, that's a given…" he said as he stepped into the now-barren room and tossed the box to his daughter. "Here. Happy first day. Liven up your uniform with that."

Miriam opened the box, and pulled out a dark green sash with silver trimming. "Ooh, pretty," she said as she pulled it out and put it around her waist. She looked back into the box and saw a pin - a raven taking flight, a book in its talons. "Why does this feel familiar?" she asked.

"Because it belonged to your Grandmother," Kirk replied, leaning against the doorframe. "I saw it in our vault and palmed it. Figured you might like it."

"This is a Ravenclaw pin," Miriam stated.

"Yup."

"My housemates probably won't like that I'm wearing it."

"Yup."

Miriam smirked and then looked Kirk over. "Uh, Dad? Shouldn't you get into your robes?"

Kirk smiled. "I was just going to do that…"

**Council Common Room**

Buffy stood with Willow and Wesley in the common room waiting for the girls, Kirk and Xander. Buffy checked her watch again.

"How long does it take to put on robes?" she wondered out loud. Willow shifted uncomfortably, pulling on her collar.

"Longer than it should be," she mumbled as Dawn and Miriam walked into the room.

"Well, we're ready!" Miriam said. Dawn sighed.

"As ready as we can be."

"Mir, where's your dad?"

"Right here."

Buffy whirled around and saw Kirk and her jaw dropped. She quickly composed herself and said in a steely voice "I'm sorry, but I thought we were teaching at Hogwarts, not at the freaking Jedi Academy!"

Kirk stood in the doorway smirking. He was dressed in a dark brown tunic and pants, with a black vest and knee-high boots and a dark brown robe that completed the outfit.

"Now, I promised you that I'd wear robes," Kirk said, his smirk widening, "but I never said what kind."

"Oh, that's the lamest excuse I've ever heard!" Buffy shouted. "What kind of idiot actually goes out and gets Jedi robes, just to get out of wearing school robes!"

"Why hello there!" Xander exclaimed as he stepped out of his room - in light beige and white robes that matched Kirk's. The former officer just smiled.

"Great minds think alike."

Xander looked over Kirk's attire. "So, can I call you Anakin now?"

"Just don't even think about cutting off my legs, Obi-Wan."

Buffy threw up her hands in surrender. "You know what? I don't care. Let's just get down to the Great Hall - the kids should be here soon."

**Hogsmead Station**

The group made its way off of the train and towards the waiting carriages when a familiar voice stopped them. However, it wasn't the voice they were expecting.

"First years, this way!"

"Hey, that sounds like…" Ron started and then spotted the source "Charlie!"

Charlie grinned at his kid brother. "That's Professor Weasley to you, Ron."

"Where's Hagrid?" Harry asked, looking around for his large friend.

"Oh, don't worry - he had 'family business' to take care of, so I took over his class for the year. He should be back around Christmas, though. Now, you lot had better get to the carriages before they leave."

They all headed to the carriages and Harry took a moment to pet the Thestrals, along with Neville and Luna. Dean, Ginny and Hermione watched in muted awe as they seemingly petted thin air, but Ron looked on in a mixture of awe and horror.

"I can see them," he whispered to himself in confusion. "How can I see them? I haven't seen anyone -" his mind flashed back to his bloody visions and he shut up and climbed into the carriage. Harry, Hermione and Neville joined them, while Luna, Ginny and Dean piled into another carriage. Harry looked over to his best mate, who looked unusually pale.

"You all right, Ron?"

"Never better," Ron murmured and then the carriages were slowly making their way up to Hogwarts.

**Hogwarts**

The carriages pulled up in front of the castle and the students started piling out. Harry got out and looked up at the ancient building and for once felt a sense of foreboding, instead of the usual welcoming feel he felt. Despite his new attitude, he couldn't help but feel that this might be the last time he walked through those big doors to start another school year.

"Good to be home, Harry?" Ron asked with a smile on his face. Harry smiled back, his a little less genuine.

"Yeah," he said quietly, "it's great to be back."

Luna, Ginny and Dean joined them and soon Seamus Finnegan found the group.

"Hey Harry!"

"Hey, Seamus."

"Are you going to be doing the D.A. again?"

Harry thought for a moment. "Yeah, I'll let everybody know when. Hopefully by next week."

The group walked into the Great Hall and Ron took his customary look up at the teachers table to find the new DADA teacher. What he saw made him stop in his tracks.

"Bloody hell!" he exclaimed quietly, but not quiet enough to escape Hermione's notice.

"Ron, language!"

"How many new teachers are there?"

Harry was didn't respond, for his eyes were on another new person - the new girl sitting at the Gryffindor table - a girl that eerily resembled the girl he had seen in his dream. Ron noticed where his attention was focused and snickered.

"Yes Harry, it's a girl. I do believe you've seen several of them before…"

"It's not that, Ron," Harry snapped back, slightly irritated. "That girl, sitting at our table - I've seen her before. In a dream…"

"Yeah? Well then, let's go find out who your dream girl is." Ron marched up the aisle, finally stopping in front of the girl. "Hi. Who are you?"

"Ron!" Hermione huffed. "You do have manners. Allegedly."

The girl chuckled and then stood up. "That's okay, I can do blunt." She extended her hand to Ron. "Dawn Summers."

Ron took her hand and had to hide a wince at her grip as he shook it. "Ron Weasley. You're a Yank?"

"Last time I checked," she remarked as she shook Hermione's hand as the Prefect introduced herself. She turned to Harry, who was staring unabashedly at her. "And you must be Harry Potter. See anything you like?" she added teasingly.

Harry shook his head to clear it. "Sorry. You just look like someone I saw before…" he smiled apologetically. "It's a bit unnerving."

"Hi! I'm Seamus," the Gryffindor said as he sidled up to Dawn, trying to put forth a suave air as he looked her over. Dawn raised an eyebrow.

"And I'm not interested." Dean chuckled at his friends' misfortune, but Seamus just smiled and shrugged. "Well, you never know until you try…"

"I'm Dean Thomas and that git is Seamus Finnegan," Dean said as he pointed out everybody. "Over there is Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley."

"Nice to meet you all," Dawn said, shaking everyone's hand. When she got to Ginny, she added, "And I'll be rooming with you this year, so be prepared to fill me in on all of the gossip sometime soon."

"Are you a fifth year?' she asked. Dawn shook her head.

"No, Sixth. But Professor Dumbledore said that there wasn't room in the Sixth-year dorms and one of the Fifth-years was pulled out by her parents."

They all sat down - Harry, with Hermione and Dawn on both sides and Ron who sat down across from Hermione with Neville and Seamus and Dean. Ginny sat down next to Dawn across from her boyfriend.

While the rest of the students poured in, Hermione looked over to Dawn. "So, what school did you go to before here?"

"Sunnydale High, then a school in Rome for a year. I was enrolled at classes in Chicago, but then I guess you could say I came into my powers."

"You only just found out you are a witch?" Ron asked incredulously. "And they put you into Sixth year classes?"

"Well, I've pretty much grown up around magic and witches. And I have what Professor Dumbledore calls an ingrained talent for magic. Besides, my sister is one of the new teachers, so my best friend and I were asked if we would like to come."

"Your friend?" Harry asked. Dawn pointed over to the Slytherin table, which was starting to fill up.

"Miriam Kirk. Her dad is one of the new DADA teachers."

"_One_ of the new DADA teachers?" Hermione repeated

"But she's a Slytherin!" Ron complained. Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Yes, one of the teachers. And yes, she's a Slytherin. You got a problem with that?"

"Well, no…" Ron started, obviously trying to carefully pick his words, "It's just that Slytherins and Gryffindors don't mix. Well," he added.

"You think so? Watch how well she mixes with the other Slytherins."

**Slytherin Table**

Miriam, meanwhile, was both observing Dawn's interaction with her now-fellow Gryffindors and holding a conversation with her father.

_**How's she holding up?** _Kirk asked in her mind.

_**She seems to be holding up pretty well. Tell Buffy not to worry. If she has any problems, she'll tell one of us.**_

Kirk glanced over he incoming students and spotted a familiar head of platinum blond hair heading straight for his daughter. _**Uh-oh. Look out, Mir. Captain Hair Gel coming in at nine o'clock.**_

Miriam smirked and kept staring at the Gryffindor table. Finally catching Dawn's eye, she gave her a wink.

"Excuse me," a snide voice said from behind her.

"You're excused," she replied automatically, while simultaneously sending Dawn a message -_ **Watch this.**_

"You're in my seat," the voice continued.

Miriam made a show of looking down at her seat and then looked up into the cold, silver-gray eyes of Draco Malfoy. "Don't see your name on it."

Draco scowled. "Look, you ignorant Yank! This seat is reserved for the head of the Sixth year class and that's me!"

"Well, that's where you're wrong, Sparky," Miriam said with a smirk. "You _were_ the head of the class. Now that I'm here, _I_ am the head of the class. Feel free to pick another seat, though. Got an empty one on either side of me…"

Draco's temper, which he had been holding in check since his father got out, finally exploded. "Listen, you filthy Yankee mudblood, get out of my seat before AIEEE!"

Draco's rant was cut off when Miriam, tired of all of his insults, decided to act. In the blink of an eye, her hand shot out and grabbed his privates in an iron grip.

Over at the Gryffindor table, all of the guys who were watching the exchange winced in sympathy, even if it was Draco.

"Okay, listen up Sparky. I got here first. I sat here first. Get over it. And if you ever, EVER call me a Mudblood again, I'll kick your teeth so far down your throat you'll be able to chew your own ass out for pissing me off. Savvy?"

Draco nodded frantically and collapsed back into Crabbe and Goyle when Miriam released him. A little farther down the table, Theodore Nott watched the encounter with interest.

"Talk about a ball-buster," he murmured, just loud enough for Draco to hear. His friend shot him a dark look; Nott only chuckled.

Back over at the Gryffindor table, Dawn shot a look to Ron.

"Still got a problem with her?"

Ron grimaced, then seemed to realize who it had just happened to, causing him to smile broadly. "No, I most certainly do not."

"Good choice," Hermione added sagely, just as the doors opened again and Professor McGonagall entered, leading a rather large group of First years. As they got to the front of the room, McGonagall placed the four-legged stool.

While the hat gave its song on school unity, Harry took the opportunity to look over the new teachers. Each and every one of them looked like someone who had been in his dream. He was shaken out of his reverie by McGonagall's voice.

"When I call your name, you will sit on this stool and I will place the sorting hat on your head. It will tell you which house you will belong to. When you are finished, please proceed to the end of your house table. Bollea, Terry!"

A young but fairly buff, young man with long blond hair sat down on the stool. McGonagall had barely placed he hat on his head when it called out "Slytherin!" The Slytherins cheered as Terry made his way to his table, soaking up the attention. As McGonagall continued to call names, Hermione struck up a conversation with Dawn.

"So, how long have you been here?" Hermione asked Dawn.

"About a month," she replied.

"You've been here a month?" Ron asked, confusion evident in his voice.

"I needed to be placed," Dawn answered.

"Jackson, Daniel!"

"Ravenclaw!"

The Ravenclaws cheered. "Placed?" Ron asked.

"Think, Ron!" Hermione admonished. "She only just found out that she was a witch. The teachers needed to know what level classes to put her in."

"Kinsey, Alfred!"

"Ravenclaw!"

The Ravenclaws cheered again. Dawn nodded in agreement. "Hermione's right. They needed to see how well I could do, before they put me in the Sixth year classes."

"I guess you did well, then," Harry said.

"Yeah, in everything but Transfigurations. Of course, I was better there than Miriam was in Charms…"

"O'Neill, John!"

"Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindors all cheered as O'Neill ran down to the end of the Gryffindor table and jumped into his seat - and some snickered as he banged his knees against the edge of the bench.

"Slow down, Jack!" Charles O'Neill, John's brother and second year Gryffindor, admonished.

"Wargunson, Angus."

After a few moments deliberation, the Sorting Hat finally spoke. "Slytherin!"

There were murmurs as the young muggle born made his way gingerly towards the hostile-looking faces at the Slytherin table. Without hesitation, Miriam shoved Malfoy down and offered the seat next to her to the boy, who took it gratefully.

Hermione turned back to Dawn. "So, can you tell us what we can expect from the new teachers?"

"I could tell you everything, if they hadn't sworn us to secrecy.

"Van Berkum, Peter!"

"Gryffindor."

Soon, the First years were all sorted and Dumbledore stood.

"There are several announcements to be made, but nothing that cannot wait until you are all fed and watered. Tuck in!"

The food appeared and soon everybody was digging in. During the meal, the teens made some small talk, but mostly Dawn stared in amazement at Ron as he ate anything and everything in front of him. Dawn peeked under the table - nope, he wasn't throwing it at his feet. Ginny caught her and asked, "What are you looking for?"

Dawn gestured to Ron. "I was just wondering where it all went," she said, referring to the food. Ginny sighed wistfully.

"I've been trying to figure that out for over fifteen years."

Soon, dinner was over and Dumbledore stood once more.

"Now that everyone has finished with out magnificent feast, I have just a few announcements to make before we retire to our respective rooms for the evening.

"The Forbidden Forest is, of course, forbidden. To all students." As he emphasized the 'all', Dumbledore peered over his half-moon glasses at Harry and his friends, who grinned sheepishly.

"Next, Mr. Filch has informed me that there are several new items on his 'banned' list, including the entire stock of 'Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes'. I also have it on authority that Minister Fudge is attempting to outlaw the Wheezes after an unfortunate incident in his office involving several of those products." Dumbledore looked pointedly at Miriam, who pointed to herself in a 'who, me?' gesture. "Though, it is doubtful the Wizengamot would support the banning of any of these joke items, seeing as how much they have lightened up the Ministry recently." Ron and Ginny were beaming, pride in their brothers showing.

"Due to Voldemort's recent resurgence," there was a collective shudder at the mention of the Dark Lord's name, "the curfew has been set at eight o'clock. All students will be back in their common room by that time, no exceptions. Prefects will patrol the school up until ten o'clock, when the teachers will take over.

And that brings us to the last point - as you may all have noticed we have several new faces here at the teachers table. Due to the situation with Voldemort," more gasps, "I have approached an outside organization that specializes in fighting against dark forces such as Voldemort and his Death Eaters. With their consent, the Watcher's Council has graciously provided us with some blood, old and new, to fill several of our teaching vacancies this year."

"I've heard of the Watcher's Council," Hermione murmured. "But I thought they were a Muggle organization."

"They don't normally get involved in the Wizarding World," Ron remarked. "Wondered what changed their mind?"

"I'll give you a hint - it's sitting here at this table," Dawn said darkly. The trio shot her a startled look before Dumbledore continued.

"First, it is a great pleasure to welcome back a former Head Boy and member of Hufflepuff house, Wesley Wyndham-Pryce. He will be taking over History of Magic classes for Professor Binns, who is currently haunting family." Wesley stood up and gave a small wave and all of the students applauded politely, with the Hufflepuff table giving the new teacher a loud cheer.

"Next, Professor Alexander Harris will be taking over Muggle studies, which is now a required class for all students." There was polite applause as Xander stood and gave a wave, along with murmurs from the Slytherin table.

"Next, I have gotten two teachers for Defense Against the Dark Arts, in hoping that at least one will survive until next year." Kirk's and Willow's heads snapped to Dumbledore at that remark, whose eyes twinkled merrily in response. "May I present Professor Rosenberg," Willow gave an excited wave and shy smile; "and Professor Kirk whom, along with Professor Harris, seem to be on loan from the Jedi Council." Kirk looked at Dumbledore in amazement, then turned and gave the students a casual two-finger salute.

"And lastly, I am announcing the formation of a Muggle Defense class that will be required for all students Third Year and over. This class will teach you how to defend yourselves against the many threats of Lord Voldemort without using magic and will be taught by the two oldest living Slayers in recorded history. Please welcome Professors Faith Lehane and Buffy Summers."

There was some applause, but mostly excited murmurs across the hall. Slayers were a thing of myth and legend in the Wizarding world - and here there were TWO of them, teaching at their school! Hermione looked to Dawn.

"Summers? Your sister is the Slayer?"

"A Slayer," Dawn corrected. "And yup, she's my sister."

"Now, I believe that is all the excitement you can handle for this evening. Prefects, please lead your houses up to the dormitories and have a good night."

Ron seemed lost in thought, and Hermione kicked him under the table to get his attention. "Ron!" she hissed. "He means US!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Oi, midgets!" Ron hollered as Hermione winced. "Follow us!"

"Really, Ron!" Hermione huffed. "First years, please follow the Prefects up to Gryffindor Tower. Lars, Perry, we'll stay behind to catch any stragglers." The prefects she was talking to nodded in understanding and started to herd the students out of the great hall. Harry, Ginny and Dawn hung back with Ron and Hermione as they slowly trailed everybody out of the Great Hall.

"It just isn't possible," Hermione was saying as they stood just outside the great hall, waiting for the rest of the Gryffindor students to exit. "All of the books I've read on magical creatures say that there is only one Slayer in existence at a time and that another is called only when its predecessor dies!"

"First off, a Slayer is a 'she', not an 'it'," Dawn said coldly, "and secondly, Buffy DID die, but was brought back by CPR the first time."

"CPR?" Ginny asked.

"A muggle form of first aid, designed to help a person start breathing again if they drown." Hermione answered automatically. "And I'm sorry, Dawn. I didn't mean to offend you…"

"It's okay. I just get a little upset over how Wizards seem to regard the Slayers. Especially my sister."

"I'm afraid you'll find that kind of attitude all over and not just focused on Slayers," Harry said.

"Wait, you said 'the first time.' Exactly how many times has she died?"

"More than I care to count," Dawn murmured Harry was about to say something when the one voice he really didn't want to hear called out to him.

"Potter!"

Harry took a claming breath and turned to face the one person he hadn't wanted to see yet - Professor Snape.

"Yes, Professor?" Harry answered in an even voice. He was determined not to give Snape a reason to take away points - not that he really needed one, anyways.

"What, exactly, do you think you are doing?"

Harry's face scrunched up in confusion. "I don't understand your meaning, sir."

"Of course you don't understand. Allow me to explain it in small words that you can comprehend, then. Why are you loitering in the entrance hall, when the rest of your class is headed up to Gryffindor Tower? Surely you don't think your fame would allow you to miss the curfew?"

Harry bristled at his tone, but kept his face and tone even. "I was merely helping Ron and Hermione gather up any stragglers. Sir," he added.

Snape sneered. "Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley are Prefects; something you, thankfully, are not. And you may be able to strut about this castle, breaking every rule in sight without consequence from most teachers, but rest assured I will not be so tolerating. Twenty points from Gryffindor for your-"

"And what do you think you're doing, Snivellus?"

The voice stopped him up short. Snape turned and saw Wesley standing by the doors to the Great Hall, Kirk standing right behind him.

Snape scowled at his rival. "I am disciplining students, Pryce. It is none of your concern."

"It sounds like you are taking out your frustrations on the students," Wesley remarked.

"A good woman could help with those frustrations. Though I doubt any good woman would go near a guy with hair like yours," Kirk added with a smirk.

"Well, lets see - I believe Mr. Potter here was helping out the Prefects, which is admirable, since most students wouldn't. I'd say that's worth five points. Wouldn't you agree, Professor Kirk?"

"Oh, absolutely, Professor Wyndham-Pryce."

"And an additional five points for Ms. Summers and Ms. Weasley as well," Wesley added.

"And I'd give all five of them ten points for putting up with this ass for six years."

"Dawn's only been here a month."

"Yeah, but time flies when your having fun."

"Good point. Ten points a piece it is!" Wesley conceded. "Now, I believe all of the stragglers have started heading up, so you five should, too."

"Oh, and Severus - Mr. Potter here doesn't strut," Kirk gave him an impish grin. "I do." And with that, Kirk gave them all a strut that would have put Ric Flair to shame as he headed up the stairs to his room, Wesley following closely behind him, shaking his head. Snape, still seething, glared at Harry briefly, then turned and stormed back to the dungeons.

Dawn chuckled and shook here head as she started up the stairs to the tower. "One of them is going to give Snape a coronary before the end of the year," she remarked, then paused. "I'll put five on Professor Kirk."

"Why do you say that?" Ron asked.

"Because Professor Wyndham-Pryce would just shoot him."

They all made their way up to Gryffindor tower, where Hermione gave the Fat Lady the password ("Spiritus Crystalus"). Inside, everyone parted ways as the boys went up to the boy's side and the girls headed up the girls staircase. Ginny and Dawn said goodnight to Hermione at the fifth year dorms as they went in. There were three other girls in the dorm talking amongst themselves, though as soon as Ginny and Dawn came in they stopped to greet the girls and introduce themselves. Soon, they all headed for their own beds. Ginny wandered over to Dawn's bed, where the girl was reverently picking up a framed muggle photo from her bed. Ginny watched as she kissed the photo and placed it on the dresser next to her bed.

"Those never cease to amaze me," she remarked. Dawn looked over to Ginny in confusion, so Ginny pointed to the picture. "I can never wrap my head around the fact that muggle photos don't move. It just doesn't seem natural."

Dawn smiled wanly. "If it makes you feel better, I'm still getting used to the moving pictures. Different worlds, you know."

"There's another reason you're bunking with me, isn't there?" Ginny stated gently. Dawn gave the girl a small smile. "The rooms automatically adjust to the number of students in each year, so it wouldn't be a problem to put you up in the Sixth Year dorms."

"Where did you hear that?" Dawn asked.

"I read it in Hogwarts: A History. But don't tell Hermione or Ron - neither of them would let me live it down.

"Professor Dumbledore thinks you might be able to help me deal with some stuff, seeing as you went through something similar," Dawn stated.

Ginny sighed. "Voldemort possessed you, didn't he? And that's why the Council is involved, since a Slayer is your sister."

Dawn nodded. "That's the short version. He used my father to kidnap me and bring me to his Death Eaters, who spent a few weeks torturing me and breaking my mind. When they deemed me ready, Voldemort entered my mind and took over, then made me go on a killing spree. I nearly killed all of my friends, my sister…and I killed an FBI agent - a muggle cop," she added to clarify for the witch. "He tried to use me to get something that, if he had gotten his hands on it, would have allowed him to gain total control over all of the Slayers."

"But they stopped you," Ginny concluded. Dawn nodded.

"Yeah. Miriam and Andrew - Professor Kirk. And finally Buffy. But not before I paralyzed my Slayer."

"I got tricked into writing in Tom's diary, which then proceeded to take control of me and use me to set loose a basilisk on the school."

Dawn regarded the younger redhead for a moment before finally letting out a small chuckle. "Quite the pair we make, huh?'

Ginny smiled. "No kidding."

"Well, I'm going to turn in," Dawn announced, slipping under her covers. Ginny nodded and headed over to her own bed.

"Just remember, if you need to talk, I'll listen."

"Thanks, Ginny."

Ginny blew out the candle that was on the nightstand. "Goodnight, Dawn."

Dawn blew out her own candle and settled into her own bed. "Night, Ginny."

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 12: Name of the Game

The Nature Boy Presents:

Harry Potter and the Light Brigade

Disclaimer: I own none of this, J.K. Rowling and Joss Wheedon do. I'm merely playing.

**Chapter 12**

**Name of the Game**

**Special thanks to Fallenstar 2, my Beta **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

_Harry walked around the garden of the Burrow, inhaling the scents of the summer flowers. He watched as the children played, laughing and romping in the garden with a large black dog. Harry smiled at their antics._

"_Better get out of there, Padfoot," Remus said, grinning. "Before Molly catches the lot of you…"_

Harry woke up with a start, staring wildly around him until he realized he was in his bed in Gryffindor Tower. Calming down, he grabbed his glasses off of the bedside table and, putting them on, he glanced at his watch.

_Ugh…five in the morning._ Harry thought to himself as he pulled himself out of his bed and pulled on some fresh clothes. _And another weird dream…what do they MEAN?_

Harry trudged down the stairs to the common room, thinking to sit by the fire for a few hours - but came up short at the bottom of the stairs.

Dawn was standing in the middle of the common room, dressed in a simple white tunic and sweatpants. Well, not standing, per say - her eyes were closed, her arms and legs moved in tune with each other in slow, rhythmic motions. It was almost like she was dancing while standing still.

Harry stood there for a few minutes watching her, before Dawn spoke.

"You must _really _like what you see for you to keep staring at me…" Dawn, never breaking her motions, turned her head to look at the young wizard and winked. "Funny, I thought you liked redheads…"

"W-what makes you say that?" Harry asked, confusion on his face evident. Dawn sighed.

"Men," she muttered and then said aloud, "Never mind. So, what brings you down here this early?"

"Couldn't sleep. You?"

"The same."

"What were you doing just now?" Harry asked.

"Tai Chi," Dawn replied. "It helps me focus, find my balance. When I can't sleep, it helps to center me so I can get through the day."

"If you don't mind me asking, why couldn't you sleep?" Harry asked tentatively.

Dawn's eyes took on a haunted look. "You aren't the only one who's been scared by Voldemort." Dawn took in Harry's surprised reaction and chuckled. "No worries, Harry - you still got the franchise. All of my scars are internal."

"I know all about the internal scars," Harry said sadly. Dawn gave him a small smile.

"I don't doubt it," she replied. "Anyway, it's become part of my morning ritual, though it came a little earlier today. Woke up and didn't know where I was."

Harry was confused. "Haven't you been living here for a month?" he asked.

Dawn nodded. "Yeah, but I've been staying with my sister in their dorms, since nobody was here yet. Last night was my first night in the tower. Anyway, I was going to head out for my morning run. Care to join me?" At the hesitant look on his face, Dawn prodded him in the side. "Oh, come on! It'll be good for you! Help you wake up and get in shape."

Harry looked at Dawn and then sighed. "All right," he relented. He grabbed his Weasley jumper that he had brought down with him and pulled it over his head. As they headed out of the door, Harry looked over to Dawn. "So, where do you run?"

Dawn smiled enigmatically. "Oh, just a nice, short path by the lake…"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Almost an hour later, Dawn walked briskly back into the Gryffindor common room, with an exhausted Harry stumbling in behind her.

"You know, when you said a short path by the lake, I didn't think you meant _around_ the lake!"

"Yeah, but it's a small lake," Dawn retorted.

"It's TWO MILES!"

"And in Watcher training, we run five miles every day."

"Dawn, we went around the lake THREE TIMES."

"And don't you feel good now?"

"I feel sore in places I didn't know existed."

Dawn patted his knee and stood up. "Well, Professor Dumbledore did tell you that you would be getting some additional training. Welcome to the first part." Dawn smiled and then turned to head up to her room. "Now go grab yourself a shower and change your clothes. By the time you're done, it should be time to head down to breakfast."

Harry could only stare in wonder as the girl seemed to flow up the stair to the girls' dorm. Shaking his head, Harry pulled himself up off of the couch and made his way back up to his dorm to get another shower, mumbling something about 'bloody Americans' the whole way.

Half an hour later, Harry made his way back down to the common room. It was a little before seven and the common room was starting to fill up with just-waking students who were about to make their way down to the Great Hall. Harry looked around and saw Ron and Hermione sitting by the fire and made his way over to them.

"Good morning, you two," he said in greeting as he flopped down onto the couch again. Ron looked over at his weary-looking friend.

"Was that you I saw jogging around the lake this morning?"

"Yeah," Harry answered, surprised. "What were you doing up so early?"

Ron's eyes dropped. "Oh, uh, couldn't sleep. Too much pent up energy."

Harry looked his friend over incredulously. "Right."

"Anyway, who was that you were with?" Ron asked.

"That was me," Dawn said as she came up behind the group, startling them. Harry looked at the girl. _How did she sneak up on us like that?_

"And what were you doing up so early?" Ron asked

"Just looking for a place to make crazy naked sex with Harry there," she deadpanned, gesturing at Harry, who had been taking a sip of water he had just poured from the pitcher on the table. He promptly spat it out, while Ron and Hermione both looked shocked. Dawn couldn't hold it in anymore; she burst out laughing.

"My God, are all you Brits born this stuffy?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed at what she perceived to be an insult. "I should remind you that 'we Brits' _do_ outnumber you here."

Dawn wagged her eyebrows. "You'll never take me alive," she said, and then grinned. "Relax, Hermione. I wasn't trying to insult you. My sister and I were always kidding around with Giles about how stuffy he used to act when he first came to Sunnydale. It's kind of a running joke; I forget sometimes that not everybody is in on it." With that she turned to the door. "Come on, let's go eat."

They were joined by Ginny, Dean, and Neville and the seven of them made their way down to the Great Hall. They went in and sat down in the middle of the table. Dawn glanced over to the Slytherin table and, sure enough, Miriam was sitting there.

**_Hey, kiddo,_** Miriam's voice rang in Dawn's head. Dawn gave her friend a small smile.

**_Eating with the enemy today?_ **

**_Snape said I have to eat with my classmates._** Miriam replied and then grinned devilishly. **_But he didn't say how often._**

_**See you at dinner?**_

_**You bet your ass you will.**_

"You said you worked at the Watcher's Council, Dawn?" Hermione asked as the teens started piling food onto their plates. Dawn nodded in affirmation. "What did you do there? Did you have a Slayer"

Dawns face clouded over for a moment as she said, "Yes, I did. She was - injured, though." Dawn shuddered and shook her head to clear it. "She's in St. Mungo's now, recovering."

"I'm sorry," Hermione said. Dawn gave her a sad smile.

"It's alright. You couldn't have known. Anyway, I was only training to be a Watcher. For the most part, though, I worked in the Linguistics Department with Wes."

"Wadjado mer?" Ron mumbled through his food-stuffed mouth. Hermione rolled her eyes and sniffed.

"Really, Ron. Swallow your food before talking!"

"Chewing works, too," Dawn quipped. "And to answer what I think was your question, I translated the various books that were sent to us."

"Really!" Hermione said, her enthusiasm returning. "How many languages can you read?"

Dawn's face screwed up in thought. "Lets see….all together I can translate about 14 different languages and speak about six of those."

Hermione's jaw dropped, but Ron managed to sum up what everybody else was thinking in one word.

"Why?"

"I got bored," Dawn deadpanned.

At that moment, Professor McGonagall walked down the aisle, handing out timetables to everyone. She stopped at Harry and said, "Mr. Potter, I need to speak with your for a moment outside. Ms. Granger, would you finish handing these out?" With that, McGonagall handed the rest of the timetables to Hermione and then turned and strode out of the Great Hall. Harry looked at his friends, shrugged his shoulders and followed her out.

Once outside of the Great Hall, he found his head of house standing right outside the doors.

"First of all, Mr. Potter, I have spoken to several of the new Professors. They have told me that they will begin your advanced training shortly, though they didn't give an exact date or time."

"I think Dawn has already started," Harry provided, still feeling his sore muscles. McGonagall gave him a thin smile.

"Yes. Professor Summers said that both Dawn and Miriam would be assisting as well. Also, your additional lessons with Professor Dumbledore will be on Monday and Wednesday nights after dinner, starting tonight.

"Finally, your broom was found, still chained in the dungeon. It has been returned to your dormitory and will be ready for Quidditch season."

"I already said that I wasn't going to play," Harry said hotly. McGonagall's stern expression brought him up short, though.

"Mr. Potter, you have far too many responsibilities this year as it is. I know that you need all of this training, but you also need something like Quidditch to allow you to relax and remind you of the things you are fighting for. After all, it's not worth living if you can't feel alive, is it?"

Harry sighed in frustration. "No, Professor."

"Now, I expect you to be on that pitch with your team when practices start up again. If I need to, I will base your grade in Transfigurations off of your performance if I feel that you are purposely slacking off. Do I make myself clear?"

Harry gaped at his teacher before nodding. "Yes, ma'am."

"This brings up one final point - Quidditch captain."

"I don't want it," Harry said venomously.

"And I'm not offering to you." At Harry's surprise look, McGonagall scoffed. "Just because you've got seniority on the team doesn't mean you automatically get it."

"Oh," Harry said lamely. "What about Katie?"

"Ms. Bell has turned down the position, so that she may spend more time preparing for her NEWT's. I was considering Mr. Weasley and I wanted to ask your opinion."

Harry considered that for a moment. "Ron? Yeah, he'd be a great choice. He has a mind for Quidditch and I think that after the last game last year, he's gotten over his nervousness."

"My thoughts exactly. Why don't you tell him on the way to class? I believe your first class today is Potions, so you'll want to leave now. And Mr. Potter, do try to not antagonize Professor Snape?"

"I'd say I'll treat him like he treats me, but you saw how well that worked out last time," Harry remarked bitterly, then held up a hand to stave off any reply. "Don't worry; I'll be a good boy."

McGonagall gave him a tight smile and Harry went back into the Great Hall to get his bags. Ron saw him approach and held up his timetable.

"What'd McGonagall want?" he asked as Harry sat back down.

"She forced me back onto the Quidditch team," Harry said, still not quite believing it. "Even with everything else I got to do this year…"

"You need some time to unwind, Harry," Hermione reasoned. "Otherwise you'll work yourself into the ground." Hermione looked at the incredulous looks of her friends. "What?"

"Well, even with you back on the team, I know we need a new chaser," Ron replied. "I'm the keeper, Katie still has one more year as a chaser and Kirke and Sloper said they have been practicing all summer."

"Wait, Kirk?" Dawn asked, confused as to why a teacher and friend would be on the team.

"Er, Andrew Kirke. Third year Gryffindor."

**_Oh, Dad's gonna LOVE that one._** Dawn couldn't help but agree.

"Anyway, I guess I'll ask Katie about when she wants to set up try-outs…"

"Why would you ask Katie?" Harry asked, trying to hide his smile. Ron looked at him confused.

"Well, isn't she the captain?"

"Actually, McGonagall said she turned it down."

"Oh," Ron said surprised for a moment, then gave his friend a smile. "Well, then I guess you're the captain."

"She didn't offer it to me."

"Then who-" Ron stopped short as the realization hit him. Harry smiled.

"Congratulations, Captain."

"Look, Ron's speechless!" Ginny said with a smile. "Never thought I'd see the day."

Ron turned to his sister and scowled, then grinned evilly.

"You better be nice to me, Gin-gin. Seeing as you want to try-out for chaser and I'll get to pick who gets it."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry, big brother. I'll play nice," Ginny said, sticking out her tongue at her brother. Harry smiled. _She'll be a shoe-in when she gets her new broom, _he thought. Out loud he asked, "So, what's first today?"

"Bad luck, mate - double Potions, first thing."

"Snape's going to go extra hard on you, Harry," Hermione added. Harry rolled his eyes.

"You think?"

"Why would Snape be hard on you?" Dawn asked.

**_Because he's an asshole?_** Miriam sent, causing Dawn to quickly hide a smile behind her hand.

"Snape's always been hard on me. He and my father - and godfather - went to school together. They all hated each other. And since both my dad and godfather are now dead, he takes his hate out on me."

"So why would it be worse this year?"

"Because earlier this summer, I kicked him out of my house. And I might have called him a few names…"

"More than a few," Ron interjected as they gathered their things and headed out of the Great Hall. "Fred and George were raving about it for weeks afterwards."

Dawn smiled suddenly and turned to Ron. "Fred and George Weasley? Are they the ones that run Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah, they do. Why?"

"Oh, I love their stuff!" Dawn gushed. "We - Miriam and I, along with Xander, gave some of their best products to Fudge this summer."

Ron's eyes bulged. "YOU were the one that booby trapped Fudge's office?"

"Well, she wasn't alone," Miriam said as she came up besides her friend. "Hope we didn't get your brothers into trouble, but that SOB deserved it."

Ron grinned. "Actually, they say that business is better than ever, thanks to the publicity it got." Ron looked at Miriam critically for a moment. "You know, you're not that bad - for a Slytherin, that is."

"Right back at'cha." Miriam deadpanned.

**Potions **

One could see which way the wind was blowing when you entered the potions class - Neville, along with Dawn and the Trio, were the only Gryffindors; Terry Boot and Padma Patil were representing Ravenclaw; Susan Bones and Ernie MacMillan were the only Hufflepuffs; but Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini and surprisingly enough Millicent Blustrode, along with Miriam, were representing Slytherin.

"Can someone please explain to me PANSY PARKINSON got into this class?" Ron asked as he took a seat next to Hermione.

"House favoritism," Neville answered as he took his seat. He glanced over in surprise as Dawn joined him.

"Mind if I sit here?"

"No! Go right ahead," Neville said with a smile. "Just surprise, is all. I take it you haven't heard of my track record in the class?"

"Can't be too bad if you got in," Dawn replied easily. Neville gestured at the cauldron on his desk.

"This is my 35th cauldron."

Dawn paused for a moment, smiling. "Well, then we'll have to make sure it lasts, won't we?"

Harry took a seat at the back of the room. Miriam stood beside his table for a moment. "Mind if I join you?"

Harry looked over to the Slytherins. "Wouldn't you rather sit with your own house?" he asked.

Miriam gave a short laugh. "Yeah, I really want to sit with that brain-trust," she said sarcastically, sitting down next to Harry, who raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't say yes," he pointed out, not unkindly.

"But you will say 'thank you'," Miriam shot back. She looked over to her housemates and saw that Malfoy was looking at her with complete loathing etched into his face. Theodore Nott, on the other hand, had a twinkle in his eye that could have rivaled Dumbledore.

Nott smirked. "If I didn't know you better, Dragon, I'd say that you liked that girl."

Draco looked at his friend in disgust. "That…HORRID….thing? Are you mad?"

"Well, that's debatable by this point. But the fact remains that you haven't stopped looking over there since that bird walked in," Nott pointed out. Draco scoffed.

"I assure you, I wasn't looking at that 'bird'," he replied, while silently adding _I was looking at the other one._

Draco wasn't the only one looking. Dawn was watching him as well out of the corner of her eye.

Before any more conversations could be had, Snape swept into the classroom, slamming the door shut behind him. His robes billowed behind him as she stalked down to the front of the classroom, before he stopped and turned to face the students.

"Welcome to my NEWT-level Potions class. As I stated last year, only those who received an 'Outstanding' on their NEWT's would make it into this class. For some of you, those Outstanding scores came easy," Snape looked over to Malfoy, who grinned in response. "For some of you, many hours of studying probably only allowed you to merely scrape by with one," Snape glared at Hermione, Ron and Neville, whom all flushed at the insult. "And, undoubtedly, one of you merely got into this class due to your fame." Snape eyes bore directly into Harry's, who glared right back.

"Really, Professor. I'm not THAT famous. But it helped," a voice said. It took Harry a moment to realize who had spoken it-

Miriam, who sat back in her chair with a small smirk. Snape's eyes narrowed at his student.

"Five points from Slytherin for your cheek, Ms. Kirk," he ground out. Miriam's smirk widened.

"You think that was cheek? You ain't seen nothing yet."

Snape scowled, then turned and tapped his wand to the board. "Today, we will begin working on the Sanguine potion for Madam Pomfrey. Undoubtedly Mr. Potter will need it before the year is out to deal with the aftermath of his foolish heroics." There were snickers from the Slytherins, though strangely enough Harry noticed that Malfoy and Nott didn't join in. "This will take two class periods. Begin!"

After class, the group made their way to the History of Magic class, mostly chatting about what had happened in potions. When they reached the classroom, Harry pulled Miriam aside.

"Miriam, if I may ask…"

"Why did I rile up my own head-of-house?" Miriam finished matter-of-factly. She smiled. "I just didn't like his attitude, plain and simple. I don't need _him_ riling up _my_ potions partner right before we have to concentrate on a very difficult potion. Now come on, we don't want to be late."

They entered the History of Magic classroom and moments after they sat down Wesley entered.

"Good morning, class," he said as he came to a stop in front of the teacher's desk and turned to face the students. "I'm Professor Wyndham-Pryce and this is NEWT level History of Magic. Now, I plan on doing a few things differently this year. First thing you should know is that naptime is over." With that, he slammed a very large book down right next to Ron's head, who snapped to attention immediately. He looked sheepishly up at Wesley.

"Er…sorry, sir." He said lamely. Wesley smiled.

"Quite alright, I used to sleep in this class myself. Though don't tell Professor Lehane - she'll never let me live that down." There were assorted snickers and giggles from the class and Wesley turned back to face them. "This is a different class than you're used to. I'm not going to waste your time going on about goblin rebellions or troll wars that happened hundreds of years ago. Are they important to learn? Of course - you should always learn as much about the past as you can. In many cases, it can show you how to deal with the present. However, this year we will be focusing more on recent history. We will cover Grindelwald, his reign of terror and how he was ultimately defeated. And we will discuss the first terror campaign of Voldemort-" there were assorted gasps and shrieks as Wesley said the name. Wes just rolled his eyes. "Yes, I said his name. Voldemort. And you should all get over the fear of saying his name - I can guarantee that fear of his name will not be allowed in DADA. We will discuss his first reign of terror and how he was defeated."

"But he wasn't defeated," Harry argued. "He came back."

Wesley looked at the young man before nodding. "You are right. He wasn't truly defeated, but his reign of terror was stopped. We will also cover several topics of Muggle history and how they have influenced - and can influence - the Wizarding World. Please turn your books to chapter 16 and begin reading about the Reign of Grindelwald. Ms. Summers," Wesley then turned to Dawn and said quietly, "you will find your assignment in my office. Please see to that immediately; the China office needs the translation as soon as possible."

"You got it, boss," Dawn said as she collected her books and went into Wesley's office, which was located off of the far end of the classroom. Wesley then turned back to the class.

"Now, who wants to tell me about Grindelwald?"

**Lunch**

Miriam was once again sitting at the Slytherin table and Harry and company had taken their seats at the Gryffindor table for lunch.

"Why did you leave class, Dawn?" Hermione asked as Dawn sat down and started filling up her plate.

"Wesley needed some translations done for the Council and since I've already covered most of the early stuff with him, he's going to let me work on it during class."

"What do you have after lunch?"

"Muggle Studies, Arithmancy and then Muggle Defense. You?"

"Same," Hermione answered, glancing at the girl's timetable. "Looks like we got the same schedule."

Dawn nodded. "I suspect Professor Dumbledore had something to do with that. He told me before school started that he wanted to put me in classes with lots of positive influences."

"Yeah? Then why'd he stick you with us?" Ron asked cheekily.

"Harry!"

Harry turned to see Ginny hurrying down the aisle, a new broomstick in her hand. "What is this?" she asked, holding out the broom.

"Looks like the new Slipstream. Good broom for a Chaser."

"Look, Harry...you didn't need to buy me this..."

"No, I didn't." Harry replied calmly. "But you helped me out a lot this summer, mreo than you could possible know. This is my way of saying thank you. And if you don't accpet it, I shall be very cross with you, Ms. Weasely." he added teasingly. After a few moments, Ginny smiled and gave him a small smile.

"Oh, allright. Thank you, Harry." she gave him a quick hug, then turned and walked back out of the Great Hall, new broom over her shoulder. Harry looked to Ron, dreading his reaction, but was relieved to see only a small smile.

"Well done, mate." he said, suprising them all.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After lunch, most of the gang headed for Muggle Studies, except for Dawn and Hermione, who went to Arithmancy.

"I thought Dumbledore said that Muggle Studies was required for ALL students?" Ron pointed out as they split up.

"He did, but Muggle-born students are exempt from the class, since we've lived with what's being taught," Hermione pointed out.

"Don't worry. Xander's cool - you'll have a blast."

As it turns out, they did have a blast as Xander decided to ease the class into the Muggle world with movies. After explaining what a Television and VCR does, he popped in his favorite movie and started lecturing on it, pausing at several points to answered questions from the inquisitive students. Surprisingly to Ron and Harry, a lot of the Slytherin students seemed eager to learn.

After class, the group joined up again with Hermione and Dawn.

"How was it?" Hermione asked, noticing the small smirk on Harry's face. "What?"

"Tell her, Ron," Harry said to his friend, who launched into an explanation.

"Well, he started class off by showing us Muggle entertainment things. We got to see how a fellyvision-"

"Television," Hermione automatically corrected.

"And CRVs-"

"VCR," Dawn corrected. Ron huffed in annoyance.

"Okay, so I'm still learning the names," he said. "Anyway, we spent most of the class watching something called a movie and learning about what Muggles think space travel will be like."

"What movie?" Dawn asked suspiciously.

"Star Wars," Harry replied, causing chuckles fro the Muggle-borns.

**Muggle Defense**

The Muggle Defense class, like most of the NEWT-Level classes, was a mix of all four houses. As soon as Harry entered, several of the students came up to him to welcome him back.

"Hello, Harry," Terry Boot said, shaking his hand. "Do you have a moment?"

"Uh, sure," Harry replied. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, several of us were wondering if you were going to re-start the DA?"

"Well, I told Seamus that I'd let everybody know next week," Harry replied. "I need to speak to Professor Dumbledore first, to work out a time and sponsorship. Since Umbridge is gone, we don't need to hide it anymore."

"Good," Boot replied. "I mean, from what I've been hearing, the DADA teachers this year are going to actually be teaching us stuff, but it never hurts to learn more. Especially now."

Before the conversation could continue, Buffy cleared her throat.

"Is everybody here? Good," Buffy stood in the center of the room, her hands clasped firmly behind her back, with Faith to the right of her. The class had formed a ring around the two Slayers and Harry noticed that several teachers had come to see the first class. "Alright. I'm Professor Summers, and this," she pointed to Faith, "is Professor Lehane. You all can just call us Buffy and Faith. We will be teaching you basic muggle defensive techniques. Now, I know that you're all Wizards and that in a fight you like to rely on your wands. But sometimes, wands can be broken." She looked at Ron, who blushed. "Wands can be lost, wands can be taken." She looked to Harry, who nodded. Buffy nodded back. "What we can teach you may very well save your life." Buffy looked at the faces of the students. Some, she noticed, were watching her attentively, waiting to here what she had to say and see what she had to offer. Others just stared at her with bored expressions. "I can see that some of you aren't convinced. Some of you think we're just a couple of normal, Muggle girls. Some of you have never heard of a Slayer or seen what one can do. So we've decided to provide you with a demonstration. Willow, if you please?"

Willow nodded and waved her hand over the boom-box that was set up on a table in the corner and Crystal Method blared out of the speaker, startling a few of the students. Buffy and Faith moved into their fighting stances and started circling each other.

"You ready for this, B?" Faith asked with a smirk. Buffy grinned in return.

"Anytime you're ready, F."

And then they attacked.

**HARRY**

Harry watched the two Slayers go at each other with a speed and grace he had never seen before. It wasn't so much fighting as it was dancing; poetry in motion, even. What was even more amazing was that, as fast and furious as the punches were, not one was making contact. Each Slayer was blocking the others moves expertly.

"Pretty cool, huh?" a voice said. Harry turned and looked at Dawn, whose eyes were glued to the two Slayers. "They do this spiel all the time for the new Slayers to show them what they can do," she paused as Faith grabbed up a staff, then used the end to knock a sword directly at Buffy point-first. Buffy expertly spun out of the way and her hand snapped out and snatched the hilt of the sword, stopping it inches from impaling itself in Draco's face, then whipping it back around and attacking Faith, who blocked it with her staff.

"They can teach us this?" Harry asked. Dawn nodded.

"Most of it. But you'll never get this good," Dawn replied. "Only a Slayer can move like this."

"They're holding back." Ron remarked, an odd look in his eyes. Dawn shot him a look.

_How did he know that? _She wondered.

**DUMBLEDORE**

Indeed they were holding back and Dumbledore knew this. He had seen another Slayer in action many years ago, and knew what they could do. Not that he disagreed with Buffy and Faith holding back - realistically he knew that there were spies for Voldemort in the room and the less he truly knew about what a Slayer could do, the better. Looking at the two spar in front of him now, he couldn't help but feel he had made the right choice in bringing them here.

**DRACO**

Aside from the moment where he thought he was about to be impaled by a sword, Draco's eyes had not moved from the two Slayer in front of him, watching as they twisted, turned, leaped and spun around the room, weapons spinning, swinging and blocking.

The pureblood upbringing that his father had given him scoffed at the display. What good is a sword against an Avada Kedavra? How much could a punch or kick hurt compared to the Cruciatus?

But the realist part of him, the part his mother tried her best to bring out over the summer before his father's return, saw the logic in it. How effective was an Avada Kedavra if your opponent slit your throat before you could cast it? How much could the Cruciatus hurt if your opponent could dodge your every curse, your every move? No wonder the Dark Lord had wanted to get his hands on the Slayers. With that thought, Draco turned his attention back to the match.

**BUFFY**

Buffy lunged, Faith parried. Faith would riposte, Buffy would parry. Back and forth for nearly five minutes, the two Slayers danced the dance they had perfected ever since forming the new Council. The dance of battle, the dance that showed all of the new girls what a Slayer could really do. Of course, they had toned it down somewhat for the students - she wanted to inspire some fear in Voldemort's spies, but she didn't want him to know exactly what they could do.

After a few more minutes, both Slayers stopped at an unspoken signal and turned to face the astonished students.

"You will never be as good as what we just showed you," she said plainly. "But if you pay attention, if you're willing to learn, then you will be good enough to not only hold your own in a fight, but to come out on top. And when the Dork Eaters do attack, you may just surprise them when you kick their asses. Literally."

**Common Room**

Later that night, Harry sat with Ron and Hermione in the Gryffindor common room recovering from the day.

"This is going to be a long year," Ron remarked Hermione nodded in agreement.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I don't think I'll do that well in a class."

Harry looked over to his friend. "Muggle Defense?"

Hermione nodded. "I was never one for physical activities. Just the stretching we did today is already killing me."

"You'll get used to it, 'Mione," Ron said. "It'll take a few weeks, but you'll get used to it. And you'll be better for it."

"In the mean time, you can join me for my morning runs, if you'd like," Harry offered. Hermione shook her head.

"Thank you, but no," she replied with a smile. "I prefer to sleep in."

"I'll join you," Ron said, surprising both of his friends. He noticed their looks. "What?"

"You're willing to wake up at five in the morning?" Harry asked incredulously. Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't get that much sleep anymore anyway," he replied. "Might as well do something instead of tossing and turning."

"All right," Harry replied uncertainly. "Meet us down here tomorrow at five, then. For now, let's go to dinner."

**Great Hall**

The Golden Trio, joined by Neville, Ginny, Dean and Dawn sat down for dinner at the Gryffindor table. As they started to fill their plates, Professor McGonagall passed by. "Potter, remember to see the Headmaster after dinner," she reminded him as she passed by. Hermione looked at him.

"What was that about?" she asked. Harry shrugged.

"Dunno. Guess I'll find out after dinner."

Ron was about to say something, but was startled when someone sat down next to him and grabbed a plate. Someone in Slytherin robes-

Miriam.

"Hi, gang!" she said cheerfully as she loaded up her plate, pointedly ignoring all of the looks she was receiving from not only the Gryffindors, but the rest of the houses as well.

"What are you doing?" Ron finally asked.

Miriam looked back at him as if he was crazy. "Eating dinner," she stated obviously. "Could you pass the salt?"

"What?"

"The salt? I would like for you to pass it to me."

By this point Dawn was having a hard time keeping her laughter in check and a glance up to the Head Table saw that Kirk was enjoying the show as well. She noticed his eyes shift slightly behind his daughter and Dawn's own eyes moved to behind her friend-

To see Draco standing behind her and not looking to happy about it.

"Kirk, what do you thinking you're doing?" the Slytherin asked Miriam, who took a drink of pumpkin juice to water down the chicken she was eating.

"I'm trying to eat."

"I can see that. Why are you doing it here?"

"Because I want to eat with my friends," Miriam replied, gesturing to Dawn, who nodded before raising an eyebrow at Draco. Draco gave his own nod to the girl.

"Summers," he said in an even tone.

"Malfoy," Dawn replied, not unkindly.

"So, are you going to cause problems Drakey?" Miriam asked "Or are we going to have problems again?"

Draco's eyes never left Dawn's, who held his gaze. Finally, he answered. "No, no problems. Just be aware that Professor Snape probably won't be happy, having one of his students sitting at the Gryffindor table."

"Yeah and I'll be crying over that," Miriam responded sarcastically. "We done here?"

Draco looked once more to Dawn and then looked back to Miriam. "Yes. We're done." And with that, he walked back to the Slytherin table. Ron looked to where Malfoy had been, then to Miriam and lastly to Dawn.

"Well, that was…weird," he said.

"And on that note, I'm going to see Dumbledore," Harry announced, grabbing a roll as he got up. "I'll see you all later."

**Dumbledore's Office**

After guessing the password to the gargoyle (Cockroach Clusters), Harry made his way up to Professor Dumbledore's office. He knocked, but did not get an answer. Coming to a decision, he opened the door and peeked inside.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked tentatively, making his way slowly into the office. He noticed that the delicate silver instruments he had broken last year were repaired and that the headmaster's desk was empty. Harry sat down in the chair in front of the desk and waited for the Headmaster to come back.

As he waited, he heard the soothing trilling of a phoenix and Fawkes flew off of his perch and landed on Harry's knee. Harry smiled at the phoenix.

"Hey, Fawkes," he said as he gently stroked the bird's plumage.

"Ah, Harry," Harry looked up and saw Dumbledore entering the office from a door behind the desk. "My apologies for keeping you waiting; I had to take an urgent call from Minister Fudge."

Harry snorted. "What happened, he loose the keys to his office?"

Dumbledore frowned, but the twinkle in his eyes gave away his amusement. "No, unfortunately. Minister Fudge wants to assess our new teachers. He is sending one of his most trusted people to sit in on the classes and see what they are teaching the students."

Harry got a sinking feeling in his stomach. "Sir, he isn't sending…"

"Delores Umbridge," Dumbledore confirmed with a serious look. Harry sat back in his chair, unconsciously rubbing his hand that still bore the scar from the former teacher's Blood Quill.

"How?" he asked angrily. "How can he send her back here? She tried to use the Cruciatus on me and Hermione, for Merlin's sake!"

Dumbledore held up his hand to placate the angry teen. "I know, Harry! I know. But much like the business third year, Fudge has chosen not to take the word of two teenagers over the word of an adult. But don't worry - she will only be here a few days and I have faith that my new teachers can more than handle her."

Harry took a couple of deep breaths to calm down. "When is she coming?" he finally asked.

"Not until next month, probably sometime close to Halloween. There will be plenty of time to prepare for her. Now, onto another matter I wanted to discuss. The DA."

"I've been thinking about it," Harry admitted. "A lot of people are asking about it. I just don't know when I could hold it. I also don't know how necessary it will be in the long run, with all the defense we will already be learning."

Dumbledore nodded. "That may be so, but most of it won't be wand-based defense. And while Professor's Rosenberg and Kirk have assured me that they will be teaching the theory of wand-based offensive and defensive spells and providing class-time, I believe the DA could be of enormous benefit."

"But when would I hold it? And who would sponsor it?"

Dumbledore considered this for a moment. "I believe we should wait for a week or two, at least until everyone can get settled into a routine and you know when you will be available. Agreed?"

"Alright," Harry agreed.

"One more thing before we start your Occlumency training for tonight, Harry. I thought you should know that Ms. Weasley's broom should be arriving by the end of the week."

Harry smiled. "Good. She should get it just in time for try-outs."

Dumbledore smiled. "You know, your mother loved to fly," he shook his head. "I don't know what made me think of that just now." Dumbledore strode over to one of his bookshelves and, after scanning it for a moment, located the book he was looking for. "From what I understand, Professor Snape's lessons in Occlumency were akin to throwing a young child into the ocean, in hopes of him learning how to swim."

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Harry replied, sarcasm evident in his voice. Dumbledore chose to ignore it for the moment.

"I will begin by teaching you several meditation techniques designed to put your mind at ease. Once you have become adept at these, we will move on to Occlumency. Do you understand?" Dumbledore asked, handing the book he had pulled out to Harry.

"Yes, sir," Harry replied, taking the book.

"Excellent. Let's get started, shall we?"

Several hours later, it was a very tired Harry that stumbled into the Gryffindor common room. He noticed it was empty; everyone had already gone to sleep. Realizing the early hour he had to rise, Harry trudged up the stairs into his bed, and settled into an uneasy sleep.

**Defense Against the Dark Arts (Part 1)**

Tuesday dawned and Ron, as promised, met Harry and Dawn in the common room at five in the morning. Dawn was surprised, but gladly accepted Ron into her morning regimen and spent the first hour showing both boys how to do Tai Chi, as well as various stretches to loosen them up. By seven, the boys were tired, sweaty and had aches in places they didn't know existed, but after a shower they both felt oddly energized.

The day started out easy enough with Charlie in Care of Magical creatures and then turned interesting in Transfiguration as Professor McGonagall revealed that the first thing they would be learning about was Animagus training, which got a smile out of Dawn.

But by far, the most interesting class of the Day was Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Willow stood in front of the desk, nervously rubbing her hands together. Kirk, in contrast, had myself propped up on the railing that led up to their office - his feet propped up on the end of the railing that curled back around, his back up against a higher part of said railing so that he had suspended himself in midair. He took one look at Willow and chuckled.

"Nervous?" he asked the witch, who nodded.

"Yeah, kinda nervous. I've never taught a class before! Well, I mean I did teach a class before, but that was in high school and was a computer class and I wasn't teaching kids things that could possible end all life on earth-"

"I disagree," Kirk interrupted Willow's babble. "You could have taught them how to hack and then they would have hacked into NORAD or something and accidentally launched all of our ICBM's, which would have cause Russia to launch all of _their_ ICBM's..."

Willow looked over to Kirk with a raised eyebrow. "You know, you hang around Andrew WAY to much."

Kirk scoffed. "War Games was a bit before his time, my dear Professor Rosenberg." At the look Willow was giving, Kirk sighed. "You're right. I REALLY need to kill him. Couldn't I-"

"No."

Kirk pouted. "You're no fun."

By this time, students started piling into the classroom. Willow smiled an uneasy smile and greeted them as they came in. "Hi, everybody. Please just come on in and take a seat! We'll start when everybody is in."

"This should be worth a laugh," Blaise mumbled to Pansy as he took his seat near the front of the class.

"If you want a laugh, schnookums, then I got this great joke about a horse and a bar," Kirk said from his perch, his eyes boring into Blaise's "Otherwise, I suggest you sit down, shut up and pay attention." Blaise wisely did all three, though he did it with a scowl.

Eventually the class was seated and looking towards their very nervous new teacher.

"Well, hi there!" Willow said. "I'm Professor Rosenberg and that," she pointed to Kirk, who gave the class a two-fingered salute, "is Professor Kirk. We will be your DADA instructors for the year. During the year, we will be teaching-"

"Excuse me, but aren't you evil?" one of the students asked. Kirk looked over, expecting to pick on Draco - and was slightly disappointed to find it was that Zabini kid who spoke up.

"What I mean is, didn't you go evil and try to destroy some Muggle town in America?" he asked, clearly trying to get a rise out of her. "Is it safe for someone the Prophet once called the Dark Goddess to be teaching us DADA?"

Willow's eyes narrowed at the boy and she quickly came to the realization that she needed to prove a point to the whole class. With that in mind, she mentally cast a slow-acting glamour over herself and started walking towards the Slytherin.

"For your information, yes, I was evil." Willow's hair darkened so that it was pitch black. "I did kill people, torture people and I used the Dark Arts to wreak havoc and destruction upon my enemies." Her eyes were black as coal, dark purple veins started to show on her face. "I _was_ a Dark Goddess, not because your pathetic rag of a paper called me one, but because I WAS one." Her clothes were now all black - black pants, black button up shirt with a high collar. Dawn panicked for a moment, but then saw the magic at work and realized what her friend was doing and relaxed. Blaise, however, was pushing himself deeper back into his seat as Willow brought her face to within inches of his own. "You don't want to know what I did to a man who upset me, Mr. Zabini. And for your information, I didn't try to destroy the town. I tried to destroy the WORLD." Energy crackled around her-

And they she pulled back, collapsing the glamour. After a moment, her normal, friendly Willow visage was staring back at Zabini. All traces of Dark Willow were gone in an instant.

"And I came back from it," she said finally, addressing the whole class. "I walked to the very edge of sanity, of reason, of magic and I pulled back. I had help - people who loved and cared for me." She looked to Dawn for a moment and the teen smiled back. "And I think and, more importantly, Dumbledore thinks that that makes me an excellent choice to teach you how to defend against the Dark Arts. Because I've been there, I know what it's like and I'll be damned if I let any of my students walk that path. Any questions?"

"Excuse me, Professor Kirk!" Dawn asked, waving her arm like a mad-woman. "Were you evil, too?"

Kirk stared at the teen, giving her a sinister smirk. "Let's just say, that heaven doesn't want me and hells afraid I'll take over," was all he said before giving a menacing little laugh. Dawn hid a smile while the rest of the class looked at the teaching duo with nervous glances.

"Now, as I was saying, this year will be different than you're used to. Professor Kirk and I will be following an on-off teaching schedule - I will be teaching you the basics of Wiccan magic, along with teaching you about various dangerous magical creatures on Tuesdays. Professor Kirk will be concentration on wandless defensive magic and how to incorporate it into your Muggle Defense lessons on Thursdays. Both of us will also be teaching you the theory behind many different wand-based offensive and defensive curse and hexes and we will give you class time to practice them. Professor Dumbledore also told me that there was a student defense group formed last year." Willow looked to Harry, who nodded back. "Once we work some stuff out, that club will be restarted as an officially sponsored school club. Any questions? Alright, then lets get started. Please pull out 'Wiccan Magic Through the Ages' and turn to chapter one."

**TBC…**

**Next Chapter-** Who is Blaise Zabini? WE find out a little bit more about the enigmatic Slytherin next chapter. We also get Part 2 of Defense Against the Dark Arts, where Professor Kirk sets Draco straight, about a great many things.

**A/N:** Again I'm sorry that this is so late. And to tell you all the truth, the next chapter might be even later. I just got a new job working 40 hours a week and, on top of that, I was struck with the inspiration bug and a short Buffy/Star Wars story has blossomed into a 6-part epic spanning both trilogies. Oy vey…

A/N in reflection - And oh, how that Star War's story grew… (beta's note: And grew, and grew and grew…)


	14. Chapter 13: Don't fear the Reaper

**The Nature Boy Andrew Niehaus Proudly Presents**

**Harry Potter and the Light Brigade**

**Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer is owned by Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. The Horsemen, Andrew Kirk and Miriam Kirk are the sole property of Andrew Niehaus. Anybody tries to use them without permission and The Horsemen will Pearl Harbor you in the ring, hold you down and break your ankle. Then they'll go out for drinks. Hey, just giving you fair warning…**

**Thanks as always to my beta, Fallenstar2. Also, the 'add ruler' function no longer seems to work for some reason, so while I'm trying to break up the paragraphs.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Don't Fear the Reaper**

* * *

Thursday rolled around and with it the first DADA class under the tutelage of Professor Kirk. The normal anxiety that Harry usually felt when dealing with a new teacher was heightened by both Miriam's and Dawn's remarks about the teacher. 

"Oh, he's been a great teacher. Just don't make him angry."

"Why is that?" Harry asked as they headed to the classroom.

"You wouldn't like him when he's angry," Miriam quipped. Suddenly spotting something interesting, she tapped Harry on the shoulder. "Hey, Harry - you see that guy sitting with the Ravenclaws?"

Harry looked to where she was pointing, and nodded. "Donovan Warrens," he replied, "a sixth year Ravenclaw. Don't know much about him. I've never talked to him. Why?" he looked at the girl, who looked away quickly.

"No reason," she replied, causing Dawn to smile. She decided, however, to remain silent.

The Gryffindor Trio made their way to a table in front, while Miriam sat with Dawn directly behind them. However, before Harry could sit down…

"Well, well, well. If it is Saint Potter and his merry band."

Harry took a deep breath and then turned to face his most hated rival. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

"Not much," he replied with a smirk. "I just wanted to know how you were dealing with the death of your mutt? Shame he had to be put do-"

Draco never finished the insult, because Harry suddenly reared back and slugged the boy across the jaw, knocking him down onto the floor. There were assorted gasps from around the room, even as Crabbe and Goyle moved in to pummel Harry. They never got the chance; Hermione quickly withdrew her wand and jammed it under Crabbe's jaw, which caused the boy to stop. Ron, meanwhile, chose to forgo his wand entirely; he snatched Goyle's hand and twisted it sharply, straining the bones so much that Goyle dropped the wand, even as he was forced to lean forward to relieve the pressure. Ron then took the opportunity to jam the side of his hand into the boy's windpipe, causing him to gasp as his breath was cut off for a moment and sending the boy to his knees. Ron's movement was so fluid, Dawn couldn't help but compare it to the way a Slayer would move…

Meanwhile, Harry had his wand drawn and pointed at Draco's head; the tip was glowing brightly with barely suppressed magic.

"If you EVER even THINK about talking about Sirius again, I'll-"

"HEY!"

The exclamation brought everybody up short and the students collectively held their breath as Professor Kirk walked down the stairs from his office towards the boys. Instead of dressing in the Jedi robes he had worn to the welcoming feast, today he was dressed entirely in black - black slacks and a turtleneck, partially covered up by a black leather duster Spike had given him as a birthday present. He looked very imposing, slowly walking down the stairs and eying the students almost disdainfully, with a sneer that would have made Snape proud.

"What's causing all this?" he asked rhetorically, eyeing Malfoy as he picked himself up off of the ground. Ron had seemingly come to his sense and released his hold on Goyle, who staggered back to his feet and Hermione had hastily lowered her wand. Harry's wand, however, was still pointed at Malfoy and was still glowing. "Fighting? In my classroom? Tsk, tsk, boys," Kirk said, wagging his finger at them. "No fighting allowed between the students unless authorized or unless I get a chance to put money on the outcome. You three-" he pointed to Ron, Harry and Hermione, "detention, tomorrow night, eight o'clock, don't be late. Oh, and Harry - next time, pull back a bit farther. Give your punch more of an 'oomph'." Ignoring the slightly confused, slightly angered look on his face, Kirk whirled to face Draco's lackeys. "You two," he pointed at Crabbe and Goyle, "detention with Mr. Filch, tomorrow night at the same time. And I'll tell him to break out his chains. And you," Kirk said finally, pointing at Malfoy, "don't move. I'll have use for you in a moment. Everybody else, sit down," he finished, eyeing the students critically. The five students sat down with scowls, leaving Draco standing in front of the class. Kirk calmly clasped his hands behind his back and addressed the class.

"Good afternoon, kids. My name is Professor Kirk and I'll be your second Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. It will be my job to teach you several forms of wandless defensive and offensive magics and how to incorporate that into your Muggle Defense courses. I will be teaching you things you've never seen, things you've never heard of. I will be pushing you. And prodding you. The mark of your success in this class will be the amount of injuries you _don't_ incur. And I can guarantee that, by the end of the year, you will all absolutely hate my guts." He gave a quick smile. "But that's okay, 'cause I already hate yours. YOU!" Kirk suddenly shouted, pointing to Draco. "For those who may not know, please state your name."

Draco eyed the teacher suspiciously. After a moment, he responded. "Draco Malfoy."

"Ah, yes. 'Draco'. With a name like that, you know your parents must have lost a bet to someone." There were assorted snickers from around the room, which were silenced when he looked at the class. "Mr. Malfoy, I'm well aware that the Slytherin population thinks that myself and Professors Rosenberg, Summers and Lehane are wasting your time with this 'wandless rubbish' that we are insisting on teaching. I'm also aware of what your father does for a living, so I have no doubt that he's taught you some - interesting curses." Kirk looked directly at the now-seething Malfoy and said with a smirk, "Curse me."

It took a moment for Draco to register what the Professor had just said and, when it did, it left him stunned. "What?"

"You heard me. I want you to curse me. Anything you got, excluding any Unforgiveables, of course. Ready? Go!" When Draco didn't do anything, Kirk raised an eyebrow. "What's the matter? Tell you what." Kirk turned so he was facing away from Draco. "I'm sure this is a more comfortable position for you to curse someone. So have at it!"

Draco was truly livid at the teacher's remarks, so without further ado he drew his wand.

"STUPEFY!" he roared, the curse blasting forth from his wand. It sped straight at the teacher's back-

And impacted an inch from Kirk, the curse dissipating against the shield he had created mentally. He raised his hands to his side, showing that he didn't have a wand. "Try again, Sparky."

Draco pointed his wand at the teacher again. "Bombarda!" The blasting hex exploded against the shield, while Kirk just stood there. "Everte Statum! Flipendo! Incendio!" Flames shot out of Draco's wand and flickered against the shield, which stayed intact.

"Enough!" Kirk shouted, bringing Draco up short. He then turned to face the rest of the class. "That was a wandless shielding spell. Now, I don't plan on all of you being able to cast a shield like that, or keep it up as long as I did. It takes a lot of concentration, a lot of effort. Now I will show you some offensive magic." Kirk turned to Draco. "Hey, kid. You wanna see a magic trick?" He held out the palm of his hand and in it formed a blue ball of shimmering magical energy. Kirk's grin turned evil as he looked at Draco. "Think fast," he said, hurtling he ball at the student.

In an instant, Draco whipped his wand up and shouted "Protego!" A shield formed in front of him…

The energy ball passed through it as if it weren't even there.

The impact knocked Draco straight back into the far wall, the impact cracking the stone behind him and causing driving the air out of his lungs. He fell to the floor in a heap, stunned and gasping.

"Pathetic," Kirk said, once more grasping his hands behind his back as he calmly walked over to where the fallen student laid. "As you can see, it doesn't matter if you're a pureblood, half-blood, green blood, blueblood, a snake, a griffin, a beaver or a bird. Magic is as powerful as the person who wields it, not the bloodline behind it. Which brings me to this next point." Kirk lifted his hand in front of him and Draco suddenly shot up in the air, hanging in front of the professor. "In this class, you will be learning a lot of dangerous, powerful spells. Stuff that can and will hurt. And while I expect there to be periodic visits to Madam Pomfrey, I did promise her I'd keep them to a minimum.

"Now, this is a mixed class, with students from all of the houses. I know that Gryffindor hates Slytherin, Slytherin hates Gryffindor, Ravenclaw is split and Hufflepuff likes anybody who isn't a dick to them, which means they probably hate you, Drake." Kirk smiled grimly at the suspended figure of Draco, who glared back in response. "So I am only going to say this once. Any house rivalries and petty disputes and feuds between any of you kids - put them aside for this class. Table them 'till later. Because if anybody takes the time I am generously giving you to settle old scores with your enemies, what I will do to you will make anything that Voldemort would do seem like a warm up. Big Daddy V has nothing, NOTHING, on me.

"And as for you, Draco," Kirk gestured and Draco flew over so that he was mere inches from the professor. "Now, you may be the big man on campus, the Slytherin Prince… hell, you could be the Clown Prince of Crime for all I care. But in this class, in this room, the only thing you are to me is my _bitch_. You do what I say, when I say and I may forget to kick the ever-loving shit out of you everyday that I can't touch your old man. Savvy?" And without waiting for a response, he flicked his wrist and sent the boy crashing back into his desk. Kirk took a look around at the shocked faces of the students and smiled toothily.

"I am not here to be your friend. I am not here to put the pal back into principal. I am here to prepare you for the coming war. At times, I will throw curses at you when you're not expecting them to test your reflexes and response time. Unlike Mr. Malfoy here, you will get no warning. So, as a wise man once said - CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he paused for a moment. "Of course, the wise man in question is fairly cracked. But, birds of a feather." Harry couldn't help but chuckle softly at that; despite Professor Kirk's unfairness, he knew what he meant about Moody wasn't that far off. He started as he saw Professor Kirk look briefly over at him and wink.

Miriam leaned back in her chair, her arms crossed in front of her. "Excuse me, _Professor_," she said, emphasizing his title, "but by any chance are you going to stop terrorizing the kiddies and actually get to the lesson part of the show?"

Kirk glanced over at his daughter with a raised eyebrow. "I was just about to, Ms. Kirk," he replied. "And five points from Slytherin for your cheek."

"Whatever, Jackass," she replied, loud and clear for all in the room to hear. There were several gasps of surprise and several more disbelieving looks from her housemates. Kirk merely looked impassively at his daughter.

"And another five points for your innapropriate remark."

"Hardass," Kirk raised an eyebrow at the smirk on her face.

"Another five points."

"Loser."

"Another five points."

"Numbnuts."

"Another five—"

"Pansy."

"Another five points." He paused for a moment before adding, "And an additional five points for calling me a slut." It took a moment, but sure enough soon Pansy Parkinson let out a gasp of indignation.

"Merely calling them like I see them," Miriam continued easily, ignoring the looks of hatred her classmates were giving her. Kirk was silent for a moment and then grinned.

"Ms. Kirk, are you deliberately baiting me so I'll take points away from your own house?"

Miriam chuckled. "Well, it took you long enough to figure it out."

"Hmmm," Andrew said thoughtfully. "Well then, five points to Slytherin for your creative thinking." A pause. "And an additional ten points for wasting my time."

Miriam leaned back in her chair once more and laced her fingers behind her head. In less than five minutes, she had managed to lose forty points for her house. "My work here is done," she said flippantly. Kirk grinned.

"Now that the business is out of the way," Kirk began again, "let's start on the fun stuff."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After class, the three students walked dejectedly out of the classroom. Hermione, especially, was aghast.

"I can't believe I got detention on the first day of class!"

"_I_ can't believe you got detention on the first day of class," Ron remarked, earning a glare from Hermione. Harry glanced over to his friend.

"Hey Ron, where did you learn that…" he waved his hands around in vague kung-fu type moves. Ron shrugged.

"Beats me, mate. I didn't even realize I did it until after I did it."

"Oh, Harry!" a voice shouted and Harry was brought up short as Dawn enveloped him in a fierce, yet brief hug. She let go, then immediately hugged Ron in much the same way. Both boys had flabbergasted looks on their faces as Dawn pulled away, looked like she was about to say something but then sobbed, turned and ran down the hall. The two boys looked at each other in shock

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked, still somewhat in shock.

"Well, Dawn doesn't have a lot of friends and to lose ones she made so soon…" Miriam said, coming up behind them. Harry quirked an eyebrow at her.

"We've got detention, not a death sentence," Harry remarked. Miriam gave a sad shake of her head.

"Yeah, well…in case you didn't notice, my dad is a little unhinged. And he can get pretty creative in his punishments - one time, he…" she trailed of for a moment. "Well, let's just say, the guy he was punishing never enjoyed the company of a woman again." Miriam let those words hang for a minute and soon the horror of what she was saying sunk in. Inwardly, Miriam grinned - the looks on the boys' faces were priceless. Then she turned to Hermione. "But on the bright side, he's really against violence against women, so you should be safe…well, got to go!" she finished brightly, heading down the corridor to her next class.

Dinner was a subdued affair. When Harry tried to press Dawn for information, she just wailed again and took off out of the Great Hall. Harry, who was already starting to become worried about the detention, turned to Ron for a completely different reason.

"What is it about me making girls cry?"

"Bad luck, that," Ginny quipped with a small grin as she shoveled food in a way that would have made Ron proud, had he been able to eat.

Friday was a grim day fro the gang, with Dawn still bursting into tears and giving random hugs and Miriam telling them about more of her father's exploits.

"And there was this one time where he hung a guy by his own intestines…"

"Thank you!" Ron shouted, bringing an end to Miriam's recitation, leaning over to Hermione and muttered. "I've been seeing a lot of gruesome things, but I didn't need THAT image."

Snape didn't make the day any better, taking gratuitous amounts of points and harassing Harry to no end. It took a considerable amount of willpower for Harry not to retort and get even more points taken off.

By eight o'clock, the three students were nervously making their way down the hall to the DADA classroom, each with a different vision of what was going to happen to them and each including copious amounts of pain. When they reached the door, Harry grabbed both of his friends by the arm.

"Wait a minute," he said, holding them up. "You know, together we've faced Voldemort, Death Eaters, a werewolf…"

"Umbridge," Ron added, "Lockhart…"

"Rita Skeeter, Fudge…" Hermione tossed in.

"Well, that last one's not saying much," Harry said. "But you got the idea. We've faced some of the most horrific things that most of the students here only have nightmares about and came out alive. So why the hell are we scared of one teacher?"

"Because he took out Malfoy without breaking a sweat?" Ron answered.

"Well, THAT'S not saying much," Hermione pointed out.

"What I'm trying to say," Harry interrupted them before they could get started, "we have no reason to be afraid of him. We've got three-to-one odds! So what's say we go in there and show this guy that he can't frighten us!"

Ron took a deep breath and exhaled. "Well, might as well. You only live once, you know?"

"Wands out, you reckon?" Hermione asked. Harry's expression darkened as he remembered what happened to the last person who asked him that question. He looked at his friends, and he knew he'd be damned before he let them get hurt. Harry nodded and drew his wand and his friends followed suite.

"Ready?" he asked quietly. At their nods, he turned and faced the door. Raising his wand, he pointed it at the door. "Then let's go. _Redutco!_" The explosion hex ripped into the door, blasting apart and sending shrapnel hurtling into the room. The three Gryffindors charged the room-

And were shocked by what they saw.

Professor's Dumbledore (who was wearing a dealers green visor), Kirk, Summers, Lehane, Rosenberg and Harris were sitting around an enlarged card table with Miriam and Dawn sitting off to the side. Piles of chips were lined up in front of the players, but none more so than Dumbledore, who had a considerable chip lead. Kirk considered the elderly Headmaster for a few moments, an unlit cigarette hanging loosely between his lips.

"How 'bout if I win this hand, you let me light up?" he asked Dumbledore, who merely raised an eyebrow in return.

"No smoking in the castle, Kirk," Buffy said, somewhat wearily. "You're getting almost as bad a Spike - first the coat, now the cigarettes…"

"Cancer isn't a real big worry of mine, Buffy," Kirk shot back. "And this coat is the closest thing you'll get to me wearing robes. And by the way, Dumbledore - I really didn't appreciate the bubble-head charm when I tried to light up earlier."

"Perhaps not, but it got the point across, I hope?" Dumbledore responded, a twinkle in his eye.

"Yeah, yeah," Kirk grumbled and then grinned wickedly. "But I think I've earned the right to a victory cig, 'cause I got two pair!" Kirk laid his cards down on the table and then moved to grab his chips, but was stopped when Dumbledore laid down his cards-

Full house.

"I believe this beats two pairs, Professor," the Headmaster said as he collected his chips. Kirk couldn't believe it.

"You couldn't have done that!" he exclaimed. "How could he do that?"

"Magic?" Willow said with amusement.

Kirk was about to protest further when the door suddenly exploded inward, sending debris flying towards them. With nary a though, Kirk raised a shield around the group, causing the shrapnel to bounce off. The group of teachers and two students then looked up at the doorway, where the three students stood, wands drawn, faces set in a look of shock.

"If you wanted to join in, Harry," Dumbledore started, a twinkle in his eye, "all you had to do was ask"

Kirk sighed. "I see someone wasn't paying attention in class the other day," he said pointedly, looking at the three students sharply. "What, exactly, were you hoping to accomplish?"

Harry swallowed. He had been expecting to see only Professor Kirk there, possible with some type of instruments of torture. Instead, not only did he find Kirk, but also the rest of the Council contingent, along with the Headmaster himself!

"Well, I was hoping to show you that we won't be bullied, or tortured, or…whatever," he finished lamely. Kirk raised an eyebrow.

"Torture? You thought I was going to torture you?"

"We won't have you bullying us around like you bullied Malfoy," Hermione added.

There was a pause, then Ron practically shrieked "I'm not letting you cut off my b-" Ron's declaration was mercifully cut off by a quick silencing spell from Hermione, who had turned as red as Ron's hair. Harry didn't fare any better. The teachers stared at the students, wide-eyed and silent. In fact, the only sound came from the sudden burst of laughter from the corner of the room.

Harry whirled to face the source of the laughter - Dawn and Miriam. Kirk raised an eyebrow at the two laughing girls.

"What the HELL did you tell them?"

Miriam smiled sweetly at her father. "Not much. Just some stories from your previous jobs…"

"My BLACK OPS jobs?" Kirk sighed and rolled his eyes and then turned his gaze to Harry. "Look, sonny-Jim, if I wanted to hurt you or your friends, I would have done it at the opening feast. The reason I asked you three here tonight is to discuss your training, Harold."

Harry's faced screwed up in confusion. "My training?"

"Right now, you're working out with Dawn. She's going to be your measuring stick. When she thinks you're up to her level, you start training with the big boys."

"In the mean time, Harry, I will continue to train with you on your Occlumency and perhaps even more on to Legilimency later this year," Dumbledore added. "I will also begin teaching you some more advanced offensive and defensive spells."

"In the meantime, Ron, Hermione, I assume that you're going to be accompanying Harry in his future endeavors?"

"Yes," Ron answered without hesitation.

"Of course," Hermione replied at the same time. Kirk nodded.

"I thought as much. Never underestimate the importance of a good team, Harry. In that case, you two," he pointed to the two students, "will also accompany Dawn and Miriam in the morning and will join her and Harry in the extensive training when she believes you're ready. Any questions?"

"What about the DA?" Harry asked. "I thought we were starting that up again this year."

"And you will be, after a fashion," Dumbledore replied. "Our Physical Defense and DADA classes will be used to identify the students that will qualify for the DA. Those students will meet twice a week and will be taught by you and the faculty advisor, which will be me."

Harry was startled. "You, sir?"

"Well, I do know a thing or two about defensive magic," the Headmaster replied with a small smile. Harry chuckled.

"I guess you do, sir. I guess you do"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

And so it began that every morning at five Ron, Hermione and Harry worked out with Dawn. By mid-September, Harry was just about able to keep up with Dawn, though he still came back slightly winded from their runs. Hermione, to no one's surprise, was having the most difficult time of any of them. More used to hitting the books than to hitting the gym, she was constantly lagging behind on the runs and other physical aspects of Dawn's training, though she did take to the Tai Chi rather well.

The surprise was Ron. Not only had he taken to Tai Chi, but he not only kept up with Dawn on the runs; he regularly surpassed her. His performance in the other physical activities was on a level she rarely saw outside of her own level of performance, which astounded her to no end, considering the limited amount of physical fighting pureblooded wizards did.

As promised Buffy, Faith, Willow and Kirk worked hard with their students and after two weeks had finalized a list of students for the new DA. Unsurprisingly, all of the original members were present, though there were new members from all four of the houses - including, much to nearly everyone's chagrin, Slytherin. Though Harry noticed Susan had no problems with Theodore Nott being there. Only a few other Slytherins made the cut - including Malfoy, much to Kirk's disgust.

Also around that time, Quidditch try-outs were held. Unfortunately for Dawn, her new broom didn't arrive in time and she was forced to try out on a school broom. While she proved to be a talented flyer, her lack of skill soon became apparent. After careful consideration, Dawn was put into a reserve position so she could train up a little, while Collin Creevy of all people made the remaining chaser position. Ron promised the new team a grueling, yet infrequent, training regimen that would last until their first match, which would be held in late October against Slytherin.

One of the stranger things that had the whole Gryffindor tower up in arms initially was Dawn's friendship with Miriam, the reluctant Slytherin. While her antics in Professor Kirks DADA class had gained her favor within the house, many were still seriously opposed to her coming into the Tower at will.

"How in the bloody hell did you get in here?" Ron asked her one day as Miriam stepped through the portrait hole on her way to see Dawn. "We just changed the password last night!"

Miriam smiled. "There are many things I can do, dear Ronald," she replied. "And while I won't spoil the surprise, let's just say that there's not a door or portrait in this castle that I can't get around, if I wanted to."

Soon enough though, the Gryffindor's had come to reluctantly accept that there was at least one Slytherin that would be welcome in the tower.

As September wore on, though, Harry noticed a change in the air that disturbed him. His scar was almost constantly throbbing. The new professors seemed to think something was about to happen as well, as they were pushing the students harder and harder. Professor Summers was even talking about starting weapons training by late October, early November.

And then there was Ginny.

Harry had noticed her start to change since the opening feast. She had started complaining of headaches almost daily, her appetite had decreased and dark circles had started to form under her eyes from lack of sleep. Ron had thought it was Dean's fault at first, until Ginny rather snappily replied that Dean had been nothing but a gentleman to her. Dean, for his part, seemed rather worried about his girlfriend and was somewhat frustrated that she wouldn't see Madame Pomfrey. But the famous Weasley stubbornness held out and Ginny continued to insist on dealing with it herself.

All in all, it seemed like two months in and already the tension had risen so high that the students were already close to snapping. So it was to almost everyone's relief that Dumbledore announced that there would be a Halloween ball, proceeded by a visit to Hogsmeade. But as much as the announcement relived most of the students, Harry couldn't help but think that Voldemort had something planned.

After all, it wasn't everyday one could commemorate the sixteenth anniversary of his parents death.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N:** Well, here is something I didn't want to do, but half expected to do anyways.

So, Half Blood Price is out: the official Sixth Year. And while this story was already AU, it's WAY AU now. No big. But here's the sitch.

Some of you may have noticed a little story I'm writing on the side - Star Wars- Episode I: The Phantom's Menace. This story is part of a 6 (or 7) part series that I'm writing, crossing the Star Wars universe with the Buffy universe with NO OC's. And right now, that story is DOMINATING my mind, to the point where I'm having a hard time writing anything for this story. Add to this the fact I got a new full-time job, I just don't have the energy to write that I used to.

Now, I'm NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY! I had the whole thing planned, damnit. I got chapters that I REALLY wanted to write. And I will. But I ask all of my readers to be patient, as I will only be writing on this when I absolutely have the time. And in the meantime, my Star Wars fic is going to monopolize my time.

Please, be patient. This story will be finished, hopefully by the end of the year. So stay with me, true believers!

**UPDATED A/N:** I kept the above in just for kicks. I've actually had this chapter mostly written and on my hard drive for MONTHS now, but a sudden lack of interest in it (due to the events in Half Blood Prince) and the release of a little, low budget movie called Revenge of the Sith and my sudden inspiration to do a Star Wars crossover dominated my imagination so much that this story just kind of sputtered along and died, interest-wise. Plus, I'm now working full time for Bank of America, so my writing time is relatively small. But fear not! I'm starting to get back on track with this story, and while I wont make any promises on updates (Hopefully once a month, but probably not), I do promise that I am continuing this story, and will continue into the Seventh year.

**UPDATED UPDATED A/N:** Yes, I've sent Chapter 14 to the Beta, and will be starting Chapter 15 soon. I'm baaack!


	15. Chapter 14: The Quidditch Match

**Harry Potter and the Light Brigade-Ch 14**

**The Quidditch Match**

* * *

**A/N: Well, miracles DO happen. The St. Louis Cardinal's didn't choke and won the World Series, and I'm posting a BRAND NEW CHAPTER. Congrats to my hometown team for proving me wrong, and enjoy the chapter!  
**

* * *

October was turning into a dreary month. 

On top of classes and Quidditch practices, his friends' problems were starting to plague Harry with worry. Ron's nightmares had seemingly increased to the point where he was only getting two to three hours of sleep a night if he was lucky. His own nightmares were interspersed with the strange dreams filled with friends and family, both here and gone. Hermione was worrying about both of them to the point where her own work was slipping. And Ginny-

She barely ate. Her sleeping was erratic at best. And her temper was worse than ever - a fact that Ron was lamenting one day at breakfast.

"She's a nightmare, she is," Ron was saying over breakfast. "I don't know what's wrong with her, but if she doesn't pull it together soon, I'm grounding her during the game."

"She's been flying fine at practice," Harry noted. "It's every other time that something seems to bother her." He turned to look at Dawn. "Has she said anything to you?"

Dawn shook her head and swallowed her eggs. "We haven't really talked in a few weeks. A few terse words, but no real conversations." Dawn took a sip of her juice and looked to Harry. "Quite frankly, she's really starting to worry me, as well."

* * *

Classes continued at a breakneck pace through the month of October. The two Slayers took their classes through several of the forms of hand-to-hand combat moves they taught to break the students in. While this also tended to break a few of the students - several were sent to Madame Pomfrey - there were two notable standouts among the class. Both Ron Weasley and, of all people Neville Longbottom, soon distinguished themselves in the class. 

Defense Against the Dark Arts continued to be an eye-opening experience for the students. Between Willow's Wiccan lessons and Kirk's wandless magic, the students were learning more in the first two months of school then they learned in the previous five years, for the most part. The DA also reconvened, though it was open to all other houses. Harry feared something would happen, but all fears were quickly put to rest when Dumbledore took control of the class.

"This year, you all will be learning more varied forms of magic, especially in the arts of Defense. As such, I have decided to institute the DA as a legitimate club with the aim of teaching you more traditional, but certainly just as effective, defensive spells. But unlike last year, the class will be taught by myself." There were a lot of excited murmurs at that. "I will, of course, be counting on the founding members of this club to assist me. Now, tonight, in light of the knowledge that dark creatures are flocking to Voldemort, I believe we should start with the Patronus charm - I believe some of you know it already?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Saturday of October 21st dawned slightly cool and windy, but with clear skies - all in all, pretty good Quidditch weather.

"Good afternoon, Professor Kirk!" Neville said, joining the professor as he walked out of the main hall and out towards the pitch. "Going to the game today?"

"Yup. Heard it's going to be a good time," Kirk replied. "You a fan?"

"Oh, I love to watch it!" Neville replied enthusiastically. "I just don't like playing it."

Kirk chuckled and was about to reply when he spied a frantic looking Professor McGonagall. "Mornin', professor. Problem?"

"Oh, good morning Professor Kirk," she replied distractedly "Elijah Penengall came down with the flu last night and now I need to find someone to commentate on the game today. I wonder if I can convince Lee Jordan to come back…."

Kirk's eyes gleamed with mischief. "Oh, there's no need for that, Professor. I'd be happy to commentate on the match!"

Minerva raised an eyebrow. "You?"

"Of course! I have no house affiliations and as a member of the staff I have no biases…" Minerva's other eyebrow raised at that. "Well, not too many biases…" he conceded.

"Have you even ever seen a game?" she asked.

"Um...no," Kirk admitted. Then he threw his arm around Neville's shoulder and smiled. "That's why Neville's going to back me up."

"He is?"

"I am?" Neville said, panicked.

"Of course!" Kirk replied jovially. "Neville does play-by-play and I do color! Come on, Mr. Longbottom! We'll be like - like Johnny and Ed! Matt and Katie! Bobby and Gorilla! Jay and Silent Bob! Let's go!" With that, the renegade teacher dragged poor Neville away.

* * *

"What a day for a game, eh?" Miriam said, plopping down next to Dawn and Hermione in the Gryffindor stands. Dawn raised her eyebrow at her friend, who was decked out in Slytherin green and silver. Noticing the look, Miriam shrugged. 

"I may hate my house, but I should root for them in something."

Dawn sighed and Hermione just shook her head. "There's something wrong with you, you know…"

"Yeah," Miriam smiled. "I know."

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages!" Kirk's amplified voice suddenly rang out amongst the stands. "Welcome to the first game of the season and it's shaping up to be a doozy as Gryffindor takes on Slytherin as their heated rivalry continues! This is Professor Kirk your color commentary man along with his play-by-play man Neville 'The Brain' Longbottom! Say hello, Neville!"

"Uh, hello Neville?" he replied uncertainly, causing jitters amongst the stands.

"I've been tirelessly researching this for the past…well, five minutes… so I'll let Neville here give his predictions on who the victor will be today. Neville, how do the teams stack up?"

"Well… the Slytherin team is largely unchanged and they are still riding on Nimbus 2002s that the team captain's father bought the team a few years ago, so their speed and coordination should be finely tuned," Neville said, easing into his role. "The Gryffindor team, meanwhile, has a new chaser to break in and the beater team of Kirke and Sloper are still no match for the unbeatable team of the Weasley twins. However, I've heard that Kirke and Sloper have been training all summer and, of course, it should be noted that Harry Potter, the youngest seeker in a century, has been returned to his rightful place on the team."

"So all in all, a pretty evenly matched game. Though I will personally go with Gryffindor to win, since one of their beaters has the world's greatest name." Kirk crowed.

Miriam groaned. "He's going to go on and on about this all game…"

"And first up, we have the Gryffindor Team!" Neville cried as the most of the stands cheered. "Leading the team is Captain and Keeper Ronald Weasley, followed by Chasers Katie Bell, Collin Creevy and Ginny Weasley, Beaters Jack Sloper and Andrew Kirke and Seeker Harry Potter!"

"And next we have the Slytherin team!" Neville cried, drawing a chorus of jeers from everybody but the Slytherins and Miriam. "Led by their team captain Draco Malfoy, followed by Chasers Warrington, Vaisey and Urquhart, Beaters Crabbe and Goyle and Keeper Bletchely!"

"Malfoy the team Captain and self-proclaimed Prince of Slytherin. Someday he hopes to be king, though, and I have no doubt he'd make the best king since George the Third."

Neville choked a bit at that and then gave Kirk a look. "Will you stop?"

Ron and Malfoy stepped up face to face. Malfoy's face was devoid of his usual sneer as he gasped Ron's hand in the traditional handshake.

"Good luck, Weasley."

"You too, Malfoy."

The two broke apart quickly and the teams mounted their brooms. Madam Hooch stepped forward with the quaffle. "Now, I want a nice, clean game. Are you ready?" Both teams nodded in the affirmative. "All right, begin!"

"And they're off! Creevy to Bell to Weasley back to Creevy to Bell… SCORE!" Neville cried, his confidence building. "Gryffindor has taken an early lead. Now Warrington has the quaffle - he passes to Vaisey, back to Warrington - intercepted by - NO! Crabbe sends a bludger at Ginny Weasley before she could get a solid grip on the quaffle and it's recovered by Urquhart. Nice teamwork by the Slytherin team - they're looking good today…"

"It's still early," Kirk remarked. "No action yet from the Seekers, but the chasers are putting on one hell of a show. And let's hear it for Kirke and Sloper - the only two beaters out there with more than one brain!"

"Professor!" McGonagall cried.

"What?"

"Urquhart passes to Vaisey, he shoots - SAVED BY WEASLEY! Ginny Weasley takes possession - and FUMBLES IT!" There was a loud groan as Ginny suddenly lost her grip on the quaffle, which was then picked up by Urquhart. "Slytherin back in possession, passed to Vaisey - INTERCEPTED BY CREEVY!" Neville shouted. "Passes to Bell, back to Creevy - SCORES!

"Something's wrong with Ginny," Dawn declared worriedly, watching the young chaser through Harry's borrowed Omnioculars. Miriam squinted at the red head and frowned.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"She's playing really sloppy. I've been at the practices - it's not like her."

"Well, she has looked ill the past few days," Miriam reasoned. "Maybe it finally caught up with her."

Dawn stared at the girl, something niggling at the back of her mind. "I don't think so, Mir," she said. "I don't think so at all."

* * *

Fifteen minutes into the game and the only thing Harry was really enjoying now was the irreverent commentary from Professor Kirk. After the initial opening volley from Gryffindor, their game quickly fell apart. Ginny's flying became more and more erratic and Ron's keeping ability was sinking fast as he started to worry more about his sister and less about the game. Of course Harry couldn't blame him - he was starting to worry, too. 

"Potter!" Malfoy yelled, coming up along side of Harry. "Forfeit the game!"

Harry stared at Malfoy in disbelief. "What? Do you thin just because we're down 120 to 30 that I'll just throw in the towel?"

"Not because of the score, scar head! Something's wrong with Weasley!"

"And you care?"

"I want to win, I don't deny that. But I'd rather win cleanly for once, without anybody getting sent to the hospital wing!"

Harry was about to snap back, but a sudden blinding pain in his scar caused him to scream.

Neville was watching the Slytherin team fly circles around Ginny and Colin when a sudden scream caught his attention. Looking around, he saw Harry and Draco flying high above the pitch - Harry was grabbing his head in pain and Draco was waving frantically at Madame Hooch to stop the game. "Potter's in trouble and Malfoy is calling for a time-out. And Madame Hooch blows the whistle and we are in time- HEY!" The sound of a bat cracking reached the booth and Neville watched in horror as Goyle launched the bludger straight at Ginny. Her attention seemingly elsewhere, she didn't even try to get out of the way and the speeding ball smacked her straight in her right ear. Neville and Kirk watched in horror as her eyes rolled back up into her head and she fell from her broom, straight towards the ground over a hundred feet below.

It was all Harry could do to stay on his broom. Voldemort's unexpected attack through their link had left him disoriented. Suddenly the pain eased up for a moment and he opened his eyes - only to watch in horror as Ginny was struck in the head and then fell from her broom.

"No!" Without a second thought he took off, racing towards Ginny - hoping against hope that he would make it in time

Dawn watched in horror as Ginny was struck by the bludger and sent off her broom to the ground far, far below. She saw Harry make a run for her and knew he wouldn't make it. Making a decision she tossed the Omnioculars to Miriam.

"Got to go," she said, jumping out of the box.

Miriam sighed as she watched Dawn burst into a flash of green flames, which coalesced into a green-feathered Phoenix. "I hate when she does that," she muttered, moving from her seat towards the stairs.

Dawn soared across the sky taking a moment to revel in the absolute freedom that flight seemed to give her. Then she spotted Ginny falling fast and she headed right towards her She swooped down and grasped the girl's robes in her talons, slowing her decent until finally bringing her to a halt a mere five feet above the ground. Gently she then lowered her down to the ground and landed next to her, transforming back to herself in a burst of green flame just as Harry and Ron landed next to them.

"Dawn! What the bloody hell…" Ron exclaimed, his voice trailing off as he saw the condition his sister was in.

"I'm an animagus," Dawn snapped. "But I don't have all of the perks down yet, so if anybody knows some healing spells…"

"Madam Pomfrey is on her way!" Hermione exclaimed, running up to the group as the rest of both teams landed. Several professors were coming as well, while Neville and Kirk tried to keep everyone calm in the commentators' box. Malfoy stalked over to his team and singled out Goyle.

"What in the BLOODY HELL were you thinking!" he shouted. "I said I wanted a CLEAN GAME! I wanted to beat them on merits for ONCE! But, no, you had to go hit the bludger at their chaser after the whistle!" Snatching the beater's bat and broom from the bigger boy's hands, he threw them to the ground then pointed past Goyle to the castle. "You're off the team! Get back to the common room and wait for Professor Snape." Dumbstruck, Goyle turned and lumbered back to the castle.

Ron and Harry would have been completely thunderstruck at the display at any other time, but now their focus was strictly on Ginny, Dawn and Hermione, who stopped and knelt beside Ginny. She pulled out her wand and muttering several spells. Almost immediately the blood that was flowing freely trickled to a halt and the wound closed.

"I've mended the bone and closed the wound, but there's probably more damage that I'm missing," Hermione stated, sitting back to observe her work.

"Did a better job that I can manage and I'm a freaking Phoenix," Dawn muttered. Hermione looked up at Dawn to say something, but was cut off from a horrible scream from Harry. She looked up at her friend to see him clutching at his scar, his eyes squeezed shut in pain. Her look of concern turned to a look of horror as she spied a humongous snake slithering rapidly towards Harry-

No, it was headed towards Ginny. And its fangs were out, dripping with venom as it prepared to strike the helpless girl. Hermione was paralyzed with shock, her wand held limply at her side as the snake reared back-

"_STOP!_"

And suddenly Miriam was there, her sword flashing in front of her causing the snake to come up short.

"_You're not harming another girl under my protection, old man,"_ Miriam hissed, her sword at the ready. The snake reared back, raising its head to Miriam's eye level.

"_You will not sssstop me, girl!"_ the snake hissed back. Neither seemed to notice the dead silence that had overtaken the field.

"_You couldn't get Dawn, you won't get Ginny."_

"_You know who I am,"_ the snake surmised. Miriam nodded.

"_Yeah, I know you're in there, Riddle. And I must say - this is actually an improvement over what you normally look like."_

"_I may be in my familiarssssss body, girl,"_ Voldemort hissed back, _"But I ssssssstill have more than enough power to dessssssstroy you and the girl!"_

Miriam smirked. _"No, I don't think so…"_ Without warning her sword sliced out, cutting the head of the snake clean from the body. The head flew of onto the field as the body flopped around on the ground for a few moments before lying still. "Not so tough now, are ya…" she trailed off as she saw the shocked faces all looking back at her. "What? Never seen a girl kill a snake before?"

"That was Nagini, Voldemort's familiar," Harry said in an accusatory voice. Miriam was taken aback slightly by the look of sheer hatred in his eyes.

"Yeah," she replied slowly, "I kinda guessed that. A 'thank you for dealing with it' wouldn't be too much to ask, would it?"

"You were talking to her."

"Yeah, I was," Miriam relied again, flabbergasted.

"You were speaking to her in parseltounge."

Miriam paused for a moment, processing what he had just said. She looked around at the faces of her fiends, seeing the hate, the fear present in their stares. While she was used to that for the most part, it hurt the most when she saw the same look in Dawn's eyes. Finally she shook her head.

"No, I wasn't."

"Yes, you were," Harry ground out.

"I wasn't."

"You were," Dawn whispered.

"There have been only three recorded people who could speak parsletounge in the past few centuries," Harry explained, "Salazar Slytherin, his descendent Tom Riddle - or Voldemort, as he calls himself; and myself, because Voldemort transferred some of his powers to me when he tried to kill me. So tell me, Raven," he spat the name out contemptuously, "where did you pick it up from?"

* * *

Miriam stormed down the corridors of the castle, fury etched over all of her features. She turned a corner and saw her destination - the gargoyle that hid the entrance to Dumbledore's office. Not even bothering to try and guess the password, Miriam shimmered out of the hall and straight into the office. 

"Where are you, old man!" she shouted, looking at the empty desk. "I know you're here…"

"And here I am," Dumbledore replied calmly, stepping down from the upper levels of his office. He looked over his half-moon glasses at Miriam with a stern expression. "And you would do well to lower your voice."

Miriam stared back at Dumbledore for a few moments, before finally breaking eye contact. Inside she cringed that she had flinched first. Dumbledore, for his part, moved to his desk and sat down behind it. "And now I gather you are here to ask me a question?"

"I am," Miriam replied sharply and then sighed. "But I don't know what question to ask."

"Perhaps I should start with one of my own," Dumbledore replied. "What do you know of your family history?"

"Not much," Miriam responded, moving to sit down across from the Headmaster. "Just that I'm a descendent of Dana DeWinters, one of three witches bound in a trinity ages ago. I know that Dana had a child in another realm by an elf and that as a result of that I myself have a small amount of elvish blood in my veins and my family in general is long-lived. Other than that," she shrugged, "I don't know. My mother wasn't big on family history."

"And you know nothing of your father?"

"No, though I have a sick feeling where this will be going soon, Obi-Wan," Miriam remarked dryly. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Indeed. Your mother, like your grandmother before her, attended Hogwarts. I taught her, as a matter of fact. Along with your father - a very bright and promising young man named-"

"Tom Riddle," Miriam groaned. "Man, I knew you were going to pull a Darth Vader on me…"

Dumbledore nodded gravely. "Tom Riddle had a presence about him, Miss Kirk. He drew people towards him as a magnet draws metal. Especially those who desired power…"

"Like my mother," Miriam finished, dropping her head in her hands.

"I didn't know for sure until today, but what I've been able to surmise is that your mother and Voldemort crossed paths sixteen years or so ago. I believe they both wanted the same thing - an heir to the throne, as it was. While Voldemort wanted a son to continue his legacy - or perhaps just a vessel to transfer himself into…"

"My mother wanted a daughter to carry on her legacy - and become her very own personal assassin." Miriam gave the wizard a wan smile. "Great. So my mother was an insane, cold-hearted bitch and my father is probably the most prolific mass-murdering despot since Hitler. Great."

"Just keep in mind, Miss Kirk - you are not your parents." His eyes twinkled slightly. "Or if you are, not _those_ parents."

Miriam let out a short laugh. "That's not entirely reassuring, either." She sat back and sighed in defeat. "I think I'll take a lemon drop, if you don't mind."

Wordlessly, Dumbledore held out his candy dish and Miriam grabbed one of the sour treats, popping it into her mouth as she contemplated the hard weeks ahead.

TBC

* * *

Wow - over a year late and I FINALLY get this chapter out! 

And boy, does it suck. (Beta's note: not quite so)

I need to get back into my groove with this story, and I'm just sorry this is the chapter I had to start out at. I wanted to do so much more commentary dialogue - I plan on watching as much Bobby Heenan stuff as possible to get some more ideas to flesh that out.

Yes, I went the Darth Vader route with Miriam and Voldemort. I think I alluded to it earlier, but it's been so long that I really don't remember. I need to go back and read Dawn of the Phoenix now.

Next chapter will deal with the aftermath - Harry's reactions, Ginny's condition and so on. It may carry up to Halloween where Ginny's condition is finally fully explained, Miriam and Harry come to a reconciliation and Voldemort celebrates the day by attacking every Muggleborn's family - with disastrous results. And after that - the chapter I'm most eager to write:

Harry vs. Voldemort, round 1


	16. Chapter 15: Riddles in the Dark

**Author's Note:** First off, I must apologize. When I started re-doing this story, I fully intended to finish it rather quickly. After all, I told myself, I had the entire story plotted out in my head. How long could it take?

One Year Later…

And here we are, over nine months later. The Harry Potter saga has now officially come to a close with the release of 'The Deathly Hallows'. And I've always had a problem writing this story since 'The Half-blood Prince' was released, due to the things revealed in that story. Plus, in between then and now I've been working on THREE other stories concurrently.

This story, which has always been AU, now will go way off the beaten path. I WILL finish this story, though it will take a back seat to my other stories (I'm almost finished with Episode 5). There will be no Horcruxes, no Deathly Hallows, no soul fragments. I will continue with my original plan (which the release of the last book actually made easier for me, as now I know how it officially ends). Battles will be fought, people will die, allegiances will be made and broken and love will be found. So now, as the poem says:

Forward, the Light Brigade!

**Chapter 15**

**Riddles in the Dark**

* * *

The week after the Quidditch match was the hardest for Miriam since before her adoption. With the exception of most of the Slytherins, Miriam found herself to be a virtual pariah in the school. She avoided the Gryffindor common room, as most of them were ready to hex her on sight. Not that it made much of a difference, though: Dawn had stopped talking to her all together. 

It pained Miriam to see her friend at meal times looking sad and withdrawn, dark circles under her eyes and her hair limp and lifeless. She wanted to approach her, to comfort her - but Dawn had made it a point to stay as far away from Miriam as possible.

And to mark her life's crossover into bizzaro-world, she began to find a kindred spirit in Draco Malfoy, of all people. While many of her house-mates had begun treating her with the reverence usually reserved for royalty, Draco's acidic tongue had not lost any of its bite. And that was something Miriam found refreshing.

"Don't be too hard on her, Miriam," he told her one morning at breakfast. It was nearly two weeks since the incident on the Quidditch pitch and Dawn still hadn't approached her. "Remember, Dawn was traumatized by You-Know-Who. The fact that you're his daughter—"

"I am NOT his daughter!" Miriam hissed. Draco placed a calming hand on her arm and cast a furtive look around.

"Biologically, you are. But Dawn seems to be an intelligent young woman - sooner or later she'll figure out that you aren't him. Just give her time."

Miriam looked back over to her friend, only to see the icy, hate-filled stare of Harry gazing back at her. "Tell that to him."

"Saint Potter?" Draco scoffed. "Please. Old Scarhead's brains have been so muddled over the years by the Dark Lord and stray bludgers. Nothing but Merlin himself coming down from on high would get anything through that thick skull."

"Maybe," Miriam conceded, before resolutely rising from the table. "But then, maybe he just needs a kick in the pants." Without hesitation she marched around her table towards the Gryffindors. Her eyes narrowed as Harry's face broke into a scowl and he moved to draw his wand.

"Draw your wand, Potter and I'll cut off your hand," she said without preamble, stopping behind her friend.

"Are you threatening me?"

"You're damn right I am," Miriam snarled back. "Now, I'm going to say this and I'm only going to say this once. My name is Miriam Kirk. It is not Miriam Riddle, Miriam Voldemort, or Miriam whatever-you-think-it-is. I am not a dark witch, nor am I an evil bastard trying to kill you and take over the world. Some people know this." She glanced at Dawn. "And some people just need to realize this. So this is how it's going to be - I won't hurt you, you steer clear of me and we'll get along fabulously. But keep on trying to piss me off and I'll show you why I was the most feared assassin in the Wizarding world at one time. Savvy?"

"I got a better idea," Harry snarled. "Why don't you drop dead and take your daddy with you?" Hermione and Dawn's eyes widened at the venomous in the statement, but Miriam stood resolute.

"You just don't get it, do you?" she leaned across the table so that she was nose to nose with Harry. "I could do things to you that you've only read about in horror stories. And I will, if you don't get off of my back." She stood up and turned to leave. "I'm not here to be your enemy, Potter. I'm here to help. And I intend on helping, whether you like it or not."

"I don't want your help, _Raven_," he spat. Miriam's eyes flared with anger, but she turned and walked away from the table. As she walked down the Great Hall, she pulled out her wand and pointed it towards the ceiling.

"Mordsmordre!" she called out, sending a bright flash of light into the ceiling and causing several teachers to stand abruptly. There were several screams as an image formed in the ceiling - a black, skeletal figure of a bird with a dagger in its beak. Miriam stopped and turned back to Harry and stared at the shocked boy coldly.

"Riddle may have been the first, but he wasn't the only one to leave a mark. Keep trying me, boy, and they'll find mine floating over you." With that, she turned and stalked back out of the hall, leaving a stunned group of students in her wake.

Kirk sighed as Willow waved her hand, turning the skeletal bird into a small Tweety that started flapping around, saying 'I tawt I taw a putty tat!' He looked at the witch.

"This is going too far, too fast," he remarked. Willow nodded solemnly, watching as Tweety continued flittering about.

"We need to calm down both of them," she remarked, looking at her partner. "Got any ideas?"

* * *

Andrew stalked towards the DADA classroom in a foul mood. This whole week had been going down hill ever since the Quidditch match. Ginny Weasley had only recently been released from the hospital wing, having been grounded for the rest of the year due to the head injury she had sustained and they still didn't know what had really happened. Miriam was ostracized from the rest of the school thanks to the blood connection with Voldemort. And Harry was taking out 16 years worth of frustrations and suffering at the hands of Voldemort on the only available target - Miriam. And judging by the sound coming from his classroom, he was doing that once more. Snarling, Andrew decided to forgo magic and just kicked his door open and was greeted by the site of Harry holding a wand at Miriam's throat. Miriam, for her part, was just glaring back at the young wizard. The sound of the door cracking open, however, had captured both their attention and they were now looking at him with expressions mixed with defiance and guilt. 

"Now what," Andrew said as he stalked towards the two, "in the wide, wide world of sports is going on in here? I distinctly remember saying at the beginning of the term that personal grudges were to be left out of this classroom." He stepped up to the two and looked straight at Miriam. Suddenly his hand lashed out and slapped her across the cheek, hard. The class gasped at the physical display of violence and Miriam looked back at Kirk, her face full of conflicting emotions of hurt, anger and emotional pain.

"You have been on the border for the past week, Miriam, but today you crossed it. I know you've been going through some hard times, but you should have come to me to talk - that's what I'm here for, sweetheart." He sighed, "We can talk tonight, because you're serving detention with me. Be here at seven sharp." Miriam nodded curtly and Kirk turned to face Harry. He started at the angry young man for a moment -

Then he slugged him. Hard.

Harry hit the floor, his hand holding his now-broken nose. Instinctively his other hand brought up his wand, which was swiftly kicked away. Kirk reached down and hauled the bleeding student to his feet.

"Let me make this quite clear, Mr. Potter. And to everyone else here - Miriam Kirk is my daughter, no matter what bastard knocked up the bitch that gave birth to her. Anybody who raises a hand against her, or tries to attack her in any manner - well, I wouldn't have to worry, because she could probably kill you six ways from Sunday. She wouldn't, because she's not a killer anymore - but I would. I don't care who your father is, or how much money you have - or if you're the freakin' Boy-Who-Lived." He shoved Harry away from him with disgust. "Get your books and go have Poppy fix your nose. Don't bother coming back for the rest of the week. And report to Snape for detention tonight at seven sharp." Harry glared at Kirk as he gathered his books; Kirk stared back indifferently. As he walked out of the room, Kirk called out once more. "And Mr. Potter - try to remember that it's not who we came from that matters and that our biology doesn't determine who we are. If that was the case, then I strongly doubt that Sirius Black would have been friends with your father once upon a time." With that last barb, Kirk raised his hand and the door slammed in Harry's face.

* * *

At seven o'clock that evening, Miriam dejectedly made her way to the DADA classroom for her detention. What she found when she arrived, however, was not what she expected. Her father, along with Professor Wyndham-Pryce and Professor Weasley were standing there dressed for an evening out. Kirk already had on his trademark trench coat and fedora, while the other two professors had on light robes over their own casual clothes. 

"Did I miss something?" she asked the three teachers. Kirk smiled.

"Change of plans," he announced. "Whip yourself up a coat and let's go. Detention's in Hogsmede tonight. Wes was telling me about their local bar…"

"So, what? My detention is to get myself drunk?" she asked. Kirk shook his head.

"No, the detention will be the morning after. So let's go."

The three set out from the school, chatting amongst themselves as they headed into the small wizading village. Charlie spent most of the time answering questions from Kirk about growing up in a large, magical family, and what he had been doing before he came to teach.

"So you handled dragons."

Charlie nodded. "Yeah that's right."

"Are you insane?"

Charlie pretended to think for a moment. "Well, my mother sure thought so…"

"Smart woman," Miriam said dryly.

"Was there any particular reason you did this insane thing?" Kirk queried. Charlie gave him a roguish grin.

"Well, everyone wants a pet."

The four made their way into the small wizarding hamlet, passing various shops and stores before finally coming to a stop in front of the Three Broomsticks. Wes looked at the old, seemingly decrepit building fondly.

"God, I haven't been here in years."

"Me either," Charlie agreed. "Well Professor Kirk; you wanted an authentic Wizarding bar and you'll find no better bar than this…" With a flourish Charlie opened the door-

And came to a screeching halt.

The familiar dim surroundings, filled with old wooden tables and chairs were gone, replaced with small, two to three seat round metal tables. The floors and walls were of a purplish hue, which only accentuated the brand new silver bar. And through the bar's new stereo system, Barry Manillow sang 'Copacabana'. Miriam sighed.

"Did Voldemort already take over the bar, because this music sucks…"

"Wha...what…?" Charlie and Wes staggered into the bar, trying to make sense of what they were seeing in front of them. "What happened to the Three Broomsticks? What Happened to Rosmerta?"

"What happened to my eyesight?" Kirk added sarcastically. "Oh, wait. I was blinded by the PURPLE WALLS."

"Greetings, gents and ladies!" A jubilant voice sang out. The four looked behind the bar to see a tall, thin man, his chiseled face accented by the flop of brown hair. He was quite handsome to Miriam's eyes. "Welcome to the Three…"

"Lorne?!" Wes exclaimed, seeing passed the glamour to he friendly demon that lay beneath it. Instantly the former Watcher rushed over and pulled his old friend into a hug. "Lorne, you old dog! I can't believe it! What are you doing here?

Lorne pulled back in shock. "No. Wesley? That's can't be Wesley Wyndham-Pryce! I can't believe that I'd run into you here!"

"Everyone, this is Lorne. We used to work together with Angel," Wes announced, before he turned back to the demon. "Of course you were going to run into me here - I'm teaching up at Hogwarts this term! But what are you doing here?"

"Me?" Lorne asked, taking a sip of his sea breeze. "Well, after all that stuff in L.A., I decided to take it easy for a while. Just tour the world, take in the sights. But after a while, I got a hankering to open up a new bar. When I heard the lovely lady who used to own this bar was interested in selling, I made her an offer." He chuckled. "Don't know why she wanted to leave. The only bar in a wizard town? Please!"

"Uh, Lorne…" Wes started delicately, "You said you wanted to get away from apocalypses for a while, yes?"

"Of course!" Lorne replied happily and then frowned at the look on the Watcher's face.

"Well….there's this Dark Wizard rising, planning on world domination and the destruction of all life except for pure-blood wizards and who's killing everyone and everything that gets in his way."

Lorne blinked and then downed the rest of his Sea Breeze in one gulp, before moving behind the bar to pour himself a shot of whisky.

"Great," he muttered as he pushed out little glasses and poured them all a round.

* * *

"Ah, Mr. Potter," Snape said silkily. "Do come in. You have no idea how surprised I was when Professor Kirk paid me a visit about your detention tonight. Seems that not even your fame could protect you forever." 

"I never hid behind my fame, Professor," Harry spat back. "Unlike some who hide behind old animosities."

The Potion master snarled at Harry. "Just like your father. Arrogant, self-righteous…"

"Is this my punishment, sir?" Harry interrupted. "To be insulted by you all night?"

Snap grasped Harry's arm and tossed him into the ingredients storeroom off of the lab. "Your detention tonight is simple. You will list each of these potion ingredients and what they each do. Be sure to provide a detailed description for each."

"But there must be three hundred different things in here!" Harry complained. Snape sneered.

"Then I suggest you begin at once, for you will not leave here until you are done." With one last sneer, the man spun around and, his cloak billowing behind him, stomped out of the room and slammed the door.

* * *

Draco and Theodore were chatting amongst themselves as they walked through the dungeons, until they came across an unlikely sight - Dawn Summers, wand in hand, asking each portrait where the Slytherin common room was. Of course, since she was a Gryffindor, they were all giving her the runaround. The two Slytherins looked at each other, before Draco tentatively called out "Er, Dawn?" 

The young witch whirled around, her wand at the ready. "What do you want?"

Draco and Theodore looked at one another again, then back at Dawn. Tentatively, Draco replied, "Uh… you're looking for our common room. May I ask why?"

"I'm looking for Miriam. Have you seen her?"

Theo cleared his throat. "I'll leave you two to chat. I have to go see Professor Sprout about my Herbology essay. Draco, Dawn." He nodded to each of the teens and then turend and walked back up the stairs, grinning to himself as he felt Draco's glower on his back.

"So, Miriam?" Dawn asked again. Draco, looked at Dawn's raised wand with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I'm not going to help you while you're holding me at wand point." He let out a small sigh as Dawn finally lowered her wand. "Thank you. Now, you're looking for Miriam?"

"Yeah. I thought she might be in Slytherin house, but I can't find it anywhere around here…"

Draco smiled. "Well, its three portraits down the hall. Miriam got detention…"

"It's almost nine," Dawn interrupted. "How long has she been in detention?"

"Since around eight. Seeing as it _is_ Professor Kirk, it'll probably be a late one." He paused for a moment, seeming to consider. "If you'd like, you can wait in our common room…"

"No thanks. I'd rather not be cursed tonight," Dawn replied scathingly. Draco sighed.

"You know, we're not all bad."

"Just most of you," Dawn countered. Draco smirked.

"Just most of them. And Dawn… I'm not my father."

"Maybe not," Dawn finally conceded. Draco smiled.

"And with that in mind…I , er, I was wondering…"

"Think you could wonder a bit faster?" Dawn asked dryly. Draco snorted in exasperation.

"This isn't easy for me, you know. I'm going uphill here against my father and that is not an easy climb."

"I know. I'm sorry," Dawn said contritely. Draco nodded.

"Right then. As I was saying, I was wondering if you'd like to…well, there's a Hogsmede weekend coming up this weekend and I was wondering if you'd like to go? With me, that is." Draco winced inwardly. _For Merlin's sake, he was stuttering worse than Neville Longbottom! _

Dawn looked at the boy skeptically. "You want to take me to Hogsmede," she deadpanned.

"Yes."

"Me?"

"Yes."

"You do realize I'm Muggle-born, right?"

Draco sighed in frustration. "Look. You're new around here, and…well, I think I kind of like you. So, will you let me take you to Hogsmede?" He paused and then added, softly, "Please."

* * *

"_There's a tear in your eye, And I'm wondering why, _

_For it never should be there at all. With such pow'r in your smile, _

_Sure a stone you'd beguile, So there's never a teardrop should fall. _

_When your sweet lilting laughter's Like some fairy song, _

_And your eyes twinkle bright as can be; You should laugh all the while _

_And all other times smile, And now, smile a smile for me." _

"_When Irish eyes are smiling, Sure, 'tis like the morn in Spring. _

_In the lilt of Irish laughter You can hear the angels sing. _

_When Irish hearts are happy, All the world seems bright and gay. _

_And when Irish eyes are smiling, Sure, they steal your heart away." _

"_For your smile is a part Of the love in your heart, _

_And it makes even sunshine more bright. Like the linnet's sweet song, _

_Crooning all the day long, Comes your laughter and light. _

_For the springtime of life Is the sweetest of all _

_There is ne'er a real care or regret; And while springtime is ours _

_Throughout all of youth's hours, Let us smile each chance we get."_

Kirk, Miriam, Wes and Lorne finished their song and downed yet another shot of firewhisky as Charlie looked on in amused silence. Miriam looked over to the demon.

"So, what do you see for me, Lorne?" she asked drunkenly. "Will I find love? Fame? Will Harry get off of my back?"

"Well, I won't give too much away," Lorne replied after a minute. "But I will tell you this - Dawn will come around, and soon. Just be patient."

Miriam smiled sadly. "That'd be nice."

"And me, bartender?" Kirk asked. Lorne's smile dimmed somewhat.

"Well, your love will be revealed quite soon."

Kirk looked to his daughter. "Look, Miram… I know you're havin' a hard time, what with the whole Volk…Volm…ah, what the hell is the name?"

"Voldemort?" Wesley supplied. Kirk snapped his fingers and nodded drunkenly.

"Yeah, him! But look, you shouldn't feel upset! I mean, sure, people hate you, Dawn won't talk to you, Harry wants to kill you… but you still got me!"

"Wonderful," Miriam replied dryly.

It was nearly four in the morning when the four stumbled back into the entrance hall of Hogwarts.

"G'night, darling," Kirk gave his daughter a peck on the cheek before stumbling down the corridor to his room. "And your punishment begins tomorrow!"

"Of course, so does ours," Charlie grumbled. "I do hope Buffy still has some of that coffee of hers…."

"How do you know about Buffy's coffee?" Wesley asked as the two staggered down the hall.

Miriam giggled at the three. "G'night!" she slurred, then stumbled down the stairs to the dungeons, until she was out of the sight of the three teachers. Smirking to herself, she straightened up and walked calmly down the rest of the stairs, fully sober.

"What are you doing down here?"

Miriam rolled her eyes. "I live down here, Harry. What are you doing here?"

"Detention with Snape, remember? He had me cataloging all of the potions ingredients, with what they can do."

Miriam nodded. "Bet you saw some pretty interesting things, doing that."

"Snape mentioned that it should show me never to judge a book by its cover." Harry looked over Miriam with a critical eye. "What was your punishment?"

Miriam chuckled. "Dad took me down to Hogsmede to get me drunk."

"WHAT?!"

"It was a good idea, in theory. The punishment was to come tomorrow, with the hangover," Miriam grinned wickedly. "Fortunately for me, I know half a dozen good counter charms for hangovers."

"That's cheating," Harry pointed out.

"Cheat to win," Miriam countered, giving the boy a pointed look. "I'm evil, remember?"

Harry, despite his conflicting feelings towards the girl, gave her a small smile and headed up the stairs towards the Gryffindor tower. Miriam shook her head, thinking that hope still bloomed for the young wizard as she continued to move down towards the Slytherin common room. When she finally arrived at the portrait, though, she got another small shock.

"Dawn?"

The young witch's head shot up, her bleary eyes finding her friend's worried ones in moments. "Hey, Mir…"

"Dawn…why are you sleeping outside of the Slytherin common room?" Miriam asked a she hunched down by her friend. Dawn gave her a wan smile.

"Well, Draco Malfoy invited me in to wait by the fire, but I didn't want to risk someone trying something with me."

"You talked to Malfoy?"

"Oh, boy…I'll tell you that one later," Dawn replied with a small smile. "If you still want to hear it."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because I've been so terrible to you!" Dawn cried out. "I've been horrible! I haven't talked to you all week…I've been holding your father against. ME! After what mine did."

Miriam sighed and gently pulled the sobbing girl up. Muttering the password, she led her friend into the Slytherin common room and set her down in front of the fire. "Dawn, your father sold you out for money and power. My father is a mass-murdering megalomaniac who wanted to use you to lead his army into the school. I wont say it didn't hurt, you not talking to me – but… I understand why you needed some time." She looked down and sighed and, in a quiet voice, she continued, "I just hope I can still be your friend."

Dawn smiled and leaned over, engulfing her friend in a warm hug. After a moment, Miriam returned the gesture and the two sat there in a comfortable silence for several minutes.

* * *

Harry distractedly made his way through the darkened halls of Hogwarts, ostensibly heading back to the common room, but mostly he was just wandering trying to sort things out. So much was happening now - Ron's nightmares, Ginny's odd behavior and Miriam- 

Well, just about everything about her was confusing him.

Daughter of Voldemort, former assassin and dark witch, lethal with a wand or sword…

Friend of the Slayers, teacher and best friend of the Slayer's sister and the person who saved Ginny from Nagini…

That brought his mind back to Ginny. It had taken her nearly five years to get past the crush she had had on him since the first time she saw him on that platform to become one of his closest friends. She turned out to be the only person who had the courage to stand up to him at his worst, his most pathetic… and in only two short months, she was a mere shell of that person. Form loud, outspoken, full of bravado - to quiet, withdrawn, sickly…

_**Harry Potter…**_

Harry stopped, a searing pain ripping through his scar. Gasping slightly he looked around. Someone had just called his name…

_**Harry Potter….**_

"Who's…" he started, then stopped as a sickening realization passed through him even as the pain subsided somewhat. The voice, hadn't said his name - it has hissed it.

The voice was speaking Parseltounge.

_**Voldemort**_… he hissed.

_**Not quite, Harry Potter. But close enough…. Close enough to you now…**_

_**Show yourself. Tom!**_

_**Don't call me that, you filthy lit—**_a strange gurgling sound cut off the voice and finally Harry spotted where it was coming from. Across the corridor, with the face hidden in shadows stood a small, lithe figure. The one thing that Harry could make out through the moonlight was a wicked looking knife, dripping with blood.

"Ha-Harry?" a familiar voice choked out. "Harry, he's back in my head…he's back and I've tried to cut him out, but he's back and he's here and he's whispering, whispering, whispering…" Harry's heart plummeted past his knees as a bloodied Ginny Weasley stepped into the moonlight. Deep cuts had been made on her scalp and along the edges of her face - apparently self-inflicted. "Help me, Harry… Hel--_**ENOUGH! Foolish little girl, hasn't she learned she can't beat me? Too much like you, Potter…thinking you could defeat the greatest Sorcerer of the ages…**_"

"_**Still thinking too highly of yourself, I see. Why don't you leave Ginny alone and face me and we'll see how great you really are…**_" Harry smirked, doing his best to sound confident in the face of the horror before him, "_**Unless you need to hide behind a school girl to do your dirty work…**_"

Voldemort/Ginny hissed in anger, a most disconcerting sight for Harry. _How can I save Ginny this time? _Harry thought frantically. _How can I get Voldemort out of her head…_

Voldemort/Ginny seemed to know what he was thinking and smiled cruelly. "_**No diary for you to stab this time, Potter. Ginny is mine, body and soul…and there's nothing you can do about it.**_"

"_**I'll beat you…**_"

"_**You're too late! I've been building my control over her for months! She narrowed her eyes. And now I think I'll conclude my business with you, Potter. You've escaped too many times for my liking… but no matter, she held up the knife, no rebounding curse this time…**_" Suddenly she attacked, slashing wildly with the knife before Harry could even draw his wand. He backpedaled rapidly, wincing as the knife slashed through his robes, drawing blood over his arms and chest. Voldemort/Ginny came at him relentlessly, lunging at Harry with frightening strength. She collided with him, sending his newly-drawn wand clattering down the hall as they fell to the floor in a heap. He grasped her knife arm, forcing it up and away from his neck, trying desperately to get away from the possessed girl. Harry finally got his chance, using what he learned in Professor Summers class to leverage Voldemort/Ginny up and over him-

Which unfortunately put her between himself and his wand.

Desperately looking around for something, anything, he spied a suite of armor standing tall in the corridor - and strangely enough, he saw waves of energy rippling over and through the armor as well. Acting on instance, he thrust out his hand towards the armor and shouted "_Piertotum_ _Locomotor_!", and suddenly the armor sprung to life - as did the rest of itsbrothers lined up and down the hall.

"Hold her off! But don't kill her!" he shouted at the armor, clamoring backwards as Voldemort/Ginny stalked towards him once more. The armor stepped out of the alcove and raised its shield, blocking the knife's downward thrust even as it brought it's sword up to disarm her. Voldemort/Ginny snarled in aggravation and blasted the armor apart with its wand, but quickly had to defend herself form the other suits of armor that came rushing at her. As she fought off the automated guard with her knife and wand, Harry dashed past her, narrowly avoiding a side swipe of her blade and dove to the ground, sliding to a stop right in front of his wand. He grasped it just as Voldemort/Ginny blew apart several suits of armor at once and lunged towards him, but as she sailed through the air towards him, Harry spun around and pointed his wand straight at her heart.

"STUPEFY!"

The red light blasted out of his wand and slammed into Voldemort/Ginny, sending her flying back into the far wall where she collided with a sickening thud. She slumped down to the floor, blood trailing behind her head, unconscious and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Staggering to his feet, he looked to the armor that still stood in the hallway,

"Secure the castle and inform the Headmaster of what has happened here. And tell Madam Pomfrey to prepare the hospital wing for injured!" Without wasting another moment he walked over to Ginny and, picking her up gently, carried her down the hall towards the Hospital Wing.

* * *

"Farewell and adieu to you, fair Spanish ladies. Farewell and adieu, you ladies of Spain. For we've received orders for to sail back to Boston. And so nevermore shall we see you again." 

Andrew Kirk stumbled drunkenly down the corridor, singing boisterously and ignoring the glares of the portraits he woke up on the way. He finally got to the portrait to the Scoobies common room and leered up at the three ladies.

"Hey, Harv… lemme in." Kirk slured, before burping. Helena wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Really, Andrew. You're supposed to set an example…"

"He will be tomorrow, when the children can see the effects of a hangover…" Gwen put in.

"Open up, harlots!" Kirk growled. Dana raised an eyebrow.

"I'll let you in, if only because you actually called us harlots," she said. "I mean, really! Who uses harlots anymore…" Her voice drifted as the painting swung open and Andrew stumbled in to the darkened common room. He pause only long enough to toss his coat onto the couch - it missed and landed on the floor, a good five feet away - and he stumbled up the stairs into his room. Bleary eyed he stumbled into his room and flopped down face first into his bed, his eyes closed and prepared for sleep.

A subtle shifting on the bed, flowed by a soft groan, however, caused Andrew's eyes to snap back open. Slowly he turned his head…

The first thing he spotted was a head of long, black hair, matted by a dark substance that had to be blood. The head was attached to a long, slender body that was clothed in dirty, bloody rags that had once been a fine designer suit. His head clearing, Andrew warily reached over and gently grasped the figure's shoulder, gently turning it over onto her back…

And stared into the bruised, bloodied face of his wife.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey was in a right state. She had been in the middle of a rather pleasant dream involving a rather handsome, barely clothed wizard on a sunlit beach in the Mediterranean when she was rudely woken by several sets of clanging armor, all operating under their own power and all delivering the same message - prepare of wounded. 

"Poppy, what's going on?" Dumbledore asked as he strode through her office fire into the infirmary. "The armor has been activated and told me of wounded…"

"I don't know, Headmaster. I just woke up myself..."

"HELP ME!"

The two turned to see a bloodied, disheveled Harry Potter running into the infirmary, carrying a limp, lifeless body in his arms.

"My goodness, Mr. Potter..."

"Harry, what has happened?"

"Voldemort," he replied at once, gently lowering the body of Ginny Weasley onto the nearest bed. "She's been possessed by him again - how, I don't know." He gestured helplessly to the cuts on and around her face. "She said she tried to cut him out..."

Poppy was instantly examining the girl, waving her wand over her in intricate patterns. After a few minutes, she frowned. "I'm reading a potion here, but I don't recognize it. I've never seen anything like it before..."

"I'll contact Severus," Dumbledore said, moving swiftly to the fire. While he called, Poppy looked to Harry. "How bad?"

"I'll be fine, just a few small cuts and bruises. Just help her!" he added desperately. A moment later, Dumbledore reappeared with Severus in tow. The Potion's master paled as he took in the girls' lifeless form.

"Albus mentioned a potion that you couldn't identify?" Poppy nodded. Severus pulled out his wand and made the same movements that Poppy had a few minutes ago. After that, he added a few more, muttering spells and observations. After a few minutes, Severus looked up to Albus. "Headmaster, I've never seen anything like this before."

"But you're a Potion's master!" Harry exclaimed. Snape looked at the boy coldly.

"Just because I am a Potions master does not mean I know everything. Though I do know most things," he added hastily before turning back to Albus. "Perhaps St. Mungo's..."

"I fear there is little time," the Headmaster replied gravely. "However, we do have one more resource available to us. Severus, would you kindly fetch Ms. Kirk? I believe she should be in your house's common room by now. Oh, and ask her companion to gather up the two Weasley brothers and bring them here, won't you?"

Snape eyed the older wizard warily before stalking back into Poppy's office to use her fire.

The two girls sat by the fire (mostly for Dawn's benefit - it was quite cold down in the dungeons and she had been sitting on the cold floor for hours) and talked. Just talked, like they had done during the summer about inconsequential stuff – boys, quidditch, anything and everything they hadn't had a chance to talk about during their brief estrangement. Dawn told her about her upcoming date with Draco in Hogsmede - Miriam was instantly suspicious of Malfoy and vowed to keep an eye on him during the trip. They were so engrossed in their conversation, in fact that they didn't notice the fire changing color until Professor Snape's head popped out.

"Ms. Summers, may I ask what you're doing in the wrong common room at this hour?"

Dawn paused and then smiled. "Well, I can't very well wander the halls at night..."

Snape scowled. "Well, I am now giving you permission to 'wander the halls'. I require you to gather Mr. Weasley and Professor Weasley and bring them to the infirmary at once."

Dawn nodded and then flamed out. Snape stared at the place she had been sitting moments before. "I wonder if she realizes how disconcerting that is," he remarked dryly. Miriam merely raised an eyebrow.

"What's happened?" she asked. The professor turned his beady eyes onto her.

"A student has been poisoned, using something that even I am not able to identify. The Headmaster has told me that you may know what the potion is, though I sincerely doubt it. Nevertheless, we require you in the infirmary-" he stopped as she shimmered out of existence in front of him. Moments later he felt a tap on his shoulder and yanked his head out of the fire to come face to face with his student.

"-at once," he finished unnecessarily. "Follow me." The two made their way out of the office into the infirmary, where Miriam got her first shock of the evening.

"Ginny!" she breathed. She looked to the professors. "What happened?" she demanded.

"She's been possessed by Voldemort," Harry said quietly, finally meeting her eyes. "Help her, please."

Miriam saw the pain in his eyes, the tremor in his voice and realized right then that he was trusting her with the most important thing in his life. Squaring her shoulders, she leaned over the girl and ran her wand over Ginny. After a minute, her eyes widened and she swore in surprise.

"Mother puss-bucket…. It's Thurin's Bane."

"Impossible," Snape scoffed. "It's a myth."

"I've never heard of it. What is it?" Pomfrey asked.

"Liquid Imperious. Difficult as hell to make, but virtually impossible to counter. Only way to break the hold is to remove the potion from the body - all of it. Madam Pomfrey, I will need blood replenishing potions, bandages, Skele-grow and all the bandages you can muster. As fast as you can, please."

"How can you be so sure?" Snape asked.

"Simple. About a thousand years ago, a man named Walden Thurin was the mayor of a small town. He ran afoul of a nearby Warlock, who created the potion for his revenge. He managed to slip it into the town's Sunday dinner, whilst keeping the mayor occupied. The next day, he ordered the town to riot - every person in the town died while the mayor watched helplessly. Total control over multiple targets," she explained to Harry. "That's what this potion does. Brew it, add a bit of yourself…"

"Like Polyjuice," Harry observed. Miriam smiled grimly.

"Exactly. Anyway, Thurin came to my ancestor, who along with her two sisters in magic defeated the Warlock. One of them – Helena - took his spell book, which included several rare and dangerous potions - Liquid Imperious included. That book passed down the generations, until it ended up with my mother - and me."

"You've made it?" Snape asked incredulously. Miriam nodded.

"Selena was quite fond of it, really… ah, good." Madam Pomfrey came back to the bed pushing a tray laden with potions and bandages. "Well, let's get…"

Suddenly the doors to the infirmary burst open, and Andrew Kirk ran in carrying the limp form of his wife. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Miriam went pale at the site of her adoptive mother's lifeless body being carried in to the infirmary. Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey immediately rushed over as Kirk gently set the body down on another empty bed. Pomfrey promptly ran her wand over the body.

"Broken ribs…nerve damage…extended exposure to the Cruciatus curse…" she looked over to Ginny briefly.

"I will help Ms. Kirk. You tend to Miss Weasley," Snape announced. "Poppy, you and Albus help Mrs. Kirk. Potter," he snapped, seeing Dawn enter the infirmary with Ron and Charlie, "go tell your friends what is happening, but keep them back. We need room to work."

"Professor Snape's right," Miriam added, her voice surprisingly calm. "The process to remove the potion is extremely messy and extremely painful. But once we start, we cannot be interrupted or we risk some of the potion to remain and keep the link open between Ginny and Voldemort. So whatever happens, you all need to stay back." She turned to Dumbledore. "Watch Andrew - he's in shock, and may do something he'll regret later." Her eyes became hard. "She dies, _I'll_ do something I'll regret later." Miriam took a cleansing breath and turned back to Ginny. Resolutely she put her wand away and placed her hands over Ginny's chest. "Be ready with those potions and bandages, but not until I tell you to."

"Yes ma'am," Snape replied dryly. Miriam ignored the remark as well as the sudden loud commotion from Ron Weasley and closed her eyes, her concentration solely on Ginny. She reached out with her magic, searching the girl for any trace of he potion in her system. After five minutes of drawing into less sensitive areas of her body, she began drawing it out and Ginny let loose a blood-curdling scream as the Liquid Imperious erupted from her body.

"Dawn for the last time, what is going on?!" Ron asked, exasperated.

"And for the last time - I don't know!" Dawn retorted angrily. "I was just told to bring you two to the infirmary, so that's what I'm doing!"

The two students and the teacher stalked into the infirmary and stopped cold. The first thing they saw was Professor Kirk, looking distressed and standing next to a bed whose occupant Dawn recognized immediately as Ann Kirk. The next thing they noticed was Harry, covered in bruises and blood, moving quickly towards them. The third thing they noticed was-

"GINNY!" Ron shouted as he took off towards his sister, only to be stopped moments later by Harry. "Harry, what are you doing!" he complained. "That's my sister on that bed, let me through! Oi, you Slytherin harlot! Get away from my sister!"

"RON! Ron, stop! Ron, she's trying to save her, for Merlin's sake, so would you please stop and listen!" Harry's job was made easier as the strong arms of Ron's older brother wrapped around him and held him in place. Charlie looked at Harry with a scared expression.

"Harry what happened to Ginny?"

"Someone's poisoned her with some rare potion, which allowed Voldemort to take control of her," he said bluntly. The two Weasley brothers - as well as Dawn - gasped. "Miriam knows the potion and how to remove it, but she can't be interrupted. We need to stay out of her way until she gets it all-"

He was interrupted by a horrific scream that, he realized moments later, was coming from Ginny herself. He turned around and watched in horror as the grayish potions erupted from her arms, legs and mouth - a seemingly endless stream of viscous fluid, streaked red with blood. It seemed to go on forever when in reality it lasted only moments before the final remnants of the potions hovered above Ginny's limp form. At Miriam's nod Snape went to work immediately, magically sealing and bandaging the wounds whilst administering the blood replenishing and pain relieving potions. Everyone watched in horror as the potions congealed and formed a crude mockery of Voldemort's own snakelike face. Miriam calmly looked at the face, cocking her head slightly to the left.

"Hello, father," she said quietly before sending forth a burst of magical energy that incinerated the potion once and for all. "Good-bye, father," she said needlessly before looking to Snape, who signaled he was nearly done. Nodding, Miriam turned and headed towards the Weasleys. "Ginny will be fine physically in a few days, but mentally she'll need all of you there for her. She's just been through a terrible ordeal and it doesn't help that this wasn't the first time."

"What did you do to my sister?" Ron growled.

"The only way to break the effect of the potions was to remove it completely. This is, unfortunately, a highly painful process. If there had been another way I would have done it, but there wasn't." She looked to Harry. "The only way she could have been given this potion without her knowledge in the quantities I just remove was by someone putting a small dose in her food each day since the first day back. Think about who had access and opportunity, then tell Dumbledore or Buffy. DON'T tell my father - he won't be very stable right now, with…" her voice trailed off as she looked over to Ann's bed, tears suddenly welling up in her eyes. "You can go see Ginny now," she said without looking at them, "just don't wake her. If you need me, I'll be with my mother." Without another word, Miriam headed over to her mother's bedside, drew up a chair and sat next to the injured woman, taking her cold hand in her own as she said a prayer for the only real mother she had ever known.

TBC...


	17. Chapter 16: Battle of Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: I only own the original characters. Everything else either belongs to Whedon or Rowling.

**Ch 16**

**Battle of Hogsmeade**

Chapter Score: 'Armor Piercing Bullets', Lethal Weapon 3 Score

* * *

Friday dawned to a flurry of activity and rumors in the castle. Classes were canceled and teachers were called to an emergency meeting in the Headmaster's office. While no reason was given for the cancellation, soon the school was buzzing about how You-Know-Who had managed to possess Ginny Weasley yet again and how they had nearly killed Harry Potter before the suits of armor had sprung to his defense.

Friday had also brought a massive influx of Weasleys, as the entire family returned to the castle to support their youngest member. They all took seats around the bed, sometimes holding the sleeping girl's hand, sometimes just staring forlornly at her and despairing in how much suffering she had been through in such a short life. Molly had expressed her gratitude for both Harry and, after Harry had explained what had happened, Miriam, who took her praise with a humble grace before retreating to her mother's bed to join her father in their own vigil.

Not long after the Weasley's arrived, Harry made his way over to Ann's bed. "How is she?" he asked.

"Nerve damage, possible brain damage," Kirk replied tonelessly. "But the baby is fine, thank god. Poppy seems to think she'll make a near-full recovery."

"I'm glad to hear that," Harry replied earnestly, then turned to Miriam. "Listen, Miriam…"

Miriam looked up and smiled. "Its okay, Harry. All is forgiven. And I apologize as well - I didn't help matters much, did I?"

"I wasn't giving you any reasons to." He stared at her for a moment. "You know, you're taking all of this awfully well."

Miriam cocked her head slightly. "I'm sure Dawn told you a bit about me?"

"A little."

"Did she mention my lineage?"

Harry scratched his head. "Just that you came from an old and often misunderstood family line and that your ancestors had passed down…" he looked up sharply. "They passed down more than knowledge magically, didn't they?" Miriam nodded. "So you're not Miriam, are you?"

"Dana DeWinters," she replied, bowing slightly from her neck.

"You possessed her?"

"Not so much possession as a symbiosis. I provide her with my whole life's history, all my knowledge, all my powers. In return, on occasion, I can experience life once more. Though I tend not to, unless I'm invited. Or Miriam is experiencing a great deal of stress, as she was last night."

"So you actually-" Harry started, but Dana cut him off.

"No. Miriam completed the ritual. I took over afterwards." Dana smiled grimly. "She was quite insistent about that."

Over the course of the day, several people came in to check on both patients. Dawn found herself especially torn, as Ann had helped her recover in the aftermath of the summer and spent most of her time shuffling between the two beds. Faith came in late in the day and stood near the head of the bed, staring down worriedly at the girl who had become one of her favorites in the brief time she had known her. She was followed by Dumbledore and McGonagall, who talked in hushed tones with Poppy before moving over to the bed.

"Albus, do you have any idea how this happened?" Molly asked, fresh tear stains running down her cheeks. "Was it another diary or…"

"No, not a diary. It was simply a poison - a very powerful potion, long thought lost - that was used on your daughter. We believe it was slipped into her food over the past two months, but a search of the kitchens came up empty."

"Headmaster," Severus began, "only a very gifted potions master could have brewed the potion; but seeing as how Miss Weasley only sits with her own housemates, who are all dismal at potions, may I add; I cannot determine how she was given the potion in the first place, let alone who brewed it."

"Could someone have brought it with them?" Minerva asked.

"No," Dana interrupted. "Liquid Imperious has a notoriously short shelf life. A new supply would have to be created weekly. I could brew it, as could Severus. Dawn has the ability, but not the experience. Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Terry Boot and Hermione Granger could all possibly brew it - however, I seriously doubt Hermione would do it and I know Draco wouldn't."

"Why not? His whole family has had it in for ours for years," Fred asked harshly.

"Not to mention the fact that his dear old dad gave her the diary in her first year," George added.

"Draco's going through some things right now. I doubt he would do this," Dana reiterated. "Nott, I don't know. So I would put my money on Zabini or Boot."

"Even if they brewed it, who gave it to Ginny?" Charlie asked, looking at Miriam with narrowed eyes. "You're the only person who doesn't regularly sit at her house table."

"Accuse my daughter and I'll end you." Kirk growled, rising from his wife's side for the first time since she was brought in. "In case you forgot, she just saved her life."

"I'm not forgetting, simply stating facts," Charlie replied heatedly. Before the two could really start to fight, Faith stepped in.

"Whoa, cool done the testosterone, yo? Look, **I'LL** vouch for Miriam - she's done more to help Dawn and fight Moldywarts than anybody else here."

"Dumbledore…" Charlie started.

"Let her learn how to wave a stick," Faith interrupted. "Miriam stood by Dawn and helped her through recovering from being mind raped." The slayer sighed. "Look, there's a way we might be able to find out who's responsible for all of this. But it's a bit of a long shot."

"How long?" Kirk asked. Faith sighed again.

"About six thousand miles long…"

* * *

"I don't have to go if you don't want me to."

It was Saturday, the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year and Harry and Dawn, along with Hermione and Ron, were standing around Ginny's bed in the infirmary. She had woken up late in the afternoon the day previous and, though her eyes had taken on a permanently haunted look, she was awake and fully aware for the first time in a month. She had explained to everyone - from her parents down to her friends surrounding her - how she had been slipping further and further away the past two months, from occasional headaches to Voldemort's voice commanding her every movement. She had explained that he had first tried to take complete control at the Quidditch match, which caused her accident. With that, she had given Dawn permission to use her broom when she tried out for the team. "Might as well get some use out of it this year," she had quipped.

Ginny smiled up at her friends, new and old alike. It was a tired smile, slightly pained, but it was genuine and all Ginny. "No, I want you guys to go. Bring me back some sugar quills or something from Zonkos."

"Fred and George wouldn't be happy about that," Ron warned and Ginny's grin turned slightly wicked.

"Who do you think I'll be using it on?"

Ron chuckled and he and Hermione said their goodbyes and headed towards the door. Ginny looked at Dawn and smiled. "Good luck! Tell me everything!"

Dawn smiled hesitantly in return. "You know, I could easily cancel and just stay here…"

"No, you'll go," Ginny replied firmly, briefly glancing over at Miriam, who was sitting by her mother's bed. The young witch nodded and sureptiously rose and slipped out of the infirmary. "And I want a lot of juicy details when you come back."

Dawn sighed in resignation and then squeezed Ginny's hand before heading towards the exit. Ginny looked up at Harry, who looked like he was trying to say something.

"Ginny…" he started hesitantly, then grasped for his Gryffindor courage and pushed forward. "Ginny, I know this is probably the most horrible time and place to ask, but would you like to go with me to the Halloween Ball?"

Ginny blinked. Of everything she expected him to say, that wasn't even on the list. "Are you serious?"

Harry's eyes twinkled slightly. "No, I'm Harry. Sirius was my Godfather." He laughed at her groan at his terrible pun and smiled inwardly at the thought of what Sirius would have thought of that. "In all honesty, I would like to go with you." A horrible thought occurred to him. "Unless, you and Dean…"

Ginny blushed. "Dean and I have fallen by the wayside, I'm afraid, due to all of this. And I do plan on talking to him. But if we do decide to call it quits, I'd love to go with you."

Harry's smile lit up the whole room.

Much to Harry, Ron and Hermione's chagrin, Dawn met Draco at the front entrance hall promptly at noon. Draco, trying to be on his best behavior, did his best to ignore the scowls of the other three Gryffindors as he took Dawn's hand.

"Are you ready?" he asked, a light smile playing over his lips. Dawn noted that he looked quite nice when he wasn't scowling - or rolling on the floor in pain.

Dawn chuckled nervously and surreptiously liked her lips. "Yeah, I guess I am. My sister wanted to come down and threaten you, but I held her off. Figured you had enough pressure as it was."

Draco looked back to the three Gryffindors. "Will Saint Potter and the Weasellets be accompanying us?" he drawled, before wincing at her scowl. "Sorry, old habits die hard."

"We'll be going alone," she replied, emphasizing 'alone'. "So let's go."

Draco shrugged. "Women," he said plainly as he let himself be dragged out of the entrance hall and headed out towards the town.

Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way down to the small town, chatting amongst themselves about inconsequential things the whole way, trying to stay off the topic of Ginny and what had happened.

"I heard Madame Rosmerta sold the Three Broomsticks and left," Hermione was saying. "Dawn told me that a friend of Professor Wyndham-Pryce's bought it and completely changed it around. Turned it into a karaoke bar."

"What's a karaoke bar?" Ron asked.

"It's a Muggle thing. People get up on stage and sing songs, while the song's music plays in the background. It's very popular in Japan."

Harry tuned his two friends out and absently rubbed his scar. It had started prickling as they left the school and the pain had been growing steadily as they entered the town. A sharp pain caused him to gasp and sway unsteadily on his feet, and Ron reached out to steady him.

"Harry? Are you okay?"

"Fine. Headache," he replied. Ron guided him over to a nearby bench and set him down. "Why don't you two head to the Three Broomsticks and I'll rest here for a minute?"

"You sure?" Hermione asked.

"We can stay here, it's not bother…" Ron added. Harry shook his head and instantly regretted it as the pain seemed to increase exponentially.

"It's all right. Go ahead, I'll catch up." Reluctantly, the two left Harry and headed down High Street to the tavern. Harry sat there for a few minutes, the pain growing steadily worse until he had squeezed his eyes shut in pain. He leaned forward, gasping in pain. And then suddenly, the pain stopped.

"Hello, Harry."

Something about the voice tugged at the back of Harry's brain and slowly he looked up. The first thing he noticed was the expensive, black leather shoes, the expensively cut black suit, loosely covered by fine, silk robes. And his face…

Cool gray eyes. Tamed black hair. Sharp cheekbones, the chiseled chin - it was a face he had seen once before, as Ginny Weasley lay dying in the Chamber of Secrets. The unmarred, handsome face of Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Lord Voldemort smirked. "I've been hoping to have another chat with you…"

* * *

Draco and Dawn walked through the two, occasionally stopping at various shops along the way. Draco spent most of the time talking about the town and its history. They were leaving Zonkos (Dawn had made sure to buy a few things for Ginny) when Draco finally turned to her.

"I'm surprised you haven't asked the question yet," he said plainly. Dawn looked at him with a guarded expression.

""What? The 'what's a pureblood fanatic like you doing with a mudblood like me?' question?"

"Don't call yourself that."

Dawn's face scrunched up in confusion. "Call myself what?"

"Mudblood," he answered. "You're the farthest thing from that…"

"I'm muggle-born," Dawn reasoned. "So, by your logic, I'm the closest thing _to_ that." She sighed; this argument was getting them nowhere. "Why _did_ you ask me, Draco?"

The young wizard sighed as he ran his hand through his long, blond hair. "Because you intrigue me. Everything you say, everything you do…how you carry yourself around the school like you own the place, even after everything my father put you through…"

"So you don't deny it," Dawn accused. Draco shook his head.

"I never did." He replied. "My father is evil; you know that. I know that. And I'm starting to see that I don't want to be like him…"

"And what do you want to be like?" Dawn asked, honestly curious. Steely gray eyes stared back into hers.

"My own man," he replied after a moment. The two began walking, with Dawn glancing over to Draco every few moments. "My father instilled a very strong sense of duty and honor to our family at a very young age. 'We're Malfoys', he'd say. 'We bow to no one.' And yet, there he is, scraping the floor and kissing the robes of the Dark Lord - someone who, asides from not being a pureblood, isn't even human anymore!" Draco scoffed. "Duty. Honor. Obligations. Everything I've been taught, everything I've believed in for fifteen years… rendered meaningless. Father always told me that purebloods were more powerful - yet you, who've known you were a witch for scant months, are already an animagus; your sister could take down ten Death Eaters without breaking a sweat and without a wand, to boot. Granger gets better grades than the entire school combined and she's a muh- muggle-born," he corrected quickly at Dawn's dark look, "Sorry. Old habits, you know. And Potter… how Saint Potter was able to defeat one of the most powerful Dark Lords in history at the age of one, nobody knows."

"Dumbledore probably knows," Dawn said. Draco chuckled.

"There's not a whole lot that man doesn't know," he admitted. "Anyway, when my father was arrested last year, I was angry. Angry enough that I wanted to go join the Dark Lord straightway." At her startled look, Draco shook his head. "I didn't. My mother managed to talk me out of it and showed me some of her memories…"

"She's telepathic?" Dawn asked, startled.

"No, we have a pensieve." Draco arched an eyebrow. "But she is an accomplished Legilimens." At her blank look, Draco explained. "A pensieve is something that you can store memories in, to view at a later date. Legilimens is a discipline of being able to penetrate someone else's mind. Anyway, mother showed me some of the dark revelries of the past, along with a few of the parties the Dark Lord had over the summer…"

"Yeah, I remember those," Dawn said weakly, shuddering at the memories. "Best not mention those around Professor Kirk. He's a bit touchy about those."

"He's a bit touchy about me," Draco said bitterly. Dawn looked at him sadly.

"That's because he's a bit touchy about the parties. Sins of the father and all of that." Draco paled. "If you mother showed you memories, you must have seen…"

"I know my father participated," He replied. "But mother didn't witness everything." He sighed. "It must have been monstrous."

"It was."

They walked in silence for a few moments. "After my mother showed me those memories, my desires shifted. I'm a bit of a coward, you see." He grinned slightly. "And I've never taken to the sight of blood or the screams of pain. I'm not a killer. I don't think I could ever kill anybody; it's not something I'd know how to live with." He looked to Dawn and noticed that she had paled considerably and was shaking. "Are you alright?"

"Three month ago, I killed a man," Dawn said after a moment's silence. "I was being controlled totally by Voldemort by then - drugged, brainwashed, manipulated like a puppet. It was an FBI agent - kind of like your Aurors. He was investigating the Council, thinking it was some kind of cult or terrorist organization and he ended up in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Merlin," Draco breathed.

"I couldn't control myself, couldn't stop myself. I nearly killed Willow, I paralyzed my Slayer, my best friend. I almost killed my sister." Her eyes dropped to the ground. "Sometimes, I wish she had killed me." She took a breath. "You might be playing me, Draco. Or you might be telling the truth. For right now, I'm going to trust in the latter."

Draco stopped and turned to her. "May I ask why?" he inquired, honestly curious.

Dawn smiled. "Call it a gut feeling." She shrugged. "Besides, if you hurt me, do you realize how many people would line up to kill you?"

* * *

"And now for something completely different," Ron muttered as he led Hermione into the newly renovated Three Broomsticks. What was once a model of an old fashioned Wizarding tavern had been transformed - at least on the inside - into a swank nightclub that wouldn't have looked out of place in Los Angeles, but was very out of place in the small town of Hogsmeade. Many of the pureblood students stared around in open disgust at the muggle decoration, the karaoke stage with its strange, electric lighting, the booths covered in red leather upholstery and the gleaming metal bar; the muggle borne and half-bloods, meanwhile, took to the place like - well, eager children.

"What do we do now?" Ron asked as he looked around bewilderedly. Hermione's lips twitched as she fought down a smile.

"Well, you could sing on stage…"

"Not in this bloody lifetime. You'll never catch a Weasley singing in front of a crowd, mark my words."

"Let's go grab a table," Hermione suggested, pulling Ron towards the nearest table. She placed her coat on the back of one of the chairs to save it for Harry and then sat down in the next one, next to Ron. "You know, once you get over the shock, it isn't so bad."

Ron picked up the menu and stared in confusion at the unknown foods listed on it. "I miss Rosmerta," he groused.

"You miss Rosmerta's cleavage," Hermione replied archly. Ron sighed happily.

"Can't argue with that," he teased. Hermione scoffed and slapped him playfully on the shoulder.

"Prat."

* * *

"You want me to what?"

Wes and Kirk leaned over the bar towards the glamored Lorne, talking in low tones. Lorne glanced around and then leaned in even closer. "You do remember I wanted OUT, right Wes, old buddy, old pal?"

"Lorne, someone in the school slipped Ginny Weasley a very powerful, very illegal potion that nearly caused her death and the death of a student. This person is definitely working for Voldemort. Now, we need to know who it is so we can protect the rest of the students and the best way to do that is to have you read them."

"And play it off as what, auditions for a permanent act here?" Lorne scoffed. "People can hide their intentions for me, especially if they know I'm coming. And the only thing this plan would do is to make me a target!"

"So, read everybody at once!" Kirk hissed. "We get everybody in the Great Hall one night to sing the school song. You stay hidden in a back room; your involvement wouldn't even be known! Would that work?"

Lorne considered that for a moment. "Well, it wouldn't be as accurate. And I might end up being wrong for some of the cases. But in general, that plan could work. But you got to promise to keep my involvement out of this!"

Kirk looked at Lorne with cold, hard eyes. "Look, whoever is responsible for Ginny more than likely had a hand in what happened to my wife. So even if they did find out about you, they wouldn't have a chance to tell anyone."

"Well that's reassuring. I thought you were all about protecting kids," Lorne said scathingly.

"They stopped being kids," Kirk replied with a trembling voice, "the minute they put my family in the crossfire. From then on, they were the enemy. Death Eaters. And the only good death eater is a dead Death Eater."

* * *

"So, Harry… how's the family? Still dead?" Voldemort chuckled as he sat down next to the stunned Harry. The boy immediately went for his wand, but stopped as he felt the tip of Voldemort's digging into his side. "Ah ah, Harry. Believe it or not, I'm not here to fight you. I just wanted to sit down and have a civilized little chat. So do forget for a moment what house you are in, would you?"

"What the hell do you want?" Harry asked through gritted teeth, his eyes darting around furtively. Down the street he spied Neville and Luna passing by Gladrags and Dawn and Draco were deep in conversation by Zonko's. Ron and Hermione, he knew, were waiting fro him at the Three Broomsticks.

At least they're safe, he thought.

"Now Harry, really. How safe do you think they are?" Voldemort said. Harry's eyes widened. "I may not be risking possessing you anymore, boy, but that doesn't mean your mind is not an open book to Lord Voldemort. Take a closer look around and tell me what you see."

Reluctantly, Harry did as he was told. Along with the kids and few teachers that had come, several other adults were aimlessly milling abo-

Harry's breath hitched as he recognized the face of Antonin Dolohov. Looking around, he noticed several other Death Eaters, including a brief glimpse of platinum blond hair that could only have come from Lucius Malfoy and the gleaming silver hand of Peter Pettigrew.

"He wanted to walk his dog today, but alas, it died," Voldemort joked cruelly. "Now, as I was saying, I wanted to have a chat with you, Harry. This prophecy business has been blown totally out of proportion. 'Neither can live while the other survives' and such. Utter rot, I say! Why can't we both survive?"

"Didn't you try to kill me when I was a baby?" Harry asked scathingly. "Didn't you kill my parents to get to me? And NOW you're having second thoughts?"

"No," he relied simply. "Not so much second thoughts as revisions of my plans. You see, when I tried to kill you all those years ago-"

"You failed miserably?" Harry finished sarcastically, wincing as the wand dug deeper into his side.

"Now, now. Be nice Harry," Voldemort shot back reproachfully. "What I was trying to say was that, when I tried to kill you, I was working without complete information. An oversight on my part - I was too quick, too eager to fulfill a prophecy that I didn't fully know. And, as everyone knows, it backfired on me. Rather spectacularly, I might add. Though a small portion of me was proud that all of the effort I went through making myself nearly immortal paid off.

"But now, I know the prophecy. And now that I know it, I confess myself curious. You are said to have a power that I know not. But Lord Voldemort knows all about magic."

"Not all about it," Harry shot back. "Dumbledore knows more than you!"

"Dumbledore is a fool," Voldemort spat back. "A brilliant, powerful fool to be sure, but a fool nonetheless. But I certainly like to think I know more than a skinny little seventeen-year-old."

"I can't argue with that," Harry said reluctantly. Whatever this special power was, he still had no idea what it was or how to tap into it.

"And so, here today, I confess my one great weakness to you, Potter. Curiosity. Curiosity, Harry! I'm curious as to what this mysterious power of your could be! And so, I come to you today with a very simple offer." He turned his intense gray eyes on Harry's. "Join me, Harry Potter."

Harry blinked. "Join you?" he asked incredously. "Are you daft? Can we go back to the part where you KILLED MY PARENTS? You and your Death Eaters have killed hundreds of people! Tortured thousands more! It's because of you that Sirius is dead!"

Voldemort stared back impassively. "No Harry, YOU are the reason Sirius Black is dead. Worthless blood traitor that he was, he might still be alive if you hadn't been so impetuous, so reckless. If you didn't have a – how did Miss Granger put it? A 'saving people thing'? There are many deaths that you can lay at my feet, Harry Potter, but that one belongs to you."

"And there will be more. Yes, many more, if you refuse me. But if you take this deal, Harry, I will guarantee the safety of your friends and would-be family. Your station would be above all other of my servants! Say yes and who knows - perhaps we can take control of our world without further bloodshed! Just say yes, Harry, and you will be the hero that everyone expects you to _huck_!"

Voldemort was cut off by the blade suddenly pressing into the side of his neck, just under his jaw. He turned his head slightly; he and Harry stared in shock As Miriam stood there, a cocky expression on her face and her sword pressed on Voldemort's neck.

"Personally," Miriam started casually, "I've never had much use for heroes."

* * *

"So, what are you doing for Christmas break?"

Luna and Neville were walking sedately down High Street, hand-in-hand, barely glancing at their surroundings as they went. Instead they both continued to look at each other. "I thought perhaps you could come to my house…"

"I'd love to, but father and I are going on a trip to Sweden," Luna said sadly. "He has a lead on a nest of Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. I'd invite you but," she sighed, "you really don't want to come."

"I'd love to come, as long as you were there."

Luna smiled. "That's sweet, Neville. But this is going to be a bit of father-daughter time, I'm afraid. But we can still do things together until then, though, sadly, our day is about to be cut a bit short."

"Why do you say that?" Neville asked, confused.

"Because of the Death Eaters in town."

Neville stopped suddenly and turned to his girlfriend. "What?"

"Oh, yes!" Luna exclaimed quite calmly. "They're all over town." She started ticking people off on her fingers. "Lucius Malfoy and Peter Pettigrew will be in the Three Broomsticks with some others, Antonin Dolohov will be heading into Honeydukes and I believe Bellatrix Lestrange was sulking about somewhere as well."

Neville paled. That was the who's who of the Death Eater crop and despite his nearly overwhelming desire to face Bellatrix, after what had happened last year, he doubted he would be able to beat her in combat. Especially if he had to defend the younger students…

"Don't worry, Neville," Luna said calmly, placing a hand on his clenched fist, "I'm sure we'll be fine. It's Harry I'm worried about, actually. His odds don't seem too good at the moment."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because Voldemort is sitting right next to him, of course!" Any remaining blood drained from his face as looked around frantically for his friend. Soon he spotted him, sitting next to a handsome young man who had one hand under his robes.

"THAT'S Voldemort?" he asked in disbelief. Luna chuckled fondly.

"It's a glamour, silly. He couldn't walk around town and not cause a fuss if he wasn't disguised, now could he? Oh! Harry's odds are improving."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because Miriam's arrived and she's not to pleased with her father."

Neville looked back, but still only saw Harry and Voldemort alone. "What…" he trailed off as Miriam shimmered into view and extended her sword. Neville looked at Luna in disbelief. "No…"

"Well, at least I'm not crazy, like Professor Trelawney," she replied matter-of-factly. "Now, shall we prepare to defend the town?"

* * *

"Hey, pops. Mind if I borrow the car tonight? Promise I'll fill the tank up…"

Voldemort scowled, flinching as the blade cut in a little deeper. "What nonsense are you blathering about, girl?"

Miriam sighed and looked at Harry. "See, this is why I don't like Purebloods. They just don't get that Muggle humor."

"I don't know if you are aware, but you won't be able to kill me," Voldemort said plainly. "It's not prophesized."

"Doesn't mean I couldn't slit your throat and let Harry finish the job," Miriam sighed. "Loopholes. Look into them!"

_Harry!_

Harry started slightly as Miriam's voice sounded in his head. He glanced up at her to see her still bantering with Voldemort. Hesitantly, he thought _What?_

_Listen, while I'm distracting him, get your wand!_

_But I couldn't get a clear shot…_

"_Shoot the ground. Explosive hex, right at your feet. It'll hurt like a bitch, but it should separate you two long enough for you to get a bead on him. Besides, worst case scenario - you both die together._

Harry glared_. I don't want to die._

_And I don't want you to die. But brace yourself, just in case._

Slowly Harry managed to withdraw his wand. He held it loosely in his left hand, despairing in the fact that he couldn't get a proper aim on his enemy. Steeling his nerves, he pointed the wand down at the ground, roughly at the spot between the two. With a last thought of Hermione and Ron, and a fleeting glimpse in his mind of Ginny, Harry shouted "BOMBARDA!"

And the ground exploded.

* * *

Ron and Hermione looked around in confusion at the sound of the massive explosion coming from outside.

"What the de-" Hermione started, but squealed in surprise as Ron's foot suddenly lashed out and kicked her chair back several feet from the table. She was about to yell at him when she heard the shout of "AVADA KEDAVRA" and saw the green light of the killing curse fly right through where she had been moments before. The bar erupted into panic as suddenly nearly a dozen Death Eaters either apparated in or quickly revealed their masks from under their hoods and began throwing curses around. Hermione quickly scrambled out of her chair and ducked behind a fallen table for cover and briefly glimpsed Professor Kirk tackling one Death Eater through the front window, even as Wesley drew a pistol and his wand and dived behind the bar for cover to fire back.

Then she saw Ron.

After he had kicked her chair back he had exploded into action. His own chair had been forced into a Death eater standing close behind him and the impact knocked him off balance. Ron quickly threw an elbow into the man's jaw and then spun around off his chair and beside the man where he landed a devastating blow to the back of his head. As the man fell, he grabbed his chair and tossed it as hard as he could, taking out another Death Eater he immediately recognized as Peter Pettigrew, reaching down onto the table and grasped a dinner knife. In one motion he let it fly and didn't even watch it sink into one Death Eater's throat as he slid across the table feet first into yet another dark wizard, knocking the breath out of his as the both tumbled to the ground. Ron leapt on the man's back, wrapped his hands around his head and twisted violently, breaking his neck. Breathing heavily he let the body drop to the floor and climbed unsteadily to his feet eyes seemed to clear as he took a fearful look around.

"Wha…what's going on?" he asked as Hermione gingerly made her way towards him. Wesley came around the bar, putting one into the Death Eater Ron had thrown the knife into. "We're under attack. Nice to see you paid attention in Buffy's class, though I didn't think she'd covered such…advanced…topics yet."

"Maybe Ron is just a natural?" Hermione suggested, doing her best to avoid looking at the man Ron had killed.

"Yeah, I'm just full of surprises," he said darkly, staring at the body at his feet. _Did I do that?_ He thought. He had no memory of the last few moments, just a blank spot…

A tug on his hand brought him out of his reverie. "Ron! Come on, we need to get Dumbledore! We need to find Harry!"

"Yeah, right…" Ron replied, thoroughly distracted as Hermione pulled him out of the new-wrecked tavern, leaving a mourning Lorne and contemplative Wesley behind.

* * *

Kirk's eyes had narrowed as two people entered the bar, both with hoods pulled up tightly over their heads. He looked them over casually and immediately noticed two things. One of them had either a silver glove or a silver hand.

The other had long, platinum blond hair.

The moment curses starting flying, Kirk didn't think. He took a flying leap at the blond, knocking aside mister silver hand and driving Lucius through the window and out onto the street. They landed hard and Kirk rolled with the momentum, pulling his wand out of its cane holder and bringing it to bear on his enemy. Lucius, to his credit, managed to roll out of the line of fire first and draw his wand, landing a cutting curse on Kirk's shoulder. The former cop grunted with pain, then fired off several curses in quick succession. Lucius managed to block most of them, but was clipped by a small cutting hex himself. Distracted by the pain, Lucius could do nothing as Kirk threw down his wand and charged, barreling into the Death Eater and slamming him back against the side of the building. Kirk slammed the hated man in three quick successions and then slugged him in the face - a mistake, as the metallic skeletal mask took all of the damage. Kirk reapplied his efforts and slugged him in the gut twice, before landing an uppercut under the mask and sending him sprawling.

"Lucius Malfoy," Kirk intoned, stalking towards the man as he crawled rapidly backwards. "Your angel of death awaits."

* * *

Dawn and Draco were having a perfectly pleasant time until the street exploded. Draco quickly forced Dawn to the ground behind a stack of crates, throwing his body over hers to protect her. After a moment Dawn pushed Draco off of her and was about to comment on his very Gryffindor heroics when she caught a sight of two of her worst nightmares.

Death Eaters, lots of them.

And staggering to his feet in the middle of the street, his fine robs torn and glamour fading, was Lord Voldemort, his red eyes blazing in anger.

"No…..nonononononononono…." Dawn muttered to herself, instinctively drawing into herself even as she pulled her knees to her chest and tightened into a ball to hide. Draco looked at the girl helplessly, then around to the Death Eaters that were swarming the street. He thought of turning her over to save his own neck, but that thought was gone as quickly as it arrived. With grim determination, he pulled his wand and took position over Dawn, ready to defend her if necessary.

All around the square, Death Eaters were firing into buildings and at frightened people, sending them scattering. Adults ran or cowered in fear behind doors, buildings, anything that could hide them.

The kids were another matter.

One by one, the former members of the original Dumbledore's Army took the fight back to the Death Eaters, launching everything the learned at the terrorists. Stunners, redactor curses, even a few Patronus' leapt at the Death Eaters, knocking them back, distracting them, occasionally even injuring them. Neville managed to stun one, while Luna got the Levicorpus curse on another, dangling him high over the street before canceling the spell. The Death Eater crashed to the ground head first and was knocked unconscious.

Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan kept a pair of Death Eaters pinned with well-placed stunners; Terry Boot pulled an injured Susan Bones out of the street, tossing an Impediment curse and sending another Death Eater Flying back through Zonko's front window. Cho Chang let her Patronus loose, scattering several Death Eaters and knocking a few to the street.

Neville ran past an alley, stopping as he saw Bellatrix land the Cruciatus curse on Kirk. Ignoring the blonde death eater on the ground, Neville let loose with a powerful redactor curse - into the side of the building next to his most hated enemy. The wall exploded, sending shrapnel flying into Bellatrix's face and body. With a screech she apparated out.

"You okay?" he called to his teacher.

"I'll live," Kirk replied, groaning as he staggered to his feet. "Get the younger kids back to the school, Longbottom. MOVE!"

Ron and Hermione ran down the street, firing curses as they ran and taking down more than a couple of Death Eaters, until a lucky shot at their feet blasted them apart. Ron fell through a stack of crates, while Hermione landed awkwardly in the middle of the street. She cried out in pain as she felt her ankle snap, but tried to ignore it as she crawled towards Ron's fallen form.

"Kill the mudblood!" a voice shouted, and Hermione frantically increased her pace, trying separately to make it to cover…

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Accio Granger!"

The two spell lit off simultaneously, and Hermione swathe sickly green curse impact the ground where she had been moments before as she slid into the arms of the last person she would have expected to save her.

"Malfoy?"

Draco dropped her and immediately thrust his wand towards the Death Eater. "Sectumsempra!" The dark curse ripped open a gash on the man's chest, sending him bleeding and convulsing to the ground. Draco looked to Hermione with grim determination in his eyes. "Never mention this to anyone."

"Explusa!"

Draco whirled as a previously unseen Death Eater was dispatched, rather gruesomely, by Dawn's exploding organ curse. Draco looked at the girl with shock and not a little bit of awe.

"I'm getting tired," Dawn ground out as she forced herself to rise, "of these mother-fraking snakes in this mother-frakking town!"

* * *

Harry came to groggily, forcing his aching body up. Everything was blurred and it took a moment for Harry to realize his glasses had been knocked off. Quickly he scrambled for them, and cursed the fact that he hadn't thought to wear his contacts today. As he put the on, he looked around in shock.

All around him, people were fighting. Death Eaters were falling under the sheer masses of the Hogwarts kids. And in front of him, Voldemort stood, a wand in one hand, a conjured sword in the other, blocking Miriam's vicious attacks with frightening ease.

"Is that all you have?"Voldemort mocked. "I'd expect a daughter of mine to do better!"

"I'd tell you to blow me, but I know how you pureblood supremacist types feel about inbreeding," Miriam shot back, swinging her sword even as she let loose another curse. "You might take me literally!"

"You're a fool!" Voldemort snarled, blocking her blow and shielding himself form her cure with a lazy wave of his wand. The curse rebounded, forcing the girl to roll out of the way.

"Stupefy!" Harry cried, firing a stunner at Voldemort's back. He didn't even turn around, just waved his wand and a cart flew between them, taking the curse. "Not now, Harry. Can't you see I'm disciplining my daughter?"

"Why don't you just do what my mother did and DIE!" she fired off a blasting hex as she swung her sword; Voldemort parried the sword and rebounded the curse right back at Miriam, sending her flying back. In the same instant he whirled around and faced Harry.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!"

Once more, as it had happened two years ago in the grave yards, their wands connected. A bright golden cage erupted around the two, surrounding them in pure magic. Voldemort snarled and pushed with all of his might, forcing the connection back towards Harry's wand, even as Harry tried the same. They were so engrossed in their battle, they didn't notice the people - Death Eaters and regular folks alike, stopping what they were do to witness the spectacle. Nor did they notice Miriam, who pushed herself up enough to fire one more blasting hex. It exploded against the cage, overloading the magic and forcing both warriors to the ground. Harry's curse rebounded against him then, sending his wand sailing far away from him, past Voldemort. The Dark Lord, however, was in no position to take advantage of his opponent's situation as he was knocked to his back, his wand rolling out of his stunned hand. With a great gasp he drew air into his lungs and glanced over at Harry, who was struggling to his feet. With a snarl he rolled over and lunged for his wand, which was just out of reach…

Harry saw what he was doing and did the only thing he could think of. Filling his mind with images of Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the rest of his friends and surrogate family, he charged towards his fallen foe. Just as Voldemort grasped his wand Harry leapt, landing a kick in Voldemort's mouth and sending him sprawling once more. The impact threw him off balance, though and he stumbled upon landing, before finally falling to the ground and rolling to his wand. Without thinking he grasped it as he rolled and came up on one knee, aiming towards Voldemort, who had just risen and was aiming towards him…

With a great sound and burst of energy, Harry's wand fired. The curse, or whatever it was, sent the Dark Lord flying back through the partially closed doors of Zonko's that had thankfully been abandoned during the fighting.

There was a moment of pure silence, before a voice cried out "_Morsmordre_!" The Dark Mark flared to life over the town as the Death Eaters all apparated away.

Miriam dragged herself to her feet and stared at the demolished store in disbelief. "Mother puss-bucket…" she muttered as she limped towards Harry. "Hey, Rambo!" she called to him, "You okay?"

"Is he dead?" Harry asked quietly. Suddenly the air reverberated with the sounds of dozens of people apparating in. The Aurors had finally arrived.

"What's going on? What's happened here?" Dawlish asked, looking around at the devastation in confusion. Miriam stared back at the man blankly.

"We're having a block party," she deadpanned. "You guys bring the keg?"

"Nice of you guys to show up!" Kirk exclaimed as he limped up the street. He glanced at the remains of Zonko's and stopped cold. "Well, well. Someone had fun. You okay, Harry?"

"No. Are you?"

Kirk shook his head. "No. Miriam?"

"I'm fine," she said as she slid to the ground, her back against Honeydukes.

More sounds of apparition were heard and everyone turned towards the road to Hogwarts as a dozen teachers, led by a furious-looking Dumbledore and Buffy headed towards the growing crowd. Buffy immediately spied Draco next to a stunned-looking Dawn and snarled. She ran up and, grabbing him by the neck, lifted him one-handed and slammed him against the side of a building.

"What the hell did you do, you son of a-"

"Buffy! STOP!" Dawn had snapped out of her lethargy and pried Draco away from his sister. "He saved our lives! He's on our side!"

"It's true, he saved my life as well," Hermione put in.

Buffy looked back and forth between the two girls, sighing. "I'm sorry," she said at length in a tired voice. "Thank you for protecting her."

Draco straightened his robes and pushed his hair back. "It was my pleasure. But now I think we should get both of them to the infirmary."

"I'll get Hermione," Ron said, coming over. He hesitated a moment, then thrust out his had at Draco. The Slytherin stared at it for a moment, before clasping it and giving him a brief shake, though both dropped their hand rather quickly.

"Thanks," Ron said, sincerity in his voice.

"Don't mention it. EVER," Draco reiterated, as they both helped their women towards the school.

Buffy watched them go, before turning back towards the gaggle of teachers. "Any casualties?"

"Death Eaters, yes," Dumbledore replied, "students, no. Only mild injuries, thankfully. And I do believe our Mr. Potter has exhausted himself in his duel with Lord Voldemort."

There was a hushed silence among the Aurors and teachers before Kirk Finally spoke. "Is he dead?"

"I'm not sure. He was blown into Zonko's…" Kirk nodded and lit the tip of his wand, then pulled out his service pistol. He looked over to the Aurors and grinned. "Any of you pussies want to back me up?" Without looking back, Kirk reversed the grip on his wand and crossed his wand hand under his gun arm, walking slowly through the door.

He topped inside the door to clear the immediate area and whistled softly to himself. The place was a wreck, more than likely a total loss. The floor seemed to sag under his feet, even as the roof swayed above him. He played the light over the charred, wrecked room.

"Was anybody in here?" a deep, melodious voice asked as Kingsley Shacklebolt joined him.

"No, everyone skedaddled during the fight. Looks like everyone else skedaddled after the fight, too. Look," he shone the wand light onto a spot in the far corner. A dark pool was slowly spreading across the ruined floor. "I doubt the bastard's dead, but he sure won't be attacking anyone for a while."

Dumbledore had, thankfully, kept the Aurors away for the time being, with promises of a full statement after he had been checked out by Madame Pomfrey. He moved past Miriam, who was kneeling in the street and moved to his best friends. He looked Ron over with a critical eye.

"You don't look so good," he noted.

"You should see the other guy," Ron replied dryly. "You don't look so hot yourself."

"Yeah, but I feel good."

"Riddle's gone," Kirk announced, holstering his side arm as he extinguished the light from his wand. "But we got a big pool of blood."

"So he's not dead?" Harry asked with a sigh.

Kirk grinned wryly. "No, but at this point, I'd peg him as 'mostly dead'."

"Hey, Harry," Miriam walked over to the boy and held out her hand. Curiously, he held his out as well, and she deposited her prize into his hand - several teeth. "You didn't get him all the way, but at least you took a piece of him." A look of stunned disbelief played across everyone's face, including Harry's, as he lifted the teeth for inspection.

It was a look that would be memorialized in the Daily Prophet the next day.

TBC...


End file.
